


ASSET'S ASSETS 资产的资产

by too_young_too_simple



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 159,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_young_too_simple/pseuds/too_young_too_simple
Summary: 二十个瓦坎达乡村爱情短篇，和七个蜜月旅行番外。正文基本发生于16~18年，基本上是史蒂夫忙里偷闲跑回瓦坎达休♂息的小故事~无脑傻黄甜，后期发展成了种田美食文……默认副CP为铁椒、锤基、幻红、双豹、星卡等，偶尔会cue到所以提示一下；同时默认无限战争后内战双方重归于好。时而糙汉时而人妻的狼冬了解一下，在外呼风唤雨回家撒娇打滚（X）的狮盾了解一下。





	1. 白狼的羊羔

1.白狼的羊羔

简介：瓦坎达日常，OOC警告，海量史蒂夫撒娇警告。CW后IW前。文化风俗均为捏造。

巴基养了一群小羊。

离屋子不远的地方有个很大的羊圈，很多人都把羊养在那儿，随便画条线就算割地，也不怕被人偷。事实上，这让巴基很苦恼。一开始，他只有一对小羊，附近的居民们，尤其是放学回家没事干的小孩，会来教他养羊和放羊。那对小羊一岁大的时候，他决定不继续把它们养在自己屋里，而是赶进公共羊圈，要它们交点朋友。

第二天早上，他跑去看自己的小羊，发现自己的那块地里多了一只一个月左右的小羊。他一头雾水，问其他来放羊的人，这是谁的羊，跑丢啦？那些穿着花布衣服的黑人笑得露出一口白牙：是你的啊，白狼。巴基说，我只有这两只小羊的。他们说，那你现在有三只了。说着大家嘻嘻哈哈地，各自去放羊了。

巴基数了数，就知道这只小羊是谁的了。但他们是出于好意，于是巴基决定，等自己的小羊生了小羊，再还给他们。

第三天早上，他有了五只羊，这回甚至有人义正辞严地跟他解释，你的羊生小羊了，所以多了两只——他们都知道这个白人没养过羊，欺负他不懂这个呢。他的邻居们嘻嘻哈哈闹成一团，还来恭喜他，好像是他生了小孩，不是他的羊生了小羊。他无奈地挠挠头，打开羊圈去放羊。

正好这天苏瑞来找他检查身体情况——实际上，是来观察前杀手的畜牧生涯的。他跟苏瑞说了他热情的邻居们的事，苏瑞说那正常的，新邻居嘛，不过如果生了小羊，秋天的时候你要记得把羊毛剪完再还给他们。

巴基一头雾水地应下来。苏瑞解释说，瓦坎达在热带，养羊都是为了供应肉，羊毛倒没什么用，反正我们不出口纺织品。像这种瓦坎达绵羊，肉质好，奶好，就是毛多，我一直想发明个剪羊毛机，但毕竟现在也成了风俗，大家乐意……不过工程量太大的话还是会累的。

附近的小孩们没事干喜欢来给他捣乱，让这个独臂的大个子白人到处跑，把小羊赶回来，把他们从危险的地方揪下来，好像他们也是他的小羊。和小羊们一样，他们不喜欢白狼的丈夫。每次说到这个，巴基都要耐下心来跟他们解释，我们不是，诶，我们没结婚呢！订婚也没！他叫史蒂夫。小孩们哦哦地应两声，下次继续半开玩笑半带着敌意地喊“白狼的丈夫”。

瓦坎达的小孩好像天生自带侦查技能。几乎每次史蒂夫从外头开小差回来，还没摸到这个村子的边呢，好几个矮娃娃呼啦从灌木丛里钻出来，到羊吃草的地方去大喊：白狼的丈夫回来啦！巴基就很无奈，又要跟他们解释说“史蒂夫跟我还没结婚”，但更要紧的是把小羊赶回羊圈，回去洗个脸。还好史蒂夫不常在瓦坎达，听不懂他们在讲什么。后来他们真的结婚了，巴基才知道，史蒂夫是听得懂瓦坎达语的。

史蒂夫从小是个争强好胜的小混蛋。有一回，他又是涂战术迷彩又是搞声东击西，愣是没叫那些小孩发现，到草场上一路狂奔，一下把还拎着只小羊的巴基打横抱起，笑嘻嘻地跟他要一个吻。他还朝边上几个目瞪口呆的小孩挑挑眉，把自己的战利品白狼举过头顶给他们看。巴基一抬腿把他撂翻在地，稳稳落地后又捞起了那只小羊，好像冬兵从车顶上跳下去捡一把枪。他看向史蒂夫，摇摇头：

“你跟小孩较什么劲啊我的队长……”

史蒂夫瘫在草地上笑了一会儿，腰腿发力站起来：

“我帮你赶羊。”

说着他就要上手抓羊。巴基抱着羊，伸脚拦他。两人在小羊和小孩面前激烈地过了几招脚上功夫，最后以冬兵把美国队长绊倒在地并单方面宣布对方不得再向他的小羊出手告终。这么说完，史蒂夫就回他的小屋找东西吃去了。

史蒂夫一觉醒来，发现巴基没在边上睡着，已经起来了，坐在床边。天刚蒙蒙亮，他借着微亮的白光看到巴基嘴里咬着一根细长的木棍，右手上也拿着一根，悄无声息又迅捷无比地，打围巾。

他这次回来，正好赶上了秋天的末尾。瓦坎达的四季比同纬度的其他地方鲜明那么一点，也就一点。史蒂夫又一直满世界乱跑，完全没发现时间过去这么久了。巴基已经拥有了足够多的羊毛，请教了姆巴库那边的妇女，把它们制成了厚实的线。他观察了好些日子，确定邻居们都不用什么羊毛制品，平时衣服用的布料也都是瓦坎达特制的国内流通产品，而姆巴库他们要么半裸着，要么穿狼皮，软垫子用得不多，通常山下的居民们剪下来的羊毛会直接给他们处理还有得多。总之，他调查完了，才放心地帮邻居们剪羊毛。这不能怪冬兵多疑，实在是他的邻居们太热心，看他少了条手臂一个人住，还有人从别的村子过来给他送吃的。

巴基留的都是最好最软的小羊羔的毛，平时放羊的时候，没事就抱着一个盆在那儿弄毛线。这时候小孩儿们来闹，要跟他玩，他就把盆子顶在头上，跟小个子们追逐打闹，冬兵的一身本事用在跟小孩捉迷藏、占高位上，就是不让他们碰。有一回他听到他们里面个子最高的男孩儿说，白狼看起来是逗我们，其实依我看，那些小羊羔的毛肯定是给那个金毛白人准备的，我婶婶说了，对于外面的人来说，那是很好的衣服料子。一个女孩反驳他，呸，你可闭嘴吧，早一百多年，就没有给丈夫做衣服这种传统啦。有一个男孩说，要是他想做呢，外面的人跟我们想法不一样嘛。又一个女孩说，料子归料子，衣服归衣服。

发现史蒂夫醒了，巴基就放心把木棍子敲出了声，速度更快一点。他咬着一根棍子，吐字还挺清晰：

“冬天快到了，你们也总会去寒温带的，我知道苏联——俄罗斯那一块儿还有很多事没完成。瓦坎达的绵羊毛比别的地方好，苏瑞是这么说的。”

史蒂夫说：

“我妈都没给我打过围巾……”

巴基在喉咙里笑了一声。

“还有手套、护膝、袜子。史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个混蛋二战的时候就以为四倍能力是无所不能的，结果在冰里冻了七十年。”

“我和你待在一起的时候，有你看着我的后背，我的确那么想。”史蒂夫打了个哈欠，把身上穿的巴基的睡袍撩起来擦眼睛，结果用布料盖住脸不动了，两条大长腿歪到巴基那半边去。他眯了会儿，猛地把布一扯，把脸露出来：“你不会是因为我今天就走在赶工吧？”

“对啊。”巴基笑得很开心，“我没想到你这次回来得这么快。”

“我回来又不是……”史蒂夫自觉心虚，声音小下去。巴基摇摇头，手上的动作还是飞快：

“你还知道啊？我们俩待在一块儿，好像从来没做好什么正事过。”

“我们打赢了二战。”史蒂夫懒洋洋地、毫不害臊地开起了玩笑。巴基说，美国队长怎么这么不要脸。史蒂夫作势要掀他的袍子：为了巴恩斯中士，美国队长还能更不要脸。巴基轻轻踹了他一脚，还给他抱住了。巴基说：

“你记得把另一份给山姆啊。”

“……你什么时候跟他关系这么好了。”

“……史蒂夫。”

一听到山姆也有，史蒂夫的脸上闪过一丝不高兴的表情，虽然心里知道一起出生入死的兄弟理应得到这份礼物，刚刚醒来的美国队长还是打了个滚，像只大猫一样抱着巴基的腿扭来扭去。直到巴基跟他说，行了行了，你的那份用料更好，全都是小羊羔的毛，小羊羔的毛太少了，山姆的那些毛线里掺了一半的别的羊毛。其实史蒂夫也不懂这个，就知道巴基给自己的更好，一直是这样的，又在褥子上扭了扭，舒舒服服地把脑袋搁在巴基的腿上，仰面朝天看巴基手上越打越大的料子。他闭上眼睛，听到木棍子哒哒哒地相互敲击，节奏好像冬日战士的突击步枪突突突地扫射过来。他露出一点傻笑，往巴基的肚皮那儿滚，过了会儿，又睡着了。

他再醒过来的时候才知道巴基刚刚在做的是件毛衣。

他想起来，他的巴恩斯中士虽然身体强壮，但还是很怕冷的。在布鲁克林的冬天，坏小子詹姆斯还会利用这个泡妞。他穿着厚棉袄，风度尽失，但还是要跟可爱女孩子出去玩。他握着她的手，不一会儿她就会心疼地抓着那只冰凉的大手塞进不知谁的口袋里。史蒂夫没干过这个，他那会儿比巴基还不耐冻，但巴恩斯中士在雪地里总是更浪费子弹。还好他们现在找到了瓦坎达这么个连羊毛都用不上的地方——虽然也是他不认识姆巴库的部落。

巴基掀开门帘走进来，有点不好意思地摸摸鼻尖，一头汗湿的棕色中长发垂下来。他随意地站着，只比冬兵放松了一点，但史蒂夫知道那是他即使被达姆弹他们起哄“小基佬”也要把手伸进美国队长的制服里取暖的巴恩斯中士。一只小羊羔一点都不认生地蹭着巴基的腿跑进来，它的毛短短的，软软的，史蒂夫伸手摸了摸，说：

“诶，对不住啊兄弟，为了我的一把老骨头，你得先秃一阵子了。”

巴基站在门口，实际上跟他隔得也不远：

“护卫队来找你了——你们接下来果然是要去捷克吗？”

他穿着短袖衫和七分裤，赤着脚，左肩用深色的布包起来，却好像已经全副武装。有时候史蒂夫也会想，他的到来是否会影响到巴基的恢复，但他就是没法离开这点奖励。他笑着站起来，去门口的挂钩上找自己的衣服：

“对，克格勃和CIA在那儿抢九头蛇的东西，现在还在隔空下棋的阶段，不过我们有了线索，今晚就行动。”

巴基点点头，又抿了抿嘴唇，侧过身让换好衣服、背好包的史蒂夫能出去。史蒂夫的右手抓着门帘，却没有掀开，而是抓住巴基的肩膀吻他。巴基一开始躲了一下，但最后还是凶狠地回吻了过来，好像要把自己所有的担忧和愧疚都宣泄出来。若有似无的光线透过门帘的缝隙照在他们脸上，巴基微微睁着眼睛，好像眼前的是一场噩梦。而史蒂夫又抱了抱他：

“我爱你，巴克。你给我做这个，你不知道（巴基小声说了句“我知道”），我还躲在被窝里哭了。但以后别弄得这么累，你得好好休息。”

“那你呢？”巴基看着他，冬兵又冒了头，精细地规划起这种任务的执行方案，“我知道这种事儿怎么做，如果史蒂夫·罗杰斯跟二战时候一个德行，现在只会更累。你们呢？”

史蒂夫知道巴基想让他说“我没你也行”，但那怎么可能？他不可能说，也不可能做到没巴基不行。以前，他以为巴基死了的时候也许还行，现在他没法再失去一次。他走过去碰碰巴基的嘴唇，额头顶着他的额头：

“我睡的时间比你久多了，巴克，也该轮到我给他们点颜色看看了。你不要担心，没你在身边让我分心，我们还他妈的打赢了二战呢。但这次我会好端端地活着回来，巴克，看到那只小羊了吗，我爱你，所以我们结婚的时候能让它做主菜吗？”

史蒂夫一口气说完他完全没过脑子的胡言乱语，抓着鼓鼓囊囊的背包，像一个真正的英雄一样迈开长腿，落荒而逃。

巴基往门外迈了一步，看着史蒂夫的背影，疑惑地挠了挠头。然后他才瞪大了眼睛，骂了一声，脖子往上慢慢涨红了。

他妈的罗杰斯这个小混蛋刚才是跟他求婚了吗？！

等等，那他妈的不是他的羊！

END


	2. 白狼的玫瑰

简介：盾冬瓦坎达养老谈恋爱日常，本篇为CW后IW前，Erik存活设定（虽然就几句话），OOC警告。

巴基的小屋后面有一小块花田。

他十几岁的时候，对花没有什么特别的感情，只晓得跟姑娘们约会的时候至少带一枝花。有时候他来不及，在路边折一朵野花甚至一根小草，姑娘们会说，鹿仔，你是不是差点忘了跟我的约会？我知道，又是罗杰斯那小子的事儿对吧。然后她们会向他要一个吻，作为他没有带礼物的补偿。

参军之后，直到他在瓦坎达醒来，他才第一次收到了花。他以为史蒂夫一辈子就是那样老老实实，对除了他以外的自己喜欢的人只会说土味情话的家伙。事实上史蒂夫的人设也没崩，一次行动之后他偷偷溜回来，给巴基送了一束玫瑰。最普通的红玫瑰，品种不算太好，史蒂夫一只手能全都握住。巴基数了数，七朵，你跟人家店员说什么了。史蒂夫说，可是我真的天天都很想你啊。

他们在屋子里坐下，巴基找了个陶土罐，加了点水，暂时把花安置在那儿。史蒂夫拿叉子戳着自己盘子里的一块土豆，支支吾吾了半天。巴基往他那儿推了一小碟酱，问他发生了什么事。史蒂夫匆匆把土豆蘸酱吃了，把盘子里剩下的食物也一扫而空，还是没下定决心。巴基还没见到过他这么露怯的时候，忍不住就要逗他，站起来去洗盘子。他把几个碟子摞好要走，史蒂夫才一把抓住他的手腕：就是，七，还有一个意思，求……

我答应你。巴基说着，终于笑出了声，两只眼睛眯得眼角都是细纹。他迅速地在史蒂夫的额头上亲了一下，心满意足地拿起盘子走去河边洗碗。史蒂夫追上去：你早就知道什么意思！哥们儿，你不能这样。

他看起来很生气的样子，但巴基只是一挑眉，一歪头，朝他抛了个很欠揍的wink，他就消气了，老老实实蹲在边上看巴基单手洗盘子，看着看着竟然还笑起来了。巴基觉得他笑得很傻，但也只是拿起盘子和刀叉端回屋里的架子上。史蒂夫看着那个陶土罐，又傻笑起来，弄得巴基也往那儿看了一眼，跟着笑。

他们说了会儿傻话，史蒂夫到的时候已经天黑了，这会儿他澡也不洗，衣服也不换，踹了靴子就舒舒服服地躺在巴基的床上，巴基无奈地笑着在他边上躺下。桌上点着一盏油灯，他们躺在不会太软的垫子上看着屋顶的木梁。

我们要结婚了。史蒂夫说。

是啊。巴基说。

难以置信……我们要结婚了。说着史蒂夫又傻笑起来，过了两秒居然抽起了鼻子。巴基没问他最近外头发生了什么，只说：对，我们要结婚了，史蒂夫。巴基的右手和史蒂夫的左手扣在一起，两人躺在那儿，不知不觉睡着了。半夜里，史蒂夫翻了个身，侧过来用右手轻轻扣着巴基的左肩，左手还扣着不放。他把脑袋往巴基的脖子哪儿凑过去，睡得特别香。

第二天一早，史蒂夫就回去做任务了。巴基洗好盘子，把羊赶去吃草，回家看到那个陶土罐，盯着它看了好一会儿。他从小窗望出去，小屋周围还有好大一片空地，他决定把玫瑰种下去。他没学过这个，以为植物种进土里就能活。为了营养，他在翻土的时候还往里头掺羊粪。他这么一来二去，还真给他养活了，七朵蔫了吧唧的玫瑰花在一个小凉棚底下，挨着他的墙根长，中午的大太阳晒不到，早晨的亮光却充足，久而久之，长成了一小片，也加了点别的品种进去。

他很久之后才知道，苏瑞公主为了那几朵花能在那儿长好，特意花了一晚上跑来研究处理，还叫上了她的堂哥和亲哥放风。艾瑞克说，我，堂堂杀人魔，金钱豹，瓦坎达亲王，就是死，从瀑布上跳下去……苏瑞说，我们防的是冬兵。艾瑞克穿着金钱豹的振金制服悄咪咪地在巴基的房顶上趴了一夜，看国王和公主跑来挖人家墙角体验生活、放松心情。

而第二天，巴基伸着懒腰准备去给他的玫瑰花收尸的时候，整个人都被突如其来的幸运吓坏了。这天是阴天，瓦坎达草原上的风凝固着，偶尔猛地掀开小屋的门帘。他一大早就醒了，眯着眼睛吸了两口湿润的水汽，到屋子后面看看那些他心血来潮种下的，昨天已经蔫了的花。可它们活的好好的，花瓣的边缘仍然枯黄着，中心部分却又变得饱满晶莹，二号还多抽了片叶子。巴基靠着土墙，头一次感到，上帝是真实存在的。他让巴基的玫瑰花活下来，让巴基和史蒂夫活下来，给他们新的开端。他头一次相信，他和史蒂夫真的拥有未来。

在瓦坎达的时候，巴基每天都觉得自己被幸运眷顾，但这天他觉得上帝亲自来拥抱他了，这几乎让他对他和史蒂夫的关系感到愧疚。他捡了几块木头，给玫瑰花搭了个简易雨棚，然后去打扫屋子，吃早饭，放羊。这天的雨都只下了一点毛毛雨，下午的时候就放了晴。巴基睡了会儿午觉，太阳没那么烈的时候去把雨棚拆了堆在门口的杂物堆里。不知道是不是他真的时来运转，灭霸的军队都没踩坏他一枝花。

史蒂夫再一次来的时候是晚上。他醒过来，睁开眼睛，巴基在外面做早饭，那半边枕头上放着一枝红玫瑰。

巴基穿着短袖衣服和七分裤，屋檐下生着两堆火，一个小奶锅和一个炖锅在咕噜噜冒着小气泡。奶是新鲜的绵羊奶，泡泡里滚着一些黑绿色的叶子，巴基把小奶锅从火上取下来，换上一只平底锅，问史蒂夫要不要吃什么程度的熏肉和煎蛋。史蒂夫在一个水盆里抹了把脸，手里拿着那枝玫瑰，笑得有点傻：跟你一样，巴克。

两个一米八几的大个子坐在挂着门帘的窄小门洞前面吃早饭，巴基时不时朝路过的邻居们挥挥手打招呼。他只有一只手，细嚼慢咽，吃得很慢，看起来已经很习惯了。史蒂夫每次回来都要问他肩膀疼不疼。

他们吃完早饭，盘子都没洗，巴基就带史蒂夫去看小屋后面的玫瑰花。史蒂夫也惊了，显然他也知道玫瑰在这么热的地方应该活不了才对。他们蹲在花丛边上，小心翼翼地看着那些原本活不了的小东西。巴基突然说：

“我记得不错的话，结婚戒指该戴在左手上吧？”

史蒂夫抱着膝盖蹲着，看着那些花：

“那我们就戴在右手。”

“那是订婚。”巴基笑着摇摇头，笑他傻。史蒂夫说：

“那我们就先订婚。”

巴基转头看到他从裤兜里掏出一个盒子。史蒂夫蹲在那儿笑着看他，脸上的胡子都变了形：

“我本来想等一切结束的。上个月，我和Sam在慕尼黑追查一个小分队，救了一个做珠宝的，他坚持要回报我们。因为任务的缘故，我们在那儿待了一周，那位先生在热狗店里发现了我们。我想他认出我了，因为他给我准备的这对戒指正好是我们的尺码。”

巴基还挺惊讶：

“通缉令上还有我们的——戒指尺码吗？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩：

“这年头网上什么都有。你看看。”

巴基盯着那两枚铂金素戒看了好一会儿，半天挤出一句：

“你们……检查过了吧？”

史蒂夫的笑容又扩大了一分，蓝眼睛都要笑没了。

“我给你戴上。”

巴基朝他伸出右手，结果一屁股坐在了地上。他叫了一声，站起来拍拍屁股，按了按小腿，抬头看向蹭地站起来、一脸紧张的、手里还端着戒指盒的史蒂夫，说：

“没什么，脚抽筋了。看来今天不适合订婚。”

史蒂夫还要说什么，巴基把他张开的五指，连着打开的盒子推合上了。他说，史蒂夫，你先保管着，等时候合适再做这个……我希望你好好活着。你说要等搞完所有破事儿之后再来做这个，那就先等着，不要被你的任务影响。……我怕我会来找你。

史蒂夫沉默地把盒子又塞回了兜里。他们往羊圈走，去喂羊，史蒂夫突然抓住了巴基的手，两只蓝眼睛在金发底下燃烧一般明亮滚烫：

“我不可能找到比你好的姑娘的，巴克。你想都别想。我就希望你能过上你想要的日子。等处理完这些破事儿，我只想跟你待在一起，一整天什么都不干。不管过多久，美国队长的决心是不会改变的。”

巴基看了他一会儿，大笑起来：

“你他妈在说什么鬼啊，史蒂夫。”

又过了两个月，那个史蒂夫随身携带的戒指盒子救了他一命。本来该打穿他的动脉的子弹打在两枚交叠在一起的戒指上，只让他昏了一下。事后，娜塔莎取出那两枚相互嵌在一起，断了一半的戒指，说，噢哟，香奈儿，讲究啊。

史蒂夫嘟哝着说，那不要了呗，我再去订一对，这年头网上什么都有。

他刚刚风尘仆仆地从外头溜回来，没想到娜塔莎和山姆、旺达都在安全屋里等着来一场亲切而刺激的三堂会审，而他脸上挂着傻笑，武装带上别着的玫瑰花还没来得及取下来。

END


	3. 白狼的葡萄

简介：瓦坎达沙雕日常系列，几句话幻红，OOC警告。

巴基的小屋连着一个简陋的两根木头支起来的棚子，底下放了些屋子里放不下的杂物。那个棚子歪歪扭扭的，容易塌，顶上那块布是邻居送的，每次都让巴基感到很幸福。他从来没想过，自己拥有的东西竟然能达到“屋子里放不下”的程度。

他在棚子底下放了两把椅子和一张桌子。木头是他自己砍的，前冬兵挥着一把一把大锯子，砍树跟切菜似的，又齐又快，村里的大家都喜欢找他帮忙；作为回报，邻居们教他做木工，还借工具给他。他的第一个作品，一张有点歪的矮茶几，在棚子底下放了好久。他的木工做得不算很好，但对于一个残疾人来说足够规整，他很喜欢它们，没事就磨磨上面的木刺。

巴基会在早上的时候烧一壶水晾在小桌子上，里面撒一些晒干的可食用的花，这也是邻居们教他的。谁路过都能喝两口，对着壶嘴，没人介意。史蒂夫也会喝，他喝的时候看着巴基，水壶还没放下就凑上来吻他，弄得两个人的衣服都湿漉漉的，有时候渴得不行的小孩会从史蒂夫手里拿水壶喝水，喝完把水壶塞回他手里，匆匆跑去玩，他们两个还吻在一起。

有一回巴基中午回来吃午饭，顺便给水壶添水，看到风尘仆仆的史蒂夫坐在他的小木椅子上剥葡萄。史蒂夫回来的时间不好说，但会提前几天告诉他，我要回来啦，很多时候不说，要给他惊喜。巴基总是很无奈，因为他真的每次都很惊喜。总之，他一点都不意外史蒂夫坐在那儿等他回来。

史蒂夫说他这次去东南亚捣毁了一批毒窝，那儿的水果很好吃。那个毒枭被他们绑起来的时候还在惦记他的葡萄，说是世界上最甜的葡萄，在美国论颗卖。他们的小队里估计只有娜塔莎有幸吃过那种东西，于是美国队长大手一挥，小队带走了所有的葡萄。

巴基听得笑出了声，挑起眉摇摇头：

“这他妈是赃物吧，史蒂夫？”

“浪费可耻，娜塔莎说的。”史蒂夫笑着看他，朝他伸出右手，拇指和食指夹着一块晶莹剔透的果肉，“烂掉也是烂掉，被腐败条子分掉也是分掉，赃物又不能公开拍卖……甜吗，巴克？”

巴基在他手指上吃掉了葡萄肉，还把他手指上的果汁吮干净。然后他在史蒂夫的双腿间单膝跪地，抬起头去吻他。巴基的衣服脏兮兮的，裤脚上还都是土，头发也湿漉漉的带着汗味和草味，才抹了把脸的史蒂夫也没好到哪里去，身上一股酒精和血的味道，汗臭也少不了。但是巴基的舌头很甜，史蒂夫的嘴唇很软。

他们坐在外面吃午饭。史蒂夫洗了蔬菜，巴基调了酱汁，他们拌了一盘蔬菜，烤了点肉，主食是一锅热气腾腾的炖菜，里面放了咸肉、羊奶、胡萝卜、洋葱和很多看起来像土豆口感却像芜菁的高淀粉含量的滚刀块。史蒂夫吃饱喝足，懒洋洋地坐在椅子上剥葡萄，过了一会儿巴基洗完盘子拎着一壶新烧的水过来，从他手上叼走一块果肉，在椅子上坐下：

“哎，我还没吃到过这么甜的葡萄呢。”

史蒂夫说：

“是啊，我现在还很难相信竟然有人这么闲研究新品种的葡萄——”

“——还有人买。”巴基难以置信地挑挑眉毛，又从史蒂夫伸过来的手上吃掉一块。

两个人笑起来。中午的太阳还是很毒的，没一会儿两人就回屋子里睡午觉了。虽然这个村子相对靠近白猿部落的那片雪山，但屋子里不很凉快，而史蒂夫还非要把脑袋往巴基的头发里拱。

史蒂夫这次回来就为了送几颗葡萄，晚饭时间不到就得走，这让巴基笑着骂了他好久，而美国队长向来坚持真理，固执己见，死磕到底。他走前，巴基也正好要出去干活，他就顺便帮巴基绑了个小马尾。

高糖含量的葡萄腐烂的时候招虫子。巴基用葡萄皮喂羊，小羊们拱在他身边，把嘴挤到他手上吃葡萄皮。他把葡萄籽种在了那两根支撑着棚子的木棍底下，浇了点水，过了几天还真发了芽。但也只是发芽抽条的程度，几根细细嫩嫩的枝条缠着木棍往上爬。瓦坎达气温好水汽足，葡萄藤第一年就抽叶开花，史蒂夫回来的时候说，这让他想起了槲寄生。于是巴基就在葡萄藤下吻他。

外星人来的时候，巴基的葡萄藤刚刚长到棚顶上去。他把那块帆布拆了，搭上木条，好让葡萄藤往上长。他装上手臂，上了战场，还惦记着等他真的养活了那几株葡萄，他要挨家挨户给他的邻居朋友们送葡萄。希望他的葡萄争点气，多结点又大又甜的、跟史蒂夫那会儿带回来的一样甜的果子。

战争很快就结束了，冬兵这回没有什么大显身手的机会。巴基有些愧疚，因为他在过去的几年中祈祷过很多次不要再打仗了。他和很多人被困在一起，有山姆、旺达、提查拉陛下和那个在机场跟他们打过的小孩。小孩，天哪。巴基说，别慌别慌，史蒂夫会把我们带回去的。那个小孩说，斯塔克先生也会的。巴基说，对，不管哪个斯塔克，他们总能跟史蒂夫一起创造奇迹。

他在那里还交了好多朋友，灵魂宝石好像把布鲁克林小王子的那部分修复了。他邀请他的新朋友们去他的小屋做客，看看世界上最可怕的杀手种的葡萄和玫瑰。他邀请他们参加他和史蒂夫的婚礼，旺达说她和幻视要先办——奇异博士给她的希望——，那样才好让美国队长做他们的伴郎。旺达想好了，到时候鹰眼牵她的手，斯塔克或者班纳牵幻视的手，送到那个苏格兰火车站的钟楼顶上，然后他们两个现场捏戒指。

奇异博士说，那你们快点，还得赶在斯塔克前面，他八月就要和佩珀女士结婚的。旺达笑着笑着就哭了，她说反正我一辈子都是逃犯了，也不用办什么证件，也不用搞仪式，等他回来我们马上结婚。只要他回来就好了。提查拉国王当即把他们安排得明明白白：这不成，婚礼就是婚礼，当然得大家一起庆祝。

星爵和伽魔拉从他们边上飘过去，已经搞起来了，斗篷默默捂住了蜘蛛侠的眼睛。

每个人都坚信外面的人会救他们，每个人都百无聊赖地计划着未来。然后，当他们真的回到了真实的世界，阳光再一次照在他们脸上，事情变得不太对劲。恐慌和信任危机在全世界范围内持续扩散，外星怪物到处肆虐，所有还能动弹的战士一回来就马不停蹄地参与救援和维稳工作。即使在瓦坎达，等情势大致稳定下来，也是五天之后的事了。

巴基正坐在王宫前的台阶上喝水，背上挂着重狙，怀里抱着微冲，身上口袋里还有各种苏瑞公主的小玩意儿，想起他好久没给他的农作物和花园浇水了。五天前，史蒂夫和他匆匆抱了抱就走了，美国队长有很多工作要做。

巴基喝完最后一口水，坐在那里发了好一会儿呆。有瓦坎达人来告诉他，最后一只怪物确认消灭了，陛下让大家回家休息，晚上有全国直播演讲，明天有庆功宴。巴基恍惚地点点头，拖着脚步回家了。

他的葡萄藤和玫瑰花被邻居们照顾得很好，他把武器扔在葡萄架下，去湖里洗了个澡。他换了身干净柔软的袍子，之前穿这件衣服的时候他还只有一条手臂。他做了点吃的，把史蒂夫那份盖好放在桌上，然后倒在床上闷头大睡。

他这一觉又睡了很久，醒来的时候史蒂夫穿着他的袍子睡在他边上。他出门洗了个脸，准备再给他们两个弄点吃的，转身看到葡萄架底下，那两个价值连城的振金盾扔在他的几把枪边上。这时候他发现天是黑的，星星密密麻麻地亮着。他拿着块毛巾站在葡萄架下，仰头透过叶子和架子的缝隙看星星，不知道这是结束后的第几个晚上，也许他们又睡了几十年。

一个人突然抱住他吻他。对方的脚步轻捷，行动迅速，连冬兵都没发现。他们站在葡萄架下接吻，瓦坎达穹顶绚丽的星河透过他们的槲寄生投下黯淡的光。

史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，盯了一会儿，一下子笑得五官都没了，傻得好像就剩下褶子和胡子。他说：

“我退休了。”

巴基笑得不比他矜持，轻轻抱住了他：

“欢迎回家。”

接下来等他们穿好衣服出门的时候，瓦坎达人民持续三天的庆祝游行都结束了。邻居们进城狂欢，听说城里这几天家家夜不闭户，每张床每个屋顶都欢迎朋友们去休息呐喊。但是巴基还是很幸运，第二天来了片小乌云，草原上下了场雨，他的葡萄藤和玫瑰花没事，城里的狂欢也没事，小羊们一只只自由自在地在草原上游荡。

旺达和幻视在狂欢节上结婚了，不是正式的，只是交换了戒指，戒指还是绯红女巫现场熔铸的振金，人们当魔法表演看，戒指成型戴到手上的时候所有战争的幸存者都在欢呼，那时巴基正骑在史蒂夫的胯上在漫长的高潮里吻他。

巴基和史蒂夫去王宫了解这两天——四天——的情况时，旺达正和幻视坐在花园里靠在一起。旺达的脑袋搁在幻视肩上，右手一下下摸着幻视左手的戒指，面前浮动着一个在自动剥皮的苹果。巴基在台阶上跟他们打了招呼，问他们要不要吃葡萄，他的葡萄藤第一次结果子，这两天熟得差不多了。

这第一年的葡萄酸得不行，欧可耶将军试吃了一颗，差点以为这两个忘恩负义的白人企图谋杀国王。苏瑞公主本着科学精神，力排众议进行试吃，难吃得笑了。她提了几条建议，史蒂夫和巴基两个虎背熊腰的大个子缩着脑袋连连点头称谢。

第二年的葡萄味道就不错了。他们的葡萄越来越甜，越来越饱满，但怎么样都就那一棚，季节限定，和小桌子上的凉水一样，谁路过都能吃。唯一要警惕的是巴基的小羊，它们会啃葡萄藤。

END


	4. 白狼的裤子

简介：沙雕瓦坎达日常和一辆小破车。金钱豹没狗带是白狼的邻居系列，OOC傻黄甜警告。

苏瑞公主是一位非常严谨、贴心、善解人意的科学家，因此在巴基刚刚接受完手术开始休养的时候，她综合分析了各类文献准备的服装里并不包括裤子。

裤子，尤其是内裤，在某种意义上是文明的象征。但是对于瓦坎达这个高度发达的国家而言，对弱势群体的关照比裤子更能凸显一个文明的品质。因此，没有人觉得集难民、残疾、高龄、精神疾病于一身的白狼不穿裤子有什么问题。那是当然的，你看，他只有一条手臂，穿裤子多麻烦啊，不方便的穿着方式还会强调他的残疾，这太不礼貌了。

而巴基在一开始只是以为不穿内裤是瓦坎达的风俗，晃着小鸟在大自然的怀抱中游荡是非洲人民的快乐天性，真正的硬汉从来不穿内裤。当然，出于某些机缘巧合，随着他一日日地习惯平静而忙碌的乡村生活，他知道了只有他没有内裤，只有他一无所知地光着屁股乱跑，男朋友回来抱上床撩起袍子就可以来一发。

还好这个误会解除的及时，他很快就拥有了内裤。他把一盒子内裤洗干净晾在门口的杆子上，松了口气，鬼使神差地想起有一回史蒂夫跟他在一个小山洞里搞了起来，他站起来的时候精液直接从小洞里沿着腿流下来，史蒂夫又把他按回石头上舔他，说这里的风俗不是不穿内裤嘛，这样回去让小孩看到多不好。他那天最后哭得可丢脸了。

他坐在门口的草地上，看着一排四角内裤随风飘荡，在布料的缝隙里，一个蓝黑色的人影从小山坡上走来。他愣了一下，蹭地站起来跑去湖里洗了把脸。他们滚在草地上吻了好一会儿，巴基才一边摇头一边笑，跟史蒂夫解释清楚了关于内裤的误会。史蒂夫说，瓦坎达人人真好。他说，是啊。

史蒂夫想了想，又说：你现在穿内裤了吗，巴克？他说这话的时候手已经从袍子底下伸进去，贴着皮肤钻进内裤的裤脚去摸巴基的大腿了。巴基舔舔嘴唇，抬起腿缠在史蒂夫腰上，朝史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑：你能不能进屋再做这个？附近有小孩的。

史蒂夫一把把他抱起来。巴基已经很久没进行战斗训练了，但还是能仅靠腰腹力量维持这个姿势；史蒂夫的一只手在内裤里面拖着他的屁股，另一只手在解自己的裤腰带；巴基的袍子被撩起来露出细瘦却肌肉分明的腿，空着的右手在脱史蒂夫的战斗服。

巴基来之不易的第一条内裤就那样壮烈牺牲了。

过了两天，苏瑞公主来看望他，顺便检查一下他的身体状况。他恢复得不错，就是习惯了金属臂重量的身体现在重心还有点歪。这其实是件好事，纠正了他无意识时候杀气腾腾的九头蛇男模步，走个路还扭来扭去没个正形的样子像巴恩斯中士。之前他的邻居，那位瓦坎达亲王有一回坐在门口做木雕，看见他穿个使徒时代的红袍子，拎着袋草料踩着男模步去喂羊，开口就是一句：你好骚啊。在那之后他就有意识地去改正这个习惯，他恨死九头蛇给他的东西了。

总之，他跟苏瑞公主提了提，说他能做更复杂的活，种地搬东西都没问题，一只手足够他用。所以如果方便的话他还想要几条裤子……

苏瑞一下子反应过来，自己对这位罕见的患者保护过度了。哎呀，追着冬兵打的是她哥又不是她，站在医师的角度，她只觉得白狼很无助啊。她这么想着笑出了声，拍拍他的右肩，说，没问题。她还给他指了一户人家，说你现在一个人住，可以跟那家的女士学点手工活，其他工作我也帮你安排一下——你这么厉害，我们农业小国也不能浪费劳动力不是？

第二天巴基就收到了裤子，在外面放羊的时候遇到了那位邻居阿姨，在小羊吃草的时候，阿姨教他补衣服，还有把衣服洗得更干净的技巧。巴基的嘴很甜，还会笑，叫她多米尼克小姐。多米尼克小姐看他一个人搞得这么脏兮兮的，还少一条手臂，心疼了好一会儿，跟他讲了几句话就要把他当亲儿子养，热情地招呼他把衣服送给她补。巴基被吓坏了，支支吾吾应了几声，跑了。

傍晚吃过晚饭，巴基包了两块自制的羊乳酪去找多米尼克小姐道歉，学缝纫。他的烹饪技术不错，乳酪做的别有风味，隔壁的金钱豹吃了都说好。他很快学会了一些缝纫技巧，虽然少了只手，但他还有嘴，灵敏的感官和精准的估算让他不需要盯着布料看。跟多米尼克小姐一块儿做点心的阿姨还啧啧说，白人的世界真可怕，这么机灵一个小伙子被搞成这样。巴基红着脸称赞她们的好意，没好意思告诉她们自己快一百岁了。他临走回去睡觉还被塞了一兜吃的。

史蒂夫这一次回来，巴基的小屋又变了个样，整整齐齐，但里头塞的东西也变多了，工具箱还都码在外头的凉棚下面。门口的晾衣杆上晾着颜色朴素的衣服，巴基还没回来，史蒂夫在小屋里外转转——自从上次他擅自给花浇水被巴基骂了一顿之后，他就再也不乱动巴基的宝贝植物了——，在橱柜里找了点吃的，脱掉靴子，把战斗服扔在床头柜上，穿着条四角内裤舒舒服服地在床上躺下。枕头最近晒过，一股太阳和巴基的味道，史蒂夫抱着它，也不睡，就闻闻味道。

过了好一会儿，巴基才从外面回来，一进门就用他无奈的时候会发出来的软软糯糯的声音拖长了音调喊“史蒂——夫”。他把今天那些好心的邻居们送给他的食物放在门口的小柜子上，史蒂夫一个起身，跟他出去洗澡。巴基说，我的小史蒂夫可爱干净了，你是不是个假的。史蒂夫从背后一把抱住他，毛茸茸的胡子在他的脖子和肩膀上蹭来蹭去：不是啊，小史蒂夫穿鞋要垫报纸，天天被人打得在泥水里滚，要巴基哥哥救的。

打了血清变了质的小史蒂夫说着把手往下摸过去，去摸巴基哥哥的大腿。巴基踢了他一脚，说这附近可有人啊，看见二十米外的屋子没，新邻居。赶快洗完澡回去。史蒂夫刚回来，又累又困，脑子不清醒，就开始闹：这裤子不行，袍子好，谁回家第一时间不想摸摸自己的男朋友？巴基给他逗笑了：差不多行了，以前给你介绍姑娘的时候怎么没见你有这张嘴。史蒂夫呼啦一下把他扑进水里亲，两个人在水里打了起来，最后前冬兵单拳难敌双手，被按在石头上扒了裤子。

这回史蒂夫不急着走，他们在水里胡闹了一通，仗着以前当过特工，有人路过还敢躲在芦苇丛里咬脖子。他们把衣服绑在腰间，跑回屋子里穿衣服，再出来做晚饭。这回待在屋子前面生火做饭的是史蒂夫，因为巴基还要给他的小植物浇水。史蒂夫在平底锅上煎肉排的时候，多米尼克小姐刚好结束一段拜访，顺路在巴基的凉棚下喝口水，还用口音浓重的英语跟史蒂夫聊了起来。

“诶，小伙子，你就是白狼的丈夫吧？”

“我……”史蒂夫本来想说“我们还没结婚呢，我不是我没有你别瞎说啊”，眨了眨眼睛，给肉排翻了个面，笑得露出一口白牙，“是啊，女士，谢谢您平时照顾巴基。”

“我们互帮互助嘛。我叫多米尼克。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫不知道该不该跟她握手，不过阿姨已经站起来准备走了。多米尼克说：

“唉，两个好端端的小伙子，以后得好好过日子啊。有什么问题尽管来找我们帮忙，大家都可喜欢白狼啦。”

史蒂夫笑得更傻了一点：

“谢谢您，多米尼克小姐。”

多米尼克小姐走远了，巴基才从小屋后面探出头来，一脸不爽地一个猛扑把史蒂夫扑在地上，还不忘及时起身用右手抓住平底锅，稳稳接住刚才飞上天的肉排。史蒂夫在地上爬了两步站起来，拍拍身上的灰：

“嘿，我知道你都听到了。”

巴基笑着摇摇头，也没脸红，又往他的小腿踢了一脚：你去拌沙拉。美国队长迅速洗好菜拌好沙拉，还来得及跑去山上摘几朵花插在瓶子里放桌上。巴基端着盘子进来，史蒂夫帮他切肉，即使他知道冬兵能用一只手把人片成肉片。但巴基不适合做这个，巴基不应该做这个。

瓦坎达社会医疗保障好，很少有像巴基这样死活不要义肢的残疾人，但出人意料的，大家还挺理解他的选择的，“每个人都有自己的难处”，他的邻居们是这么说的。他体力好，人也好，一只手可以做很多事儿，甚至能用脚跟小孩子翻花绳玩，但到底还是有不方便的地方，大家一开始也不知道哪些地方需要帮助他，他也不说。多米尼克小姐跟史蒂夫聊过几次，帮巴基平时干农活要穿的衬衣上缝了几个大口袋；裤子的样式倒没改，一来巴基单手能扣扣子，二来她懂史蒂夫的暗示：你不能剥夺一个好不容易回趟家的老兵帮自己的丈夫穿裤子的权利。

为了感谢多米尼克小姐，史蒂夫有次回来还给她的女儿带了只玩具熊，说是玩射击游戏赢来的，巴基为这个翻了好大一个白眼，说他傻。但多米尼克小姐的小女儿还挺喜欢这只美国玩具熊的。

巴基的缝纫技术越来越好，经常来找他玩的小孩的衣服勾破了，他也能顺手补一补。缝纫技术听起来娘唧唧的，对他一个残疾人的生活质量的改善不容小觑。瓦坎达再发达也在热带，有草原有湖泊，水多树多虫子多，出汗了长裤黏在皮肤上，痒。他给自己的裤子上加了条拉链，中午或傍晚在家休息，来不及换衣服的时候可以挠挠痒。他还养了三株芦荟，五箱蜜蜂，用来对付他经常曝晒过度的皮肤。有时候，他吃过晚饭，坐在门口吹吹风，脸上手臂上涂点芦荟胶或者蜂蜜，咬着布料的一端，脚趾夹着另一端，右手飞快地下针。

过了几个月，史蒂夫又回来一次，让他觉得自己给裤子加条拉链的决策真是英明无比，一箭双雕——虽然让他吃了不少苦头。总之，情况就是，史蒂夫回家扔下背包，穿着身又脏又破的深黑色作战服就跑来找他。他正在帮一个朋友搬肥料袋子，远远看见史蒂夫胸口那颗黑色的星星，膝盖莫名软了一下。

他跟他的新朋友说了两句，那些黑人就笑着把他往史蒂夫那儿推，冬兵被他们推得踉踉跄跄的，毫无反击之力。他一头撞上来不及刹车的史蒂夫的时候脸还红着，摆摆手，食指抵着史蒂夫的鼻子说我们先把羊赶回去。史蒂夫叫了声“巴基”就开始盯着他傻笑，一晃一晃地跟着他走。

结果他们还没走到羊圈，史蒂夫就从后面结结实实地抱过来了。史蒂夫胸口的星星有点硬，巴基的细麻布衬衣软软地变了形。史蒂夫汗湿的金发在巴基的脖子上蹭来蹭去，两只手揉揉巴基的胸肌，捏捏腰上有点变软的腹肌，开始在大腿上乱摸一气，巴基半真半假地反抗着，喉咙里很快冒出细细的叫声。史蒂夫发现大腿内侧的那条拉链的时候愣了一下，在巴基回过神来前一把拉开，把手伸进去，整个动作一气呵成，等巴基想起要阻止他的时候，他已经抱着巴基一屁股坐在草地上了。

他匆匆赶回来，那对半指手套都没来得及摘。巴基看着裤子里一只大手撑出一个鼓鼓囊囊的形状，半指手套粗糙的表面和史蒂夫柔软的手指相继在他光滑的大腿内侧摩擦，而他只是无奈地往后伸出右臂，把史蒂夫的脑袋掰过来跟自己接吻。

巴基没注意到自己笑得多开心。史蒂夫已经有七十多年没见他这么笑了，也许有八十年。好像他们之间没有血清、战争和冬兵。他响亮地在巴基的嘴唇上啜了一口，像只巨大的小狗一样把脑袋埋进巴基的脖颈里蹭，右手还放在巴基的四角裤的裤裆上。巴基说：

“嘿，史蒂夫！我们家离这儿又不远……先把羊关进去行吧？”

史蒂夫闷闷地应了一声，站起来的时候还恋恋不舍地在他大腿上摸了两把，拿毛茸茸的脸蹭巴基的脖子：

“我现在喜欢这条裤子了。”

“你快一百岁了，有点样子行不行，美国队长？”巴基往前走了两步，史蒂夫顶着他臀缝的那玩意儿让他已经条件性地膝盖发软了。他把羊赶紧去，水槽加好水，故作镇定地关上羊圈的门，一边拉好大腿上的拉链，一边无奈地看着史蒂夫，后者居然还厚脸皮地说：

“我不，我比你小一岁。”

两个人在离门还有好一段距离的时候就亲在一起，手开始解对方的腰带扣。巴基只有一只手，双腿发软，但竟还是保持了好一会儿微妙的平衡。史蒂夫的左手揽着巴基的腰，右手在门帘边上抓了点不知道是芦荟胶还是蜂蜜的东西，迫不及待地伸进巴基的裤子里，用手指操巴基的屁股。巴基顺势向上一跃，两条腿紧紧箍住他的腰，居高临下地吻他，被一把摔进床褥里翻了个面。

全副武装的美国队长从背后把只穿了一身麻布衣服的巴基压在一堆垫子被子里，右手又从那条大腿内侧的拉链那儿伸进去，几下扯坏了巴基的内裤。巴基本来有点生气，一转头，史蒂夫就亲上来，同时右手的无名指和中指又捅进了那个小洞。史蒂夫掌心手套粗糙的表面随着他手指浅浅抽插的动作摩擦着巴基的睾丸和会阴，巴基张着双腿，膝盖在床单上蹭来蹭去，硬得一塌糊涂，阴茎顶开被扯破的内裤竖起来。

巴基呜呜叫了两声，他往左边转的头，史蒂夫的左手捏着他的脸。他的右手不好使劲，在史蒂夫的左手上扒拉了两下，倒是把自己肩头吊着的蓝花布扯了下来，史蒂夫发现他急得剩下的那块金属的肩膀都在扭来扭去，金属叶片一开一合。他放开了巴基的嘴唇，而巴基完全没注意到这回事，只是半睁着那双灰绿色的眼睛看他：

“你可以直接进来……史蒂夫，我刚刚看到你穿着制服跑过来的时候就松了。”

史蒂夫骂了一句脏话。巴基“啊？”了一声，显然还在回味史蒂夫的脏话，就觉得上半身一轻，倒进了一个枕头里。史蒂夫连裤子都不给他脱，匆匆把裤子扒到大腿根，扶着自己的阴茎操到了底。巴基没说谎，那个湿漉漉的小口在他贴上去的时候就轻轻地一开一合，他整根插进去的时候巴基还抬起屁股来迎接他——说的好像哪次巴基没有配合过一样。总之，当他一插到底，睾丸啪地一声打在小洞边缘，大腿上没卸下的枪套沉沉地撞上巴基的大腿，巴基就那样趴在那儿，翘着屁股射了个一塌糊涂。

他迷迷糊糊地转过头来要亲史蒂夫，右手抓着史蒂夫肩膀上的背带把史蒂夫抓过来。他一边随着激烈的抽插断断续续地碰着史蒂夫的嘴唇，一边从鼻子里发出声音，说：

“史蒂夫，你的新制服，操，太他妈好看了……”

跟巴基两个人待在一起的时候，史蒂夫总觉得四倍的脑子不够用，但他现在彻底过载了。他的脸蹭地烧红了一片，好像连暗金色的胡子头发都被映红了。他凶狠地把巴基推回褥子里，骑在他屁股上又重又快地抽插，那两个完全不同的肩膀在被子里蹭来蹭去。他俯下身去咬巴基的背肌和蝴蝶骨，低沉着声音问：

“你二战的时候这么想过吗，中士？我穿着那身制服，把你按在菲利普斯的沙盘上操……”

“操你妈，你怎么知道的。”

巴基显然爽得有点找不着北，在高潮的余韵里趴在枕头里嘟囔，口不择言起来。他可怜的小屁股已经很习惯被史蒂夫操了，也许只要是史蒂夫他就很习惯。他被史蒂夫的大家伙操得很爽，芦荟蜂蜜精液肠液随着史蒂夫的动作往外流又被拍得飞溅开，他什么都不愿意想。

然后他就被翻了个身。史蒂夫抓住他的两只裤脚，一把把他的长裤给扯了下来，在他能挪动自己发软又不想反抗的腿之前分开它们压低，对着那个湿漉漉的小洞长驱直入。巴基被他这一下格外深的顶弄搞得瞳孔都散了好一会了，然后他看到史蒂夫穿着脏兮兮的蓝黑色的新制服，只有那根肉色的阴茎露在外面——埋在他屁股里——，胸口有颗黑色的星星，大腿上还绑着两把枪，巴基现在还分心分析了一下它们的型号；他自己，只穿了一件脏兮兮的细麻布衬衣，袖口为了凉快剪了，腰上还可笑地围着一条被扯得破破烂烂的四角短裤。

然后史蒂夫的两下不快却很深的顶撞让他回了神，他想起自己说了什么，在史蒂夫乱想乱动之前微微直起上半身辩解道：

“……不，我没有，我听错问题了。别、史蒂夫，别——呜……”

“我听清楚了，巴基。”

史蒂夫隔着他质地粗糙的衬衣咬住他硬的不行的乳头，舌头隔着吸汗的布料用力地舔它。巴基被他舔咬得膝盖打颤，他却只觉得不够，他刚刚才无比明确地发现，这是他他妈的在二战的时候就该做的事。他有太多该做的事了，现在他得喂饱底下这个缺了条手臂的超级战士，把他按在床上，关在家里，每天等他回来操他。可他不能，他绝望得要命，只能把毛茸茸的脑袋往巴基胸口上拱，把巴基的腰抬起来操，去咬巴基很快就会愈合的嘴唇。

巴基的力气大的要命，发软的腿紧张地夹着史蒂夫瘦窄的腰，给史蒂夫的安全感刚刚好。史蒂夫用鼻尖去碰巴基的鼻尖，像两只相互亲吻的大猫。以前他们不像猫一样用鼻尖亲吻，他们用嘴唇相互吸吮撕咬，但这回史蒂夫无意识地连续喊着“巴基”的时候看到了，巴基第一次躺在床上的时候老老实实露出那截断臂，像猫露出肚皮。

他舒畅地在巴基的屁股里进出，连灵魂都要交代给他的巴基。他们一起高潮的时候，巴基的右手紧紧扣着他的背，脖子和他的缠在一起，那块金属的左肩往前弯曲出和右肩一模一样的角度。

史蒂夫抱他抱得太紧了，最后几乎带着他坐了起来。史蒂夫胸口那颗暗黑的星硬硬地贴在巴基胸口，还没完全软下去的阴茎深深地插在那个软乎乎湿漉漉的小穴深处射精。

于是巴基突然觉得很安全。他像一只树懒一样抱着史蒂夫，抱着全副武装、一身新制服的美国队长，这是现在的史蒂夫，是刚刚从寒冬里醒来的史蒂夫，是二战时的史蒂夫，是在那之前的史蒂夫。都是他的。

他的左肩放松下来，整个人都不再那么紧绷。如果有以后，他还是希望能给史蒂夫一个结结实实的拥抱。但现在不需要。史蒂夫抱着他呢。

史蒂夫凑过来吻了吻他左肩被焐热的金属，然后亲吻他的嘴唇。他们这才想起来，他们一个刚刚做完任务，一个不久前还在地里干活，应该洗一洗再这样黏在一起。总之，史蒂夫暂且先摘下那对沾满乱七八糟的粘液的半指手套，和巴基鬼鬼祟祟地溜出去洗了个澡。

晚饭又是史蒂夫做，巴基在河边洗他们的衣服。史蒂夫要熄火的时候巴基跑过来，把那条被扯破的内裤扔进了火里，还朝伸出手、显然是想把它带走作纪念的史蒂夫挑了挑眉，露出一脸浮夸的“你认真的？”。

他们这回坐在凉棚底下的小桌子边，面对面地吃晚餐。巴基往地上吐了块骨头：

“那条裤子居然没被你弄破。”

史蒂夫说：

“勤俭节约是美德。我知道你很珍惜你拥有的这些，巴基，我爱你。”

他凑过来亲亲巴基油乎乎的嘴唇。巴基说：

“你看你把那条内裤扯成什么样子了。”

“好吧，”穿着他的睡衣的美国队长一脸正直，“我喜欢那条裤子。”

END


	5. 白狼的噩梦

简介：瓦坎达沙雕日常系列。OOC警告。涉及Skype小故事，因为我觉得奇莫由珠这种高科技不好给外人带出国所以是他们用智能手机的设定。

巴基在大脑被苏瑞公主治愈后还是做了一段时间的噩梦，他自己克服了，它们现在没有那么可怕了。后来，他和史蒂夫正式成为了一对之后，他就很久不做噩梦了，每天晚上睡得又香又甜，像一只冬眠的熊。当然，他偶尔还是会做梦，有时候是史蒂夫，有时候是他年轻时候的事，有时候是布鲁克林，有时候只有草原上的风在徐徐晃动，还有很少的时候会梦到冬兵。他一直很庆幸史蒂夫总是在外头打击罪犯，不然那个家伙又要忙前忙后照顾他。史蒂夫从小就这样，詹姆斯发次低烧他都要认真地逼詹姆斯在家休养，自己去学校抄好几页笔记回来，路上还被人打。

总之，巴基大概过了两个月没噩梦的日子——这是件可怕的事，在这之前，从参军开始，他只要做梦就都是噩梦了。这两个月他过得轻飘飘的，人都不知道在哪里。他身体也养好了，健健康康白白净净，流浪汉时期的浮肿都消了，还跟由于一边潜逃一边打击罪犯而越来越不修边幅的史蒂夫滚到了一起，小日子美得不得了。

然后，在某个史蒂夫回来过夜的晚上，巴基扭动着用右手砸了一下地，把史蒂夫吓醒了。巴基还含含糊糊地叫了两声才醒过来，一睁眼就看到史蒂夫一脸紧张地在他身上摸来摸去，还准备给瓦坎达科学院打电话。巴基往他身上一滚，他就紧张地一把抱住巴基，用手指一遍一遍地捋他半长的头发，用指腹按摩他的头皮，另一只手把巴基整个人紧紧地抱在怀里；一开始，巴基比他还要壮一圈，像头警惕的熊，现在虽然瘦了点，但还是结结实实的，像个士兵一样缩在那儿，史蒂夫一只手抱不过来，绝望又懊恼，又庆幸还好他把巴基找回来了。

巴基在他怀里眼睛一睁，一双亮闪闪的灰绿色眼睛像西伯利亚的狼，要不是贴着他的心跳入睡，史蒂夫还以为他一直没睡着，就等着这时候呢。巴基一把推开史蒂夫，直起身来撩开小窗口上盖着的窗帘布，往外张望了一头，又立刻在被褥上坐下，松了口气。

史蒂夫紧张地凑过去：

“巴基，你好点了吗？你是不是做噩梦了？没关系，这儿是瓦坎达，我们在家里，外头不会有人拿着枪瞄准我们的窗户，我在这儿呢，别怕……”

巴基迷迷糊糊地揉了揉脑袋，没睡醒的声音带着奶音嚷嚷起来：

“妈的，我梦到瓦坎达下了三天暴雨，把我的玉米地淹了！”

“啊。”史蒂夫愣了一下，“你还种了玉米。”

巴基这时候想起来史蒂夫说了什么了，脸蹭地红了。詹姆斯·巴恩斯还没经历过这种丢脸事呢，二战时候被子弹打穿肚子疼得乱叫都没什么，但为一片玉米地做噩梦就太扯了。史蒂夫还真的不识相地哈哈大笑了一会儿，揽着他的肩膀让他说说他的玉米地。

玉米是非洲的主要粮食作物，虽然瓦坎达不缺粮食，土地肥沃科技发达，啥都能种，但巴基还是种玉米。就是因为瓦坎达人杰地灵，什么粮食都种的好，种玉米的反而不多，都当蔬菜吃。巴基种玉米，是因为他只模糊地知道非洲种玉米，不知道瓦坎达不缺粮食。这让当地人想起他们在屏障外面受苦受难几百年的同胞，纷纷觉得这个不了解他们文化的白人很有同理心，很会入乡随俗，一开始也就没解释，还觉得巴基人好。后来这事儿搞清楚了，巴基还挺不好意思的。

玉米的品种是苏瑞公主提供的，瓦坎达的基因库里有成百上千种玉米，她挑了其中公认好吃又好养的几种给巴基。巴基一个人种玉米，种的不多，一个十株X十株的方阵，左边五列甜玉米，右边五列糯玉米，一列列的品种颜色还不一样，虽然叶子包着也看不出来玉米粒的颜色，但叶子和株高也不太一样。巴基想着等玉米熟了，他和史蒂夫挑几个他们喜欢的品种，明年继续种。玉米还没熟呢，他已经学了好几种玉米烹饪方法了。后来娜塔莎来这儿做客，看冬兵的玉米地，震撼地说你不是冬日战士是赫鲁晓夫吧。巴基还想了好一会儿说，他真不是我杀的，娜特。

可能日有所思夜有所梦，他做晚饭的时候还在想等玉米成熟了他要做些什么好吃的给史蒂夫和邻居们尝尝，晚上就梦到玉米地被淹了。史蒂夫没继续笑他，跟他一起坐在床褥里，靠在土墙上，问他还担心些什么。他也不怕两个两百来磅的超级士兵把土墙压塌。

巴基瞪了他一眼，说，睡觉，在这儿有什么好担心的啊。

又过了些日子，史蒂夫在临时基地休息的时候收到了巴基的视讯请求。山姆过来跟巴基打了个招呼，对骂了两句，出门吃东西去了。史蒂夫这才发现巴基站在一个很高的地方，好像是棵树，但地面离巴基未免太远了。巴基的头发都扎到脑后，穿着衬衣和长裤，赤着脚，还背着一个小包裹。史蒂夫笑了，说：

“你看起来五岁，还爬树。”

“不要拿资本主义社会的偏见来看待一个瓦坎达合法公民。”巴基朝镜头嘻嘻一笑，在粗壮的树干分叉生长的地方找了个舒服的位置坐下来，“这是猴面包树。”

史蒂夫知道猴面包树，他在非洲的时候还吃过它们的果子，又甜又多汁。甜还是巴基甜，多汁嘛，也看情况……他及时在脑内刹住车，而巴基换用脚趾夹住手机，一手从背后抽出根木棍。巴基在枝杈里屈着腿，史蒂夫居高临下地看着他分开的腿和衬衫底下硬起来的乳头。他好久没见巴基了，但他还是更想多说说话，于是他按了录像——说的好像哪次他没录像一样。

巴基在那边说，这几天是猴面包树成熟的时候，他们自发组成小队去树上蹲守，把猴子赶下去。瓦坎达周边的树林里猴子多，国境里到没有太多。也不是说村民们小气不给猴子分享大自然的馈赠，实在是这帮猴子太不知好歹，吃不完的还要扔下树去摔坏，坏了还招虫子。其他人都是三四人结成一个小队守在树上，巴基一个人就能守一棵，这两天下来还没失手过呢。

史蒂夫撑着脸，笑呵呵地听着，跟巴基说他们这几天也在非洲，等端掉这个窝点，他应该能回来住两天。巴基说，你们慢慢来，我们摘果子很忙的，到时候可没时间陪你。史蒂夫说，那我陪你守着树摘果子啊。

他们聊着天的当儿，几只猴子蹭蹭地窜了上来，巴基拿木棍把它们往下捅。有两只被打痛了，老老实实叼着巴基分给它们的两个果子下去，还有几只不听话不记打，巴基掏小石头打它们，一打一个准。史蒂夫说，诶，巴基，你就是这么掩护我的，你总是打得这么准，我就不行。巴基笑着摇摇头，行了你。

他们又聊了几句，巴基把手机挂在树杈上，说他要准备一下，在忙碌的晚上到来前先眯一会儿，要挂视讯了。史蒂夫很懂事地点点头，但是巴基的脚趾上沾了太多灰土，没成功按掉视讯界面，他也没提醒。

巴基很快就蜷着腿，在树枝丫杈间狭窄的分叉处睡着了。有时候史蒂夫很难相信，巴基能从那种生活的噩梦里走出来。在战争之前，巴基有时候会去他家里玩，过了中午在他的小床上午睡，穿着白汗衫和大裤衩，他怎么推都推不醒，只换来巴基的一挥手，一声软绵绵的哼哼，和现在一模一样。但在战争之后，连史蒂夫在刚刚从冰里醒来那会儿都会每天晚上因为一丁点响动惊醒，提起盾牌就轻手轻脚地躲去狙击死角，他没有朋友也没有亲人，好久才恢复了一点儿。而巴基，初获“自由”的那两年甚至晒不到太阳。

史蒂夫看着巴基平稳地睡着，叹了口气，没意识到自己脸上挂着多傻的笑容，好像光是看巴基睡觉这事儿他就能看一天（也许的确可以），而巴基也在录屏。巴基缩一下腿他都要歪歪头，娜塔莎进来本来想找他说事儿的，被他的表情给恶心出去了。虽然也不是什么大事。

夜幕慢慢沉了下去，史蒂夫没意识到刚刚世界上最美的夕阳也在镜头里，映在他的巴基晒得红扑扑的脸上。他只看到巴基微微皱起来的眉头，不知道又在担心他的哪项资产。但史蒂夫还是在屏幕这边小声地喊，巴基，巴基……巴基咂咂嘴，从鼻腔里发出一声模糊的“史蒂夫”。

于是史蒂夫知道了巴基的噩梦并不是完全关于他的小屋，他的小羊，他的玉米地。不在巴基身边的他也是巴基的噩梦，就像巴基在他的梦中无数次从火车上、从西伯利亚基地的侧壁上下坠。他竟然为此放下心来，毕竟这才正常，而巴基能够没心没肺地熟睡也是好事。

那边传来树叶沙沙作响的声音，史蒂夫看到几只猴子悄悄地靠近巴基，下意识地大喊了一声。巴基猛地睁开眼，抖了一下往树杈凹槽边上滚下去，史蒂夫急得大喊了一句“Bucky！No！”，因为手机的拍摄角度让这个巴基太像八十多年前掉下去的那个了。而这次巴基轻松地单臂抓住树杈，一个利落的翻身稳稳站在树枝上，在半空中把被一只猴子偷去的手机踢到空中，站稳时正好一把接住。巴基朝镜头懒洋洋地抛了个wink，说我要去工作啦，史蒂夫，拜拜。史蒂夫说了拜拜后他才按灭屏幕，但最后那会儿，史蒂夫还是看到他轻快地在树枝上跑，温柔地把那些撒野的猴子赶下去。

于是史蒂夫心里的一块大石头，晃晃悠悠八十年，落了地。

史蒂夫和山姆、娜塔莎、旺达又花了近两周才把那个九头蛇分部连根拔起。但是在这次行动中他们意外收获了一条大鱼，美国队长当机立断，决定趁热打铁，他们又去了趟中东。中东的那次行动危险至极，但收获颇丰，旺达亲手把当年她和皮特罗的管理员扭送联合国，一行人杀进杀出，搞得安理会脸面全无，结果另一边钢铁侠回复他们说，他早上吃炒蛋的时候划破了手指，不能来打击罪犯。

旺达没受重伤，主要是心理阴影又被唤醒，做了几天噩梦。大家劝她去欧洲找个风景好有美食的地方休养休养，他们不会跟着，就差史蒂夫亲自联络幻视了。猎鹰假期里的行动也有点鬼鬼祟祟的，娜塔莎一如既往的来无影去无踪。不过这也算是他们小队的一个默契：从不主动打探队友的恋爱关系，除非你像史蒂夫·罗杰斯那样把什么都写在脸上。

史蒂夫这回算起来有三个半月没回瓦坎达了。他这回特意挑了个夜黑风高的晚上回去，断定巴基应该睡死了，现在的巴基可发现不了他。他的背包里装满了瑞士和比利时的巧克力，想给巴基一个惊喜。巴基种了可可树，但可可树要过好几年才结果子呢。

结果美国队长在小屋门口跟一只猴子不期而遇。小猴子警惕地看着他，不让他进去。史蒂夫被吓了一跳，觉得莫名其妙，一把拎起吱哇乱叫的小猴子往树上一放，趾高气扬地掀开门帘往黑黑的小屋里走去，轻手轻脚地钻进散发着皂角和河水香味的被窝，慢慢从背后抱住巴基，像个强抢民女的恶棍。要让厄斯金博士看到，非得和霍华德一起气活不可。也许会笑醒。

第二天巴基醒来的时候吓了一跳。他现在过养老生活，早睡早起身体倍儿棒，生物钟调的很准，到点了一醒过来，发现背后贴着个热乎乎还脏兮兮的史蒂夫。这混小子不知道想什么，非要半夜回来不好好休息，还害他又要洗床单——不过既然史蒂夫回来了，他不介意晚点洗床单。

史蒂夫在外头日子不好过，巴基一动他就醒了，像十六岁的小屁孩一样黏黏糊糊地凑上来要亲亲。巴基一边换衣服一边亲了他几口，最后干脆长腿一迈骑上了美国队长的腰。

两个邋里邋遢的男人做完第一轮，食不知味地啃了几块史蒂夫带回来的巧克力，又继续搞。有一块巧克力还是他们在彼此的嘴里吃的，豹神在上，他们还没刷过牙。等两个超级士兵终于做到满足了，也都饿得要命了，巴基随便抓了抓头发，整整衣服就要去做饭，还踢史蒂夫去洗澡换衣服，顺便把床单洗了。

史蒂夫老老实实地应了，抱起床单被套和装着肥皂及换洗衣物的木桶往河边走，看到前一天晚上那只小猴子一瘸一拐地往这边走，嘴里还叼着两个小小的野苹果，一边心里发毛，一边不爽起来，洗床单的时候差点把布料扯破。

晾衣服的架子就在露天炉灶的边上，史蒂夫一边用力抖抖床单把它挂到竿子上去，一边问巴基这小猴子什么情况。巴基恍然大悟：你昨天晚上是不是欺负他了？难怪他今天走路都走不好，史蒂夫说我没有，他不让我进来，我就把他放树上了。巴基叹了口气，说他爬不了树，肯定是给摔着了，你来看一下汤，我去看看他的伤势——汤是猴面包树的叶子炖的，可香了。史蒂夫乖乖过来看炉子，巴基从屋子里抱出来个小药箱，一边给小猴子上药一边给史蒂夫讲这只小猴子的故事。小猴子还盯着史蒂夫，史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，心想这屋子小是真的小，巴基每次得弯腰才能撩开门帘出门，像大熊出洞，可爱想日。

那只小猴子经常会带些好吃的野果、好看的小花来放在巴基门口，再偷偷溜走，偶尔也会喝几口巴基晾在凉棚底下的加了干花的凉白开。史蒂夫看了就是莫名不爽，问巴基这猴子怎么回事，被打得不够吗。巴基笑死：你他妈是不是吃一只猴子的醋？史蒂夫抿着嘴唇——其实都算是撅起来了，为了他的面子，还是说抿着嘴唇吧——皱着眉不高兴了好一会儿，巴基才跟他说，这只小猴子不会爬树，也没其他猴子喜欢它，它瘦瘦小小一只，总是在边上待着，巴基好几次看到它爬矮小些的果树去摘果子还要摔下来。猴面包树收获季的时候，巴基每天都会给它几个果子，一开始它还不要。

史蒂夫还是不高兴，他觉得巴基是在讲故事编排他呢，但他没说。巴基说，你是不是觉得我骗你来着，小混蛋？这有什么办法，我就是没办法把这样的小个子扔着不管。

史蒂夫有好一会儿没说话。他盯着远处的一株猴面包树看了一会儿，突然小声嘟囔：

“一只猴子有什么好喜欢的。”

“诶，”巴基故意用被蓝花布吊着的左肩撞撞他，“那一个杀人凶手有什么好喜欢的？”

“你又不是——”史蒂夫又要嚷嚷开了。

“你也不是猴子，史蒂夫，你从来不是。”巴基笑出了声，“就这么简单，混蛋。”

“小混球。”史蒂夫这么说着，还是凑过去亲吻他的小混球。

猴面包树的叶子炖的汤好喝，果实榨的油也香，果肉香又甜，巴基什么都好。史蒂夫想，每个人都有权利在紧张的工作之余享受这样一个假期。

史蒂夫再一次回来的时候，巴基的玉米地丰收了。他们一起去给邻居送玉米，到晚上史蒂夫才想起来他这回没见着那只小猴子。他问起来，巴基带着些嘲笑的语气笑着说，他跟他的新朋友私奔啦，不过我还是要在门边放点玉米，万一他们遇上了大萧条，也好来这儿找点吃的。

史蒂夫知道巴基在笑自己呢，一把抱起他的中士，结果门太小，没抱进去，又被巴基笑了，说你小心点，我这屋小。

那天晚上巴基又做噩梦了。他满头大汗地从床上坐起来，惊恐地睁大了眼睛，湿漉漉的头发从前面垂下来。史蒂夫心疼地撩开他的额发，问他怎么了。巴基骂了一声“操”，慢慢清醒过来，肩膀一抖一抖地，扶着史蒂夫的手臂笑出了声：

“妈的，操他妈的，我梦到你变成了那只小猴子……”

史蒂夫很无奈，又为那不是什么太可怕的噩梦松了口气。可巴基还在笑，弄得他也睡意全无，干脆一把把巴基扑进了床褥里。巴基笑着笑着没了声，躺在那儿弯着嘴角看史蒂夫，两只灰绿色的眼睛笑得弯弯的，映着史蒂夫胡子拉碴、无奈又笑得停不下来的脸。

在巴基刚刚的噩梦里，他也变成了一只猴子，跟小猴子私奔的那只。他们在白猿部落的雪山里迷了路，躲在一个山洞里，抱在一起瑟瑟发抖。还好他们带着好心的人类给他们留的玉米，能供他们挨过一场暴风雪。然后云层会散开，春天的阳光会照在两只小猴子的脸上，到那时候，他们就能一起去爬猴面包树了。

END


	6. 白狼的邻居

简介：瓦坎达沙雕日常系列。黑豹后，Erik没死，金钱豹成了白狼的新邻居，几句话沙雕双豹（自由心证），主要是前几天一个小可爱提的骚话连篇艾瑞克hhh。沙雕OOC警告。

巴基觉得自己很冤。

冬日战士被烫头、追杀这么多次，这是最委屈的一次。他只不过是对他的新邻居礼貌问候了一句“您有几分神似提查拉陛下”，就被人追着打头。还好他机智，发现这人很讨厌他们的国王陛下，补了一句“提查拉陛下也曾追着我打头”，对方这才作罢。

那个发型很酷的黑人似乎是个死宅，巴基白天放羊、种花、种田，基本上没见到他出来过，两个小屋相距二十来米，除了第一次见面的时候打了一架，他们还没怎么说过话。那个黑人属于选择不工作、享受生活的那类人，出身于白人资本主义社会的巴基意外地没觉得这有什么不对。他的邻居的小屋跟他的差不多，不过他有回路过，发现里面现代电子器械该有的一个没落，那人开着帘子通风，打着空调，穿着裤衩，拿着手机噼里啪啦敲。

巴基只是路过，多看了一眼——虽然多一眼也确实够冬兵记住里面的家具摆放位置，分析屋主的性格喜好，制定几份暗杀计划，但他没干啊。总之，他就多看了一眼，脚都没停呢，那人刷地豹子一样窜出来扑他，他眼疾脚快躲了一下，连连用瓦坎达语跟他说，抱歉我只是路过，我就住那边，是你的邻居。

对方皱了皱眉，上下打量了一通，小声嘟哝了一句“怎么什么白人都往里捡”，要不是巴基听力好还真听不见。他看起来很是做了一番思想斗争，朝巴基伸出右手：

“艾瑞克。”

巴基把菜篮子放在脚边，在衣服上蹭了蹭手，说：

“巴基。”

他们尬聊了几句，直到巴基说出“您有几分神似提查拉陛下”。艾瑞克这就生气了，追着巴基打，还说要打他脑袋让他清醒清醒。巴基个头大还少条手臂，重心不稳，跑得慢，不过这回追着他的那位也没穿黑豹制服，两人在草原上你追我赶了好一会儿，正好撞上开小差回来的史蒂夫。史蒂夫吓得要死，本来就已经四倍的肾上腺素一个飙升，巴基整个人扒在他背上阻止他，他还能扑上去揍艾瑞克，遭到冬兵单臂锁喉。巴基估计这傻大个心里还美呢：巴基吓得都爬到我身上来了呜呜呜。

巴基把史蒂夫揍了一顿，跟莫名其妙、看起来更不爽了的邻居道了歉，拎起史蒂夫远远甩在地上的背包，带史蒂夫回家吃饭。只有他们两个待在一起的时候，他们反而不怎么说话，看看别的看看对方，傻笑都能傻半天，就是不知道该说什么；不过这也是巴基刚刚完成治疗之后的情况，这段时间他们也聚少离多，等史蒂夫真的退休了之后，他很快学会了躲着巴基傻笑。

晚上他们挤在那块乱糟糟的算不得床的褥子上准备睡了，从背后抱着巴基的史蒂夫才小声说，你得小心点你那个邻居，我刚问了娜特，他以前干雇佣兵的，你现在又……巴基在他怀里拱了拱，用软绵绵的头发蹭他脸上的胡须：我照样揍你，两个通缉犯还跟雇佣兵比谁更危险啊？我都能当他爷爷了，詹姆斯爷爷一只手就能把那样的小鬼干掉。史蒂夫又在那里不服气地嘟囔，从小他就这样，巴基说了些什么不对又不好反驳的话，他就跟在后面碎碎念，直到巴基投降为止。现在他变坏了，嘟嘟囔囔着，又一次挤进了巴基才被干了一个多小时的屁股里。

第二天，巴基在门口发现了他昨天扔在艾瑞克门前的菜篮子。菜篮子里的蔬菜没了，多了一盒巧克力和几条太妃糖。史蒂夫面色不善：他怎么知道你喜欢这些的，他肯定看新闻了。巴基被他抱着腰，拿右手敲他的脑袋：你想什么呢史蒂夫，新闻上还报道冬兵吃巧克力的吗？史蒂夫抓着他的手撅着嘴唇要亲他：现在的记者可厉害了，一早连你用的记号笔是什么牌子都扒出来了。巴基一边转过来回吻他，一边还断断续续地说：神盾局特工要有这本事，还能被九头蛇渗透吗。

两个人靠着狭小的门洞亲热的起劲，艾瑞克赤着脚穿着条大裤衩晨跑路过，眼神复杂地看了他们一眼：朋友，就算在瓦坎达，人们也是关上门做爱的。

巴基吓了一跳，眨眨眼睛问：我第一次看你这么早出门。艾瑞克翻了个白眼：我一直这个时间晨跑来着，平时这会儿你已经去干活了。史蒂夫也微笑着朝他点点头：早上好，艾瑞克。艾瑞克耸耸肩，摆摆手，继续晨跑，史蒂夫的手还在巴基的裤子里。

巴基的邻居好像从来不愁吃喝。不过在瓦坎达这是正常的。巴基还是过他早睡早起的养老生活，早上天没亮就带着饭盒出去折腾他的农田和小羊，中午找棵大树的树荫睡一觉，晚上回来慢悠悠做饭，偶尔做了点心会给邻居送一份，邻居知道他喜欢甜的，也会给他送巧克力。史蒂夫回来的那几天，邻居晨跑会避开他们这一块。

这样的生活持续了三个月左右，史蒂夫带着玫瑰花和戒指回来跟巴基求婚了。英勇无畏的美国队长难得鲁莽一次，戒指都没准备，但还是被接受了，第二天笑得跟个傻子似的回去继续干革命。巴基转头就把史蒂夫送的已经蔫了吧唧的玫瑰花种房子后面，那天晚上，艾瑞克从堂妹口中得知了这家伙就是业界著名的冬日战士。

艾瑞克真实黑人问号了。不是他吹，在雇佣兵里他艾瑞克·克尔芒戈也算是个业界大拿，像他涉水这么深，关于冬兵的事儿也知道一点，几年前神盾局被毁的时候他们还趁机会干了一票。除了第一次见面的时候，巴基跑得那么快，独臂还能撂倒一个跟他个头差不多的白人男性，他根本看不出来他的邻居有这能耐。他的白人邻居就是一个老实巴交的庄稼汉，天还没亮起床干活，浇水施肥，放羊剪毛，生火做饭，十项全能，平日里最大的消遣就是傻呵呵笑着给小孩当树爬。他平时笑起来软绵绵蔫嗒嗒，对所有人都很好很热情，没脾气，好像少了一半灵魂，随时会去死，又舍不得，艾瑞克在很多过得太好的普通人身上看到过这种表情。只有另一个白人回来的时候，他的邻居连说话的声音都大一点。

于是有一天，逮着下雨的当儿，艾瑞克还真跟一早喂了羊从地里回来的巴基聊上了几句。时候不巧，巴基正坐在外头凉棚下的小桌子边，对着个手机笑得眼睛都没了，活像老农第一次见到智能手机。艾瑞克走到一半的时候他的表情变了，笑容的弧度小下去，变得有些刻薄，在说什么“你看起来伤得好重，真惨”之类的话，那边说话的声音也不是上次那个白人。艾瑞克就特别有礼貌地靠在自己小屋门边假装听雨落在青青草地，直到他的邻居皱着眉开始捣鼓那个手机，举起来又轻轻敲敲，显然是出了故障。艾瑞克知道机会来了，远远朝巴基挥挥手：嘿，需要帮忙吗？

大名鼎鼎的冬日战士毫无防备地把手机包在上衣口袋里，大步朝他跑过来。脚上还穿着国王同款露趾凉拖。艾瑞克邀请他进门，他小声说了谢谢，笑着说：不好意思啊，我看它也还有电的，不知道怎么就坏了。艾瑞克指指地上的兽皮毯子，让他随便坐，自己从角落里摸出个工具箱开始拆手机。巴基这才发现他的邻居也不是无业游民，人家木雕雕得可好了，一只只小黑豹栩栩如生。

艾瑞克拆了一半，“哎哟”叫了一声：你们好恶心啊 ，你居然放任他在你手机里装窃听器。巴基耸耸肩，艾瑞克注意到他断臂的那边也抖了抖，不禁觉得有趣。巴基说：他本来不知道我知道，给他装这个，像这样手机突然坏掉他才不会担心。艾瑞克修好那几条线，把窃听器装回去，一边合盖子一边问：你真的是——我说，曾经是冬兵？巴基很乖巧地说：是啊——啊，好了，谢谢您。艾瑞克扫了眼他的手机屏幕，纯正老年风味的一张全家福——里头有美国队长、黑寡妇、猎鹰、绯红女巫，还有鹰眼和蚁人的手办，看背景他们是在欧洲。

过了几天，巴基做了个土窑，烤了点水果派送过来。艾瑞克一开始百般推辞，拒绝食用美国本土白人的标志性食品，最后一句“真香”让他和巴基成为了朋友。

艾瑞克告诉了巴基瓦坎达看夕阳的最佳地点。巴基有回跟他提了一提老家布鲁克林，说起跟人要去大峡谷看夕阳的约定，艾瑞克不屑地撇撇嘴，说世界上最美的夕阳就在瓦坎达呢，你们白人就是自以为是。他说这话的时候有点忐忑，有点喜悦，好像他真的在这儿土生土长，他的国民自豪感情真意切。巴基那时候只是用惯常的有些恍惚的笑容回答说，是啊，瓦坎达就像天堂一样。艾瑞克哪能看不出来这家伙的敷衍和满足，呸地吐了颗果核在地上，把瓦坎达看夕阳的最佳地点告诉了巴基。

巴基的农民生活的一开始，也有一个小本子，不管苏瑞公主怎么笑他跟他解释，他都小心地把每天发生的事写在小本子上。有一天他发现本子里几乎全都是些过分快乐的内容，甚至有超出他所应得范围的愿望，那把他吓到了，他偷偷把本子藏了起来。但是史蒂夫是个很过分的家伙，对别人非常绅士，对他就一点隐私权都不尊重，第二次翻开了他的小本子。他本来没发现的，是史蒂夫三番两次从外面给他带回来他的“愿望”之后他意识到的。但意识到了又怎么样，还能打他不成？

巴基打了。他的脑子真正像个超级士兵的脑子了，他有他的记忆，完整清晰，美好又痛苦，他怀念前一部分，也不逃避后面的，每天新获得的平和安逸也不会被夺去。他自由了，完整了，所以他揍了史蒂夫。

这一回，他听说世界上最美的夕阳在瓦坎达的一个小山洞里，他又想掏出那个小本子记下了。这是史蒂夫不知道的秘密，听听这个狂妄的形容词：世界上最美的。他们真的可以得到这一切吗？巴基怕自己会逃避这个，会忘记这个，他想记下来给史蒂夫。

布鲁克林小王子还没跟自己的男朋友——现在升级成未婚夫了——有过一次正式的约会呢。最接近约会的一次，他们手牵着手绕小村子走了一圈，遇到放羊的小孩，地里的农民，爬树摘果子的妇女，在门口生火做饭的老人。他的邻居们看到他们，笑得露出一口白牙，朝他们问好，问他们平时不常见到的史蒂夫要不要来一点本地食物尝尝。在瓦坎达，他们两个白人男性通缉犯之间的这种关系不会给任何人带来困扰。

但是提前好久开始计划，找个特殊的地方，带着恋人去看风景是完全不同的性质。巴基知道这个的，有点惊讶地发现自己做计划的时候居然在脸红。

他错过了两次史蒂夫回来的宝贵机会，终于赶在那场外星人入侵的战争前逮着个机会，跟史蒂夫说：我们去约会吧。

史蒂夫本来坐在草地上玩草，一听这话慢慢抬起头来，巴基送过来的一枝花都怼到他鼻子底下了，他还睁着一双蓝色带绿的眼睛直挺挺地看着巴基。他的左手被巴基牵着，右手抓着那枝花，跟着巴基在下午的大太阳底下走进一座小山，翻过几块石头，分开杂草和碎石，从一条隐秘的小路流进了那个视野开阔的大山洞里。那会儿天还亮着，史蒂夫在一块石头上坐下来，神色还有点恍惚，两只眼睛朝巴基眨巴眨巴，左手还死死抓着巴基的手。

过了会儿，他捏起嗓子，模仿起他们小时候那些女孩们的语气，发挥美国队长买国债拍爱国素质教育小视频的演技，相当娇俏地喊了一声：巴基！巴基站在那儿，低头朝他笑起来，眼角生出些皱纹来。慢慢地，他嘴角的笑没挂住，低头亲吻了史蒂夫。

他们做完一轮的时候瓦坎达的夕阳正好开始了。史蒂夫坐在石头上，巴基坐在他胯上，裤子扔在地上，玫瑰花扔在裤子上。史蒂夫还湿漉漉地埋在巴基屁股里，他们的脑袋靠在一起，看到落日辉煌而梦幻的光线穿过云层和森林照在他们身上。瓦坎达这个季节的太阳是温暖的，云雾一样湿漉漉地朝防护罩里的小国倾倒下来。史蒂夫又吻了巴基，有点委屈地说：我一直都很想跟你约会。巴基哼哼了两声，右手敷衍地抓抓史蒂夫的头发。史蒂夫还在那儿说，我还以为你最后一次约会是跟护士站的艾琳。我还在想我们能去哪里约会呢？我不想直接度蜜月。

巴基漆黑的瞳孔还散着，用毛茸茸的脸颊蹭蹭史蒂夫的额头，像只睡醒的棕熊。

巴基和史蒂夫再去那个小山洞的时候，那儿人头攒动，一点都看不出来守卫森严、人迹罕至。他拉着史蒂夫在角落里观察了一阵，说那些人是瓦坎达社科院的。他们俩一直没被发现，还是国王过来视察情况的时候轻手轻脚地吓了他们一跳。

提查拉告诉史蒂夫和巴基，社科院是来为研究做取材的。灭霸打了那个响指之后不是看瓦坎达的夕阳嘛，他就坐在这儿——你看，那个方向，那块石头那儿，对，那就是他放稻草人的地方；社科院围着的石头看到了吗？灭霸就坐在那儿看的。说完提查拉朝他们做了个暂停的手势，走上前去询问相关事宜了。

跟着人群为国王的到来喊了几句“瓦坎达万岁”、“国王万岁”之后，巴基拉着史蒂夫的衣角跟他咬耳朵：那块石头不是上次那块吗？史蒂夫心虚地瞥了他们一眼，更小声地说：是啊，灭霸居然坐在我们做过爱的石头上看夕阳。史蒂夫看起来心虚，一边跟巴基说着荤话，笑起来一脸坏，巴基也嘻嘻笑着推了他的脑袋一把。

提查拉猛地转过头来看他们。美国队长和冬兵乐极生悲，忘了猫国王听力过人，也是超级士兵的一员。巴基举起双手，毫不犹豫地出卖了艾瑞克：启禀陛下，是我邻居推荐的！

提查拉怪异地看了他们两个一会儿，慢慢地开口说：我们没有。

巴基和史蒂夫在后排挑了个地方，靠山洞的岩石站着。后面又陆陆续续来了几个人，巴基的邻居也来了，坐在离提查拉好远的地方。巴基和史蒂夫混在一群瓦坎达人中间等着夕阳的出现，右手和左手松松地扣在一起。

END


	7. 白狼的药箱

简介：瓦坎达沙雕日常系列，十项全能白狼警告，OOC警告，扯淡中医警告，几句话铁椒警告（。）

巴基只有三双鞋，但他有一个鞋柜。他的小屋的墙还没他人高，史蒂夫回来得急了也总是把鞋在门口一甩——他的靴子总是特别脏，巴基还不乐意在洗完晾干前把它们塞鞋柜里。不过，出于各种各样的原因，后来他就把鞋柜放在门口了。

他的三双鞋里，两双是瓦坎达皇家露趾拖鞋，一双是他下地干活穿的，平时他在村里走走、去放羊就光脚。两双拖鞋一双是他的，一双是史蒂夫的。他一个一八几的大高个，鞋架能到他大腿那儿，因为最底下还放着个药箱。一开始他是不乐意的，他在罗马尼亚躲着的那会儿也不至于把鞋和药放一块儿，但这么放着也就习惯了，毕竟屋子真的小，屋檐下也不能堆太多东西。

药箱里的纱布和棉花、酒精一类的是苏瑞公主给他的，玻璃瓶也给了几个，但大部分药物是他的邻居们教他做的。他本来没想到要用药，最多就是缺钙抽筋之类的，现在也能食补——人家瓦坎达的医生给他一检查，一身的病，还吓唬他老了以后要得老寒腿哇！一定要好好疗养。他刚刚治好脑子那会儿，几个科学家绕着他跟盯实验小白鼠似的，经常跑来进行一些投喂，他也没觉得不舒服——他的脑子对他们来说确实是个新奇的挑战，那会儿他也不太愿意想太多。

但其实这疗养跟他的药箱也没什么关系，主要是邻居们教他生火做饭，煎药煲汤，他也喜欢发明新食谱，做了新菜给人尝尝。邻居们事先了解过这位被万恶的资本主义白人社会压榨过的邻居的情况，教他炖的都是些大补的加了十多种山珍的羊肉汤什么的，几周下来他居然还瘦了点。苏瑞跟他扯了一堆他听不懂的东西，什么之前缺了条手臂气血不足没给你补上之类的，他总结出他现在很健康。于是史蒂夫第一次意气风发地跑回来见他的时候，他给史蒂夫炖了一锅十全大补羊肉汤，把人喝出鼻血来了。他有点懵，还以为自己炖的汤把史蒂夫喝出毛病了，吓坏了，大下午的到处找邻居问，人家说你给他补过头啦傻小子！

巴基松了口气，跟史蒂夫说这汤你不要多喝，我给你煮点花草茶。但史蒂夫还馋，就要喝，巴基说你小时候吃药怎么没这个积极性呢？史蒂夫理所当然地说，药又不是你做的，也不是你喂的，还不好吃。巴基拿他没办法，把一锅汤端走，里面的肉捞出来装盘，浇点汤汁，配土豆和一些其他高淀粉含量的植物做成的土豆泥吃——暂且叫土豆泥吧。巴基发现史蒂夫比他在人群中多正常生活了好几年，还没吃过羊肉呢，就偷偷把羊腿上最嫩的几块肉切下来给史蒂夫。羊肉在浓白的药汤里炖的又香又烂，四倍食量的超级士兵狼吞虎咽，还很不讲究地打了个饱嗝说，好像回家了一样。

巴基看了他一眼，慢悠悠地舀了一勺土豆泥，问他回什么家。史蒂夫涨红了脸，额头都在烧，也不说话，就坐在他对面朝他傻笑。

巴基获得自由以来最清晰的记忆就是这天下午的。他平和安逸的日子也是色彩缤纷的，那些日子成了日常之后就只剩一抹奢侈的温情，但这天下午他答应和史蒂夫组建一个家庭。七十多年前他千方百计要把史蒂夫哄回自己家，七十多年后和他一样无家可归的史蒂夫跑进他的小房子，想要成为他的家人，想要他成为他的家人。巴基微笑着答应下来，也只应了一声，他的喉咙发干，没法多说。

后来史蒂夫回来的时候，巴基就经常变着法子做羊肉给他吃。他的厨具日益增多，厨艺日渐精进（史蒂夫说，应该用“恢复”更妥当一些），但那个大药箱还是空了一段时间，只添了两瓶芦荟胶和蜂蜜。巴基生活追求精致，耐不住人糙，小腿在草丛里给芦苇叶划开血哧呼啦一道口子，过几分钟就愈合了，再过一会儿疤都没有，所以他一开始也没用上药箱。但是他的牧羊生活开始后不久，他明白过来，他之前是一个人糙惯了，现在他不是一个人了，他有史蒂夫，还有羊。

在这个问题上说到史蒂夫，他又气了。

巴基学会煎药做药膏是因为他的一只小羊。他刚刚开始学放羊，业务不熟练，一只小羊乱跑，被石头割伤了前腿，倒在那儿咩咩哭叫。他慌慌张张地抱着羊去找邻居们，像他小时候、年轻的时候一把抄起发高烧的史蒂夫往关了门的诊所跑。他的邻居们的每一扇门都朝他敞开，有人教他处理这样的伤口，把受伤的小羊安置好之后又有人教他制药。

每次村里人上山采药的时候都会来问问他要不要一起去。因为多少打了血清、受过间谍训练的缘故，巴基学东西记东西很快，基本上去一趟山上就能认出那些奇奇怪怪的草药的种类。苏瑞还给了他几本书，瓦坎达皇家科学院联合出版，记载了各种各样的基础配方，他的邻居们说，国王用的也就这些个药。他也就笑笑，这回知道他们是在开玩笑；他在科学院那儿接受治疗的时候，苏瑞给他展示过瓦坎达的医疗技术，国王可不会用这种悠闲的疗法。苏瑞喜欢发明新东西，追求先进便利的科技，但瓦坎达的人们已经习惯了这样的生活，只有巴基会在她每一次展示的时候目瞪口呆，她像小女孩一样得意地笑。

巴基自己则像一个学会了点算术就跟父母炫耀的小孩，仗着自己记性好，不给那些玻璃瓶陶瓷罐贴标签，整整齐齐地码在药箱里。史蒂夫就是在这儿坏了他的事：一次他背着一个装满药草的筐回来，看见史蒂夫穿着瓦坎达皇家露趾凉拖坐在门口的小板凳上，面色凝重地从他的药箱里掏小药瓶出来闻闻。他正气着呢，史蒂夫慌慌张张地跑过来问他——路上还崴了一下，拖鞋掉了——：巴基你的身体还好吗？怎么要吃这么多药？

巴基一下子就气不起来了。

他给了史蒂夫一个不那么结实的拥抱，毕竟他只有一条手臂，史蒂夫却是像头熊一样抱了他。巴基一边拍他的背一边说，别瞎担心了，史蒂夫，我好着呢，这些药是给我的小羊用的——还有村子里的小孩，他们经常乱跑。

巴基看着那些小孩总是想起更小一点的史蒂夫，又矮又瘦，喜欢寻衅滋事，被人打得鼻青脸肿。要是他那个时候就有这些药膏就好了，史蒂夫就不会青着眼圈一连几天，被他用酒精棉碰一下就要嘶一声，咬着牙也没用。——显然，史蒂夫现在出息了，那身细麻袍子底下给巴基摸出了好几层绷带。于是巴基知道了史蒂夫抱着他哼哼是什么意思，这家伙在撒娇呢。

巴基啼笑皆非，安抚地蹭蹭史蒂夫湿漉漉香喷喷的、刚刚洗过的头发，说，我先帮你换药，我们还去采了药和野菜，给你煮汤喝好不好？他把背篓放在屋檐下，推着史蒂夫去地铺上坐着，正准备出去拿药箱，听到咩的一声，记性好的巴恩斯先生才想起来他把那只正在养伤的小羊也放在枕头边上呢。他一转头，果然，那么大一只史蒂夫穿着他的长袍，盘腿坐在那儿跟他的小羊大眼瞪小眼呢。巴基挑高了眉毛，摇摇头叹叹气，食指指了史蒂夫一会儿，史蒂夫还抬头朝他看呢，他没办法，还是去外头拿了药箱进来。

史蒂夫说：

“你十五岁的时候，夏天，七月十八号，跟简妮一起去游泳，被人家的男朋友拿弹簧刀追杀了两条街。”

巴基坐在他边上，逐个打开药瓶嗅嗅：

“我那时候又不知道她有男朋友了，而且那种人渣早分手对简妮也好。——对，你是不是想说那天你跑来找我，结果也摔得跟这只小羊一样？可把我们吓坏了。”

“……对不起。不过……你都记起来了？”

巴基抬抬下巴示意他脱衣服：

“是啊。”

“疼吗？”史蒂夫又问。他上半身歪歪斜斜地缠着几圈绷带，一看就是刚刚还不知死活地下水洗澡，结果自己又绑不好。他坐在那儿，用嘴唇来碰巴基的，巴基右手抓着药瓶呢，没法反抗，给他抓着肩膀亲了好一会儿。巴基在1945年以来就没有吻过什么人，即使记起来了那些事儿，他一时半会儿还连史蒂夫都跟不上呢。他们半斤八两地试探着，巴基说：

“你可真是个笨蛋。”

史蒂夫又去亲他。

巴基坚持先给他换药。史蒂夫胸口那儿有一道缝合过但恢复得不太好的刀伤，腹部还有枪伤和一些淤青，腿上还好，割伤快愈合了。巴基一边给他清理伤口、涂药膏，史蒂夫拿着那个药瓶，微笑着看着巴基。巴基没在看他的时候，他反倒笑得不那么傻了：

“巴基。”

巴基知道史蒂夫就这么喊喊。史蒂夫小时候没这么傻的，现在跟他待在一起的时候却有事没事要叫叫他，好像光是说这个名字他就很开心。巴基有一回问史蒂夫他怎么总是一边叫“巴基”一边笑得那么傻，史蒂夫说，因为你每次都会应啊。

史蒂夫的肌肉在这几年里越来越匀称结实了，巴基在二战的时候见过好几回，但完全没有现在这么具有压迫感，冬兵摸着摸着，担心是担心，还是有点心猿意马起来。他在史蒂夫的淤青上也抹了点别的药膏，给他缠好绷带。史蒂夫的伤口被清理得干干净净，站起来又是一条好汉，非要跟巴基一起去做饭。巴基拿他没办法，也知道他的好兄弟——他的男朋友向来命硬，又倔，就叫他生火烧水。干过特战队的史蒂夫对巴基的天然灶台用得得心应手，三两下点起火，哼着歌。巴基很快就拎着一个竹筐回来，里头两条肥鱼还在扑腾。

那两条鱼是巴基从附近的河里捞上来的。村里的小孩很喜欢看他捞鱼，他毕竟是大名鼎鼎的冬兵，少了条手臂也不至于武功尽废，做好伪装无声无息地潜入河里，一抓一个准，一条条狡猾的滑不留手的大鱼在他手里逃都逃不了。有一回史蒂夫那个小混蛋——这家伙这两年里越活越回去，从他们在那架昆式战机上开始就像弥补童年遗憾一样任性地为所欲为——在一个草丛里蹲了好久，当他高高抛出一条大鱼的时候猛地窜出，一跃而起，气势仿佛1943军工厂飞跃火海，还抱着鱼在空中翻了个身，在河对岸稳稳落地。

这会儿史蒂夫还没干这事儿呢，有些惊讶地看着巴基怀里的鱼，巴基一边杀鱼一边告诉他鱼是怎么来的。史蒂夫帮巴基按着鱼，巴基麻利地开膛破肚去内脏，刮鳞剔骨用水洗净。巴基处理鱼肉的时候，史蒂夫拎着巴基背回来的那筐野草去河边洗，回来刚好野菜下锅，药草则切切碎加进了另一口小锅里。史蒂夫现在知道那是巴基的药箱里的新成员，他们Skype的时候巴基只告诉他有只小羊受伤了。

他们的午餐是煎鱼排、野菜炖鱼汤和土豆饼。土豆饼又是土豆和木薯之类的块茎煮熟后碾碎，调味后下锅煎炸的，还裹了点蔬菜鱼肉馅，边缘有点焦痕。巴基有时候觉得自己像一个老奶奶，史蒂夫不回来，或者附近的小孩不来玩，他是不会每餐都做这些东西吃的。他们坐在小屋边的葡萄架底下吃午饭，史蒂夫入乡随俗，赤着脚踩在土地上，用手抓着土豆饼吃。他和巴基吃得都不快，懒洋洋地享受着下午草原上温热的熏风，风吹得他们汗湿的衣服凉丝丝的。

史蒂夫知道巴基为什么做这个。他们上周一整周都在英国耗着，平时吃得最多的就是炸鱼薯条，他跟巴基Skype的时候抱怨过一次，说再这样下去他都要对鱼和土豆产生心理阴影了。巴基知道史蒂夫说这个是因为任务进行的还算顺利，让史蒂夫轻松得甚至愿意在途中跟巴基发几句牢骚。

吃完午饭，他们又在椅子上瘫了一会儿，话也不说，眯着眼睛吹着风无所事事。史蒂夫把汤都喝完了，但那个铺着煮过的野菜碎的小篮子里还躺着几个土豆饼没吃完。巴基说，如果有小孩来这附近玩，可以给他们尝尝。史蒂夫一边揉揉自己逞强吃撑了的胃，一边说，不要，都是我的。巴基笑出了声：美国队长怎么变成这样啦？二战时把自己的薪资捐给战地医院的史蒂夫去哪里了？史蒂夫用那张还带着鱼汤味的嘴凑过来亲他，他就没办法，软着嗓子轻声说，晚上给你做更好吃的好不好？

巴基洗完盘子回小屋，史蒂夫还在那儿给他的小药锅扇风。巴基看时候差不多了，关了火，赶史蒂夫回去休息。史蒂夫说他不要和羊一起睡，巴基才想起来要给屋里的小羊也喂点吃的。

被莫名转移到柜子边上的小羊很无辜地咩了一声。史蒂夫和巴基挤在占了小半个地面的被褥里，意外的没人提布鲁克林的沙发垫的事儿。巴基闻到史蒂夫的味道，混着草药的清香，他的药箱还搁在旁边的地上忘了收。史蒂夫突然侧过身来亲巴基的嘴唇，说，醒来之后，我从没想过生活可以这么好。巴基闭上眼睛往他身上蹭蹭，说我也是。

巴基放在外面凉棚底下的炸土豆饼被来玩的小孩当点心吃了。史蒂夫晚上知道这事的时候笑了，说，他们真喜欢你。巴基一歪头，谁不是呢。

这天晚上巴基把史蒂夫喂饱了两次。

第二天吃完早饭史蒂夫就得走，巴基摸出一个粗糙的陶瓷瓶子给史蒂夫，说是当地人平时用来祛疤的。史蒂夫来之前跟他说了，旺达胳膊上受了伤，可能会留疤，他这几天就在准备这个呢。史蒂夫笑着抱了抱他，摆摆手跑去开飞机了。

巴基的药箱里又多了一种祛疤的药膏和两种自调的润滑剂。药箱是他的邻居们送过来的，说是砍了一棵树，他们一起做的，迎接新邻居。巴基也不知道什么原理，也没费心思去猜，只知道药材和药膏放在里面不会坏，有时候他还会往里面放些食物之类的，后来才被人告知这是个瓦坎达冰箱，他的邻居们跟他开玩笑呢，看他用得熟练，没想着跟他解释。

那还是那场关于无限宝石的战争打完之后，托尼·斯塔克告诉他的。托尼穿着他的TF三件套，哼哧哼哧背着个小包跑来送请柬，邀请他们参加他和小辣椒的婚礼。他正在给一只摔断腿的小羊打石膏，托尼到底忍不住过来摸摸振金胳膊，看了眼药箱，问他这些药常温下放着没事吗？他说，他们告诉我这个木头冬暖夏凉，是保质利器。托尼戴上手套把箱子举起来一看，笑死：这底下明显有个微型反应堆，是个冰箱，我能用它搞个炸弹——你就没怀疑过吗？巴基愣了一下，挠挠头：没有必要啊。

托尼背上背的背包是巴基在罗马尼亚被扣下的那只，他还新买了六个黑布林放在里面，保证是同一个小摊买的。巴基抱着他的包，里面还有他之前的日记本，朝托尼笑：谢谢。他还是问了托尼为什么要做这事儿，托尼拍拍他的肩，说，队长把你的事儿瞒我一次，我也拿你的事儿瞒他一次，嘻嘻，他这会儿跟德国人交涉着要你的宝贝背包呢。巴基笑出了声，一边笑一边摇头：他的样子一定很好笑。托尼说，是啊，我难以置信这家伙差点成了我的教父。

托尼临走的时候巴基还给他一瓶跌打损伤药，说治疗挫伤扭伤有奇效。托尼心虚地说我这都退休了，不搞那种危险研究了。巴基就说，那以防波兹女士打你吧。托尼恍然大悟，那倒是很有可能哦。他过了两天就用上了这个药。

托尼带着巴基的小药瓶高高兴兴地回去继续准备婚礼。

巴基用那六个黑布林做了一小瓶果酱，放在他的药箱里。史蒂夫收到他的消息之后立刻赶了回来，他一早就在处理战争的后续影响和身份相关的问题，德国是最后一站，没想到原本应该跟他一起忙成狗的托尼还能来个忙里偷闲安排婚礼。现在问题都解决了，他就回来找巴基。

他回来的时候是三更半夜，因为急。巴基要他不要着急，他们来日方长，可他怎么能不急？他忙完工作收完祝福，半夜里在瓦坎达降落，跑到湖边听到鱼跳出水面的声音，才发现自己饿坏了。巴基放在门口的药箱里有给他准备的一份晚餐——夜宵，是一碗清炖羊肉和一盘羊奶煮的土豆泥，还有几块甜点。

史蒂夫现在不急了。他把盾扔在外头巴基的枪边上，去湖里洗澡换衣服，穿着露趾凉拖在门口的小板凳上坐下，一边慢慢地吃东西填满自己的胃，一边弯着一双蓝眼睛看着星空底下微微掀动的门帘。过了一会儿，他轻手轻脚地走进屋去，从背后抱住了他毫无防备地熟睡着的巴恩斯中士。

史蒂夫很快就睡着了。

END


	8. 白狼的花豹

简介：瓦坎达沙雕日常系列，OOC沙雕警告，几句话双豹警告，瓦坎达民俗捏造警告。今天是不仅吃醋还要吃奶的狮盾（。）（野战自行车警告，这个狮盾有点黑，还有一个满口脏话的吧唧……）

瓦坎达人民虽然崇敬豹神，历代国王都是“黑豹”，到了这一代还多了只金钱豹，但这并不意味着普通市民就会跟大自然中的野生花豹打成一片。

事实上，巴基从他的邻居们那儿了解到，在瓦坎达的科技爆炸之前，大山里、草原上还会有豹子、狮子之类的野生动物来叼小孩。人们哄小孩时说的最多的就是“你不乖白猿会把你抓走”，但“花豹会把你抓走”也不是不说。近几年瓦坎达风调雨顺，人民安居乐业，大山里草原上资源丰富，只偶尔有野生动物下山来偷几只鸡羊牛之类的，当然，边境部落配板甲的犀牛它们是不敢动的。

总之，巴基在他的小湖边定居之后，除了他的邻居艾瑞克·克尔芒戈和国王陛下，还没怎么见到过豹子。他跟史蒂夫说过这附近有豹子，史蒂夫没怎么在意，看起来兴趣缺缺还不太高兴，后来机缘巧合，巴基得知史蒂夫一直以为他说的豹子是指他的邻居。

他们聊到豹子的时候是在下午，他们做完一轮，史蒂夫抱着巴基趴在巴基怀里，高挺的鼻梁在巴基不怎么柔软的胸肌上蹭来蹭去，准备午睡。巴基的右手五指插在他的金发里，有一搭没一搭地顺着他的头发，按得他头顶麻麻的，外头的风把门帘吹起一角，带着柴火和青草的味道暖烘烘地掠过他们黏着汗的皮肤。巴基又把那件红袍子穿得好好的了，史蒂夫趴在那儿，闻到巴基胸口一股潮湿的香味，跟汗味混在一起，这让他很想咬一口。巴基的衣服布料还有肥皂和河水的味道，在巴基的胸脯上热气腾腾地往上冒。他抱着巴基，在巴基像摸小动物一样的动作里舒坦地睡着了。

门帘在风里一动一动的，昏暗的室内时不时透进些下午热烈明亮的阳光，把周围的一切都映得黯淡而沉默。其实巴基一个人睡的时候，一开始就算睡不太好，也会把帘子拉开挂着，窗户上也不会罩什么遮蔽物。这是他的小屋，外面的太阳也是他的，他不需要用报纸把窗户糊起来，半夜里起来检查门锁。他已经七十多年没晒太阳了，再不喜欢，他也想要每天早上睁开眼睛，就有温暖的阳光从门里、窗户里照在他脸上——听起来多浪漫，阳光从瓦坎达的地平线那儿出发，穿过草原和湖泊，穿过山川和田野，就为了在冬兵醒来前给他一个轻飘飘的吻，史蒂夫一定会嫉妒的。

但是史蒂夫回来的时候，他会小心地放下所有帘子。史蒂夫不一样，会在轻微的响动里从梦里醒来。他需要抱着巴基，需要黑暗封闭的环境，然后他的眉头会放松下来。巴基仍然认为这其中至少有一部分是自己的错，但史蒂夫告诉他，他刚从神盾局醒来那会儿就一直这样。战争离结束还远，美国队长没有巴基·巴恩斯看着后背就睡不好觉。巴基说，得了你。他甚至不知道战争在哪儿，有时候他觉得自己还是冬兵，战争需要他他马上就能换上制服去杀人，但更多时候他觉得自己不是任何人。

他不是布鲁克林人人喜欢的鹿仔，不是巴恩斯中士，不是冬兵也不是白狼，史蒂夫也不是美国队长——早就被开除了——，他们是两个幸福快乐的老农民，除了干农活的部分，他们可以一天到晚赖在一起，抱在一起。在巴基的记忆里，这是喜欢逞强的美国队长唯一真正做过一整天的事。他在苏瑞那儿看过一些资料，外面的一些牧羊人为了区分自己的牛羊，会在它们的耳朵上打孔，栓一个标签。他想，如果史蒂夫需要的话，他也可以这么做，在耳朵上挂一个写着史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯的标签。史蒂夫总是看起来很需要这个。后来他们去新婚旅行的时候，像任何一对腻歪的傻逼情侣一样戴着刻有对方姓名的东西，戒指、狗牌、单个耳环，甚至穿着印了名字的丑得要命的白T招摇过市——才半天就穿上夹克衫一起跑路了。

……但问题是，巴基还真认识一只住在山上的母豹子。那头花豹怀了孕，跑到山下来找东西吃。她很少得手，巴基听人说了这附近的野生动物都不怎么危险，亲人，也就没在意她，这要放在以前，不知道要被电几次让他清醒清醒。总之，几个饥饿的夜晚之后，她叼走了一个落单的小孩。那个小孩经常来找巴基玩，那会儿也是家里人做了好吃的想来给巴基送一份，一被咬住就尖叫起来，越疼越要挣扎。怀孕的花豹跑得还比人快，事发地又远，只有巴基听到了小孩的尖叫，在工作伙伴们诧异的目光中，扛着镰刀拔腿就跑，在屋檐下读绘本的娜蒂娅呆呆地看着他，书都掉在了地上。

娜蒂娅上次看到白狼跑着去追另一个白人都没这么快呢。白狼中午会在这儿找个屋檐或树荫休息，偶尔给她们读绘本。有一回那个白狼的丈夫回来，白狼叫他等一会儿，还有两页就读完了，结果那个白人转头就走。白狼还慢条斯理地给她们读完了绘本，一把拎起背包开跑，风一样几步追上对方，两个人滚在地上接吻，也不管边上还有小孩在起哄。

巴基虽然少了条手臂，还是个超级士兵。理论上来讲，超级士兵是人类四倍，他四肢缺了一肢，所以还有三倍——反正他后来是这么跟人解释的，大家也一副信以为真的样子。他一边跑一边用瓦坎达语大喊，叫那个小孩别乱动，艾瑞克在半途加入了他，他们兵分两路，两头夹击，把母豹子逼上了树。花豹不玩那一套人质战术，冷冷地看着巴基三两下爬上树，在树枝上严阵以待，被这个不知怎么力气贼大的人类掐住嘴掰开了牙齿。小孩掉下去，艾瑞克稳稳接住，小孩还在哭，一边哭一边笑，说你们真厉害。他的肚子上开了两个口，一直在流血，艾瑞克做了些简单的包扎，跟巴基说了声，抱着那小孩去找苏瑞公主了。这还是他第一次主动去找苏瑞。

那头母豹子朝巴基龇着血淋淋的牙，蹭地一下窜下树。巴基急忙跟上去，生怕这头豹子又去伤人。结果他们在林子里绕来绕去，花豹在一棵大树底下躺下了。她舔舔爪子，舔舔肚子，在树干上乱挠，巴基反应过来：她肚子里的小花豹已经很大了。

他靠近的时候，花豹还是企图站起来朝他呲牙，但巴基知道她已经没什么力气了。他慢慢地往后退，过了一会儿他手里提着一桶水，肩上扛着一块带血的生肉回来，远远把肉扔过去。花豹犹豫了一会儿，还是吃了肉。又过了几分钟，艾瑞克折返回来找他，说小孩安全了，他们要把这头花豹运出去。巴基注意到光着脚跑出来的艾瑞克现在穿了双凉拖。

巴基犹豫着问艾瑞克，他们会杀了她吗？毕竟——她，她并不知道——她只是太饿了，想活下去。他这一句话说的磕磕绊绊的，最后移开了目光，好像是在给自己辩护。艾瑞克诧异地看他：你在想什么啊，我们要给她接生啊。

艾瑞克用一支麻醉针打中了花豹，巴基单手托着花豹的颈部脊椎，艾瑞克抓着两条后腿，小心翼翼地绕过茂盛的丛林往外头走。医疗团队已经准备好了，苏瑞没什么事干，反倒跑来捶捶巴基的肩膀，笑眯眯地说，你是被豹神眷顾的呢，巴恩斯中士，不像某些人……艾瑞克切了一声，趿拉着拖鞋趾高气扬地走了。

那头花豹不知为什么离群索居，瘦得很，遇到了突发状况生下来的一对小豹子也弱不禁风，在巴基的几只小羊羔里都显得惊恐无措。科学院想办法保住了它们的命，养了一段时间后放归山林。巴基原以为自己跑去给这只花豹喂食的行为会引来麻烦，像史蒂夫那样。没想到每个人都在称赞他反应及时行动迅速，不仅救下了粗心大意的巴布鲁，还救下了可怜的花豹。

巴基都有点羡慕花豹了。那头花豹回来之后，巴基时不时还要去山里看看她。那对小豹子又瘦又小，苏瑞却不愿意多干涉它们的成长——只有豹子是不可以随意对待的，它们拥有生活和死亡的自由。但巴基不放心，会带上些生肉去山里找花豹。他翻山越岭、爬树过河都做得很熟练，总能找到在哪里给小豹仔喂奶的花豹，一来二去，她跟他混熟了，有一回还带着两只小豹子去他的小屋门口晒太阳，他回去的时候她一爪拍翻了正撸猫撸得起劲的艾瑞克。

又过了几天，巴基问艾瑞克他该怎么称呼这头花豹。艾瑞克说，豹神都有自己的名字，但我想她不会介意你给她起个朋友间的昵称。

——这就是为什么有一回史蒂夫哼着歌溜回来的时候到处没见到巴基，在门口做木雕的邻居还坏笑着跟他说，你男朋友带着点心去找萨拉啦！

虽然知道就算巴基去找女孩也不会是那么回事儿，史蒂夫还是想也不想地就冲着艾瑞克指的方向狂奔而去。他想见巴基，巴基不该为一个女孩让他不能第一时间见到他。

史蒂夫跑到山里之后才发现这里树木茂盛，地上的草和灌木丛丛叠叠，他得动用他肮脏的小秘密，装在巴基手机里的追踪器才能找到巴基，只是他会有点忐忑怎么跟巴基解释自己找过来的方式。不过巴基后来也没问。

他找到巴基的时候，巴基正靠在一棵大树上，脖子上挂着一个小布袋，从里面掏切成小条的奶酪吃。他远远看见史蒂夫，喊了一声，站在一棵树上扩大视野四处搜寻的史蒂夫三两下越过几个树冠，扑下来要抱巴基，巴基哪能看这傻子一头撞在树上，蹭地站起来接住他。趴在边上的花豹懒洋洋地抬抬眼皮，继续圈着自己的两头小豹子睡觉。史蒂夫跟巴基面对面坐着，说这豹子真乖。巴基嘻嘻一笑，萨拉是我的朋友。

史蒂夫看看那两只瘦巴巴的小豹子就知道巴基又在笑自己呢。但是有什么办法？他承诺好的，要把九头蛇赶尽杀绝，他的战争还没结束，又想保护着巴基不让他掺和进来，巴基平时也只能对着一只花豹喊喊萨拉，也许以后其中的一只小豹子会叫史蒂夫。巴基把脖子上的小布袋子拿下来，给史蒂夫吃他做的羊奶酪和肉干，自己捏起一块喂萨拉吃，萨拉亲昵地舔了舔他的手指，史蒂夫的表情就塌了。

巴基笑着发出一声无奈的呻吟：

“你认真的吗，史蒂夫？一头花豹？你几岁了？”

“九十——”史蒂夫猛地凑上去碰了碰他的嘴唇，“——九。”

史蒂夫嘴唇上干燥翘起的皮弄得巴基心痒痒的，他上下打量了一番史蒂夫，发现这家伙面色憔悴，还挂了两个黑眼圈，就问他多久没休息了。史蒂夫顿时不说话了，像小时候不肯告诉巴基他又被谁打了，但那个小史蒂夫没有现在的帅，也没有现在的坏，无赖一样趴在巴基身上，裹在深色制服里的长腿窄腰软绵绵地瘫在地上。巴基也不明白，史蒂夫的腰比他细一圈，怎么每次都能把他操得哭爹喊娘的——除了第一次，第一次还好，之后史蒂夫突飞猛进地学坏了。史蒂夫在那儿趴了一会儿，保证自己这回没受伤，只是没来得及休息。巴基把他拎起来，拍拍自己的大腿，史蒂夫居然还嫌弃他腿部肌肉太硬，要靠在胸上。巴基笑骂道，滚吧，男人的胸肌还能更软点不成？

……我觉得OK。史蒂夫躺在巴基的腿上，偷偷睁眼看巴基把袍子顶起来一块的乳头，隔着不算太柔软的布料蹭蹭巴基的肚子，哼哼着抱着巴基的腰睡。萨拉也哼哼起来，巴基伸手摸摸她的脑袋，史蒂夫还要把手抓回来放自己脑袋上，浑身每一个超级士兵细胞都在说“我在撒娇”。

巴基叹了口气，靠在树干上继续嚼奶酪，咧着嘴压不下去的傻笑连萨拉都看不下去，甩甩尾巴把脸埋进肚子里。

阳光从密林的枝叶间漏下来，巴基半闭着眼睛一下一下捋着史蒂夫那头乱糟糟的金发，还摸摸那圈跟他一样毛茸茸的胡子。这块地方的树不是那么密集高大，两人三豹身上树影摇曳，史蒂夫居然还是睡着了，巴基去卸他的武装带他都没醒。

史蒂夫是因为小豹子吃奶的声音醒过来的。他目光灼灼地看了那两只小豹仔一会儿，跟一脸冷漠的萨拉对视了一会儿，起身跪在巴基的腿间跟他交换了一个奶酪味的吻。巴基的嘴巴是奶酪味的，史蒂夫的是一股漱口水的味道；巴基的嘴唇又软又滑，史蒂夫干燥起皮的嘴唇毫不在意地在上面磨蹭。他们就那样吻了好一会儿，久到他们几乎要以为这是哪个二战的战壕，美国队长和巴恩斯中士不得不在咆哮突击队的掩护下缩在一起接吻——史蒂夫总想着那时候他们就该在一起了，不应该分开这么久。

两个人分开的时候史蒂夫还迅速地舔了舔巴基的嘴唇和牙齿，把最后一点酸甜的奶酪味吃掉。巴基示意他站起来，他们现在就回家，结果史蒂夫眨着一双在一头乱糟糟的金毛里显得格外无辜的蓝眼睛，说：

“我也想吃。”

“你想吃什么？”巴基本来还有一句“我都给你做”，看到史蒂夫的表情他就知道不对了。他很不好意思，但又觉得这事儿发生在他和史蒂夫之间，他不该不好意思。他这会儿又不知道史蒂夫蓝眼睛里的绿色到底是真实存在的还是他的倒影了。

他没反对。史蒂夫看了他一会儿，慢慢把脑袋移到他胸口，隔着袍子轻轻咬住了巴基右边的乳头。巴基的乳头总是硬着，史蒂夫在这之前没想过别的原因，他还曾经被冬兵挥着拳头揍成猪头呢，哪里会对超级士兵的胸肌想入非非，就算他喜欢靠着巴基的胸睡，他之前也没想很多。这会儿巴基抓着他肩膀的手指都颤了一下，他舔了舔那颗小东西，又用牙齿划过一片富有弹性的胸肌咬住了它。

巴基抖抖嘴唇，很轻地叫了一声。他的余光里，在他右侧，萨拉有些疑惑地看着他。他几乎立刻在羞耻中硬起来，正要说些什么，史蒂夫温暖的手捏住了他另外一边乳头。他被掐得又痛又爽，史蒂夫的另一只手从袍子底下伸上去摸他的大腿，舌头依依不舍地隔着被唾液打湿一块的布料舔了舔巴基的乳头——布料粗糙的质地让巴基的乳头硬得更厉害了。他抬起头来，又朝巴基眨眨眼睛，像他们年轻时偷跑出去做违反军令的任务那样小声说：

“你说萨拉会不会介意我借点东西？”

“……别，我们回去行吧，回家。”巴基一下子反应过来，想把这个在外头越来越稳重、在他这儿越来越任性的美国队长哄回家。以前他说“回家”，史蒂夫就会笑得很傻地跟他走，好像这是史蒂夫的洗脑词不是他的。但现在他知道史蒂夫以前只是跟着他走，还想听他说“回家”这个他过去从来没得到过的词。

瓦坎达的豹子是真的有灵性。史蒂夫一脸愧疚地——妈的你这么愧疚能不能别做——朝萨拉伸出手，一只小豹子让出位置，拿前爪踩踩奶，慷慨地分了他一点乳汁。这又让巴基想起那个小史蒂夫了，自己吃不饱还要把早餐的面包分一半给路上无依无靠的小孩。小史蒂夫是怎么他妈的变成这样的？

史蒂夫又去亲巴基的嘴唇，巴基无奈地回吻他，心里还有点忐忑，他都不知道他七十多年前吻女孩儿的那一套能不能让史蒂夫满意了。史蒂夫当然很开心，可他想要史蒂夫满意，从小到大他只想把最好的给史蒂夫，越来越想，可他好像总是没有什么好给的。他跪坐起来，分开腿，让史蒂夫更方便地把手指伸进他的屁股里。花豹的乳汁带着股腥味，滑滑腻腻地在穴口糊开，巴基往后伸手制止史蒂夫，最后缠着史蒂夫的手指、沾着豹乳一起操起了那个小穴。

巴基忍不住往后弯着背，脑袋顶在树干上，一双灰绿色的眼睛大睁着望着光影斑驳的树冠。史蒂夫的另一只手扒开巴基的前襟，一口咬住巴基侧过身时送上来的左乳。巴基被他咬得抖了抖，他们的抽插了有一会儿的手指压到了前列腺上，巴基扭着脖子发出了一声绵羊一样的呻吟，史蒂夫趁机对着他的乳尖狠狠咬了一口。

巴基在袍子底下射了一滩，都沾到史蒂夫灰扑扑的战斗服上了。他刚刚那一声叫得林子里鸟都飞走了好几只，那两只小豹仔还抬头看了他一眼——他这才想起来，边上就算没人，还有豹子看着呢。他哆嗦着嘴唇，急急忙忙在衣服上擦擦手，朝萨拉摆了摆：

“别——萨拉，这样的童年教育可不好……你、你该、你可以换个地方吗？”

他一边说着还缩回手，麻利地解开了史蒂夫的皮带和裤链，帮史蒂夫做起了手活。萨拉高傲地甩甩尾巴，叼起小豹仔们，慢悠悠地走了。史蒂夫抱着他跟他接吻，一只手在他屁股里，一只手在掐他红肿敏感的乳头，他要是有两只手搞不好还能反抗一下，但现在他们只是和所有很久不见的情人那样热切地接吻，而史蒂夫在他们分离的空隙里断断续续地说，巴基，这是你射得最快的一次，太快了，以后不会有女孩要你了。巴基被他抱起来插进去的时候一路吻他的嘴唇鼻梁眼睛额头，说我他妈只要你操我就够了。

史蒂夫又狠狠地在他胸肌上咬了一口，咬完伸舌头舔舔那个很快会消下去的牙印，又咬着巴基右边的乳头不放，一边用力地吸，下半身还打桩一样把巴基按在树干上操。巴基被他吸得右手都麻了，只能用力地抓着史蒂夫背上交叉的武装带——本来那儿该有面盾的。巴基的背和脑袋一下一下贴着树干晃着，几乎觉得这棵两人都抱不过来的树要给史蒂夫撞倒了。他想起记忆里的那些画报，美国队长在舞台上表演，举起来的摩托车上坐着三个队长的女孩——去他妈的队长的女孩，难道他就没嫉妒过“队长的女孩”们吗？现在美国队长是他的了，为他失去了一切，一身本事都用在一手托着他的屁股一手去揪他的奶头上了。美国队长像个熊孩子一样捏着他的乳头往外扯又往里按着揉来揉去，嘴巴还他妈的用四倍力吸另一个，他痛得要命又爽得要死，仰着头又哭又叫，叫史蒂夫，叫队长，阴茎被操得一晃一晃地吐出小股精液，史蒂夫还坏心地咬他的脖子，喘着气说巴基你得小声点，山里有……

巴基一把把他这张坏嘴按在了自己另一边红肿的乳头上。史蒂夫换了只手托着巴基的臀，那两条长腿松垮垮地缠在他腰上，也不怕摔下去，被他填得满满当当的后穴里滴滴答答地往下滴水，史蒂夫的裤子都湿了一块。巴基的手指插在史蒂夫的金发里，自己的中长发乱糟糟地黏在脖颈和脸上，他低下头来沉着嗓子抱怨的时候像醉酒一样迷幻，他说史蒂夫你看看我，你把我搞坏啦，女孩们不会要我，九头蛇都不会要我。史蒂夫就把他的双腿折到肩上打开，压在树干上操，他这回不得不好好用右手抓着史蒂夫了，上面垮下来下面又被推上去的袍子就靠一条腰带挂在他身上，史蒂夫把他的胸肌弄得青红交错，乳头硬邦邦地肿起来还不够，这会儿还压过来咬他的嘴唇，霸道又任性：巴基是我的。巴基敞着腿，史蒂夫的阴茎一下一下地操进他的肚子里，他这会儿都快流不出东西来了还在高潮，乳头断续地碰到史蒂夫胸口冰凉的鳞甲部分，他背都麻了。

史蒂夫快高潮的时候还蹭着巴基的脸，两人粗糙的胡须脏兮兮地擦来擦去。他突然说：看你左边。巴基下意识转过眼睛去看，一条尾巴从树干的另一侧探出头来，一拍一拍的。萨拉根本没走远，她就带着那两只小豹仔在树干背后，听着他连人带树被史蒂夫撞得摇来晃去。史蒂夫肯定早就知道了，不告诉他，这会儿还趁机从侧面在他肋骨上咬了一口，一路凑过去，一颗牙精准地碾着他的乳头中间的凹陷咬下去。巴基尖叫起来，但还是不敢放开史蒂夫的背带，他知道这个坏小子就冲着他不会放手这点这么玩。他又高潮了，肠道一下一下吸着史蒂夫在他肚子里射精的那根粗长的东西，史蒂夫又叼着他的乳头吸吮起来。

史蒂夫慢慢地把巴基放下来，巴基的腿有点发软，单手扶着他的肩膀，腿一落地屁股里的精液就沿着大腿往下流。史蒂夫抱着巴基，脸埋进巴基肿了一圈、满满地鼓起来的胸肌上，说：好烫啊……巴基推开他的脑袋，理好衣服，自暴自弃地往后一靠：你他妈让我怎么回去？美国队长把他的男朋友拦腰抱起，胡子拉碴地活像个土匪头子，边走还在那儿欢呼鬼叫，不知道的人还以为他们又打死一次希特勒。巴基也不反抗，扒着史蒂夫的肩膀探出脑袋，跟他的花豹道别。

当夜，巴基的门框被瓦坎达亲王敲得砰砰响，艾瑞克隔着微风浮动的门帘喊：詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯！你他妈能不能叫得小声点？

如果上天给他一次重来的机会，艾瑞克决定，他一定不在美国队长面前乱说话。

END


	9. 白狼的厨房

简介：瓦坎达沙雕日常系列，OOC警告。日常捏造瓦坎达风土人情警告！今天的内容比较散乱，没啥剧情，因为厨房要造的东西有点多……几句话幻红、铁椒、锤基警告。

巴基在网络技术的帮助指导下，自个儿挨着墙根造了一个小土窑，可以用来烤面包和点心。他用手在炉子前面十公分的地方探一探，能估计出里头的温度大概多少，就像他作为一个狙击手，直到现在站在草地上，也会下意识地算算风速对子弹飞行轨迹的影响。

他不觉得这是坏事，即使在瓦坎达不需要太多事担心，他现在最危险的工作不过是劈柴，因为他只有一只手，得用脚扶着木头，史蒂夫回来的时候会帮他干这个。那臭小子还会手撕树桩，后来给火箭看见了，还大骂他恶毒，我不过想要条胳膊，你居然威胁格鲁特。总之，巴基不觉得发生在他身上的全然是坏事，比如，现在就算没有合适的工具，他也能揉面团、打奶油。细微的差别总是有的，他的第一炉面包非常完美，表皮焦黄柔软，内里弹性十足，之后也有皮烤焦了或者要回炉深造的面包，所幸他的调味功力不错，抹上他自制的果酱奶酪，他的邻居们都很喜欢他做的点心。

瓦坎达人习惯吃新鲜、简单的食物，他们也的确有这个条件，这里物产丰富，品质上乘，巴基还见有人喜欢吃生牛肉片的。但巴基怎么也是个美国人，算上中间那几十年还是个半吊子的苏联人，日子久了总会想些口味浓郁的东西。更重要的是，史蒂夫现在满世界乱跑，好不容易回来一次，巴基总得给史蒂夫做些他们那个年代家里会有的好吃的，像一个盼孙子回来的老太太——只是他准备食物时的轻松愉快，完全是为了自己的。他好像从来没有这么自由过。

苏瑞教他用手机上网，他有事没事就在上头搜罗一些菜谱来收藏。手机他用的不多，主要是跟史蒂夫视讯以及查询一些生活里遇到的技术问题，小土窑就是这么造出来的。巴基可宝贝他的小土窑了，尤其是烤了第一炉面包出来之后，他跟人一起在地里除草的时候都惦记着它，冷落了他的露天土灶台好几天。他还试着用本地出产的当季水果烤了个水果派，就是饼皮焦了一点，他分了一半给艾瑞克，剩下的一半他准备自己当午饭吃，那会儿已经有点迟了，一群没他大腿高的小孩呼啦啦地跑来找他玩，他就把半个派给他们分了，自己吃前一天剩下的面包。他又做了几次苹果派，大概三次后摸索出了记忆里巴恩斯家里的味道，那之后两周史蒂夫回来他就给他做了这个，在小桌子上单手撑着脑袋看史蒂夫好笑的表情。

那回史蒂夫是下午回来的，晚饭都来不及吃，要跑去王宫那儿，说是联合国那边又出了乱子，什么九头蛇渗透什么针对瓦坎达的阴谋啊之类的，要巴基早点睡。巴基啼笑皆非，你怎么什么都跟我说？而且事态这么紧急，你居然还要先跑回来一趟。史蒂夫理直气壮：事态还没那么严峻嘛，而且是你在视频的时候给我看小土窑的。他们坐在小屋门口吹风，史蒂夫刚刚用从巴基的小屋里搜刮出来的面包、奶酪、果酱、肉干填饱了肚子，懒洋洋地靠着土墙打了个嗝。巴基笑着摇摇头，横过腿去踹了他一脚，说你快滚吧，我活还没干完呢。史蒂夫问他，你怎么每天这么忙？巴基掰着手指，握成拳又一根根伸开，说，我有粮食、蔬菜、水果、花卉、公共绿地要种，还有牛羊要放，犀牛也算在里面，还要打扫卫生、砍柴生火做饭，偶尔还要帮邻居带小孩……史蒂夫听得眼睛和嘴巴都张大了。巴基总觉得史蒂夫穿制服不戴头盔的时候特别帅，但现在就显得太可爱了。巴基又笑起来，哥们儿，你平均一个半月砍掉九头蛇的一个脑袋，毒品和军火走私你也要插一脚，你居然觉得我忙？我闲死了，人要是过两天这种日子，再也不会……他本来想说“再也不会想回战场的”，但还是及时打住，朝史蒂夫笑。史蒂夫也笑着白了他一眼，说，我安心多了，巴基。

史蒂夫前脚走，巴基后脚果真毫不留情地去放羊了。他不是什么矫情的小家伙，也没给史蒂夫留晚餐，去河边洗了衣服回来晾上。他把屋里屋外收拾干净的时候，天边只剩下夕阳的深红色余晖，照得人暖融融的。巴基这时候想起来，史蒂夫还没跟他说什么时候走呢，这种事儿说不好，情况紧急的话这家伙可能也就来得及回来拿他扔在这儿的背包。巴基就开始准备夜宵。他做这些事的时候其实心里也觉得自己好笑，最后一总结，还是自己太闲了。他给土窑生火预热，揉了派皮，用糖熬了两只苹果和几颗野莓，放进他自制的圆形烤盘里，用个长夹子夹着放进土窑里烤。隔热手套是没有的，但他总能找到一些替代品。巴基的厨具大部分是自己做的，有些是木头的，有些是陶土烧的，像他的露天灶台就只是几块大石头堆堆。大石头是他自己扛回来的，有邻居借他工具教他打磨，他出手快很准，后来还有人找他帮忙呢。灶台比较矮，巴基用了几个月，和史蒂夫一起动手改造了一下，稳定、垫高、扩建，他就有两个灶和一个简易水池，还有一个放调料的小格子，当然水还是得去附近小溪里挑。两个灶刚刚好，他们两个人过，一个煎炸一个炖煮，水池边上的台面还能放食材。

史蒂夫跟提查拉他们聊完回来没有很晚，派里头的苹果馅还热乎着。巴基在小屋边的葡萄架下扇着扇子等他，被他一把抱住，巴基还担心史蒂夫会不会把他的小屋撞塌，毕竟他自己有时候都怕呢。史蒂夫在他的脖颈边上深吸了一口气，说，我闻到了家里的味道……巴基拍拍他的背，说，你先尝尝，不过我挺确定味道还挺接近的。小村庄的路上没装路灯，大家出行的时候都是带一个会自动跟随的飞行照明器。巴基接受过一些暗杀训练，晚上进山都不需要那个，就没去申请，这会儿捻了盏简易油灯摆在桌上，昏黄微暗的光在两个人的脸上摇曳着。史蒂夫慢慢收起一开始吃苹果派时的傻样，微笑起来：这好像在吃烛光晚餐哦。巴基就嘲笑他，哟，你还知道烛光晚餐啊？史蒂夫嚼着苹果派边缘酥脆的派皮，说，对啊，打仗那会儿你约过苏珊出去吃饭，还去军需那儿偷了三根蜡烛给她点上呢。巴基啊了一下，眯着眼睛想了想：对，苏珊是医疗队的……他没再说下去。他记得那会儿他们跑任务回来，也就跟现在差不多，炸九头蛇分部的任务，他挂了彩，挺严重的，很疼，还骗史蒂夫没事儿，要他去关心一下达姆弹。他用甜言蜜语和烛光晚餐贿赂苏珊，让她帮忙瞒着别人，还搞了一盒止痛药。他不能说这个，史蒂夫会生气，他也会生气。但史蒂夫现在变狡猾了，脑子转了两个弯就明白过来：巴基！巴基呼地吹灭了油灯。

史蒂夫一时半会儿看不清巴基脸上的表情，但对周围的环境还是记得牢的，不然他早死了几百回了。他把手搭在巴基托着脸颊的手上，站起来凑过去在黑暗里吻他的嘴唇。史蒂夫的嘴唇上还沾着糖霜，胡子上也挂了点糖浆，巴基坐在那儿，单手撑着脸，伸出舌头舔史蒂夫嘴唇上和边上的胡子里的糖，矮桌上还有一小块冷掉的苹果派。苹果是巴基从林子里摘来的野苹果，有点酸，但口感好。

吃饱了夜宵，史蒂夫喝着巴基晾在桌上的玫瑰花茶——玫瑰花还是巴基自己种自己晾干的——，瘫在椅子上休息。葡萄还没爬到棚顶上去，粗糙的横杆间有星星和月亮漏下来。史蒂夫眯着眼睛说，我明天早上就要走。巴基往下挪挪屁股，翘起二郎腿，更舒坦地靠在墙上，也不嫌脏：那我时间选的挺好的。史蒂夫隔着张小桌子笑，腹肌用力直挺挺地站起来，跳了两下，说，早点睡吧。巴基跟他一起去洗澡。临睡前，史蒂夫和巴基肩并肩地躺在一起，说，等什么时候空下来，我想跟你一起做点心。巴基打了个哈欠：好啊。

史蒂夫更喜欢看巴基做点心。无限战争后，他们有好长一段时间仍然待在瓦坎达，一方面帮助恢复生产，另一方面也是没人打扰，他们一天到晚腻在一起。那段时间他们早上五六点钟爬起来，巴基做早饭，史蒂夫洗碗，吃完早饭去村里城里帮忙，主要是些机器不方便操作的体力活，比如去危楼里救人什么的，连瓦坎达的亲王都穿着制服哼哧哼哧下场了。没什么事的时候，巴基就在太阳底下揉面团，打奶油，熬果酱，史蒂夫穿着柔软的棉衬衣和长裤，赤脚坐在草地上画巴基。重建基本完成后，村里小孩放学回家也回来找史蒂夫学画画，并排坐在那儿，史蒂夫画巴基，他们画巴基放在台面上的水果和面团；罗杰斯老师下了课，巴基的点心也烤好了。在那些两个人无所事事的悠闲日子里，冬日战士不仅会烤水果派，还飞速学会了舒芙蕾松饼、巧克力挞、各种各样的酥和糕等等，并且推陈出新，吃出新意；不仅吃，还要秀，一对算来三十多岁才开始玩社交网络的世纪老人每天上推特打卡PO图，被小辣椒逼着养生的托尼第一个拉黑了他们的账号——天可怜见，他跟他们还有一个相对固定的时差，当他准备入睡的时候，遥远的地球另一边，冬兵很可能正在一盘热气腾腾的熔岩蛋糕前朝美国队长的手机比剪刀手。后来他们挨着小土屋造了个更大一点的房子，通了电，但他们还是喜欢他们的小土窑。那个时候美国队长学会了发动图。

第二天史蒂夫六点左右起来，巴基是半小时前起来的，去给一些植物浇了水，史蒂夫去洗漱的时候他煎了蛋和熏肉，还煮了羊奶，面包是他昨天晚上补充的，早上撒上奶酪，又在火上烤了会儿。史蒂夫吃早饭的时候已经穿着干净制服了，眯着眼睛感受清晨微凉的暖风徐徐吹过来，说今天是个大晴天呢。巴基挑挑眉毛：这可不一定。不过反正史蒂夫也没有继续体验的机会，吃完早餐后又只磨磨蹭蹭地聊了几个词，反倒不好意思起来，时间到了就背着包跑了。这天午后下了雨，第二天巴基才把被单洗了，被子晒在炉灶周围的晾衣绳上。

他在学习乡村生活的时候，一早就去林子里拖了棵树回来，修枝锯开晒干，在灶台边立了四根柱子，晴天在柱子中部拉根绳晾衣服，雨天顶上的帆布一拉，还能做饭。这些都是他一个人干的，他的邻居们说他壮得像白狼，尤其是他卖力干活的时候，四肢——抱歉，三肢的肌肉都鼓起来，壮实又匀称，邻村还有不明真相的小姑娘跑来给他送了几次午饭。在西伯利亚那场无谓的争斗之后的两年中，史蒂夫回来的时候瓦坎达很少下雨，好像瓦坎达也知道他需要休息，没让他吃什么苦头。等他们打完所有的仗，史蒂夫就完完整整地感受到了瓦坎达的奇妙气候。虽然下雨的时候他们可以安静地待在帆布底下，一边给锅里的浓汤调味一边接吻，雨帘细密地在帆布边缘垂下来，天光都是暗的，牛羊也不出什么声音，只有他们两个待在那块布底下，手臂靠在一起。但是雨天，史蒂夫就得淋着雨去河边洗碗，更重要的是柴火会潮。

不洗碗是不可能的，史蒂夫坚持，反正他也淋不坏，巴基的木头盘子、杯子、刀叉、勺子、碗可是自己刻的，有点歪歪扭扭，总体看着还不错——后来史蒂夫又跟他一起做了几套新的。邻居们教他处理木材，包括高温蒸馏去除其中的有害成分，还有干燥防腐处理。他的餐具都有两套，一套用的多看起来旧，另一套总是干净崭新的。他还有陶瓷的水壶茶杯，钢制的煎锅和烧烤架，不用的时候都放在门口的一个小框里。他在罗马尼亚的那个小屋子里有好几套干净平滑的餐具厨具，但他自己都不怎么用得上，现在他又拥有它们了，每天忙忙碌碌，又闲得一天到晚想入非非。他像那些真正的、获得了内心平静与宽恕的退伍老兵，没活干的时候可以一整天躺在草地上看着白云在蓝天底下游动，好像史蒂夫也躺在边上，跟他一起享受这份奢侈。他还去专门的地方烧了两只陶瓷锅用来炖汤，第一只歪歪扭扭的，被发配去煮药；第二只就很完美了，从土胚到上釉都是他自己来的，他在锅底画了美国队长的星盾。有一回托尼有事来找史蒂夫，史蒂夫正在洗那个锅，托尼看了，气得吹起了胡子。

那只星盾锅里炖过鱼肉、羊肉、牛肉，还可以用来蒸蛋，等等等等。史蒂夫看到它就要笑，想起以前急行军的时候他们在林子里啃干粮，喝冷冰冰的粉都泡不开的咖啡，詹姆斯开玩笑说大家生个火，用星盾煮点热水，反正星盾擦擦就干净了。史蒂夫还真偷偷给他们用过一次，结果星盾的金属特殊，导热性不太好，就此作罢。现在巴基如愿以偿了，他种的番茄第一年成熟的时候，他还用那口锅做了俄罗斯风味的番茄炖牛肉，牛肉是邻居大伯杀了牛拿来分给他的，香料是邻居阿姨在节日的时候带巴基去集市上买的。

说的甜蜜，其实巴基在那两年不到的生活中，大部分时间还是个为农作物和牲口操劳担心的单身汉，早出晚归，什么都想种，什么都想养好，傍晚干完活邋邋遢遢地坐在田埂上像打完响指的灭霸一样欣慰地看着农作物茁壮成长，就差来一袋旱烟吧嗒吧嗒。他年轻的心脏里充满了瓦坎达的风，轻飘飘地一日日鼓胀着，看着每一丛土豆都在想着要用哪个盘子装。

史蒂夫说的要跟巴基一起做点心的事儿后来也成了。打完仗，旺达的人头还没从联合国的通缉令上下来，她就迫不及待地跟幻视在瓦坎达办了婚礼，跟他们在灵魂宝石里共患难过的提查拉提供了很多帮助。巴基和史蒂夫两个大个子鬼鬼祟祟地溜进王宫后厨，做了一篮紫薯派，一篮超级士兵手工大力出奇迹的柔软弹牙芝士小餐包，还有两盘旺达这样的年轻女孩喜欢的小巧精致的蛋糕。但婚礼上交换了戒指后——交换戒指环节出了点纰漏，他们交换了三次。托尼·斯塔克买了个牧师资格证，牵着幻视的手交给旺达后跑上台去证婚；瓦坎达的大祭司也为他们献上了祝福，给他们戴上花环；喝得醉醺醺的洛基拖着索尔彬彬有礼地把托尼挤下去开始闹，说这儿有俩真神呢，我们赐予你们的祝福才是最有用的，快跪下。旺达和幻视就看着他们笑，台上每说一次“新郎可以亲吻新娘了”他们就接一次吻，史蒂夫小声在巴基耳边说我估计我们到时候也免不了，巴基微微转过头去，歪着嘴角笑得停不下来：我打赌到时候你的那帮朋友们可不会给你留面子，他们每个人都会带着牧师资格证来的，我们不接那么多次吻就是不给他们面子，承认吧，队长，你的朋友们都是群傻蛋，二战的时候琼斯就怂恿我们这么做了。

结果那些漂亮的小点心旺达只吃了一个，就开始迷迷糊糊地跟幻视到处跑，激情上演你是风儿我是沙。倒是托尼和洛基一直站在长桌边上辩论，表面上吵得起劲，实际上在跟一群还不到洛基大腿的小孩抢甜点吃。史蒂夫跟索尔说了几句话，索尔就朝洛基挥挥手：嘿，洛基，那里的点心都是我的朋友史蒂夫和巴基做的，他们很感谢你的喜欢。洛基头露青筋，朝他翻了个白眼。托尼倒是在他们走过来之后说，点心的卖相还不错嘛队长，中士，你们可以把它们发在推特上。偷偷告诉你，队长，神盾局给你注册的用于宣传的官方账号还没注销，我刚刚已经把它黑到手了，需要密码随时用老人机呼我哦。

托尼没想到这是噩梦的开始，史蒂夫和巴基也没想到过惯了二人世界的他们，计划着在村子里办婚宴的时候甚至一时半会儿没法在集市上买到那么多餐具，还是他们慷慨的邻居们纷纷借出了自家的厨房。

END

私心让基神认真当回神2333


	10. 白狼的骑士

简介：瓦坎达沙雕OOC日常系列。今天是百年老陈醋及PTSD史蒂夫（。）内容比较幼齿和沙雕……（就比较强行）

史蒂夫是个很会吃醋的男朋友。具体表现在他和巴基待在一起的时候，巴基要是跟那几个调皮捣蛋鬼小孩说话的语气比对他的温柔那么一点，他的脸都要垮掉。他甚至吃过羊的醋，就因为巴基一大早上从他被窝里爬出去喂羊，让他咂着嘴一翻身扑了个空。巴基要是向哪个女孩——哪怕是河对岸已经四十多岁的三个娃的妈，解释“史蒂夫不是我的丈夫”，第二天出现的时候脸上都会有牙印。

退休之后史蒂夫消停了一点，巴基提起这事儿，他就狡辩说没办法，那会儿我们又没多少待在一起的时间，后来你还……结果没过两天，史蒂夫因为连续两次提起自己在任务时跟娜塔莎接吻而巴基只是笑眯眯地听着，又不高兴了。巴基就惯着他，还觉得挺好玩的，以前在布鲁克林的小豆芽被人打得半死都要对他的出手相助噘嘴不服，打完这么多场仗后，史蒂夫能找出各种千奇百怪的理由当他的腿部挂件。

然而巴基在一开始并没有意识到“史蒂夫在吃醋”。他早在所有人之前认识了史蒂夫，知道史蒂夫的很多不为人知的臭脾气和可爱的地方，知道美国队长会坐在火堆边听他的朋友们讲黄色笑话，但是正直、忠诚、聪明等等这些品质是他所知道史蒂夫的本质，无论是小个子还是大个子，史蒂夫似乎从来没在什么事儿上失控过。而当他们久别重逢，真正地再次以史蒂夫·罗杰斯和詹姆斯·巴恩斯的身份站在一起后，史蒂夫好像一夜之间变成了凡人，什么表情都藏不住。

巴基第一次发现史蒂夫在吃醋，是在无限战争前的那两年中一个史蒂夫休假回来的晚上。巴基坐在床上，舔舔手指，拿笔在一个小本子上记录今天干的活和明天的计划，史蒂夫坐在边上看着，巴基告诉他有些植物不能每天都浇水，他记性是还好，但以防万一嘛。史蒂夫盘腿坐着，弯着一双蓝眼睛，咧着的嘴巴就没合上过：以后你得好好教我。他其实没怎么在听巴基讲的话，巴基也知道，只是他们现在没什么话题好谈，他不想让史蒂夫在任务之余还担心他的农作物，史蒂夫只要好好吃东西享受假期就好了；史蒂夫也不想打扰巴基来之不易的为自己争取生活的机会，用那些九头蛇的破事引出巴基不好的回忆——巴基倒是不介意，还给他们提供过几次线索，有一回史蒂夫他们去捷克，有个男人给他们提供过几次线索，娜塔莎一时半会儿也没查清楚身份，视讯的时候，巴基挠挠头：这家伙是个九头蛇啊。

那会儿他们的关系还没发展到后来那么没羞没臊，刚刚羊肉汤定情没多久，二战时候枕着对方胳膊大腿睡觉的士兵们并肩躺在一条被子里还有点不好意思。他们熄灯睡觉前，史蒂夫的左手偷偷往巴基那儿摸过去，一根手指一根手指地抓住了巴基的手。他躺在那儿说话，巴基知道他脸都红了：下午的时候，你跟那些小孩说了什么那么开心啊？巴基还以为他就是想找些话题，打了个哈欠，说：我在给他们读绘本啊，我能模仿那些音效，他们可喜欢啦。巴基原本以为史蒂夫会笑，说些“对，我还记得二战时候你半夜里模仿打枪的声音去吓杜根他们”之类的，结果史蒂夫不知道吃错了什么药，一翻身抱住他，在他耳边说：我也想听。

潮湿炙热的气流往巴基的耳朵里吹去，巴基一下子清醒了，心脏砰砰直跳。他也转过去，给了史蒂夫一个吻，右手压在底下不太好动作，史蒂夫的大手焐得他左肩的断面暖呼呼的。巴基在过了七十多年之后还能回忆起跟人接吻的技巧，开始有点心虚地伸出了舌尖，过了一会儿就找到了感觉，轻轻地舔咬起史蒂夫的上颚和嘴唇。史蒂夫的脸颊发烫，被他吻得晕头转向，却不肯放开。亲完巴基就问史蒂夫感觉怎么样——他在嘲笑他的哥们儿僵硬的舌头呢，这时候他怎么也想不到过个一年半载，他老实巴交、近一百年来连个正经女朋友都没交过的史蒂夫会用那条舌头操他。

他更想不到史蒂夫吃醋开了头就停不下来了，还喘着气呢，就问他：你是在布鲁克林亲过多少女孩……怎么还这么……巴基哈哈大笑：哥们儿，这话你要敢跟女孩儿说，早就被揍了。史蒂夫知道说错话了，但还是很不服气地往巴基那边拱，巴基都要被他挤到被子外头去了。巴基还觉得他这样子好玩，拖长了声音逗他：不过嘛，你说的也没错，我在打仗的时候还经常跟女孩儿们跑出去，你又不是不知道，还给我打过掩护呢。史蒂夫在黑灯瞎火里彻底放弃了表情管理，噘着嘴，刚长出一圈硬硬的胡须的脸靠在巴基右肩上。他知道自己说这话不好，太不尊重巴基了，但他一想到以前跟巴基接吻的都是柔软可爱的女孩子，就心里怎么都不对劲。

巴基躺了一会儿，也睡不着，突然问：你想再来一次吗，史蒂夫？

史蒂夫把手指插在巴基柔软的头发里。被窝里，他和巴基的味道冒着潮湿的热气。

几天后，中午的时候巴基接到了史蒂夫的视讯请求。他接通了，那边史蒂夫在一个小房间里，没法分辨时间，但通过前几天的一些交流，巴基知道史蒂夫跟他的时差还挺大的。他朝史蒂夫叹了口气，说，美国队长怎么跟个鸡妈妈一样粘人？史蒂夫很警觉地问他怎么突然想到鸡妈妈了。镜头里突然挤进来几个黑人小孩，笑嘻嘻地跟他打招呼，把他吓了一跳。巴基靠在田边农舍的土墙上，告诉史蒂夫他们刚刚在讲故事来着。

不能怪史蒂夫太警觉，他现在脸还红着。村里的成年人都是受过良好的瓦坎达教育，对他的过去一点都不问，也会管教自家小孩。但小孩的好奇心总是抑制不住，这几个尤其好动的，就钻空子要巴基给他们讲讲白人社会的童话故事。巴基当然就给他们讲，幸好他年轻时候是个教养好的绅士，给妹妹读过故事书，还会跟史蒂夫一起去福利院给更贫穷无依的孩子们表演节目。他一半记忆一半编造地给他们讲那些王子公主的故事，那些小孩偏要问他故事里出现的骑士是什么人。他反应飞快：跟朵拉护卫队的成员一样，但都是男的，啊，对，像边境部落那样，但他们骑马。一个小孩露出了“噫”的难以置信的表情，被另一个小孩打了。后一个小孩问巴基，那成为骑士也很难啰？巴基微笑起来：最重要的是美德和不变的忠诚。

小孩们安静了一会儿，叽叽咕咕地咬起耳朵来：你看白狼这个表情是不是很眼熟？对的，肯定是那样。你是不是想太多啦？什么啊，白狼其他时候才不会这么笑呢。托血清的福，巴基都听得到，但一个小孩突然问他“那白狼的丈夫也是吗”的时候，他还是笑出了声：不，他——诶，不是，史蒂夫还不是我的丈夫，他也不是骑士，骑士这个工种在美国是没有的，我们连国王都没有。那个小孩说那真惨，另一个小孩就问他：那他有美德和不变的忠诚吗？巴基挑挑眉，好像想炫耀又不好意思自夸地脖子都红了：如果他都没有，那世界上谁都不会有啦。

史蒂夫就是那时候发出视频邀请的。巴基吓了一跳，接通了电话，开头就教训史蒂夫不好好休息瞎操心，就像那个小史蒂夫不乖乖呆在家里养病跑出来找他玩的时候那样。史蒂夫一副不接受也不改的正直模样，巴基叹着气，用瓦坎达语跟小孩们说，看，反面教材，有时候还会有不变的顽固。孩子们又嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团，史蒂夫和巴基干巴巴地聊着天气、农作物和任务的时候，他们还在大声讨论国王穿着振金制服骑在犀牛上算不算骑士的一种。史蒂夫就是这时候下定决心要三天精通瓦坎达语的，巴基还不知道这事儿。

他和巴基现在总是聊不起来，面对面和视频聊天好像也差不了多少，一个望天，一个看地，问问对方中午吃了什么，简短的回答后又沉默下去，就是谁都不大愿意先按下结束键。稍微不那么尴尬的话，也就是巴基给史蒂夫看他的灶台、玉米，史蒂夫问巴基要不要一些他出任务地方的特产。巴基说不出让对方快点回来这种傻逼话，史蒂夫也没法跟巴基保证自己什么时候回来——但他在这两年中追击敌人的时候，比任何时候都坚信自己能回家。他的敌人们开始觉得他变得阴沉恐怖起来，而山姆和娜塔莎知道这家伙不过是第一次认真谈恋爱想扮演好传统情侣关系里男朋友的角色——他的男朋友比他还壮呢，山姆每每听娜塔莎和旺达嘲笑史蒂夫的时候都要这么说。

巴基催史蒂夫早点去休息，血清也不是他这么个折腾法。史蒂夫张嘴就是一句俄语：再见，巴基，我下个月中旬会回来，我想吃你抓的鱼。巴基一下子反应过来这家伙在跟他边上说瓦坎达语的小鬼们斗呢，一边摇着头从鼻孔里叹气一边笑：行行行，你先去休息好吧，队长？

巴基掐指一算就知道史蒂夫的俄语是什么时候学的。洞察计划那会儿史蒂夫是不会的，之后除了跟他有关的事儿，没有别的会给史蒂夫这种动力。冬兵的资料有很大一部分是俄文的，史蒂夫一个人带着几个小伙伴找他，不可能找人翻译那种机密文件。史蒂夫躺在病房里的时候掌握了这门语言，每多记一个词都好像离冬兵底下的巴基更近一步，仿佛他看完那些资料就能把巴基找回来。然而他出院之后整整两年连巴基的一个影子都没摸到，偶尔路过那些在明亮干净的橱窗里摆放着一排排面包蛋糕的小店，会下意识地想一下那个茫然的士兵现在安全不安全有没有东西吃，需不需要为生存干黑活（实际上巴基确实进过几次赌场）；现在饥一顿饱一顿的变成了他，他居然还想着，巴基两年我两年，退休养老近在眼前。

史蒂夫是早上回来的，一见到巴基先打了个哈欠。巴基刚吃过早饭，厨具还没洗，非得让他吃点东西再睡。史蒂夫确实很久没吃东西了，就来得及啃了根能量棒，回来的飞机上处理了下伤口，小憩了一会儿，现在又饿又困。巴基的灶台上有个凹槽和一些机关，他设计的，史蒂夫帮他做，他可以把碗固定在台面上处理食材。和番茄丁一起打出小泡的蛋液下到煎锅里，炒蛋的口感蓬松柔软，巴基还给史蒂夫煎了两根挂在屋檐下的香肠，土豆和番薯则是切成大块在奶里煮出来的。巴基很快就收拾出早餐，史蒂夫一阵狼吞虎咽，被赶去睡觉，巴基都忘了叫他脱鞋。拉好窗帘门帘后巴基站在门口挠头，又气又好笑，这家伙带着一身血的味道倒在床上的时候还不忘把枕头抱在怀里——也是巴基够冷静，还能通过史蒂夫的行动来判断他伤得不重。

史蒂夫一觉醒来的时候已经是下午了。巴基在做午饭前还来得及去浇水除草，放羊喂牛，背着个藤筐摘了些蔬菜主食回来，又去逮了两条鱼。这附近的小孩喜欢看他杀鱼，他不想让他们看，觉得太血腥，但邻居们却告诉他瓦坎达的小孩才没那么娇弱，搞不好还是在学手艺。他的手艺确实好，搞暗杀练出来的，把鱼抛上去，抄刀划一条口子，用刀挑着往小桶里放血，接着清除内脏，刮完鳞片洗洗，把两边的鱼肉整块地片下来，洗干净放碗里拿香料腌着，整个过程刀上都没几滴血，艾瑞克看了是要下意识摸摸脖子的。他拿两个鱼头煮了一锅浓白的汤，往里头加了几种爽脆微苦的蔬菜，下了些他自己打的鱼丸肉丸。史蒂夫还没睁开眼睛，微微浮动的门帘就送进了一股鱼腥味和土腥味，还有烧烤和油炸食品的味道。巴基难得狠心地把那些小孩赶回自己家去，他们正好奇地问他，平时打包几个三明治在田埂上就着井水吃完午饭往树底下一躺的糙汉白狼原来手艺这么好的吗……史蒂夫迷迷糊糊出门的时候还撞到了门框，弯下腰走出来，巴基拎着一个小桶吓唬他们这桶油会烫死人。那些小孩才不管平时总一个人木着张脸看起来傻了吧唧的白狼，又嘻嘻哈哈地绕着史蒂夫说了些乱七八糟的，才被带头的赶回去；史蒂夫挑着眉毛站在他们中间，恶毒地跟巴基用俄语打招呼。

灶台边的架子上有一大碗薯球在沥油，里头包着的奶酪夹心这会儿已经化了；原本放油锅的火上换了口小锅，隔水加热一碗微微沸腾的羊奶炖蛋。巴基看起来还没换衣服，就是抹了把脸洗了头，正要去把炸锅里的油倒掉。史蒂夫穿着一身制服，在孩子们走了之后难得地为这身制服的格格不入而不好意思起来：……哇哦——看起来挺浪费的样子。巴基又把桶放在地上，朝他笑得一双眼睛亮闪闪：大萧条都过去多少年了，史蒂夫，人回家不就应该好好享受床和餐盘吗？

这天天气很好。凉棚底下的小桌子摆不开这些食物，巴基扯了一条之前向邻居要的旧床单铺在地上——他看到的时候没想那么多，只觉得这条邻居不要的旧床单还可以废物利用就要来了——，一锅鱼汤直接压在布上，还有一碗薯球，一锅加了点香草籽的羊奶炖蛋，一盘刷了几遍特制辣油的烤鱼肉，还有一瓶巴基自酿的果酒。他们两个穿着一身脏衣服，坐在旧床单上假装野餐。

结果酒足饭饱，史蒂夫躺在旧床单上，假装不经意地问巴基这条旧床单哪里来的。巴基说你那点特工经验能不能别乱用，我跟邻居要的。史蒂夫打了个嗝，开始转移话题：刚刚那些小孩跟我说什么啦？

他听得懂瓦坎达语，就是不告诉巴基，他知道刚刚那些小孩在问能不能摸他的制服和肌肉，还问他跟白狼打起来谁厉害——大多数小孩认为白狼虽然少了条胳膊，但是能打过这个衣服都不脱就上床睡觉的大笨蛋。美国队长又不能跟他们说他只是不太擅长表情管理，这张脸在外头能把上到联合国秘书长下到工地蓝领吓得——或者帅得——魂飞魄散，这时候就巴巴地眨着眼睛看巴基。巴基很是做了番思想斗争，最后决定用正常些的恋爱方式，说些嘲笑他的蠢话：他们在说，传统骑士除了睡觉的时候绝不脱下盔甲，而你居然连睡觉的时候都穿着，他们准备下午给你牵匹马过来，请美国队长给他们表演一段《The man with a plan》。

十几分钟后，史蒂夫趴在他背上抱着他，一边微微喘着气，一边小声说，是啊，没有马，我可以骑白狼嘛。巴基本来趴跪在那儿，回头瞪了他一眼，左肩上剩余的金属叶片开开合合，吱吱作响。史蒂夫觉得巴基这副样子性感的要命，他就是从这会儿开始，一点点学会了在床上讲荤话，还爱上了刚回来就穿着美国队长的制服操巴基，而巴基拿他一点办法都没有。

下一次史蒂夫回来的时候扛了一麻袋的床上用品三件套。

打完灭霸退休之后，史蒂夫有更多时间成天跟巴基待在一起，也不嫌烦，一双蓝眼睛警惕地看着每个跟巴基接触时间过久人，好像他们是灭霸起死回生还是多多返老还童——巴基还在他做噩梦的时候抱着他安慰他，说我也给你做只毛绒玩具熊抱着好不好？他眼前全都是灰烬和硝烟，一把抓住巴基，把两人的肋骨都挤得吱嘎作响。

美国队长记仇，七十年前的多洛丽丝无辜躺枪，七十年后他的好战友钢铁侠也没能幸免于难。那天托尼抢在前头搞来巴基的背包送过来，本来只是开个玩笑，象征性地气气史蒂夫，结果史蒂夫还真给气到了——我还没好好翻过巴基的手账本呢！从此掐着点在托尼睡觉前往推特上发今日甜点。结婚前不久他还发展出了新的假想敌，隔壁的特种兵艾瑞克被这个老特工盯得毛骨悚然夜不能寐，最后向堂妹苏瑞服软，表示愿意住回王宫，居然也算喜事一桩。

战争结束后，两个人分摊农活家务，巴基骤然轻松下来，没事就想着怎么治史蒂夫的毛病，他以前睡眠不好用的精油啊按摩啊都用上了。苏瑞跟他说这种事得慢慢来，欧可耶将军都还在休假——待在王宫花园里修枝剪叶盯着国王办公，生怕他啥时候现场化灰。巴基每天和史蒂夫一起做好吃的，都不敢吼他，有次他就是睡前抠着脚抱怨了一句史蒂夫总是把屋子弄得乱七八糟不打扫，史蒂夫还心情低落了好久。

于是他们决定快点结婚。史蒂夫戴上那个戒指之后稍微好了一点儿，晚上做噩梦的次数少了。他们在瓦坎达待了些日子，又去别的地方玩了几年，最后又回瓦坎达来种田。他们的邻居们总是很欢迎他们，艾瑞克亲王还挺骄傲，怎么样，哪儿都没有瓦坎达好吧？

他们旅行回来的那天打扫干净了小屋，决定再造一个大一点的、适合他们两个安度晚年的屋子。史蒂夫突然问巴基，他背包侧兜里的巧克力是怎么回事，下飞机的时候还没有的！巴基又好气又好笑：艾瑞克给的瓦坎达新商品——这么多年了，史蒂夫，你怎么还天天担心着有人把我拐跑啊？我就这么好啊？

史蒂夫把脸埋进被他咬得又肿又烫的胸里：是啊。

END

电脑里翻中二时期收集的资料翻出一个骑士PDF，于是气氛沙雕了起来……


	11. 白狼的抱枕

巴基一直是个爱干净的小伙子，哪怕是在战场上也要尽量把自己收拾得体体面面的。所以等他从战场上走下来、好不容易有了一个属于自己的、有几扇可以让阳光通过的窗户的小屋子的时候，他每个星期都要洗床单晒被子。  
别的不说，被单被套上溪水的腥香和皂角的味道，还有本地出产的棉花里被晒死晒干的螨虫的味道，在一开始对他的睡眠帮助很大。消除洗脑词、修复大脑创伤并不意味着他成为了一个正常人，顶多是一个正常的、服役超过七十年的老特工。瓦坎达对于PTSD的治疗研究很少，因为没什么相关案例，大部分资料还是从欧洲美国那边黑过来的。他在白天感到轻松，可在夜里一个人呆着的时候就紧张起来。他把脸埋进枕头和被子里，闻到太阳暖融融的味道：他已经很久没有闻过这种味道了。  
然而第一天晚上，那些棉花和太阳在他的梦里变成了史蒂夫。他空空的左臂疼痛起来，不受控制地掐着史蒂夫的脖子。然后他开始殴打霍华德，年轻的、眼睛亮闪闪的那个，史蒂夫歪着脖子躺在旁边的地上。他还杀了一个两个漂亮的女孩，他成功地让山姆遭遇意外从楼顶上掉下去，把枪伸进娜塔莎的嘴里按动扳机，斯塔克夫妇的小儿子则在一场演讲中被他爆了头。他们身上都有着温暖炽热的味道，史蒂夫睁着眼睛，歪着脖子躺在旁边的地上看着他，史蒂夫的尸体背后站着咆哮突击队没有腿的幽灵，佩吉也看着他。  
他浑身是汗地醒过来，左肩上剩下的那块金属叶片疯狂地开合着，把他的衣服和吊着肩膀的蓝布绞得乱七八糟。  
他没有把这事儿告诉任何人。瓦坎达赠予他的知识、需要打理的资产越来越多，他很快在忙碌和贪婪中迷失了，一早起来就去干活，处理、储存收获的食物，晚上吃完药倒头就睡，但他仍然知道自己没法逃避现实，偶尔他还是会想起霍华德和史蒂夫，在太阳底下，在餐盘边上。  
史蒂夫还是知道了。巴基没想到，那些总是来找他玩的小孩平时一副很嫌弃史蒂夫的样子，背地里居然什么都跟他说。也是因为瓦坎达民风淳朴，夜不闭户，他睡个午觉他们都能跑来在他脸上画画。他们经常玩的一个游戏就是这样的：几个小孩轮流逗他，然后他突然睁开眼睛，一把抓住跑得最慢的一个挠痒痒。有几回他被噩梦魇住了醒不过来，还是他们在那儿揪着他的耳朵大喊大叫把他弄醒的，他们还给他找水喝——水里加了当地人很喜欢但巴基一直没习惯的一种香料，把他呛到了，于是他们又开始快乐地你追我赶。巴基一直觉得这没什么，大老爷们儿啥困难不能克服，他现在和逃亡时期的冬兵不一样，还能算半个地主呢。结果有一回，他扛着一只受伤的小羊回家处理伤口，正被一群黑人小孩当猫爬架围攻的史蒂夫蹭地转过来看着他，那些小鬼就开始起哄，但史蒂夫不但没有不好意思，还担心地看着他。  
巴基就知道怎么回事了。他们更加年轻的时候，史蒂夫的母亲刚刚去世那会儿，他也是这么看着史蒂夫的，他知道这意味着什么。史蒂夫帮他按着小羊，想问他是不是还会睡不好。又觉得那太矫情——他自己一开始也做噩梦来着，也没人陪着他。倒是巴基一边给小羊清洗伤口一边笑着叫他不要担心，一切都会好起来的。史蒂夫看着他，微笑起来：我现在感觉好多了。巴基嗤笑了一声，问他中午想吃什么。史蒂夫说想吃他平时吃的东西，巴基笑了笑，说，我现在还不大会做菜呢，你要是敢说不好吃我就揍你。史蒂夫说，你妈妈做菜那么好吃，我相信你，哥们儿。巴基噢哟了一声：那你还不肯跟我们一起住。  
史蒂夫不管那只小羊就朝巴基扑了过去，一把抱住：我现在后悔了行不行？巴基揉揉他的头发，笑着说，看来我的冬兵生涯完美结束了，连美国队长都跟我投降了。史蒂夫拿毛茸茸的胡子蹭他的脖子：那我们现在可以做午饭了吗？我好饿。巴基拍拍小羊的脑袋叫它乖乖在门口趴着，伸了个懒腰问史蒂夫想吃什么。史蒂夫说我想吃这只小羊，巴基说行，你想吧。  
史蒂夫回来的突然，巴基没什么准备，连头都没洗。他叫史蒂夫在家里把番薯和土豆削了，自己跑着去山里，回来的时候揣了个鸟巢，里头躺着四颗鸟蛋两只鸟，好一桩灭门惨案。史蒂夫愣了一下，服气地朝巴基比了个手势。二战急行军的时候他们就会这样补充肉食，他们的神枪手巴恩斯把鸟打下来，其他人跑出去捡。巴基还打到过一只挺肥的野鸭子，丹尼尔捡到之后被一个长官没收了，他气得要死，在史蒂夫的掩护下把鸭子偷了回来——还是厨房已经料理好的，巴基给史蒂夫留了条肥嫩多汁的鸭腿，第二天东窗事发，美国队长还信誓旦旦地跟菲利普将军保证他们没干这个，佩吉和霍华德就在那儿笑。现在巴基用一把小刀就能做到，而史蒂夫还是很喜欢他这样子。  
两只鸟是史蒂夫处理的，去掉内脏洗干净，填上香料和野果，串在木棍上烤。要说起来，一开始这些处理生鲜的技术还是史蒂夫好，巴基总有点心理障碍。他乐意做点美式的油炸垃圾食品跟邻居们分享，平时也在认真做饭吃，但史蒂夫让他想做得更好，很大一部分原因是史蒂夫烤的鸟肉很好吃，那种滋味他一直忘不了，很久之后他记起这个还去养了一棚鸡，为了更完美的味道去养蜜蜂。  
人生在世，吃喝二字。巴基把这一点贯彻得很好，晚上跟史蒂夫挤在被窝里，睡了个好觉。  
但显然史蒂夫没那么轻易忘记巴基糟糕的睡眠质量，后来有一次，他给巴基带了个刚好够巴基一手圈在怀里的抱枕——一个椭圆形的笑得傻乎乎的美国队长，俗称盾坨。复仇者联盟形象的玩具早就在发售了，索科维亚协议之后美国队长、黑寡妇和鹰眼紧急下架，成千上万个坨坨在仓库里堆着等待处理。巴基听了一通解释，挑起一边眉毛：你不是偷的吧，队长？史蒂夫说，怎么会，我留了钱在仓库里的，也没把锁撬坏啊。巴基说，你跟黑寡妇待在一起就是不学好。史蒂夫又不高兴了：你跟娜塔莎怎么这么熟……  
巴基笑了起来。他捏捏抱枕，说：哟，这家伙还有对小翅膀，哪个天才设计的，还是你卖国债时候的形象。史蒂夫不好意思地摸摸鼻子：是寇森，现在神盾局的一位——呃，不是，翅膀是漫画里的形象，你看过的！巴基眨眨眼：我忘了。史蒂夫笑了笑，趁人之危开始挠巴基的痒。巴基闪身躲过，抱着盾坨跟美国队长追打起来，最后因为空不出手又重心不稳，还是被扑在草地上挠痒痒，他哎哟了一声给了史蒂夫一个膝袭，史蒂夫浮夸地惨叫一声，像他的舞台剧里的希特勒一样做作地往后一倒，躺在草地上。巴基说：这么多年不卖国债，演技退步了啊队长。史蒂夫说，你别说，我还记得你想看我表演，我还没给你演过呢。

巴基看着他没说话，就是笑。美国队长现在连国债都没得卖，也没有那些精致漂亮、腿长腰细的“队长的女孩”们，就跟他在草地上胡闹，像两条傻狗。史蒂夫接着说，现在我们也没那个表演的条件，希望巴恩斯中士能够接受。巴基说，以后总会有的，先记着。后来言而有信的美国队长给他手机里发了这么一张傻屌照片：美史蒂夫穿着作战服，在头顶上举着一辆不知道哪里搞来的哈雷，哈雷上坐着娜塔莎、山姆和旺达。巴基没好意思跟史蒂夫说，他看到那张照片的时候满脑子都是史蒂夫把制服撑得鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉，一开始摩托上坐着的可是三个轻盈的美人儿，而不是——山姆居然还背着装备。

巴基在抱枕上拴了根绳挂起来，让盾坨先晒晒太阳，而他们先去弄点吃的，或者做点别的。那天晚上巴基把盾坨放在一个柜子上，因为史蒂夫跟他一起睡，床上就没地方放它了。史蒂夫果然没忘记他睡不好这回事，凑过来，跟他挨在一起，揽着他的肩膀说，我希望你能快点好起来，巴克，你没有做错任何事——他们所有人对待你的方式都是错的。巴基笑得胸腔都在颤：你快一百岁了还在说这种话呢？史蒂夫嘟囔起来，可我说的是事实啊。巴基在黑暗里看着低矮的房椽，动了动嘴唇，最终嘴角还是塌了下去，变成一个温柔的苦笑。

天啊……史蒂夫。你会后悔的，你不该跟我待在一起……你值得更好的。

他被史蒂夫一把抱进怀里。有那么一会儿他觉得史蒂夫要把他掐死了，而史蒂夫的声音颤抖着，说，不。我不。

巴基的右手轻轻拍着史蒂夫的背，摸摸他后脑勺上的头发。史蒂夫身上有一股过分浓烈的侵略者的味道，像深海一样把巴基淹没了。他又开始感到惭愧，好像他用自己那点残疾把前途一片光明的好哥们儿绑在了身边，而他完全不能心安理得，因为他从二战那会儿、更早之前就爱史蒂夫。他说，你得把我放开，史蒂夫，你的手会麻的。史蒂夫任性地说，我能做这一整天！巴基说，可现在是晚上了，史蒂夫，我就在这儿呢。

史蒂夫突然就生气了，十根手指抓得巴基的背发疼：你在这儿干嘛？等着我什么时候把你扔下吗？等着我把你引渡给那帮傻逼审判？你扔下我三次！三次！背信弃义的小混蛋！

我只是——我很抱歉，史蒂夫，巴基睁大了眼睛：你在新世纪交到了那么多朋友，你本来拥有一切了，你看，你几乎有一个家了，史蒂夫……史蒂夫说，我本来就什么都没有，那会儿只有你，如果他们恨你，那他们就是我的敌人。很久没上战场的巴基有点被史蒂夫吓到，无奈地笑着说，那你的敌人可不少。史蒂夫把脸埋进他左肩上那块吊着肩膀的蓝色花布里，闷闷地说：不多，117个国家而已，还没布鲁克林的无赖多呢。巴基说，行行行，但我的胳膊要麻了，我可就这一条胳膊，史蒂夫。

史蒂夫问他伤口还疼不疼。巴基说一点都不。

但是下午他们一起洗澡的时候，巴基看到了史蒂夫腹部的那个淤青。他用膝盖撞的那个。九头蛇在他脑子里植入的不止是一套重启密码，他到现在还没能完全克服一些应激反应。当时史蒂夫看着他转开的灰绿色眼睛，指指肚子上的淤青，说，这个也算在九头蛇头上。这会儿巴基想问史蒂夫那个淤青疼吗？但是他说不出话来。史蒂夫太好闻了，又暖和又好闻，这是他多久以来的梦想啊——也许他的确是在做梦。史蒂夫抱着巴基，感到巴基迷迷糊糊地在自己怀里睡着了。

他们都做了一个好梦，第二天史蒂夫醒来的时候怀里只有那个盾坨，巴基在外头认真地准备早餐。史蒂夫掀开门帘走出来，好像昨天晚上什么事儿都没发生，但巴基的眼睛像他梦里的那样亮着，巴基笑着说现在没什么好招待他的，下次会好好准备的。史蒂夫说，好吧，那我原谅你，中士，下次记得给我做好吃的。

巴恩斯中士也是个言而有信的人，下一次史蒂夫回来就让他吃上了想吃的羊肉。那天他们晚上睡在一起的时候，巴基还抱着那个抱枕。史蒂夫问他怎么这么喜欢它，巴基在黑暗里厚着脸皮说，我可是每天晚上都抱着睡的。史蒂夫居然没有嘲笑他或者把抱枕拿走来抱着他，这让巴基有点警觉起来，又问史蒂夫在外头遇上了什么不好的事儿，还再三保证自己最近都有在好好配合医务人员指示。

为了他坏事做尽的史蒂夫等听够了自己想听的好话才慢吞吞地开口。联合国把巴基在罗马尼亚的安全屋搜了个底朝天，找到三条太妃糖，两板巧克力，四包薯片，两盒百奇，一袋用过的面粉，半打鸡蛋，一个苹果，半个柠檬，半包肉丸，一袋青菜，一些剪报杂志还有那本被四个侧写师分析了两个月的手账本，总之没找到枪支弹药、机密文件，心急如焚。德国人想起来冬兵的背包还扣在他们那儿呢，三道扫描之后由一个拆弹组负责检查，一掏先掏出了个小号盾坨。目前那个小号盾坨遭遇一级防护，因为没分析出任何结果，就算它真的只是个小号盾坨，人民也不会相信。史蒂夫来这儿之前，托尼·斯塔克刚刚受到协议的召唤去检查那个冬兵的盾坨。

巴基笑出了声：那是我在打工的地方赢来的，斯塔克得气死了。史蒂夫问他，你喜欢它吗？巴基把抱枕往柜子上稳稳一扔，伸手揽住史蒂夫，转过头去跟他笑：我更喜欢这个。史蒂夫就来亲他。几天后联合国遭到了抢劫，抢劫犯只带走了那个小号盾坨，而托尼·斯塔克当时就在隔壁泡一个外交官，还很无辜地跟人说，我是遵纪守法的良民，来检查毛绒玩具就没带战甲啊，你们想要我死啊？我炸了他男朋友一条胳膊诶。

过了几个月巴基恢复得很好了，靠着药物辅助也可以睡得安稳。但史蒂夫还是一副神神秘秘的样子，跟他视频通话却不告诉他回来的时间。一开始，史蒂夫这么做是为了让巴基打起精神来面对新生活，如果巴基不知道他什么时候回来又想给他准备丰盛的餐点，他就得每天都做点好吃的。他的料理技能突飞猛进，做菜又快又好，于是又开始背着史蒂夫偷懒，惨遭邻居小孩举报。

史蒂夫不在的时候，他晚上就抱着抱枕睡，他的小毛绒玩具趴在枕头边上。他喜欢他的小毛绒玩具，经常像带着一把枪一样带着它。当时他已经准备好转移，所以才把它放进背包里。他喜欢那个毛绒玩具的蓝色，那是罗马尼亚街上很少出现的、美国人的亮丽招摇的蓝色，是四十年代的画报上的蓝色，他甩掉九头蛇特工们之后，这是他所暂时拥有的一切里颜色最鲜艳的，柔软无害，还有颗白色的星星。

在一个夏天闷热的清晨，史蒂夫冒着雨啪嗒啪嗒跑来小屋偷袭巴基，后者正抱着抱枕，皱着眉嘟哝着些什么。巴基的一条腿从袍子底下伸出来搭在卷起来的被子上，皱巴巴的睡袍露出他半个屁股，史蒂夫一看就知道他睡得很不安稳。这天晚些时候有人告诉他昨晚雨下的挺大，还打雷了，但这时候史蒂夫只是蹑手蹑脚地靠近巴基，准备用一些非常规手段把巴基从噩梦里叫醒。

他们两个坐在凉棚底下吃早餐的时候，附近有很小的娃娃看到巴基家门口晾着的床单，就用瓦坎达语叽叽呱呱：白狼那么大人了，还会尿床啊。巴基面不改色地告诉他们，那是史蒂夫干的。不过似乎也没有逻辑上的错误。

被绳子绑着吊在杆子上晒的盾坨兀自在太阳底下维持着傻乎乎的笑容，随着风一晃一晃地转着，像一个跟所有路过的邻居们打招呼的稻草人，明亮鲜艳的蓝色在连绵变幻的绿色草地上格外引人注目，让人也跟着它笑起来。

巴基在那之后渐渐睡得好了，摆脱了那些调养的草药精油，作息也调整过来，白天干活都更有劲儿了。那个抱枕就一直趴在他的床上，后来都被搓得有点褪色了。后来在一天晚上，史蒂夫抱着巴基熟睡的时候一脚踹飞了它，巴基想觉得他是不小心的都没法说服自己：就算是超级士兵，谁能“不小心”一脚把那么大个抱枕踹到屋顶上、还恰好卡在墙头和椽子之间的？

END

向盾坨郑重道歉。（喂）


	12. 白狼的手机

简介：瓦坎达沙雕OOC日常系列，本章夹带丘比特苏瑞公主的内容……还有一些Skype小故事，手动派手机糖.jpg（X）

巴基的手机和史蒂夫的是情侣款。倒也不是史蒂夫故意，巴基在瓦坎达冻上之后，他去买新手机的时候店里正好搞活动，情侣款打折，他想着留着给巴基用也好，就买了。苏瑞公主帮他做了些改装，无法追踪、无法入侵，但是追踪和入侵别人的电子设备倒是很轻松。史蒂夫一开始不愿意用这种功能，但苏瑞说以防万一嘛，后来娜塔莎就很喜欢偷他的手机用。

史蒂夫并不是个老古董，他还喜欢用手机上网查资料，之前也通过iTunes买过电影在电子设备上看，现代社会很方便，他虽然不能说是欣然接受，但也不是那种老顽固。在巴基解冻之前，史蒂夫一直把准备给巴基的那只智能手机带在身边，想到什么就往里头塞。他给巴基申请了一个账号，在手机里下载了不少四十年代以来的经典电影、音乐、小说甚至科学读本之类的，他补了什么就往里面塞什么，山姆和旺达总是很热心地给他推荐，有一些他自己都没看过。

苏瑞解冻巴基的时候史蒂夫还在北欧。她通过加密线路告诉史蒂夫，她已经完成了所有关于冬兵的研究，清除洗脑词和修复身体机能等工作随时可以展开。史蒂夫被一宗儿童拐卖的案子困在那边，接电话的时候正准备小憩一会儿。山姆坐在他对面，看到他不自觉地微笑起来：那就尽快进行吧，十分感谢您，公主。

巴基·巴恩斯在冷冻仓里闭上眼睛的时候，苏瑞也是看着的。史蒂夫那时的表情她从未在别人身上见到过，所以她这时候又问了：你真的不需要来陪着他吗，队长？而史蒂夫笑得更甜蜜了，好像巴基已经醒过来，健康快乐地坐在他身边：巴基终于要自由了，我知道这个就够了，我相信你，苏瑞。

于是苏瑞解冻了巴基。巴基在冷冻仓门打开的时候就恢复了意识，眯着眼睛朝苏瑞她们笑：这是我用过的最舒服的冷冻仓。而苏瑞在让他在手术台上躺下的时候才意识到，虽然她的冷冻仓是完美的，但这个男人的肉体记忆仍然在影响他，他从冷冻状态下出来之后下意识地表现得无力、软弱、易于操控，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯提供的资料里，这往往是“重启”的最好时机。

手术进行得很顺利，毕竟苏瑞已经模拟了很多次，还有许多备用方案。但是修复创伤、恢复记忆后的那段观察期里，巴基仍然休息不好。他的病房有非常完善的隔音设备，他可以控制病房里的每一盏灯和每一扇窗，里头没有摄像头（至少他找不到），他可以锁门，房间里静悄悄的，还有零食储备和正餐提供，他花了几天学会了瓦坎达语。但他晚上还是会做噩梦，苏瑞发现他会从床上摔下去。

于是在一天中午，苏瑞去找了巴基。当时巴基刚刚和她的几个助手一起吃完午餐，正准备依照科研人员的建议，用平板电脑学习一下瓦坎达的风土人情、饮食文化，或者像往常一样耷拉着眉毛发会儿呆消磨掉一个下午。苏瑞问他：您想跟罗杰斯队长通话吗？他很担心你。

巴基慢慢地想了想，说，好，谢谢你。

他还是第一次用智能手机跟人打电话呢。他在前两年逃亡的时候观察过别人用智能手机，他们查资料、娱乐、侵犯他人隐私，还会给人打电话，骂下属骂对手骂家人，也有逢迎谄媚和亲昵撒娇的，他会注意让自己不要观察太久，那会暴露他，可他又有点羡慕，他还没打过电话，也没有可以打电话的人。如果通信器、耳机之中的命令和回复算的话，他也没多少经验。所以他表现得有些紧张，每次他表现得这么紧张，十有八九要问苏瑞自己会不会给瓦坎达带来麻烦。但这回是真的遇上了麻烦，他们两个的脸在屏幕上出现了几秒钟，两人犹犹豫豫地招呼还没打上，苏瑞就惊恐地叫了一声：

“完了完了，我妈怎么回来了……巴恩斯中士，希望你不要介意，我们得把你送去别的地方静养了。”

巴基也不问什么事，乖乖地换上衣服跟她走了。他也没什么东西要带，顶多就是一袋子药、一个新的笔记本、两支笔。朵拉护卫队的一位战士把他一路送去离王城有一段路的小村子里，指了个小屋说那是你的了，村里人会带你熟悉情况，我们没来就不要跑太远——当然，不是什么大事，跟你没关系。

那是一个忙碌的下午。小土房麻雀虽小五脏俱全，巴基提着桶去打了水回来，里里外外清扫了一下——意外的有点脏，但没有人气，显然是还没准备好的房子，他又有点愧疚了。里面的棉被枕头和门帘之类的都是新的，他就没管，坐在上面发了会儿呆，继续厘那点记忆——他现在可以奢侈地、漫无目的地思考一些没有价值的哲学问题了——，然后他的邻居们来拜访他了。

他的新邻居们对他很热情，早早排好了班，准备轮流教他一些生存技能。他下意识地使用了生存技能这个词，好一会儿才想起来那会是他的日常生活。第一天轮班的邻居喜气洋洋地带他去他们家吃晚餐，发现他会说瓦坎达语之后就更加话痨了，什么瓦坎达的好处都想给他展示一下。他们今天的晚餐吃得很早，因为听说了巴基来瓦坎达之后一直待在病房里，个个都想带他去草原上走走，至少看一回世界上最美的夕阳。

巴基迅速地记下了邻居们的姓名和他们说的话，一个小孩扯扯他的袍角：你不用这么费劲，多见几次就熟啦。巴基惊恐地意识到自己要真正地开始新生活了，跟一大群人坐在山坡上看夕阳的时候才想起来他和史蒂夫打的第一个电话就那么匆匆挂断，不知道史蒂夫现在会不会担心——那个笨蛋当然会了。

又过了一周，史蒂夫才来他的小屋拜访他。美国队长的潜行技能越来越娴熟了，疏于练习的巴基在他突然出现的时候下意识一脚飞过去，在制服上添了个灰扑扑的脚印，史蒂夫还笑着把手里的一袋东西往上提了提，说是搬家礼物。巴基知道苏瑞说的麻烦已经解决了，也就没有问史蒂夫跟自己无关的事。屋子小，巴基平时铺两块垫子在地上睡，史蒂夫来找他，他还想赶史蒂夫回王宫去过夜。史蒂夫往他门口一坐，说，王宫远啊，我累死了，巴恩斯家的地板今晚开放吗？巴基笑着在他脑袋上拍了一掌，赶他去河里洗澡，别弄脏了他的被子。

史蒂夫一使劲从他手里挣脱，把他的右臂按在背后，问他：巴恩斯中士不准备向队长汇报一下情况吗？巴基以史蒂夫的手为着力点，右手用力腾空而起翻了个身，把史蒂夫摔在地上：我好着呢，倒是你，难得有空，多陪陪女朋友不好？七十年前没人要，快一百岁了，抓紧时间告别处男啊，队长。史蒂夫一个剪刀腿绞住巴基的脖子，巴基有模有样地哀叫着在他边上躺下了。他伸手从草上抓了只虫子，说了句“这真蠢”。巴基说，可不是，我还因为跟你搞四人约会被薇薇安甩了呢。史蒂夫“哦”了一声，来了兴致：对，我记得她确实挺高傲的。巴基撇撇嘴，挑挑眉，右手垫在脑袋下看着蔚蓝的、安静的天：别，她可不是高傲，她可讨厌你了。

史蒂夫想了想，说：我也不会找不喜欢你的女孩。巴基说，那有点难了吧，不过莎伦还挺喜欢我的，人也漂亮，要是放在以前，你不追我可就上了。史蒂夫本来想说“现在你也可以追，她和你都是自由人”，结果莫名其妙脱口而出一句：那我也不喜欢。巴基哈哈大笑：哥们儿，你的要求太奇怪了吧，再这样下去你退休了跟我一起过得了。史蒂夫说，好啊。

巴基没了声音。史蒂夫也反应过来自己说的话有点不对，但他们这么久没见了，中间发生了很多乱七八糟的事儿，上一次他们这么悠闲地躺在草地上聊姑娘的时候德国佬的炮弹还在天上飞。

他们笑呵呵地鬼混了一个下午，也没什么话题好谈，大部分时间就在瓦坎达舒服的暖风里哼哼，大概都在偷偷做白日梦。晚餐是两个人一起做的，史蒂夫吃不太习惯，但很喜欢，还为巴基的厨房建设事业提供了一些建议。两个人坐在外头的草地上吃晚餐，巴基毫无诚意地道歉说，他会赶快把桌子椅子做出来的。傍晚的村庄沐浴在夕阳的橙红色光辉里，小屋在他俩身上投下凉爽的阴影，屋子前的小河里有鱼跳出水面。史蒂夫一心一意地吃着叉子上的烤莴笋，巴基提起瓦坎达的夕阳的时候，他转头看向巴基笑得细纹都冒出来了的灰绿色眼睛，说，是啊。巴基以为史蒂夫对这个话题不感兴趣，就没再提，过了一会儿，史蒂夫说：我还记得咱们约好打完仗要去大峡谷看日出呢。

巴基用竹签子剔了剔牙，一副心不在焉的样子。其实他那时候也没想那么多，只要和史蒂夫待在一起什么都是好的，现在就更不会要求那么多了，但是他怕早他一步融入现代社会的史蒂夫会有别的需求和新的观念，他没什么好给的。他坏事做尽，现在能拖着还算健康的身体在瓦坎达当个农民，他的好哥们儿史蒂夫时不时回来看看他，已经是他想都没敢想过的生活了。而史蒂夫坐在他边上喝了口水，笑眯眯地说：不过能和你一起看日落也很好啦，巴基，这已经超过我想要的了。

巴基松了口气：你太蠢了，史蒂夫。史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀：你也是啊，哥们儿。

史蒂夫还是被巴基一脚踹进了湖里。史蒂夫也知道巴基是个爱干净的家伙，现在有这个条件，怕不是宝贝那几床棉被还甚过对他。他把自己洗干净塞进巴基的袍子里，穿上拖鞋，边走边伸懒腰，一头栽进巴基铺在地上的被褥里，好几周下来的劳累让美国队长散了架，哼哼唧唧地在棉被上蠕动——巴基睡过的床上都有一股柔软的、熟悉的味道，他一下子就认出来这是巴基。他上次闻到这股味道，他还是棵豆芽菜呢。作战服兜里的东西都被巴基掏出来放在枕边的一个小框里，史蒂夫这才一拍脑袋想起来他要给巴基的手机，而巴基这会儿洗完衣服回来，脱掉拖鞋踢踢他叫他往里面挪挪，他就伸手抱住巴基，巴基翻着白眼倒在他身上，故意砸了他一下。

你怎么跟个小孩似的，巴基说。史蒂夫舒舒服服地在被褥上扭了扭，斜过眼睛看着他傻笑：我今天实在太开心啦，巴基。巴基把灯熄了，说你出息点儿，史蒂夫，布鲁克林的小伙子别一副没见识的样子，哪个姑娘会要你？史蒂夫打了个哈欠：有巴基跟我一起打光棍儿就行啦！而且布鲁克林的房价早就涨了好几次，我退休了还是来跟你住吧。巴基没吭声。他压低了呼吸的频率和心跳，史蒂夫以为他睡着了，心想瓦坎达的医疗技术真好，过了一会儿也熟睡过去。

但事实上巴基整夜没睡，怕自己的噩梦把史蒂夫吵醒，让史蒂夫难得的假期泡汤。另一方面，说起来有些变态，史蒂夫身上的味道太好闻了。倒不是说香味或者性感一类的，那是他二战时候就会在史蒂夫身上闻到的味道。不知道是报复还是报答，史蒂夫会把自己的外套分给他盖一盖，他在那股混着血和汗还有枪的味道里总是可以睡得很香，除非实在太冷或者丹尼尔跑来用靴子踹他，就算是枪子儿从他脑袋上飞过去他也能沉睡在安全和希望里。现在的史蒂夫相貌和气味上都成熟了不少，即使躺在边上酣睡也散发出一种让冬兵毛骨悚然的侵略感。他不想在安全和希望的味道里手脚抽搐。

第二天早上他们简单吃了点东西，约好中午一起做饭，上午就去附近逛逛——巴基也还没在瓦坎达逛过呢。史蒂夫就穿着巴基的衣服，临出门才又想起来要送给巴基的手机——他是真的被巴基痊愈的喜悦冲昏了头了。他还跟巴基保证说苏瑞公主做过加密，绝对安全。巴基抓着那个手机，眨了眨眼睛，说，哦……

史蒂夫说，你随时可以打电话给我，现在还能视频聊天呢。巴基就问他，那你要是出了什么事会联系我吗？史蒂夫呃了一下，有点心虚，巴基笑着揽过他的肩膀，像七十年前带他去博览会的时候一样：好啦，哥们儿，我相信你。

其实他们也就是在田埂上、山坡上走走，顺便放放羊。巴基一开始还以为小屋门口的那几只羊是别人家跑出来吃草的，没想到那也是给他准备的，他第一次给里头那只成年母羊挤奶的时候手劲太大，还被踹了一脚。史蒂夫絮絮叨叨地跟巴基讲了些他存在手机里的东西，但其实两个人都没真的在聊天。

史蒂夫吃完中饭就走了。巴基也是有意赶他走，没做什么好吃的，但是过了一个小时，他准备午睡的时候，史蒂夫发来了通信请求。他想了想还是接通了，走到小屋外面去，那儿光线好一点。史蒂夫朝着镜头傻笑，巴基还抓着手机调整了好多次角度，总算弄对了。史蒂夫在飞机上，刚调整成自动驾驶模式，忍不住想试试通信功能——他也只有巴基一个人，可以让他这样紧张而期待地想着他的手机，好像跟巴基打电话这种奖励可以让他的其他所有苦闷和艰难一笔勾销。

巴基还有点不太好意思看前置摄像头：你才走了一个小时不到，史蒂夫，你这么担心瓦坎达的安全，小心被欧可耶将军揍啊。史蒂夫说，可是我没试过跟人视频通话啊——呃，你知道，那些烦人的官员什么的不能算嘛。巴基一挑眉，笑了：我也是，队长。史蒂夫说，要是二战时候有这个技术，你也会天天跟家里打电话吧？巴基转转眼睛，懒洋洋地笑了：那我妈肯定得叫我把你也按在镜头前面，史蒂夫，我打不过你也得干。

瓦坎达下午的日光明媚动人，巴基的眼睛里映着天上被风吹动的云。

史蒂夫终于明白过来，自己恋爱了。

巴基觉得史蒂夫跟记忆里的哪一个史蒂夫都不一样，更加危险阴沉，可他更喜欢史蒂夫了。他没有继续想下去，回屋补了个午觉，睡得很熟，被当地总是“白狼白狼”地叫他的小鬼们闹醒的时候已经是傍晚了。苏瑞公主跑来问他感觉怎么样，他卸下了一个重担，感激地朝她微笑着，但嘴唇总也翘不上去；苏瑞摇摇头，笑着叫他别得意，他还有的学呢。群山背后的夕阳映在水光粼粼的湖面上，暖融融地淹没了他，他飘飘然起来，好像灵魂都要被天国带走。

苏瑞问他想种些什么农作物的时候巴基下意识想问问史蒂夫，掏出手机一看已经没电了。苏瑞帮他捣鼓了几下，笑着说你是不是按错啦，睡觉的时候还没关掉视讯呢，罗杰斯队长居然还一直等到你没电……巴基有点脸红，也不知道为什么：我想那家伙只是太担心我了。

巴基是不知道史蒂夫喜欢吃什么的。他掉下火车之前，他们在一起的时候总是物资匮乏，尤其是史蒂夫，能吃饱就很好了，从来不挑三拣四，巴基只知道这家伙喜欢吃热狗，还不知道那次是不是赌气。欧可耶将军来找苏瑞，很不客气地对着巴基的脑袋打了一巴掌，叫他自己思考，不要什么事儿都赖着别人。巴基知道那是“你该为自己活着”的委婉说法。

他种了很多粮食作物，玉米土豆番薯高粱，边上还种了好几种蔬菜，量都不多，一年到头轮着收割，储存下来也能让他吃饱吃好还有剩。苏瑞是个好老师，他也是个好学生，后来他才知道苏瑞跑来教他这些是避难来了——皇室纠纷，惹不起。

巴基下地干活的时候会把手机放在家里，但也从来没错过过史蒂夫的电话。史蒂夫其实也很少跟他打电话，好像他在战场上搞到一板巧克力自己舍不得吃，掰一大半给吃不到好吃的甜食也找不到漂亮的姐姐情绪有点萎靡的副官。他把手机揣在兜里又不敢拨打，想在流血疲倦的旅途中要一点奖励又不敢开口，他知道巴基无论如何会在尽头等着他。山姆和娜塔莎最讨厌他揣着手机时候的傻笑，却会在旺达盯着窗玻璃外头的夜空微笑时礼貌地移开视线。

林林总总算下来，巴基拿到手机的头两个月，他们才通了两次视频，三个电话，两个人还觉得挺满足。

第三个月的一天，史蒂夫破天荒地收到了巴基的视讯请求，还闪了好久。当时他在一个基地里血战，快收尾了，娜塔莎照着他的屁股踹了一脚，叫他速战速决——史蒂夫知道她指的是跟巴基打视频电话这事。

巴基的脸上脏兮兮的，头发被汗黏在脸上，一绺绺挂在肩上。但他傻笑着，史蒂夫注意到背景里还有人在笑在欢呼、帮巴基举着手机。他还以为那边过节呢。巴基把一个南瓜送到了镜头前面——他只有一只手，一起干活的邻居帮他确认南瓜熟了就说要好好庆祝庆祝，第一年成熟的蔬菜会为主人带来好运，而他摘了个熟透的南瓜说想给朋友看看，对方就自告奋勇地要帮他举手机。

巴基从南瓜后头露出半张脸，笑得牙齿和眼睛都亮闪闪的：看，史蒂夫，我的第一个南瓜！史蒂夫恶狠狠地踩着一名昏过去的特工，背后墙上是被敌人的血糊了的九头蛇标志，脸上却绽放出温暖的笑容。巴基也知道如果情况真的紧急史蒂夫是不会接电话的，把南瓜放在地上，向邻居道了谢，接过手机晃了晃镜头，给史蒂夫看看他的菜园子。还带着点青黄的番茄，史蒂夫分不清种类的块茎植物，一筐小葱，几株还是绿色的辣椒，等等等等。巴基迎着夕阳拍摄，他和他的菜园子都沐浴在雾气朦胧的橙黄色光线里。他没有看镜头，像个贪财的地主一样看着那块地，说，娜薇娅告诉我南瓜可以放久一点儿，还教我做了奶油南瓜汤。他又盯着屏幕看了，没有笑，眼睛里却有掩饰不住的期待，好像史蒂夫除了他的小屋还有哪儿可回似的：你什么时候放假回来可以尝尝看，我觉得我进步很大来着，队长。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯热泪盈眶：

瓦坎达的确有世界上最美的夕阳。

他干完这票就打飞的冲回去告白了。

END

对黑豹彩蛋进行一些发散（。）正常讲黑豹剧情后他才解冻，因为豹哥根基没站稳就让白人入住好像不太对……但这里就强行安排一下，假装他们搞了有两年hhh我果然不会搞恋爱小情侣，以后这个系列还是老夫老妻啦2333  
手机糖不知道是不是敏感内容（喂），反正随便搞了一下，毕竟要Skype。最近沉迷吃瓜有点暴躁，所以搞了手机，请不要搞我……


	13. 白狼的犀牛

简介：瓦坎达沙雕日常系列，本篇主要为IW后，含几句话锤基，注意避雷，OOC警告。（今天Loki的kneel得到了回应）（X）

洛基又穿过防护罩来找巴基，搞得王宫的警报器响了好久，苏瑞决定不能再拖了，今天就要改装警报器，阿斯嘉德人爱咋咋地。在科学院学习新知识顺便帮点忙的史蒂夫一听这消息，一拍脑袋：坏了，洛基有给人洗脑的黑历史，我得看好巴基。

他跟苏瑞说明了一下，跑了。他和洛基差不多是同时跑到巴基的小屋那儿的，结果屋里没人，史蒂夫硬拦着洛基要他说明来意，哪怕是假话也要给他辨别一下。忙着在重建阿斯嘉德工作中起带头作用的洛基现在是个洗心革面五讲四美的好神，不屑地朝史蒂夫翻了个白眼，也不用魔法强行突破，老实说：我来要他的金属臂啊。史蒂夫生气了：你他妈要巴基的金属臂干嘛，小浣熊也想要，不给不给，连着神经很痛的你晓得吧？洛基大怒：还不是那只小浣熊？索尔那个大傻子天天小兔子来小兔子去，还想让我的头盔的角换成兔耳朵，去他妈的吧。史蒂夫说，我觉得鹿角好看一点——话说你们不是兄弟吗，他的母亲也是你的……

洛基差点咽不下气要用魔法治治这个金发大胸。史蒂夫说：你跟索尔吵架吃醋也就算了，金属臂你该跟瓦坎达皇室申请，我们帮不上忙。洛基叹了口气，一口莎翁腔讲起了脏话：那只傻逼浣熊非要小鹿仔用过的胳膊，说什么他妈的被爱情击中了，我用幻术骗了他几天，他还去跟索尔告状，那个傻大个……史蒂夫皱起眉：那这确实是索尔不好，想要你戴兔耳么该直说，反正我要这么做巴基肯定答应，但金属臂我们真不会给你。洛基一双绿眼珠子转转：我们阿斯嘉德神从不白要群众一针一线，我拿金属臂，给他造条新的，人类的手，安全无痛，保证实体，假一罚十。

知道洛基十有八九又在骗人，只想搞条金属臂去让浣熊火箭闭嘴，史蒂夫还是心动了。瓦坎达的科技再发达，也只能给巴基一条振金胳膊，再好点也就是仿生机械，怎么都不是人类的组织，巴基不说，其实很羡慕别人，史蒂夫知道的。他们在那两年少有的相聚时光里亲热时，巴基会用右手臂抱他，空落落的左肩克制不住地往前伸，跟右边看起来一模一样，好像他的那只手臂没了，但他的手还在抱着史蒂夫。现在巴基又把金属臂装上了，换了条振金的，他笑得狡黠又轻松，至今不敢用力地抱抱史蒂夫。

而魔法，在二战的时候他就知道了，在无限战争中得到了更深刻的体会：魔法和科技已经是两个次元的东西了。

活了一千多年的洛基哪里看不出来这个才一百岁的人类在想什么，这家伙可比前几年好对付多了，软肋，软肋，原本这家伙可什么都没有。一无所有的人才最可怕，一个人拥有的东西越多，对他来说越好对付，他自己也着过道，颇有心得。

史蒂夫说那还是得征求巴基自己的意见，反正我信不过你。

他带着洛基到了边境地带，养犀牛的那块地方。本来安安静静优雅踱步的犀牛们发现来了外人，立刻骚动不安起来，有一头脾气特别暴的，蹭地一转身，朝他们冲过来。这吓了史蒂夫一跳，他还从没被这些犀牛这么攻击过呢，他没带盾，但还是摆好架势冲上去，结果犀牛绕过他，迎着远远跟在后面的洛基冲了过去。

一个灰扑扑的人影一闪，史蒂夫看到是巴基一路狂奔，在一块石头上借力起跳，落在了那只犀牛的背上。犀牛立时挣扎起来，又跳又扭又叫，要把巴基甩下去；巴基的左手背在身后，右手一把抓住犀牛巨大的角在空中翻身旋转，落到地上的时候还抓着那只角，而犀牛的嘴都拱进地里了还在因为惯性向前冲。巴基单手顶着犀牛，叉开双腿压低重心，带着被犀牛一路冲开的草皮和泥土在史蒂夫边上停下了。

史蒂夫还没近距离见过这些犀牛，何况这只还没上板甲。犀牛停下之后呜咽了一声，在地上趴下了，巴基好像没看到史蒂夫一样上前摸摸它的脑袋——史蒂夫都不知道那只巨大的犀牛能不能感觉到这个人类在摸它的脑袋。洛基挑着一边眉毛优哉游哉地走过来，还很嫌弃地避开了翻开的泥土。巴基也不看他，在那儿安慰犀牛。不知道是幸运还是不幸，洛基听得懂他在说什么：好女孩，乖女孩，是我啊，多了只手臂你就不认识了？别害怕，这是史蒂夫——那边那个？他那么瘦，不会对我们造成威胁的，乖女孩，我们回去洗澡好不好？他说话的时候史蒂夫一直站在一边用一种怪恶心的复杂表情看着，又嫉妒又向往，还带着十足的“巴基真可爱”滤镜。洛基决定不继续想下去，清了清嗓子，跟单臂抱着犀牛角的巴基重复了一下他的条件，巴基跟史蒂夫对视一眼，笑着摇了摇头：对不起啊，史蒂夫现在学会骗人了。

洛基哦了一声，抱着双臂：反正我也不是真的想要你的破手臂，但也找不到其他好玩儿的，我就在瓦坎达待着吧。史蒂夫好心地发出建议：王宫一层有空房间，而且抗震比上面的楼层好——啊，我退休了，不会告诉索尔的。九界第一法师瞪了微笑得很官方的前美国队长一眼，磨了磨后槽牙，往后一退消失了。巴基也不在意他是不是真的走了，右手摸摸犀牛的脑袋，左手轻轻地挠了挠史蒂夫的脑袋，本来就一直笑着的脸皱得更厉害了：你就这么讨厌洛基啊？他的振金手指就只是绕着史蒂夫深色的金发，都没碰到史蒂夫的头皮，史蒂夫莫名的有点不高兴：他们俩一天到晚吵架就算了，总来找我们干什么？巴基摇摇头，转过去抬着犀牛的下巴叫她起来回围栏里，一边说，是啊，找我们有什么用，我们吵过架吗？

史蒂夫摸了摸头，跟上他和他并肩走着，想了想，说，小时候吵过几次吧……二战的时候你还骂我来着。巴基瞪了他一眼：那还不是你不要命地在前头乱跑？史蒂夫狡辩：可是世界上最厉害的狙击手在我背后看着呢。巴基用肩膀撞撞他：得了吧，后来他的枪可瞄准了你的脑袋。史蒂夫也不害羞，一把抱住他，一边还往前走：后来他也救了我啊——话说回来，你还没回答我呢，你为什么把我从河里救上来啊。巴基一拍脑袋说，我也想起来，你那时候吓到我了。史蒂夫茫然地眨眨眼睛：什么时候？巴基说：你在我安全屋里问那个问题的时候。

史蒂夫正想再抱巴基一会儿，那只本来乖乖跟着巴基走的犀牛从后方突袭，猛地把他拱进了地里。

他手忙脚乱地在土和草里扑腾，巴基一边哈哈大笑一边把他拉起来，犀牛还过来很亲昵地蹭了蹭他。史蒂夫也有样学样，把一身的土往巴基身上蹭。巴基跟他推搡了一会儿，舔舔嘴唇，跟他吻在了一起。

他们安安静静地继续往前走，犀牛迈着沉重的脚步跟着。瓦坎达的下午阳光明媚，山林在暖风里发出簌簌的声响。他们把犀牛送出防护罩之后也没急着回去，在战争之后，其他国家到现在还忙着搞恢复建设，瓦坎达提供了很多帮助；虽然寻找瓦坎达的人也变多了，但他们自信在外面待一会儿没什么事。

巴基说他还是第一次走出防护罩呢，战争来临之前，他也没靠近过防护罩，但是那头犀牛是他的，叫哈欧娜。史蒂夫有点惊讶：你都没告诉过我你还有头犀牛。

他们在一块阴凉的大石头上坐下，边上生长着高大茂盛的野草，宽阔的河流在前面汩汩流淌。巴基把赤着的脚往河水里伸，脚趾一下一下地拨着水花。他的右手跟史蒂夫的左手靠在一起。他眯着眼睛仰起头感受了一下防护罩外头的风，史蒂夫伸手帮他擦擦鼻尖的汗，结果把土抹上去了，有点尴尬。巴基的脚被划破了，大概是刚刚阻止犀牛的那一下，土里有石头。史蒂夫盯着水里的红看了一会儿，直到巴基在他眼前晃晃手：别看啦，愈合了。

史蒂夫不好意思地低下了头，盯着自己的脚看了一会儿，又往巴基身边挤。他们靠在一起，巴基把脚搁在石头上，惬意地眯着眼睛，舒了口气。史蒂夫打了个哈欠，在河对面有人路过的时候吓了一跳，巴基还跟人打招呼。史蒂夫清醒过来，对方是个住在防护罩附近的农民，以前瓦坎达面对世界假装农业小国时的群众演员。巴基懒洋洋地说，你担心什么啊，史蒂夫？史蒂夫又打了个哈欠：我在想我们晚上要不要去城里吃点东西？那里有集市。巴基眨眨眼睛，突然惨叫起来：我操我跑过来的时候把鱼落在火上了。他又懊恼地哀嚎了一阵，史蒂夫还在笑，说那就当招待萨拉她们了——那三只花豹最近经常来我们家门口晒太阳呢。巴基看了他一会儿，一脚把他踹进了河里。

史蒂夫故意躺平，好让整个后背均匀受力，溅起的水花把巴基也打湿了。过了两分钟史蒂夫还没上来，巴基蹭地站起来就往下跳，被潜伏在水草里的史蒂夫一把抓住，在屁股和胸上一顿乱捏。巴基笑着骂了一句，终于用上了振金手臂，拎着史蒂夫的衣领子就把他往岸上扔。史蒂夫在空中还完成了一个完美的转体，稳稳落地，弯腰用双手从腋下抓住巴基的双臂，把他抱了起来。两个人站在岸边湿滑的石头上，一边有技巧地挪着脚步小心不滑下去一边接吻的时候，史蒂夫还抓着空子提了一句，你的左臂比右臂重好多，你还习惯吗，巴基？巴基跳起来、双腿夹紧了他的腰，舔舔嘴唇：怎么，队长抱不动了吗？史蒂夫大笑着抱着他转了两圈，冰凉的带着水珠的振金手指从史蒂夫的T恤下摆伸进去，顺着脊椎一节一节地往上爬，力道均匀地按压得他浑身发麻。巴基低下头亲吻史蒂夫的下眼睫毛。史蒂夫说，你的胡子戳到我眼睛啦。于是巴基又亲了他一下。

做完之后，他们像两条咸鱼一样瘫在大石头上晒太阳。史蒂夫头发短，干得快，非要往巴基湿漉漉的头发里靠。巴基连裤链都懒得拉，抻抻腿，左臂横过去搁在史蒂夫胸口，脑袋下垫着史蒂夫的右臂。他们躺着的这块石头背阴，风景好但视角不好，下午晚些时候已经看不到群山背后的太阳了。天和云开始变色的时候，巴基才慢腾腾地说，傍晚啦，我们得回去了——集市是不是快开始了？

他一转头，史蒂夫侧着身子面朝他，缩着腿睡得正香。于是他没有继续说话，也翻了个身，左手撑着脸看史蒂夫·罗杰斯毫无防备地睡着的样子。振金义肢就是好，怎么都不会麻。

史蒂夫均匀地呼吸着，金黄色的云层向着橙红色转变的时候，巴基伸出右手，捏住了史蒂夫的鼻子。史蒂夫这家伙未免太舒服了，张开嘴继续迷迷糊糊地睡，巴基凑上去吻他，史蒂夫还在半梦半醒之间吸吮他伸进去轻轻搅动的舌头，像哭闹累了的小孩啜奶嘴一样津津有味，直到真的有点呼吸困难了才睁开眼睛。

巴基抿着嘴唇，克制着嘴角，但史蒂夫茫然地盯着他的时候他还是笑得露出一口白牙。史蒂夫懊恼地叫了一声“巴基！”，又忍不住打了个哈欠。巴基就问他，你最近怎么这么累？史蒂夫说，我是太闲了……你都不陪我。

史蒂夫坐在大石头上发出控诉，橙黄色的天空下是他干了之后乱蓬蓬的金发。那双蓝色的眼睛还带着几分睡意——在瓦坎达的防护罩外面，这家伙倒是睡得比他还安心。巴基还是忍不住放软了语气，说，那你以后跟我一起去干活呗。史蒂夫说，你前天还嫌弃我用力过头把你的丝瓜苗拔了……巴基翻了个白眼：只是根丝瓜苗而已，兄弟，你居然会觉得你在我心里还比不上一根丝瓜苗？史蒂夫心虚地抿了抿嘴唇，拿眼睛偷瞟他，一个魁梧的大个子像考试挂科的小学生：那你也想要我陪着你吗，就算我会捣乱？巴基叹了口气：你想什么觉得现在我们什么都有了我还不乐意跟你待在一起？你还有什么想招供的，罗杰斯队长？史蒂夫盘腿坐着，挺直了背，双手放在脚上：报告巴恩斯中士，前天的二排一列的玉米是我弄倒的，不是萨拉撞的。巴基说，我就知道！

他们抄近路翻过山，从另一边的防护罩进瓦坎达的时候，史蒂夫又突然地笑了一下。巴基本来还觉得奇怪，但史蒂夫笑起来他就也忍不住弯起眼睛看他。他们在昏暗的小路上往集市的喧闹那里走，远远看到洛基在给人变魔法，好多小孩子拱着他欢呼，他们两个又笑了：洛基肯定是玩法术自娱自乐的时候被瓦坎达的小孩们逮到了，又不好意思打小孩，搞不好这时候还跟他们玩得挺开心，毕竟瓦坎达的小孩大多不熊，嘴贼甜，大概比他们会哄邪神一百倍。

史蒂夫扣着巴基的左手，又说了一句：我们现在什么都有啦。巴基的脸蹭地红了。史蒂夫的手指在振金的掌心画着圈，真情实感地笑：我们还有犀牛呢，地球上百分之九十九的人都没有犀牛。巴基给他逗笑了，给他介绍了几句哈欧娜。

哈欧娜是在边境部落长大的犀牛，一直很勇猛，但在她的前任主人意外去世——一个人上山的时候被野兽叼走了——之后变得脾气很差，动不动就要跑。边境部落本来也准备把她放生，结果她只是在山上转了两天，陆陆续续叼回来一点主人的遗物，就又回来了。一年前的一次民间聚会上，驯养哈欧娜的那一支部落把她带了过去，为她征集主人。没什么特别的要求，能给她戴上板甲护具就行。那时一名路过的来为家里采购调料的冬兵帮忙解决了这个难题，单臂，还穿着袍子。其实巴基心里也虚，犀牛的力气可不止人类的四倍，但加上些技巧，他居然还成功制服了那只发狂的犀牛，据边境部落的人说，那之后哈欧娜的表现渐渐地恢复了正常，如果巴基能更关心她的话就更好了，她会变回原本的好战士。

史蒂夫撇撇嘴，觉得巴基已经够关心她了，故事也挺无聊的。巴基说：你是觉得故事无聊呢还是觉得我太关心她了？史蒂夫鼓了鼓嘴，吐出一口气：以前就有好多女孩儿们喜欢你，我没想到巴恩斯中士的魅力连小动物都能征服——我之前去澳大利亚做过任务，现在想想，你的小羊居然还会乖乖趴在你腿上让你剪毛！巴基噗嗤笑出了声：那你要不要让我帮你剪剪头发？

他们一边聊着天一边在集市的人群里穿行，身手矫健灵活，分心几用倒也没出什么事儿，巴基还顺便买了两只碗和一罐盐、一罐糖。他们在一个露天的桌子上坐下，点了几个菜，付了钱，史蒂夫看着他，又继续说：我没有……巴基假装听不懂的样子：你没有什么？史蒂夫伸手捏他的鼻子，巴基用手格开，史蒂夫惨叫一声，巴基一脸紧张地蹭地站起来，被史蒂夫抱着脑袋一顿乱亲，几个路过的喝醉的家伙还朝他们笑，大声地说“愿豹神保佑你们”。

巴基很不高兴：你学坏啦，史蒂夫，厄斯金博士要被你气活了。史蒂夫说，是你对自己太没信心了，巴基，你总是能控制好的。巴基心虚地移开了目光。先上来的是一杯粉红色的饮料，插了一根上面分叉的吸管，甜的要命，但巴基还挺喜欢这种程度的甜味的。他假装认真地低头喝饮料，史蒂夫等他慢吞吞地喝了一半，说：我们要结婚的对吧？就……确认一下。巴基说，对啊。史蒂夫问他：那，就是，蜜月……要不要一起去外面玩？呃，当然，如果你不想的话……

他的声音越来越虚弱，但整体还算平静。虽然实际上他连旅游攻略都做好了，满满两大本，藏在飞行器的一个柜子里。可是巴基在他提出“去外面玩”的时候就皱起了眉，他当然也就决定干脆地放弃。厨师的小女儿笑嘻嘻地耍杂技一样一口气给他们桌上放了三盘菜，往后翻着跟头跳走的时候巴基猛地回过神：哦，不，史蒂夫，我只是在想我的羊该怎么办……我当然愿意跟你一起去任何地方！

史蒂夫紧张地绞起了手指：我是说，如果你不喜欢的话……巴基挑着眉摇摇头：天啊，史蒂夫，你怎么总在这种时候一副跟我不熟的样子？我变了这么多？

那双带绿的蓝眼睛亮起来，傻笑回到了他脸上。巴基叹了口气，往后一仰头，微妙地在椅子的一个脚上维持着平衡：自由，和平，我们现在什么都有啦……史蒂夫说，是啊。巴基又猛地往前一凑，两只灰绿色的眼睛里闪烁着属于布鲁克林的那个不怎么正经的詹姆斯的鬼鬼祟祟的光：我们还会去华盛顿吗？史蒂夫愣了愣：当然，我们能去任何地方，不过恐怕你我得用假护照……巴基嘿嘿一笑：假身份还难得住我们？我想跟你在美国队长纪念馆里做爱。

史蒂夫呛了一口，在巴基那双无辜的绿眼睛里看到了自己狼狈的样子，而巴基还在想，他的小史蒂夫其实完全没怎么改变。过了一会儿，史蒂夫拿叉子戳了戳盘子里的烤肉，说：那你能不能穿你上次去那里的时候穿的衣服？巴基立刻用不怀好意的目光上下打量起他来，他踢踢巴基的小腿，挑着眉毛问他干不干，巴基说，当然啦，那个布鲁克林来的小个子，我得跟着他，但现在我们得想想怎么处置我们的羊……

几周后，他们带着一些新鲜蔬菜去探望哈欧娜，巴基说要正式跟哈欧娜介绍一下史蒂夫，结果看到洛基一个神在边境部落那儿玩得很开心。巴基吓了一跳，问史蒂夫怎么回事，史蒂夫说，又跟索尔吵架了呗，听说这回是因为女武神——不行，巴基，我不会给你介绍她的……

洛基发现瓦坎达人对他比其他人对他好得多，说话也好听，他超喜欢在里面，跟索尔闹了矛盾就来玩玩。这会儿他没看到下意识地开启了潜行模式的史蒂夫和巴基，突然得意洋洋而残酷地打了个响指，在巴基和史蒂夫惊恐的目光中，犀牛们整齐温顺地跪下了。

END

假装打完紫薯之后纪念馆重新开张了，为了让美国队长和他的小助手打炮（喂）  
我是觉得巴基和史蒂夫可能会喜欢做背包客？就是神雕侠侣那种，在江湖上浪几年当当雷锋又开开心心回古墓养老（瓦坎达：歪？？？）之后有机会大概会搞搞他们旅行途中惩恶扬善的沙雕故事（在键盘做菜之后我又要键盘旅游了吗hhh）


	14. 白狼的蜂巢

简介：瓦坎达沙雕OOC日常系列，今日请到了MVP阿毛同志。

山姆在德国的时候嘲笑过巴基。这事儿史蒂夫不知道，尤其是巴基在瓦坎达冻上之后山姆就更不会说了，史蒂夫从那时候起正式对巴基的一切信息神经敏感，装装样子都不肯，一副甩掉了美国队长这个偶像包袱放飞自我勇敢去追放手去爱的傻样。总之，他不知道山姆在那辆小车里嘲笑巴基壮得像头俄罗斯棕熊，身上也有一股熊味——他那身衣服本来就几天没洗，被抓走运去维也纳他们也不给他换套干净衣服，怪谁？

巴基那时候没吭声，结果复仇者们打败灭霸之后，山姆偶然间看到了巴基掏蜂窝，又嘲笑他了。那是山姆在瓦坎达帮忙驱逐外星怪物的最后一天，情势差不多稳定了，他也得动身去复仇者联盟那儿报到，处理其他地方由于一半人口突然消失了一段时间遗留下来的混乱。他在天上飞着，看到巴基追着一头怪物跑到了山脚下，又补了两枪把它做掉。然后巴基叹了口气，去河里洗洗手，看看四下无人，猛地把振金手伸进一个蜂箱，在蜜蜂们发作之前哈哈大笑着跑了，还很嚣张地边跑边吃赃物，殊不知一切都被天上的猎鹰拍得一清二楚。山姆专挑他舔着金属接缝的时候落下来，说，巴恩斯，我就说你像俄罗斯棕熊吧？

本来他们是要来一场男人间的决斗的，但这时候又一只怪物窜了出来，他们齐心协力——巴基先放生了山姆一分钟，把蜂蜜舔干净——干掉了那只怪物，又勾肩搭背地去配给站吃晚饭了。战后重建工作艰难且复杂，瓦坎达几乎每个人都参与进来了，毫无怨言地吃了一周大锅饭，迅速地恢复了安全秩序。吃意外美味的烤肉卷的时候山姆的手机亮了亮，是史蒂夫发过来的，美国队长现在时区跟他们不一样，这会儿怎么也该休息了才对，他还回山姆的信息，山姆有点感动。他是把巴基偷吃蜂蜜的那段视频发给了史蒂夫，美国队长半夜三更回复说，谢谢你，山姆，他好可爱。大概对社交软件有什么误会的老年人还加了三个眼冒爱心的emoji。

巴基把背上的枪卸了，枕着手臂躺在草地上翘着腿，靴子上还有泥巴和腥臭的血。他看都没看山姆，一边嚼着巧克力能量棒一边恶劣地说，搞不好那家伙在对着你发的视频自慰哦。山姆很是震惊了一会儿。当然他也觉得他的这两位朋友搞不好真有那么腻歪，但那是美国队长啊——所以他说：可你偷蜂蜜！巴基懒洋洋地一笑：那是老子的蜂箱。山姆翻了个大白眼，摇摇头，吃完烤肉卷和配的蘑菇汤，也在边上躺下了，巴基还嫌弃地踢踢他叫他离远一点，这个距离让他想起德国机场里他们被十五岁的小孩黏在地上的糗事。三个小时后，巴基就又生龙活虎地跳起来去巡逻了。

他无声无息地踩在草地上，踏着石头上山，那里有潜伏着的外星怪物，还有足够的黑暗。那些怪物还挺狡猾的，瓦坎达人晚上只防备它们下山袭击平民，巴基大概是第一个艺高人胆大摸黑上山的——黑豹和金钱豹则是被护卫队拦着了。冬兵像幽灵一样，熟练地从背后靠近怪物，猛地扭断了它的脖子，或者划开喉管、挑出心脏、打开脑子，总之，他几下就干掉一个，林子里响起几声闷响，他已经鬼魂一样溜走了。在暗杀方面，巴基是个熟练工，也没有刻意去否认什么；这回，他一边把一只小鸟从怪物的嘴里解救出来，还能一边惦记着他的蜂巢——他得去存蜂蜜啦。

山脚下的那些蜂箱里确实有好几个是他的，一开始只有一箱，他给史蒂夫养的，因为史蒂夫第一次帮他做烤肉的时候有点遗憾地说要是有蜂蜜就好了——虽然那天他们确实去山里掏了个野蜂窝。因为史蒂夫烤的野鸟很好吃，所以巴基回头就把蜂箱安排上了——他们不能天天掏蜂窝破坏生态啊，还怪危险的。

现在他不是一个人混日子，他的小屋也是史蒂夫的家，他不想增加任何危险元素，至少史蒂夫在家里的时候应该享受安稳的日子。

巴基查考了一些资料，也问了隔壁村养蜜蜂的人，自己去砍了棵树回来造蜂箱，隔壁村的那位养蜂人还好心地分给他一些蜜蜂。原本他是把蜂箱装在屋子后面的，他正好还在那儿养花。史蒂夫和巴基那两年待在一起的时候反正没什么共同话题，无非是一起做菜、做梦、做爱。巴基不仅在屋子后面种了史蒂夫送的玫瑰，还种了些别的花，可以煮茶可以入药，现在还能做蜂蜜，巴基想着等史蒂夫退休了，他们每天早上在自制的土瓶里放几枝。不过，在一个小孩被蜜蜂蛰了之后，巴基就把蜂箱转移到山脚下去了。山上野花挺多，各种热带树木开的花也挺多的，就是品种杂了之后味道会差一点。

小时候，巴恩斯的家境是比罗杰斯好一点儿，但巴基也不是什么泡在蜜罐里长大的小孩，字面意思，他没怎么吃过蜂蜜，更加偏爱巧克力。如果不是史蒂夫，他还不知道烤肉可以用蜂蜜渍——二战那会儿哪儿来那么多蜂蜜，战火烧到的地方蜂巢早被掏干了。

但其实，巴基不知道的是，他们驻扎在法国西线的一天晚上，史蒂夫的确收到过他们借宿的那户人家塞的一小罐蜂蜜。蜂蜜里还泡着几块苹果，他本来想带去给巴基的，紧接着想到了自己的队友们。他有点愧疚，想着自己有时候还是太自私了，但那时候他怎么都没法把心思从巴基身上挪开——巴基没有跟他们一起住在那户人家的房子里，而是躺在病床上等着高烧退下去。史蒂夫从司令部出来，是想回房间找找自己上周配给的巧克力带给巴基，没想到还收到了一罐蜂蜜。他还挺喜欢蜂蜜的。但最后蜂蜜和巧克力都没有被送到巴基手里，他走在去战地医院的路上，不知不觉就把身上的食品分光了。街上总能窜出来比以前的他还要瘦小的小孩。他从早上起就没吃什么东西，在人手不足但分外拥挤的战地医院里帮忙，他的学习能力很好，护士们忙起来也不管他是美国队长。他帮着搬运了几具死尸，按住要做手术却没有足够麻药的伤兵，最后在一个角落里找到了巴基。巴基蜷缩在一张薄毯里睡觉，点滴的针头在他的左手手背里。史蒂夫把外套脱下来，想给巴基盖的，但是他的外套也被汗打湿了。他去向护士要了巴基的药，帮巴基擦了擦脸——巴基总是爱干净的——，站在那儿等着巴基挂完点滴，把他背起来回借宿的房子。巴基昨天晚上开始发烧之后一直躺在医院里，水都喝不下，史蒂夫把他送过去之后还没来得及去看他。这天下午没有任务，史蒂夫就坐在小板凳上，时不时给巴基喂点水。下午时刻天空中有寂静的轰鸣和稀薄却刺眼的阳光，年轻的美国队长难得把自己从战争与和平中解放出去一会儿。他帮巴基脱了衣服擦了身体，裹进厚实的棉被里。他一点胃口都没有，靠在床头柜上，想着那罐泡着苹果的蜂蜜和军队配给的巧克力。

这还不是久到能够被忘记的事。结婚后他们又去法国玩了半个月，在一个巴基躺在床上午睡的下午，史蒂夫出去买了一小罐玻璃瓶装的泡着苹果的蜂蜜。至于他本人对于蜂蜜与肉类这一搭配的热爱还是源于一次山姆组织的活动，山姆邀请他去参加他们互助会的聚餐，他在那儿学到了这一招，这会儿有机会给巴基做食物，他当然要把这样的技巧拿出来分享。

巴基是觉得蜂箱换了地方之后产出的蜂蜜品质下降了才增加蜂箱数量的，现在山脚的那块地方是巴基比对了各个地点之后确认的最优选择，他平时没什么事儿就研究研究这个。他还为此多烧制了几个陶土罐，上了釉洗干净放在柜子上，到了收获蜂蜜的时候拿出来用热水煮一煮消毒，擦干净去装蜂蜜和蜂巢。他挺喜欢蜂巢的，还会时不时掏一块出来当饴糖嚼嚼。

不过巴基是日子过得太舒服，一开始忘了把这事告诉史蒂夫，史蒂夫还以为他的蜂蜜是市场上买来的——史蒂夫也不了解瓦坎达的贸易体系，美滋滋地吃了几次蜜渍水果和肉类，有一回他们在门口做午饭，巴基随口一说蜂蜜罐子空了，要史蒂夫去带点回来，史蒂夫狂奔几公里没找着卖蜂蜜的，又去山上掏野蜂窝，还被蛰了。巴基看到他胳膊上那个大包才一脑袋说我他妈忘了告诉你我养蜜蜂了。史蒂夫也不大高兴，他觉得巴基每天这么干活太辛苦了。他提起这个，巴基就说，得了吧，你想让我坐办公室生锈吗？史蒂夫坐在那里不说话，心里有一千个反驳的理由，可说出口的只有：等我退休了，你得教我这些技术啊。

巴基喜欢吃甜的，平时做菜也习惯做甜鲜口味的，幸好史蒂夫不挑食，他做的食物也算好吃。天气热的时候，巴基还会去农田边上的井里打冰凉的井水泡蜂蜜喝。他学会了做点心之后，没事还会研究怎么往华夫饼上淋蜂蜜摆野莓拍照的时候比较好看。

但是巴基掏蜂蜜吃的爱好，他自己也不清楚是什么时候培养起来的。也许只是他突然发现了蜂蜜也算甜食的一种并领悟了它美味的精髓，也许是一次消耗了他很多体力的山中探险之后随手补充糖分，但史蒂夫对于这个问题有另一种没有朋友愿意听的解答，而巴基听了他的猜想，踹了他一脚，翻了个白眼，想了想，说，还真有可能。

史蒂夫觉得这是从一次略显匆忙的晨间性爱开始的。

他们在前一天晚上把床褥弄得很乱，史蒂夫醒过来的时候发现巴基趴在自己胸口，还迷迷糊糊地哼哼着蹭那对胸大肌。史蒂夫刚刚醒过来，嗓子还有点哑，想去喝杯水，又不舍得把巴基推开。讲道理，巴基要只是侧着身子缩在他边上他都不会想先起床。那会儿其实巴基也快醒了，半梦半醒间用硬邦邦的胡茬隔着薄薄的睡衣蹭史蒂夫的胸大肌，还觉得挺有趣，蹭了一会儿咂着嘴说，我二战那会儿就想摸这个了。史蒂夫有点飘忽，右手伸到胸口的那团棕发里揉了揉，问他想摸什么。巴基有点费力地翻了个身，换左脸贴在他胸口，腾出右手来摸他的胸肌。史蒂夫扣住他的右手，心里一个三二一倒数，把巴基从胸口拎上来一顿乱亲。

巴基也不在意，一边打着哈欠一边蹭史蒂夫的嘴唇，心不在焉地想着史蒂夫需要一支唇膏的时候史蒂夫开始揉他的屁股。他配合地挪了挪位置，分开腿趴在史蒂夫身上，继续跟史蒂夫接吻，右手捧着对方毛茸茸的脸。然而史蒂夫揉着那对还有点软的屁股，在被褥里乱摸了一阵，发现找不着润滑剂了。他们昨晚没做得太多，巴基的恢复能力又好，不润滑不行。巴基打了个哈欠，两个人把目光移向了床头柜后面的一罐蜜渍柠檬。

这是个阴天，草原上的微风有点凉，适合两个大胡子壮汉贴在一起出点汗。史蒂夫没有平时那么硬，也没有那么快，两个人缓慢又温柔地缠在一起，好像只是无数次久别重逢之后的相互安抚。巴基更容易陷入分不清楚哪部分是史蒂夫哪部分是自己的恍惚之中了。他们做完的时候，巴基沾了点从身体里流出来的东西尝了尝，说酸酸甜甜的，还有股奶香，可能是柠檬去腥味。史蒂夫躺在枕头上懒洋洋地大笑。

巴基等着早餐的羊奶沸腾的时候，史蒂夫看到他一边往杯子里加蜂蜜，一边自己上手沾了点尝尝，一双灰绿色的眼睛有点呆滞地看着灰蒙蒙的天空。史蒂夫中午前要走，他不知道巴基平时早上是不是这样的，悄咪咪地凑过去吃他沾了蜂蜜的手指，吸得津津有味。巴基叹了口气，说，这么大人了，你还没断奶啊？已经换好了美国队长行头的史蒂夫坐在草地上，拨了拨长长了一些的金发，笑得有点无赖：我吃奶才吃了几次啊。巴基笑着摇摇头，又在说“小混蛋”“血清变质”之类的傻话，但给出的报复无非是羊奶里少加点蜂蜜，面包上涂的酱料是前几天新鲜剁出来、泡在酒里的辣椒酱。史蒂夫咬了一大口面包，辣得吐舌头，追着他非要让他也尝尝滋味，结果舌头麻了动不了，泪眼汪汪地蹲在那儿。巴基没办法，给他用加了更多蜂蜜的羊奶解辣。

史蒂夫下一次回来的时候，巴基就更喜欢一些蜜渍水果了，做饭的时候还会直接从罐子里舀蜂蜜吃，史蒂夫也觉得他像一头小熊，如果再有一对熊耳朵就更好了。他不怎么吃蜜渍水果，那是留着做甜点的，有时候来不及熬新鲜的果酱，巴基会用藏着的蜜渍莓果做点心的馅料。他们那两年待在一起的时候其实并不经常做点心，那很耗时间，而他们更愿意把相聚的时间浪费在靠着墙和彼此望天发呆上。他们蜜月旅行的时候去了迪士尼乐园，那儿的盾坨重新上架了。斯塔克的冰激凌店也开了进去，他们发现新出的美国队长味是牛奶冰激凌混奥利奥碎以及黑巧克力，冰激凌在最外层，里头是包着奥利奥碎的巧克力，要用金属勺子拌开。巴基用胳膊肘顶顶他，说，斯塔克说你是个黑心肠的坏家伙呢，你又惹他啦？史蒂夫撇撇嘴，帮他扶了扶头上米奇的发箍，要他看镜头，咔地拍了一张巴基吃冰激凌的照片，在自己的推特主页上写，我的小熊。他现在还会乱用emoji，只针对巴基。巴基挑挑眉毛，往冰激凌上又浇了点蜂蜜，舀了一勺送到史蒂夫嘴边，在商店的角落里突然换上了他们两个独处做那档子事儿的时候的声线，说，尝尝你自己的味道，史蒂夫。

史蒂夫蹭地站起来抓着巴基去了一趟卫生间。即使是淡季园区游客也多，不少人对着那个隔间的门骂，巴基还在一边笑一边抱怨他浪费食物。将近一小时后，两个人很不要脸地带着米奇和米妮的耳朵走出来，还有人骂了一句死给。接着巴基就逼史蒂夫cos狮子王，史蒂夫推特主页紧跟着就出现一张他戴着米妮耳朵飞越丛林的照片，文字说明：我的辛巴。他配了个对称的emoji表情，几分钟后两位老兵差点没能挤出迪士尼乐园。

他们的小日子过得平安舒坦，蜜里调油，但史蒂夫永远不会告诉巴基这次托尼生气的原因。他们结婚的那天，他紧张得要死，而复仇者联盟的小伙伴们一个比一个能说会道，每个人都要致辞，压轴上场的托尼从哮喘病扯到阿尔茨海默症，讲了快有一个小时，大家都在笑了，这对新人才从彼此的眼睛里回过神来意识到他们是故意的，都在珍惜好朋友最后的单身时光呢。好不容易挨过了仪式进入狂欢和整人的阶段，正直的美国队长把巴基的辣椒酱加入了每一样看起来美味无比的肉食汤品里。瓦坎达人对巴基的辣椒酱制作技术赞不绝口，娜塔莎和克林特的求生本能制止了他们，顺便制止了布鲁斯。

END

一个沙雕彩蛋：所以不考虑其他伙伴的话初代六位只有铁铁和锤哥吃了辣椒，洛基还快乐地给队长加幻术掩护。（大概是因为锤哥说的队长的好话太多了吧（。）


	15. 白狼的糖果

简介：瓦坎达沙雕OOC日常系列，本篇主要为CW后IW前。甜食控吧唧上线，今天队长又吃醋了（喂）小破车警告！

瓦坎达的工业水平远远领先外界，但大部分行业的商业化程度不是很高，尤其是食品行业，在基本上所有人都有余裕悠闲健康地享用一日三餐的情况下，快餐和速食食品是不存在的，连玻璃纸包装的糖果都没有，最多能够在集市上买到些牛皮纸包的味道寡淡但鲜美的麦芽糖之类的，还有就是用来调味的冰糖、奶油、蜂蜜等等。

而人的贪婪总是随着环境的优化而不断增长的，巴基也没能幸免。在日子过得舒服了点之后，巴基自己做了只小布袋挂在脖子上，里头放些自制的干奶酪、麦芽糖、肉干之类的小零食——放兜里糖和干酪在他干活的时候会化，招虫子。他这么吃也没怎么胖起来，血清和运动量摆在那儿。但是天然食材做出来的零食好吃是好吃，对于巴基这个在万恶的资本主义社会长大又在前苏联待了几十年的白人来说，总少点廉价的工业香精味儿。

他一开始倒也没意识到自己在嘴馋呢。还是后来他的邻居艾瑞克送给他一板巧克力当苹果派的回礼，他才想起来自己好久没吃到巧克力了。——在瓦坎达才待了几个月，他已经默认他得等他的可可树长大才能做巧克力了。

傍晚干完活回到家里，他洗洗手掏出手机，发消息给史蒂夫说，我想吃糖，史蒂夫。

他发完消息就出去做晚餐了，之后他又坐在门口啃起了艾瑞克给的巧克力。第一口咬下去他还有点不习惯。史蒂夫不会秒回他的消息，有时候甚至会过上几天再回。他知道史蒂夫经常处于忙碌和危险的情况中，他自己也要为此负责；他不知道史蒂夫只是每次看到他的消息都要傻笑半天，再花半天思考怎么回消息，毕竟认真算起来，这还是史蒂夫第一次正经谈恋爱，没经验，更何况对方还是巴基。巴基平时不会打扰史蒂夫，史蒂夫也不打扰他，这也是他第一次向史蒂夫要什么东西。

巴基总是很喜欢瓦坎达草原上的风，早上起来会先出门在蒙蒙亮的天里伸伸懒腰，深吸一口晨间的空气；傍晚这会儿是最安静的，好像瓦坎达人几乎每天都能享受的落日仍然是神圣而神秘的。巴基在一开始的惶恐之后很快就接受了这个规则，毕竟平时这里也不是很热闹，他甚至比他的邻居们更加感激每天的生活，就像现在这样，他坐在门口的草地上，啃着邻居送的一板巧克力，带着落日余晖温度的风温柔潮湿地让他的眼睛半闭起来，屋子里的小桌上，那只手机等待着史蒂夫给他发来平安的消息。

史蒂夫走了才没几天，他就开始觉得史蒂夫上一次的来访是他不切实际的幻想了。偶尔他会庆幸苏联人把他的脑子洗得干净，没有叫他在那么漫长的寒冬里执着地期盼史蒂夫再一次越过集中营燃烧的火焰来救他，他现在的生活才能变成一个轻飘飘晕乎乎的梦。他现在睡得很好，有时候甚至会做些美梦，比如在七十多年前的二战的壕沟里，他趴在沙袋后面瞄准敌人，史蒂夫在行动开始前偷偷摸摸地跑过来吻他。他醒过来的时候没有嘲笑自己，反倒真切地感到他们的遗憾得到了弥补，好像史蒂夫也在另一个时区做着他以前不敢做的梦。这种时候他对自己格外宽容，还会在早上多睡十多分钟，闭着眼睛回味那个头顶上有炮弹飞过去的、从未存在的吻。

又过了两个多月，史蒂夫回来了，真给巴基带了一大包糖果。直等到史蒂夫走了几天之后巴基才去看他带了什么东西回来，毕竟他们待在一起的时候很难去想别的事情，晚上熄灭油灯躺在床上，单是胸口紧贴着拥抱在一起什么都不说不想，他们就能奢侈地花掉一个小时，至于亲吻和做爱都要排到那后面。

史蒂夫回来的时候会带上一套换洗衣物，虽然他更喜欢穿巴基的衣服，那会暂时欺骗他，让他觉得他已经打完了该打的仗，守住了该守的道，躺在天国的草地上安息了。这回他提了一只行李袋回来，除了那套衣服，鼓鼓囊囊的都是各种各样的糖，他几乎把整个未来世界都塞在里面了。他原本不想买这么多的，但是自从收到了巴基的那条信息，他开始像个小女孩一样留意每个商店橱窗里看起来好看好吃的糖，再一次对现代世界感到眼花缭乱；但这一次和他刚刚被解冻那会儿不一样，生活有了盼头，他每看到一种他们在七十多年前没见过或买不起的糖就下手，在安全屋收拾行李的时候，他差点把行李袋的拉链撑爆了。

过了几天，巴基在一天傍晚翻出一个空箱子装那些糖果。他坐在小屋前面的草地上，接着夕阳的光线，仔细又无聊地把糖果按品种品牌塞进箱子里。里头有一大罐彩色玻璃纸包装的小粒水果硬糖，铝箔纸包装的奶糖，小袋分装的果汁软糖，成板的巧克力和散装的棒棒糖、夹心太妃糖，巴基还在里面看到了几盒自己在逃亡的时候看中了却舍不得买的巧克力，想史蒂夫总是一个笨蛋。

巴基脖子上挂着的小袋子里有了更多品种的小零食，干起活来都更有劲了，一天到晚都不知道累的，还会主动跟人打招呼，也不像一开始那么不好意思跟人笑了。河对岸的一位阿姨还取笑他说，你笑起来明明挺可爱的，怎么这么吝啬给我们看看啊？要是是你丈夫欺负你，你可得跟我们说。他每次就摇摇头，说几句好听的话，扛着肩上的柴火禾捆之类的东西继续去干活。比较烦恼的是他不知道怎么处理垃圾，只好把包装袋塞进兜里，回去用本子、木板之类的压平，没事的时候折纸玩。

附近的小孩子喜欢找他玩，有时候他实在空不出手，也会分些糖给他们，主要是味道不是很浓烈的那些，倒不是他小气，他还有点心虚，怕自己的任性破坏了这里人的生活饮食习惯。不过对于那几盒特别贵的巧克力他也确实藏有私心，他知道史蒂夫自己大概都舍不得吃，虽然史蒂夫不怎么热衷于甜食，但他还是吃得很省，想着等史蒂夫回来跟他分享。他一个人待着的时候总想不到他会头脑发昏地拿错巧克力给他们的点心调味。

巴基仗着自己身体好，打过血清，把那个箱子放在床头当床头柜，有时候睡前看看手机上的信息、在本子上记录明后天的待办事项的时候还会摸颗糖出来吃吃，也不怕蛀牙或口臭。但就照他这么个吃法，史蒂夫时隔三个月回来的时候他还有小半箱没吃完，史蒂夫还又提了一袋来，说是他们去了北欧做任务，那里的巧克力是最好的，巴基又最喜欢巧克力，他没忍住就买了很多。巴基笑他傻，要他先喝口水，洗澡换身衣服好休息了。史蒂夫在他帮自己洗头发的时候还突然问他，等他们结婚了，如果再一起过几十年，他会不会对和他在一起的生活感到厌倦。巴基用力地拍了一下他的脑袋，骂他，笑着说，我连生活的权利都是你这个不要命的蠢货争取来的。史蒂夫还在解释，我不是说生活，我是说和我待在一起。巴基翻了个白眼，你又在想什么乱七八糟的，我可是从七十多年前就喜欢你啦。

他们洗完澡回到小屋之后史蒂夫就指控巴基骗人。巴基一脸懵逼，顺着史蒂夫的目光看到了他床头柜上吃了一半的巧克力。史蒂夫说，我上次没买这个。巴基说，上次给艾瑞克帮忙，他给我的呀。史蒂夫知道自己理亏，毕竟这是巴基，永远有很多人喜欢，谁都会对他好，巴基现在能心安理得地接受他人的善意是他一直以来奋斗的目标，但他还是控制不住地瘪了嘴，跟个小孩似的。巴基现在跟他独处的时候意外但合情合理地没什么节操，把他扑进床褥里扒裤子，哄他说，下次我不拿了好不好？我又不知道你会生气，史蒂夫。史蒂夫先是说我没生气，巴基开始给他做手活之后他又嘟囔起来，你以前是不是这么哄女朋友的……巴基又说他傻，骑在他身上，右手伸进他的裤子里，空荡荡的左肩在他眼前晃，脸上的笑容里一点气恼都没有，湿漉漉的发尾还黏在脖颈上。

史蒂夫突然就生气了，问他，是不是我对你做什么你都不会生气？你为什么总在照顾我却不肯给自己多考虑一点？巴基笑出了声，你在这方面比我傻多了，史蒂夫，别老赖我。史蒂夫觉得他说的有道理，但还是哪里不对，他现在又没那个脑子去想，干脆一翻身把巴基面朝下压进褥子里，一边用那根被巴基撸硬了的东西蹭巴基的腿和臀缝，一边压上去咬巴基的蝴蝶骨。

美国队长不知道为什么，还在气恼却又很高兴地宣布，那我今天要欺负你，巴基。巴基几乎又要被他逗笑了，笑声在第一根手指伸进那个洞里的时候拉长变成了一声呻吟。他下意识地想找些什么东西抓着，右手腕被抓住按在背上，他转而咬住了枕头，含糊又无奈地叫了一声史蒂夫。史蒂夫用左手抓着他的手，右手沾着他自己调的润滑液操得他后穴发涨流水，还在他难耐地扭动起来的时候在他锻炼得结实好看的臀肌上咬了一口。他被史蒂夫那一口咬得硬了，史蒂夫还故意往上挪过去咬他的侧腰。那三根手指抽出去的时候，巴基挪了挪膝盖，好让史蒂夫进来。

巴基还是松开枕头大声叫了起来。那几乎是一声带着哭腔的惨叫了，史蒂夫把他吃了一半的、艾瑞克送的巧克力掰开，一块块地往那个小穴里塞。他的身体一早就热起来了，巧克力在他屁股里黏黏糊糊地融化，史蒂夫的手指还在里面搅动那些巧克力块。他伸腿去踢史蒂夫，史蒂夫又在他屁股上咬了一口，得意洋洋地啜起了手指。在最初的惊吓之后，巴基感到一种熟悉的粘腻，好像史蒂夫已经用自己的精液把他灌满两次，但史蒂夫甚至还没真正进来。他的肩膀抵着床单蹭了一会儿，哑着嗓子催促史蒂夫，问他今天要用艾瑞克的巧克力操他还是要自己上。

史蒂夫还是第一次在床上听到巴基说别人的名字，还是他妈的巴基的邻居。他知道巴基这坏小子就是在气他呢，但他被气到了有什么办法？他用力拍了一下巴基的臀肉，引得那个小穴猛地收缩了一下，又捏着那瓣臀肉，用大拇指掐着肉穴边缘的软肉往边上掰，一下子把自己的阴茎插进去一半。他被自己晾了好一会儿，现在在巴基的屁股里愈发硬起来，巴基感觉到撑开后穴的东西猛地又涨开一圈，往外退了退，他还没来得及喘口气就被插到了底。史蒂夫没有立即开始动，趴到他背上的时候他还下意识地安下心来，软软地喊了一声史蒂夫，侧过上半身张开嘴唇想亲吻史蒂夫。史蒂夫还抓着他的右手，但他知道史蒂夫会吻他。史蒂夫的确吻了他，而接下来他只能把眼泪鼻涕往枕头里蹭。史蒂夫的右手从他的袍子底下伸进去揉捏他的胸肌掐他的乳头，那根又长又粗的棍子搅动着黏糊的巧克力酱比哪一次都更像在操他的内脏，而他偶尔缓过气来转过头去看史蒂夫的时候又恍惚地看到那双永远注视着自己的、危险又无辜的蓝眼睛。

史蒂夫把巴基的背咬得乱七八糟的，甚至会在一个正在消退的牙印上添一口，在空隙里亲昵又病态地喊巴基的名字，有时候会叫他詹姆斯。他几乎骑在巴基的屁股上，沾着巧克力和润滑液的阴茎大力又快速地全部抽出又撞到底，而巴基仍然一点都不在意，趴在枕头里从鼻腔里发出呻吟，发出听起来大概是史蒂夫的气音，还配合地抬起腰分开腿，用脚趾去勾史蒂夫的小腿，好像史蒂夫做得还不够似的。史蒂夫从来没进得这么深，巴基趴在他身下任他怎么操都行，怎么欺负都会配合，好像他真能完全控制巴基、永远不再失去他了。他喜欢揉巴基的胸和乳头，倒不是说他对那种手感有多少沉迷，他只是喜欢巴基羞耻的表情，像他喜欢巴基的笑容一样。他突然明白过来自己之前的疑问的意义，他根本不可能真正放开巴基，出于相同的动机，巴基也想给他更好的，给他更多他想要的，好让他永远留下。他们已经完蛋了，他跨过了他给厄斯金博士许下的承诺，他会为了巴基做任何事，除了放他走。

史蒂夫把巴基的手放开了。那名臭名昭著的暗杀者、世界上最可怕的狙击手颤抖着手在后面胡乱摸索着，揉开他的头发，摸到他的脸，巴基转过身来费力地吻他，右手抓着他撑在床单上的手臂，在上面留下让他过分疼痛的指印。他一下下用力地操巴基的屁股，巴基这回比以前哪一次都兴奋，阴茎射过两回了还在随着他猛烈的撞击一晃一晃地把流出来的水甩得到处都是。巴基在他嘴唇上对他说，我爱你，史蒂夫，我从那么久以前就爱你。史蒂夫哭了，把他翻过来吻他的嘴唇，巴基的双腿立刻缠紧了他的腰。

我希望我们能有更多的时间。史蒂夫把脸埋进巴基的脖颈里，可巴基知道他不是在撒娇，这家伙不知道发什么疯，要把他的屁股操坏把他的腰撞断了，好像真到了走投无路的境地，在末日来临前满怀恐惧和绝望地跟他做爱。史蒂夫的脸埋进他肩头的布料里，哑着嗓子说，我记得那个早上，天还是灰蒙蒙的，你躲在一条壕沟里，我在准备上前线，我那时候就该吻你。巴基用力地抱紧他，从没像现在这样想要两只手：你抓住我了，史蒂夫，我保证我不会再放开你……天啊，不要说洗脑了，除非他们把我的头砍下来。

他的腰由于现在的姿势和史蒂夫的拥抱悬在空中，史蒂夫不快但格外用力地操他，史蒂夫高潮的时候他的两条腿都在史蒂夫的腰上发软打滑。史蒂夫把他放下来，趴在他身上小声地道歉。但巴基在他脸上看到了熟悉的表情，就是那种小时候他抱怨史蒂夫总是不听劝到处惹不必要的麻烦，史蒂夫说“下次我会注意的”的时候的表情。于是巴基又忍不住笑了，推开史蒂夫让他躺着，趴跪在他腿间含住了那根半软的阴茎。史蒂夫想阻止他，但巴基的舌头和嘴唇太过柔软，好像他现在拥有的生活一样不切实际。他伸出去阻止巴基的手的手指是软的，最后只是落在了巴基半长的头发里。

巴基把他腿间的巧克力和润滑剂还有精液舔得干干净净，还抓着他快高潮的时候给了他一个深喉。巴基把史蒂夫射进他喉咙和嘴里的东西咽下去，舔舔嘴唇，抬头看着史蒂夫凌乱的金发和茫然的眼神，以及那张红透了冒着汗的脸，爬上去用拇指抚摩他的微张着小口喘息嘴唇，哑着嗓子笑，你太他妈辣了，史蒂夫，你不该在那条壕沟里吻我，你该他妈的操我。

史蒂夫侧躺在床上抱着巴基的时候还在语无伦次地说，你笑起来真好看，巴基，你会一直这么笑吗？巴基懒洋洋地说，别傻了，我们可不会永远年轻。他在黑暗里亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，史蒂夫在他的嘴里尝到了精液和巧克力的味道。

END


	16. 白狼的暖炉

简介：瓦坎达沙雕OOC日常系列，风土人情均为捏造。今天的小手推车涉及吧唧发烧，先警告一下（虽然就一个过场……）

巴基其实挺怕冷的。冬兵不怕冷是因为他甚至不知道痛，那是属于一名为祖国与未来奋斗的士兵的危险的荣耀。但巴基怕冷，尤其是他的肩膀，那块金属合叶底下还有一点属于他自己的肉块，冰天雪地里和铁黏在一起，普通人估计能就地飞升。史蒂夫不知道，但巴基认为，等史蒂夫真的上了年纪，对世界和平的信任与热情消退之后，也会怕冷的。像他现在这样，断过又没受到良好照料的骨头遇冷遇潮都要痛。

他不知道瓦坎达还有雪山，当然，这种事情如果不亲身看过一次，哪个正常人都不会知道的，这可是非洲，冬兵还没做过调查，也没必要做。后来，他不仅认识了雪山，像个小老太太一样揣着暖炉进了几趟山后还在山上发现了几座温泉，在白猿部落的领地里。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯一直是一个遵纪守法、善解人意的好公民，再向往泡温泉（他上一次在浴缸里泡热水澡大概是八十年前的事了，离开布鲁克林前去参军的那晚还没泡成）也不会不经同意就干这个。但是，根据史蒂夫/巴基-道德感守恒定律，史蒂夫/巴基和对方的道德感有一个固定的总和，所以当史蒂夫/巴基出现的时候，对方很大几率会变得没有节操。在跟姆巴库混熟之后，姆巴库推荐巴基这样受过重伤的老兵去泡泡温泉暖暖身子。那个时候，姆巴库完全没有想过他这位背信弃义的白人朋友会半推半就地跟另一个白人在他们部落的温泉里搞。

只不过，巴基第一次去雪山的时候还是毫无准备，穿着短袖和七分裤、踩着平时下地干活的鞋就跟着大部队去了，冷得发抖，被同行的邻居们赶去加衣服。其实他的邻居们穿得也不多，只是一个个的都为接下去的行程兴奋无比。那是他在瓦坎达度过的第一个秋天，邻居们告诉他，他们会在秋收结束后去雪山一趟，跟白猿部落做生意。虽然白猿部落说起来是与世隔绝，但雪山脚下多少还有几家猎户，他们会用粮食、蔬菜、自酿酒跟人换雪山里的山珍野味以及鲜鱼，有时候就只是在山脚下办一场食品种类丰富的聚会。

今年年中的时候发生了国王即位以及金钱豹那件事，巴基就是那会儿来到现在这个村子的。白猿部落跟瓦坎达主流社会的关系好转了不少，人人都知道是白猿部落的人把提查拉陛下救起来的，一年一度的交易大会几乎变成进贡，连离这儿有点远的村子都有人骑着牛带着好吃的过来。巴基也觉得自己现在能优哉游哉地生活要感谢白猿部落，要是提查拉真的出了事，他搞不好还是逃不掉变成冬兵的命运，史蒂夫他们也会遭遇危险。所以他也提前几天去村子边植被葱郁的山上采了不少野果子，有些野果子还是从几十米高的大树上弄下来的，他尝过几个，给史蒂夫每样留了一点，想着如果史蒂夫三天内不回来，就把它们做成果酱。他又带了一大罐蜂蜜，要不是实在不好意思，他还想把被子裹上。

他们花了两天来到雪山脚下，邻居们看他怕冷，就去问相熟的猎户借了几件衣服。那个猎人在他们上山的时候见过巴基一次，巴基帮他逮住了一只雪兔，现在巴基又给他一罐蜂蜜，还能流利地说瓦坎达语，他对这个白人的偏见消解不少，借给巴基一件长袍——一整块狼皮做的大氅。到了夜里山里下雪，巴基把帽子都戴上了，活泼好动的小孩子们就又围着他白狼白狼地叫，他没办法，爬起来陪他们玩。

他们在雪山里待了两天，巴基在第二天就把狼皮还了，跟别人一起卷起裤脚跳下水去摸鱼，还在篝火边耍刀给人看，三两下就能把鱼杀干净，到了半夜他还跟精明的猎户们一起在黑漆漆的雪山里玩打猎游戏，他用暗杀者的本事作弊，跑得满头大汗。结果就是，他们回村子的路上他就开始头晕，还以为是洗脑的后遗症，叹了口气没在意，在家里床上裹着被子睡了半天才醒悟过来自己这个声名在外的超级士兵发烧了。

发烧，发汗，发冷。幸运的是——他醒了之后好像就没什么不幸的事——，史蒂夫也在这天回来了，还给他煮热粥吃。他烧得迷迷糊糊的，还知道那是史蒂夫，虽然听不清楚史蒂夫在说什么，但知道史蒂夫很着急，他乖乖地把史蒂夫递过来的东西咽下去，即使那让他更加头晕恶心，但他不想让史蒂夫担心。史蒂夫还抓着他的脚搓了好久，把它们搓得又红又热，巴基慢慢缓了过来，小声又迷糊地说，膝盖也要。史蒂夫把他的脚用毯子包好，又去隔着被子揉他的膝盖。巴基整个人被裹在被子里，史蒂夫把他抱在怀里。巴基听不清史蒂夫说话，也没有挪窝的力气，只在睡过去之前抱怨了一句说，我再也不想去雪山了。

他醒过来的时候还有点烧，但整体好了不少，脚底有个热烘烘的东西，胸前有史蒂夫，背后有史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫还靠在墙上打瞌睡。他叹了口气，挣扎着要从被窝里爬出来，史蒂夫一下子就醒了。两个人大眼瞪小眼，巴基先开了口，笑着说，你多久没睡了，笨蛋。史蒂夫说，你发烧了。他那双蓝眼睛直勾勾地看着巴基，又说了一遍，你发烧了。巴基反应过来史蒂夫其实是在取笑他呢，大概早就知道他在雪山里玩得乐极生悲的傻事，笑着骂了一句，蓄了蓄力气，猛地把史蒂夫扑在了床褥上，还用被子把他罩了进来。史蒂夫只穿了条裤子，巴基在那对他垂涎已久——也就七十多年——的胸肌上咬了一口，但还是舍不得挪脚，半闭着眼睛抱着史蒂夫，挑挑眉问他他脚底下的炉子哪儿来的。

那是个很小的暖炉，用布和棉花包起来，防止烫伤。史蒂夫也是凑巧弄到的，他这次去东亚那边，在一个集市上发现了卖关于二战纪念品的摊子，虽然那些小东西在细节甚至颜色上都不太还原，他还是一眼相中了一个暖手炉。在咆哮突击队的时候，巴基有一个类似的，有事没事把手塞进衣服里取暖，说是防止手指冻僵，狙击枪削掉他们的脑袋。他们去追击佐拉的火车的前几天，巴基把那个小暖炉送人了，一个他以前在107军团的战友。对方在前线受了重伤，盖着条薄毯躺在担架上回去，医务人员说他大概活不到医院了。那个士兵说他很冷，巴基嘟哝了几句脏话，赶上来跟史蒂夫他们一起继续向雪山行进的时候，把手往衣服里塞的频率更高了。他的小暖炉大概也跟他的战友一起熄灭了。

史蒂夫在集市上看到那个带防烫伤的花布包的暖手炉的时候，一下子就想起了那个冬天。那是他经历过的最好也最绝望的冬天，现代社会买什么东西都很容易，但那时候他想给巴基一个暖炉都不行。

巴基整个人还在往外冒汗，被窝里湿漉漉的，史蒂夫也不怕被传染，去蹭巴基的嘴唇。巴基闭着眼睛哼了两声，史蒂夫说要去给他做点吃的，至少他得喝点羊奶。巴基有点抱歉，史蒂夫好不容易回来一趟还得照顾他。而史蒂夫笑着摇头，说，我看你跟他们玩得这么开心就放心啦，更何况你以前也没少照顾我，现在总得让我找回点面子吧？巴基就说，我觉得作为一个病人我比你省心多了。史蒂夫挑着眉，说，这可不一定。他又帮巴基掖好被角，出去做早餐。巴基胃口不好，史蒂夫给他冲了一碗几乎有一半是蜂蜜的黏黏糊糊的羊奶，坐在被褥上一勺一勺地喂巴基吃。其实巴基已经有自己来的力气了，这么他能当酒一口干，但史蒂夫就是想喂他。巴基一边在木头勺子上吃蜂蜜羊奶，一边想着史蒂夫的记忆是从哪里出了问题。事实上，史蒂夫小时候比他乖多了，卧病在床的时候他把气味刺鼻、难以下咽的药递给史蒂夫，史蒂夫会忍耐着慢慢全都喝下去，就像他忍耐人生中所有的偏见与不公。巴基自己小时候吃药可是会千方百计把药倒掉的。

史蒂夫把勺子递到巴基嘴唇边上的时候一直抿着嘴唇笑得两只眼睛都不见了，像只心花怒放的大狗。巴基一副很嫌弃的样子，扯着嘴角问他，我这么好看啊？史蒂夫软绵绵地嘿嘿笑了两声没回话，巴基叹了口气，摸了摸自己胡子拉碴的脸。史蒂夫给自己弄了点吃的，洗完盘子又回屋子里，巴基正在翻他手机里昨天晚上拍的海量照片，有巴基单人的也有他们两个抱在一块的。史蒂夫在他身边坐下，也不害臊，说，你越来越好看了，巴基。巴基一边看他的相册一边挑着眉说，那是因为这个巴基哥哥是你的你才这么说，我连胡子都不刮。史蒂夫一下子撅起了嘴唇：我也留胡子了，头发还变长了，你是不是也觉得不好看？

巴基愣了一下，看着史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，他都不知道是没穿上衣的史蒂夫还是他的高烧让他说出来的：你他妈的比二战时候辣一百倍，史蒂维。

史蒂夫的裤裆以肉眼可见的速度鼓了起来，大胡子底下的脸刷地涨得通红。巴基清了清嗓子：我们是在这儿坐一整天呢，还是你现在来操我，队长？

史蒂夫象征性地推脱了一下：你生病了，巴基，我自己可以……他有时候会忘记巴基在谈恋爱的时候是怎样一个不要脸的小混蛋，现在对上他就更加肆无忌惮了：你可以射在我脸上，或者用勺子喂我吃掉——但是我发烧了。史蒂夫咽了口口水，在冷静的边缘憋出一句，是啊，你发烧了。巴基躺在枕头上，一双因为高温而罩上了一层水汽的灰绿色眼睛迷幻地看着他：是啊，我发烧了，所以温度会比平时高，你真的不想试试吗？

美国队长可耻地心动了。在他们经受所有这些不幸之前，他没有得到过作为巴基的情人的优待，从没见过巴基在床上这样淫荡无耻的样子，巴基还发烧了，头发和眼睫毛被汗打湿，好看得要命。另一方面他也知道是巴基想要，只是来一发也不至于让他们这样皮糙肉厚的命又够硬的家伙病情恶化。他在警告自己不要乱来的时候巴基已经掀开被子把他罩了进去，滚烫的舌头灵活地在他齿间游弋，那只右手还在他胸口的胸毛上乱摸，一边吻他一边从喉咙里发出模糊不清的赞美，说你真暖和，史蒂维。

史蒂夫进去的时候，巴基仰头发出了一声要断气了一样的呻吟。史蒂夫知道那是因为自己进了一点之后没忍住一下到底了，因为那实在太他妈——暖和，热，辣，随便什么，他抓爆了巴基耳边的枕头才忍住没有马上开干，欺负这头因为生病而浑身发软发烫的白狼。他把手指伸进巴基的头发里，把他的脑袋抬起来吻他。巴基被这下子动作搞得晕晕乎乎的，只觉得屁股里插了一根又粗又硬还温温凉凉的东西舒服得不得了，他知道那是史蒂夫，所以他叫史蒂夫快点动动。

史蒂夫真的挺起胯来的时候他又有点喘不过气了，他现在连用双腿缠住史蒂夫的腰的力气都没有，就那么被拉开腿挨操，他有点受不了这个，可他只是看着上方头发乱糟糟的史蒂夫，兴奋地抽搐着。而史蒂夫得尽力克制自己，他得想些别的但一点都想不出来，他没法把眼睛从巴基身上移开，他的巴基好像被高温融化了，平时弹性很好的屁股又软又凉，里面却热得化成了一滩水，他每次抽出来都会带出点里头红色的肉。他看了两眼实在受不了，又去吻巴基的嘴唇，也不怕被传染，小声地说我好想你，对，你里面好热，巴基……他的双手抓着巴基的膝盖往下压，巴基半睁着眼睛看他，眼泪沿着眼角的细纹流进湿漉漉的头发里，巴基抖着嘴唇说这太他妈爽了，你可以再快点。但实际上他说的不仅是他的屁股和他一直软在那儿却流水流个不停的早就被史蒂夫操坏了的阴茎，史蒂夫放在他膝盖上的热乎乎的双手让他舒服得腿都软了。

他出了不少汗，身体还是有点发冷，却用那只右手到处抓自己的衣服，想把上衣脱了。史蒂夫问他，你这么想要我咬你吗，巴基？巴基愣了一下，扭了扭肩膀，被史蒂夫在乳头上咬了一口。他的阴茎几乎是立即又流出了一股精液，他今天开局就没力气硬起来，但前面后面倒是很有精神地在流水。他的左肩从衣服里头挣脱出来，史蒂夫一眼看到，停下了动作。

和剩余的那块金属连着的肉体的部分又红又热，边缘的金属块被肿起来的肉顶起来露出一点缝隙，那块地方看起来在发炎。史蒂夫伸手碰碰那圈金属接缝，巴基嘶了一声，缩了缩肩膀，因为肩膀底下什么都没有，显得有点可笑又很可怜。史蒂夫用舌头舔了舔那条接缝，问巴基疼吗？巴基哑着嗓子说，疼啊，但我这儿可没止痛药，你把我操晕过去我就不疼了——操，我开玩笑的，它过两天就会消下去，只是发炎——操！就那儿，对，史蒂夫——

史蒂夫作为公认的世界最佳男友，曾为男朋友招来117个国家的通缉并且现在还在他们眼皮底下闹事，面对男朋友提出的这点要求，当然立即用上了十二分的力气去操这位残血的超级士兵，还在巴基真的昏过去之后帮他裹好被子塞好暖炉，自己也抱着他，久违地睡了个好觉。

还没到下午，巴基就退烧了，而史蒂夫还在睡。史蒂夫这次大概是真的被任务累到了，回家来又遇到巴基生病，巴基从他怀里溜出来、把卷着抱枕的被子塞进他怀里的时候他也就皱皱眉，咂咂嘴又继续傻笑着睡了。巴基穿好衣服伸了个懒腰，决定放完羊给史蒂夫做点好吃的，他还有一尾雪山里带来的鱼寄存在邻居的保温箱里，跟冰放在一起保鲜。

史蒂夫一觉睡到了傍晚，神清气爽，就是醒来的时候怀里没有巴基让他慌了好一会儿，裤子都没穿好就跑出门去找巴基。幸好巴基就在他的灶台前切肉，他扑上去就抱住，巴基差点没拿稳刀——这家伙是不要命地朝着他的刀撞过来的。史蒂夫头发是乱的，眼睛是茫然的，没穿上衣，裤子松松垮垮地挂在腰上，还知道死死抱着巴基。巴基叹了口气，揉揉他的头发叫他醒醒，他才反应过来跑回屋里穿衣服。巴基把要给他带走的野果洗干净包好，还顺便做了一顿夜宵。他有点失落又有点庆幸，他现在能为史蒂夫做的只有一顿夜宵。

吃晚餐的时候巴基照例问他什么时候走，他犹豫了一下，还有点不高兴：吃完就得走。巴基小声笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀：我现在越来越觉得我们总有那么一天的。史蒂夫一边吃汤一边歪歪头：嗯？巴基凭空变出一枝花别在他的衣服上，像那么久之前的詹姆斯那样笑起来，两只灰绿色的眼睛里充满着真诚而天真的期望：总有那么一天的，史蒂夫，我们每天早上都能在同一张床上醒来。

END

其实是这两天重温队二烫头机时刻，发现冬冬喘息的时候手臂和肉体连接那部分有空隙，就很想日（dbq）


	17. 白狼的灯台

简介：瓦坎达沙雕OOC日常系列，今天瞎几把点科技树（喂）夹带几句话铁椒。今天有一个哭唧唧PTSD盾警告！

巴基有一盏提灯，平时点上灯芯可以挂在门口，时不时灌点油就行了。但他在门口挂灯是给邻居们看的，他自己闭着眼睛都能把路走好。

史蒂夫第一次来这里过夜的时候也没有对巴基的小屋的照明系统感到疑惑，光是现代科技就够令人眼花缭乱了，他们实在没有更多的想象力放在瓦坎达的科技水平上。两个经验丰富的老特工都不需要灯，在人少的时候甚至会把那盏提灯也熄灭，躺在门口的草地上看星星。史蒂夫很久没有看到过星星了，他还不到三十岁。他打完一场硬仗回来，浑身酸痛得不行，也不瞒着巴基——对冬兵来说他就算想也瞒不住——，舒舒服服地躺在草地上，蹬蹬腿，巴基枕着胳膊躺在他身边。

瓦坎达的天空由于防护罩的缘故，在一些气候比较特别的时候比其他地方多一层荡漾的水光。虽然终年水汽充足，但夜晚总是晴天居多，宽阔斑斓的银河一路蜿蜒到他们视野的尽头，星空在他们头顶上缓缓地旋转着。史蒂夫喜欢这个，他们以前——要他回想起来，也就没几年前——还会在林子里随便找个地方躺下休息，头顶上是潮湿的树冠或者弥漫的硝烟。他醒来之后，和平的城市日日夜夜火光冲天，连月亮都像是帝国大厦的装饰品。复仇者联盟的基地搬到郊外之后他倒是看到过几颗星星，那边空气也不错，但没人觉得他需要它们，有几次他看到托尼为了哄小辣椒把她带去基地的楼顶上看星星，鲜花美酒轻音乐，两个人幽灵一样在二战的鬼魂头顶上跳舞。

他和巴基谁也不能像托尼或者布鲁斯他们那样开口就说这颗星星叫什么那边的星星有什么故事，他们只是躺在一起休息，而瓦坎达恰好有漫天的银河作他们安息之所的灯塔。这也是史蒂夫好一段时间没有去问关于照明的问题的原因：瓦坎达的夜晚总是足够明亮，他们躺在草地上，等待着天国筵席降下澄清的陈酒和满髓的肥甘。

史蒂夫注意到灯的问题是在他们搞在一起不久之后。他们两个坐在葡萄藤还没爬上顶的架子下的小椅子上，靠着土墙，透过那几根细木头架子看星星，有一搭没一搭地说些什么。也不知道是什么时候开始的，总之他们那天心血来潮，就在架子底下搞了起来。为了不弄塌那些脆弱的木头桌椅，史蒂夫还是抱着巴基操他的，走着走着差点撞上了一根葡萄架子。银白色的光线轻盈地透过架子和藤蔓照在他们身上，像舞台上的追光灯，史蒂夫能看到的只剩下巴基在昏暗的光线里鼻尖冒汗的脸。他去亲吻巴基一贯柔软的嘴唇，巴基突然把他按倒在地，紧张地跟他说有人过来了。

他笑出了声，只觉得真要命，巴基捂着他的嘴的时候屁股还一下一下地吸着他，很结实又软乎乎的，他问巴基这样不会被看见吗，巴基哼哼着说他们不会注意的，只要不出声，他们看不清楚的。再后来有人跟他们解释，本地人说的看不清楚是因为自身肤色深，换成他俩在月亮底下白花花的一眼就看到了，他们也没害臊。

史蒂夫捂住巴基的嘴巴，单手托着他的屁股把他抱起来，咬着他的耳垂小声说，那你注意点不要出声嘛，巴基。巴基狠狠瞪了他一眼，这大概是巴基最凶狠的表情，但在银河的照耀下，那双瞪圆了的眼睛像两颗破碎的星星一样亮。巴基紧紧地抱着他，双腿缠着他，史蒂夫又捏了捏那瓣臀肉，心安理得地享受着巴基难得的依赖——他当然知道这不是依赖，但不妨碍他产生同等的满足。

史蒂夫不会太欺负巴基，走了两步就换两只手抱着他，抬起头和他接吻。然后他一边操着巴基一边和巴基一起倒进了不算柔软的床褥里，巴基小声地喘息了两下，发出一声拔高的泣音，他们听到小屋附近响起一些窸窸窣窣的人声，大概是在笑着说不要打扰人家，接着那些人就跑远了。史蒂夫喘着气把巴基按回枕头里，巴基胡乱叫了几句关于他放在外面的东西的话，自暴自弃地抱着史蒂夫的脑袋啃了起来。

早上的时候史蒂夫才知道巴基昨天晚上在叫什么。他看着门边被撞翻的提灯，有点心虚，巴基在他身后伸懒腰，揉揉眼睛走出来把灯挂到屋檐底下，说，没事，又没打碎。正说着提灯里的油就往他胳膊上漏，他叫了一声，懊恼地清醒过来，史蒂夫就站在那儿笑，被他照着屁股踹了一脚，赤着脚在凝着晨露的草地上踉跄了两步。

他们蹲在河边洗碗碟和油灯的时候史蒂夫问他是不是就这一盏灯，巴基眨眨眼睛，歪了歪头，说是啊，一边拿抹布擦干油灯的玻璃罩子。史蒂夫每次都要帮巴基洗碗，巴基开始嫌弃过他几次，嫌他洗得慢还洗不干净，不知道自己一个人在现代住了那么多年都在学什么。史蒂夫就瘪着嘴一副很委屈的样子，小声说我都在单位吃食堂，家里又没人。巴基知道这家伙重操旧业——那棵布鲁克林小豆芽偶尔会厚着脸皮、只对他一个人用的招式——在装可怜想蒙混过关，他自己也是没出息，史蒂夫那么大个了他还能觉得可爱，揉揉史蒂夫长了许多的金发就放过他了。

史蒂夫喜欢给巴基洗碗，在萨拉过世之后，他还没怎么洗过碗。洗碗的前提是在家里做饭，他那个时候没有吃的，上了战场之后没有家。洗碗是一项神圣的仪式，他有一回灰头土脸地蹲在河边的泥土里洗着碗跟巴基说，而且要是做饭和洗碗都给你做了，那要我在家里干什么啊……巴基给他唬得一愣一愣的，慢慢地开口说，嗯，那以后都你洗碗。其实是因为史蒂夫金灿灿的睫毛和灰扑扑的脸太好看了，他很久没看到太阳底下这样的史蒂夫了，干脆一屁股坐在草地上看史蒂夫洗碗，也不跟史蒂夫吵，说的好像他们真有一个得到了保障的未来似的。这种话他们以前打仗的时候也说过，刚开始那会儿人人都在说打完仗要戴着军功章荣归故里，后来就没什么人说了。史蒂夫在参军前以为巴基是那种会戴着歪歪扭扭的帽子跟战友们一起预演怎么在下火车的时候给母亲和妹妹一个帅气的拥抱的类型，然而实际上巴基从没说过战争的一句好话，在咆哮突击队里的时候又几乎没有抱怨过什么。

巴基会先把餐具在外面晾干再收进碗橱里。他的碗橱是他自己砍树做的，太潮湿会招虫子发霉，他很小心。提灯的底座是金属的，史蒂夫怀疑那是振金，看到边上还有一块锈迹才放下心来，巴基笑他自作多情。史蒂夫说，我还以为瓦坎达是遍地振金的地方呢……巴基又怪叫了一声：我地里种出来的振金土豆怎么没把你的牙磕掉啊队长。

他们俩用上电灯已经是史蒂夫退伍退休之后的事了。在那之前，生活的一切似乎都井井有条，顺风顺水，只要按部就班地过下去就能迎来快乐的结局。史蒂夫回瓦坎达的那个晚上，巴基把提灯挂在屋檐底下，自己在屋里呼呼大睡，门口的箱子里是给不知道什么时候能回来的史蒂夫准备的晚餐。史蒂夫站在山岗上，筋疲力尽又神采奕奕，一对振金盾牌挂在快麻木了的手臂上。他远远望见巴基门口那一豆黯淡的火光，在不怎么温暖的夜风里缓缓摇曳着。

其实巴基不知道史蒂夫是什么时候开始喜欢上夜间的火和灯的，像在寻找打游戏的存档点，在生活里遇到了不开心的、令他担心的事的话，他可以回到篝火或油灯边上重新读档。但是巴基大概能知道史蒂夫什么时候是真的焦虑，什么时候只是装可怜。他们都变了很多，换在以前，谁也想不到有一天史蒂夫·罗杰斯会把脸埋在他最好的哥们儿的胸口只为在去河边洗衣服洗碗前多要一个吻。一开始史蒂夫还算克制，过了几天看巴基惯着他，就开始胡来，把巴基吓得半夜发信息问娜塔莎史蒂夫跟他们打灭霸的时候是不是撞坏了头，或者无限宝石出了问题什么的。娜塔莎那会儿忙着揍人，威胁他说，巴恩斯你再跟我秀恩爱，我就把你在苏联睡过的女人列个名单发给史蒂夫。

天可怜见，巴基自己都不太记得他在苏联执行任务的时候睡过女人，杀过倒还行。娜塔莎也是习惯了满口跑火车，随口这么一说就是说给史蒂夫听的，于是当天晚上这俩人相互卖惨装可怜，史蒂夫还一边操他一边很温柔地说没关系我很感谢那些姑娘们在那个时候帮我照顾你，最后巴基撅着嘴垂着眼睛小声说我真的不记得了，我不知道，以此获得了最终胜利。他觉得他们两个越来越不要脸了，都是队长带的头。

他们两个仍然会在被外星生物践踏过的草地上躺着看星星，油灯不比星星亮，在屋檐底下奢侈地烧着。巴基晚上也就记备忘录的时候会用到它，其他时候还是黑暗的环境让他安心，不是说他在灯光底下睡不好，只是他暗杀者的那一部分对那样的环境有着本能的自信。史蒂夫这个被二十一世纪惯坏的家伙就不一样，天一黑就要开灯，还经常用手机，睡觉的时候倒需要把门窗掩得严严实实。关于这个问题，史蒂夫也问过巴基，巴基耸耸肩膀，反正这样的门窗拉不拉帘子对他来说安全等级都没很大差别，跟邻居们熟悉了你就会安心的。史蒂夫一度对这个回答感到十分欣慰，结果他自己却没法适应这样真实的夜不闭户。

巴基去申请电灯也是因为史蒂夫的PTSD。他的邻居们都有电灯，大多是小孩在用，金属底座的灯能飞，还有自动跟随功能，只要跟政府部门申请就可以领取。那天他们两个在城里帮忙做战后重建工作，回家有点晚了，巴基在门口的筐子里翻了一阵，找出些做晚餐的食材，把提灯交给史蒂夫叫他去田里抓个南瓜回来煮汤。史蒂夫累了一天，也没有多想，拎着灯就去了。巴基把炖菜放在火上，牛肉用调料腌上，史蒂夫还没回来，他就担心起来，减了一点柴火，盖上肉块，扛上枪就去找人。

他还是第一次看到史蒂夫哭。当然他没机会看到史蒂夫坐在那个破破烂烂的小酒馆里哭的样子，但他还能看到史蒂夫抱着膝盖坐在玉米田里哭。他不知道史蒂夫在哭什么，轻薄的乌云背后透过来的昏沉的月光下，他看到田埂的另一边是那盏碎了的提灯。玉米杆子被推倒扯坏了不少，种蔬菜的木头架子也被弄倒了一片。巴基尽力弄出点动静，争取走的每一步都能让史蒂夫听见。他离他自己的玉米田还有几步路，史蒂夫猛地抬起头来抱住了他的腿，他一边推史蒂夫，史蒂夫还一边很大声地抽鼻子。他无奈地摸了摸史蒂夫的头发，想着裤腿上的灰泥，说，我们回家吃晚饭好不好，史蒂夫？阿丽娜给我们送了两块很好的牛肉。史蒂夫不出声，他又说，你要把我的腿折断啦，队长。史蒂夫立刻放开了手。 

巴基在他身边坐下，叹了口气，在脏兮兮的田地上躺了下去，顺手把史蒂夫圈在了怀里，用那条振金胳膊。他开口说话，懒洋洋的，像在哄小孩：瓦坎达的地里不长振金土豆，不过有时候会长出振金胳膊，如果你躺下，需要休息，它总是在那儿。史蒂夫这时候还不忘蹭他的胸口，蹭了半天嫌他白天穿的作战服太厚，把一只手伸进衣服里，非要抓着一块热烘烘软乎乎底下还有心脏在砰砰跳动的胸肌才肯安下心来，明明基本上是无产阶级出身了还表现得像个少爷。巴基无奈地笑了一声，史蒂夫又抓抓他的胸口，等那阵子焦虑退去了之后才小声说，对不起，我把你的玉米弄坏了，南瓜架子也搞塌了。

史蒂夫在跑着过来的时候绊了一跤，经过一阵杂耍猴子般的操作还是没能接住提灯，玻璃罩子和半固态的油碎了一地。他的眼前黑了一下，跟他每一次遇到令他无助到想要逃避的事的时候一样，而那些事通常都跟巴基有关，而他刚刚打碎了巴基唯一的一盏灯。他反应过来的时候他已经踩着菜地撞翻了南瓜架子，踉踉跄跄地冲进了密集的到处是掩体的玉米地里，因为走不稳还扯坏了好几株玉米，他好像又失去巴基了，也许巴基根本就没有回来，他一个人待在这儿，在所有人都在为失去的另一半哀悼的时候来田里掰一根巴基种的玉米。

一片狼藉的玉米田上是黑沉沉的云，巨大的夜幕寂静地朝他们笼罩下来。巴基抱着他，说，苏瑞说下周三是个不错的日子。史蒂夫树懒一样扒着他哼哼了两声，巴基继续说，我们就那天结婚吧。史蒂夫“啊？”了一声，猛地翻过身来罩住了巴基，因为紧张还手滑了一下，按得巴基“哎哟”叫了一声痛。巴基用手撑着地，抬头吻他，史蒂夫脸上还没干的惊恐的眼泪糊进他的胡子里。他拍着史蒂夫的背，半真半假地抱怨：以前我叫你跟我一起住你不答应也就算了，现在你戒指都给我了，还想着这些东西只是我一个人的啊？史蒂夫有点语无伦次：不是，那只是订婚，结婚后财产才算，不是，我不是说……

他的肚子叫了一声。巴基笑起来，腰腿一个用力把两个人都带得站起来。在不甚明亮的夜空下，史蒂夫看到巴基笑得露出一口白牙，微妙地想到他们在重逢后的那两年里巴基也有好好刷牙，也小心地笑了起来。巴基的右手五指用力地扣着他的左手，叹了口气：就是几根玉米几个南瓜，又不是没吃的……大萧条我们都挨过来了，现在可是二十一世纪，哥们儿。史蒂夫的左手被抓得很痛，然而他笑起来，说，我抓住你了。巴基说，对，所以你准备回家吃饭了吗，队长？

史蒂夫想吃烤玉米，一根签子上串着一排玉米粒的那种吃法。这种活一般也是他干，两人刚好还得把倒了的玉米杆子带回去，巴基说最近玉米也差不多该熟了，这几株上面总有熟的，剩下的可以喂羊。史蒂夫还想先把南瓜架子搭好，巴基的右手还抓着他的左手，把他往小屋那儿带，说，黑灯瞎火的扶什么架子啊，一个晚上，坏不了的，明天再说。

史蒂夫整个人都因为“明天”这个对他们来说总是有点奢侈的单词明亮了来，跟巴基待在一起时一贯的傻笑回到了他的脸上，他的朋友们还吐槽过这个，说上帝给了美国队长一张帅气的脸，而队长用它对着巴恩斯傻笑。他的右手上提着一个南瓜，巴基的左肩上扛着三株玉米杆子，一边往家里走一边哼着歌。巴基的歌声变了很多，但总算又开始为生活歌唱了。史蒂夫在跟巴基一起在门口架起篝火的时候想起来要问巴基夜视能力怎么这么好，是不是天杀的九头蛇的训练。巴基歪着头想了想，又笑了，耸耸肩，以前是。史蒂夫隔着柴堆上微小的火焰看着巴基，后者垂着眼睛，盯着柴堆笑得正开心。他问巴基，那现在呢？

巴基往柴堆里加了把干树叶，明亮灼人的火焰呼地窜上来，把两人的头发都吹起来一些。然后那条振金手臂穿过火焰，带着滚烫的温度在他胸口轻轻锤了一下。巴基蹲在他对面看他：那个布鲁克林来的小个子，我跟着他呢。

END

大概是因为红星闪闪放光彩吧！（喂）开学之后光速失去正能量，搞不来温馨甜饼惹（。


	18. 白狼的家宅

简介：瓦坎达沙雕OOC日常系列，今天新人盖新房啦（不）含有几句话铁椒、锤基（生子警告），几句话亲情向铁虫警告。

巴基把家里的墙给打坏了。

这是一个意外。他们在战后、尤其是史蒂夫退休之后有了更多一起鬼混的时间，但巴基还没在日常生活中习惯那条振金手臂。一开始他们并没有意识到这个问题，那会儿他们忙着腻歪，忙别人的和自己的婚礼，还去国外度了几年蜜月顺便打击犯罪。有个戴着八百度滤镜并且各种意义上超能干的男朋友，巴基很难意识到自己其实还控制不好新的左手，尤其是在一些反射活动中。

他们回到瓦坎达的那天晚上，史蒂夫把巴基抱起来按在墙上边亲边脱衣服、抖着手长驱直入的时候，巴基叹息着锤了一下墙，用左手。当时那堵墙就发出一声巨响，往外凸出一块，史蒂夫有点担心，巴基腰腹一用力把他按回被褥里继续。他们做了大概两回，腿和手缠在一起、像那些不要脸的热恋小情侣一样靠在一起睡着了。第二天，他们发现屋顶朝被打变形的墙那边歪了下去，朝阳从墙顶和屋面间的空隙里照在他们脸上。

巴基干巴巴地哦了一声，史蒂夫哈哈大笑：看来我们造新房子的计划得提前了。

于是在他们拜访邻居，重新开始养羊放牛、清理农田之后，在每天干农活的空闲里学习研究起了房屋建筑。他们本来就有造新房子的计划，原来的小土屋里他俩站都站不直，只是计划赶不上变化，他们结了婚没多久就跑出国去玩了，大多数国家还在搞灾后重建，方便了他们编造假身份。还好瓦坎达没什么强风，就算下了几次雨，在他们造好新房之前，小土屋的出檐深度也够挡住雨。巴基本来还有点不好意思，但每次提起那堵被打坏的墙，史蒂夫总是说，那说明巴基能更好地掌控那条金属臂了，要是他用全力，土墙肯定得塌。巴基就笑，说，可不是，同体积的振金轻多了……刚装上那会儿都在打外星人，还想着力气越大越好呢。史蒂夫一挑眉：我怎么记的跟你不一样，那时候你都不抱我。

巴基笑着摇头，猛地拍了一下他的背，还在他屁股上踹了一脚。他们刚吃完午饭，从家里出发往科学院那儿去，他们需要借工具来打地基还有干燥木料，关于能不能砍树、能砍哪些树也得问问清楚。以及选址，他们不知道河边能不能造房子，土质行不行，瓦坎达有城市四线这种规定吗？关于面积，事实上，他们甚至不确定那是不是违章建筑，他们上网找了两天资料，一起讨论，学了一团乱麻。巴基还坐在那儿很懊恼地说，看样子学历真要命，这几年我们怎么去旅游了，我们应该一起去读个老年大学。史蒂夫躺在他腿上装死，当然有九成几率是跟巴基待在一起懒得考虑别的事情的意思：要是没有二战……巴基哈哈大笑：得了吧，我俩可不是什么好学生。

苏瑞不在，带团队到瓦坎达南部地区考察去了，提查拉也去首都边上的一个小城市做一些调查研究、考察民情，王宫里只有被强行拉去处理公文还一直被朵拉护卫队挑刺儿、头都要挠秃了的艾瑞克。艾瑞克读的倒是名牌大学，麻省理工，托尼·斯塔克的校友，他们以此为由一起喝过酒，喝醉了还蹲在斯塔克大厦的吧台边上给彼得·帕克洗脑：麻省理工好啊，一定要读大学，学历低的复仇者都被通缉过，你不能丢脸哇。

艾瑞克这会儿脑子清醒得很，虽然是熟人来办事，也不含糊，让科学院的先帮他们看看问题。科学院的研究人员们也跟巴基熟，但一个个也有点小心思，趁苏瑞不在，先把巴基带去研究他们搞出来的那条振金手臂，拍拍他肩膀感叹他适应得好，还说开心确实很重要，看他俩越活越年轻就知道了——有一位研究人员在搞相关的课题研究来着。史蒂夫在一边玩起了手指，巴基笑他，研究员们才回归正题，说，没什么问题，山上的树随便你们砍，就是现在人手不够，你们得自己砍树造房子；设计图的话资料库里也有好几百套，你们决定好过来说一声就行。

史蒂夫和巴基在真正面对资料库的时候才明白瓦坎达人说的“设计图”是大型积木，底下都标注了要砍什么种类多少棵树；科学院有专门的机器做干燥防腐处理，然后加工成标准件，和一些金属件拼起来，再糊墙就行了，至于墙壁是砖还是土还是板都可以选。两个老特工在退休了之后似乎完全放下了警惕心，特别中意那种哪儿哪儿都有大窗户的设计，蜜月的时候有条件也会挑那样的房子住。他们挑了一套一层的小房子的设计图，外观看起来跟原来的小屋挺像的，就是做大了点儿。

又打扰了一会儿研究员、修改了图上的一些细节之后，两个人就回家了，人家还借给他们一个搬运箱，自己会飞的那种。他们回到小屋，箱子往门口一放，吃晚饭的时候就有人来打招呼了：恭喜啊！你们终于要造新房子啦！两人笑得脸都皱起来了，傻乎乎地捧着碗，像两个弱智乞丐。在外头玩的那几年，他们住过比罗马尼亚那个安全屋还糟糕的旧公寓，也住过主人出去没人照管的乡村别墅——好吧，是非法入侵——，但家里总是最好的。史蒂夫还感慨呢，算下来他在这个小屋里没住几个月，现在很多时候他却觉得自己从没上过战场。

第二天上午他们两个还是先把活干了。在巴基的指挥下，两个人迅速地恢复了耕地和菜园的种植业，巴基的可可树今年也结出可以食用的可可豆了，他们还早早预约了猴面包树收获季的看守名额。做饭放羊喂牛，除草浇水施肥，一口气做完之后也到了下午，他们今天只来得及去山上砍两棵树拖回来，一开始还差点砍错树。毕竟要紧的不是造新房子，是日子过得舒坦，晚餐吃得健康。晚餐有炸鱼饼和蘑菇汤，巴基还尝试着做了奶油焗蔬菜。

整理完餐具他们坐在门口吹风，看两棵躺在门口的差不多高大的树在风里轻轻摇晃着树冠。史蒂夫说他记性越来越不好了，巴基伸手揽住他的肩膀，说，那我养你啊。史蒂夫说，好啊。

大约一个星期之后，他们才砍齐造房子需要的木材，用那个搬运箱打包邮寄去科学院。他们自己也带着新鲜的点心和水果去了一趟，正好遇上苏瑞，后者打量了他们一会儿，把他们押送去做体检，还拿着体检报告把他们训斥了一通。她说，你们两个本身就不是非常健康，有血清也不能乱来，旧伤一堆，巴基的伤口又受过冻了吧？我都说过了，他左侧的创面太大，不能再往里覆振金，所以接口要特别小心——队长，你再不好好养着那条腿，你们以后恐怕都没有锤坏墙的机会了。她说了一堆，两个超级士兵坐在地上拿小本子记得满头大汗。但是最后，她又笑起来，说，欢迎回来，队长，中士，你们也不用太担心，少打架就好了。那两人对视一眼，史蒂夫笑着说，谢谢你，公主，我们不担心，我们过时了，拯救世界的事留给你们啦。巴基懒洋洋地突然从背后变出一束花送给她。

苏瑞说再过两天科学院会把材料打包送过来，那之前会有人带机器去打地基。瓦坎达战后修复的时候很多房子都重建过，那会儿施工队的确很忙，史蒂夫和巴基两个一时半会儿也没学会操作。回家路上史蒂夫问起巴基那束花的事，巴基用左手轻轻拍了下他的脑袋，说你他妈又在想什么呢小混蛋。史蒂夫想了想，说，你要是生气应该更用力一点才对。巴基抿着嘴巴，又走了一段路，说，我不。

没人忘记这回事，但这事跟之前所有的事一样，他们知道需要耐心、时间和爱，而如果现在他们拥有的这三样可以估价，他们能比托尼·斯塔克还富有。——他们开始搭乐高积木的第二天托尼·斯塔克确实来观光了。

“听说你俩把墙都搞塌了？没想到啊队长。”托尼走过来转了一圈，帮史蒂夫扶了一把木头，后者正站在一根柱子的顶上把一根梁拎上去搭，巴基在史蒂夫打钉子的时候给托尼倒了杯果汁，正在戒糖的托尼热泪盈眶。巴基还跟他开玩笑说：

“你想试试吗？”

托尼喝了口果汁：

“不了不了，我儿子都会拼Mark42了。”

史蒂夫跟巴基打了个手势，巴基又抛上去一根梁，史蒂夫还在那儿问：霍华德才三岁吧？托尼骄傲地一抬下巴，那是，不看看谁的儿子。

托尼没事干，说要给他们帮忙，和Mark42比起来这种程度的拼装活有啥难的。巴基和史蒂夫两个老奸巨猾的间谍你一言我一语，套出来他跟小辣椒吵架了。巴基哦了一声，说那就没办法了，我和史蒂夫还没吵过架呢，没什么有效建议。托尼就在下面追着他打，史蒂夫蹲在柱子顶上喊他们递一下房梁，好一会儿斜刺里飞来一根，他晃了两下差点掉下去，无奈地喊了声托尼。托尼骂了一声，说你俩又欺负我一个是不是！前冬兵这时候已经轻快地跑了一圈，从原住址门口的土窑那儿端出来一盘小蛋糕，边上用小碗装着奶油和蜂蜜，还有一罐可可粉，说是啊。

史蒂夫从梁架上跳下来，推着托尼去洗手。三个人坐在地上，围着一个树桩吃下午茶，托尼还穿着他昨天离家出走的时候穿的睡衣，说准备让提查拉收留他一晚。巴基提醒他说艾瑞克也在王宫哦，他还没在意，当晚被校友艾瑞克·克尔芒戈拍了照片发推附文“睡衣宝宝”，彼得·帕克的小号转发了三次。

他们吃点心的时候史蒂夫问起阿斯嘉德现在怎么样了。托尼说具体他也不是很清楚，索尔他们似乎找到了新的可以居住的星球，对了上个月索尔特意来了一趟复仇者基地说洛基要给他生小孩了，当然我已经预定好当教父——操你的巴恩斯你干嘛把茶喷我脸上？！巴基一边从工具箱里找毛巾出来给他擦脸和衣服一边蹬着那双眼睛：洛基不是、不是个男人吗？托尼耸耸肩膀：是男的，但不是人类啊，诶，我说，队长，你俩要不要找索尔他们咨询一下，魔法嘛……他还比了些奇奇怪怪的手势，看起来很激动。史蒂夫和巴基还记得小霍华德刚出生的时候这家伙成天神经兮兮的样子，一会儿说自己要疯了，下一刻又去加固他实验室边上那个能抗核弹的婴儿房，而且老老实实的在佩珀·波兹恢复好身体之前都没怎么出现在公众视野中。

史蒂夫也被茶呛到了。托尼一向喜欢跟他的朋友们说半真半假的玩笑话，这回他成功地让史蒂夫一张脸涨成了番茄色。史蒂夫早上刚刚刮过胡子，现在都没地方藏，但他还能冷静地说话：我们俩就……巴基露出了嫌弃的表情：我们俩都不很喜欢小孩。史蒂夫松了口气，脸还是热的，坦然地说：对啊，别人家的小孩看起来可爱我们也喜欢陪着玩，自己家就算了。托尼一脸震惊，显然又面对了一次美国队长的人设崩塌。

叙完旧托尼就站起来拍拍屁股去科学院观光了，临走跟他们打招呼说，好久不见，老朋友们。史蒂夫点点头：有什么事记得叫我们。托尼穿着灰色的睡衣，趿拉着粉红小兔棉拖鞋，远远地头也不回：做梦吧！

他们俩下午把主要结构搭建完固定好，大概五点多的时候去赶牲畜回圈里。做饭的时候附近的小孩们又来找白狼玩，他们很久没见到白狼了，最近老缠着他俩给他们讲故事。史蒂夫又提起了小孩的事，这回有点不好意思了，认真地说，其实我只是觉得那对身体不好……会很疼的，我不是真的讨厌哦。巴基挑挑眉毛，笑起来，故意拖长了声音说：我也在想，史蒂夫都还没断奶呢，我们再养一个小孩，不利于史蒂夫的成长啊。史蒂夫面对他倒能表现出十足的流氓相了，一本正经地问他自己昨天咬的还疼不疼。

其实他只是觉得在所有那些美国队长的职责和失败之后，他没有办法再去做一个好爸爸。在托尼提出那个玩笑之前，甚至在他在那座桥上看到死去的友人之前，他从来没有明确地想过生育和后代或者一个家庭这种奢侈的事。唯一在他脑子里的是无数次劫后余生的庆幸，他想，即使他们过了有好几年的安逸日子，但战争的确彻底改变了他们，他会永远生活在恐惧里。他不会像爱巴基那样爱其他任何人，他不会成为托尼那样的父亲——说到底，谁还不是个宝宝呢！

巴基也不是不知道史蒂夫在想些什么，他俩的组合对任何小孩来说都会是灾难。他们一百多岁了，身体不是很好，思想不是很健康，却还会像兔子一样乱搞。有时候巴基也会怀疑他们从哪里来的那么多精力和激情，最后简单地归因于血清；想这种事还不如坐在屋檐底下发呆。这就是问题所在，巴基也不觉得他们这种真的在突击步枪的扫射底下接过吻的笨蛋能在亲热途中爬起来去安慰哭闹的小孩——说到底，他们两个中真的有人能接受有那么一年半载不能黏在一起的设定吗？也许等到这种恋爱的激情彻底消退，他们去找洛基，那些神会像癌症晚期患者的主治医生那样怜悯地看着这两个人类告诉他们他们已经超龄了，剩下的日子吃顿好的吧。

新屋子很快就造好了，他们没有多少东西要搬，做了一下扫除、把衣服被子都洗晒干净就入住了。新屋子有两扇大窗户，墙壁上贴了木板，屋顶的稻草下面也钉了一层，看起来亮堂又干净。他们有了一个还算大的浴室，铺了瓷砖的地面比其他地方低一点，用一块帘子围起来——毕竟屋子还是不大。巴基把左手放在木质浴缸上捏了捏摇了摇，转身把食指戳在史蒂夫鼻子上，史蒂夫还很委屈地举起双手说我没想乱来哦！巴基瞪了他一会儿，哈哈大笑。

他们在屋子边上新建了厨房，这回厨房还有两堵用来挂工具的墙和一个屋顶，四角用柱子撑起来。他们在厨房的屋顶下面新做了桌椅板凳，又花了几周时间把原来小屋那里的葡萄和花卉移植过来，葡萄藤从厨房的屋顶一路爬上他们新屋的屋檐。原本的小屋被当做储藏室用，他们在房梁上悬挂熏肉和奶酪。史蒂夫有问过巴基是否感到遗憾，巴基说，那个小屋我一个人住当然够了，但我们两个人过生活，史蒂夫，我们又不需要打仗了，总是干净敞亮的屋子好啊。史蒂夫又问他，那你一个人的话就会一直住在那个屋子里吗？巴基放轻了声音说，我不知道，史蒂夫，但现在我们很好。

是啊。史蒂夫抬头看向瓦坎达云层稀薄的蓝天，恍惚地说，我们真幸运。

秋收时节的一个晚上，他们又和往常一样毫无原因地滚在了一起。过去了这么多年，他们非但没有对这种危险的激情感到厌倦，史蒂夫还学会了和那些不要脸的现代人比如托尼一样在床上喊人宝贝儿。巴基的机械手抓着他剃短了、一撮一撮支棱在脑袋上的金发，骂他，操，谁他妈是宝贝，你不看看是哪里来的小个子还没断奶……他们的窗户底下还挂着可可豆的壳，在凉爽的秋风里哗啦啦地响，敞着窗户的屋子里有干燥的木材和新鲜草料的味道。

他们躺在铺在木地板上的被子上看着干净的、向中心呈圆锥状隆起的天花板，窗帘在星空底下浮动着。巴基的一双灰绿色眼睛睁得大大的，想起那些在小土屋里怀揣着过去的噩梦与美好愿望沉睡的夜晚，以及他已经记不清楚了的塞满了巴恩斯家所有兄弟姐妹的三层小楼与那时候年轻的詹姆斯和史蒂夫的梦想，心想，我们将在这里安度晚年。

END

是一个有点有病的认为巴基的奶子只属于我的OOC史蒂夫（溜走）


	19. 白狼的歌声

简介：瓦坎达沙雕OOC日常系列，倒数第二！

史蒂夫上一次听到巴基唱歌的时候他们还在打仗，他一直无暇顾及巴基在唱些什么，无非是姑娘、战争、家乡，巴基跟他待在一起的时候像个没有明天的傻子一样没个正形，快活地哼着歌，有时候喝多了也会跟杜根他们一起发出一些鬼哭狼嚎，闹着要酒和漂亮姑娘。

巴基从来没有为他唱过歌。

要是这么说出来的话显然很奇怪，但在看到巴基跟他的邻居们绕着篝火又跳又唱的时候，他第一时间想到的是这个，然后才放松地为巴基的恢复进度微笑起来。

巴基还是个普通人的时候，做什么事都没有长性，跟史蒂夫不一样，也许是因为他的家庭条件相对来说太好了的缘故。他很少需要担心什么，即使在整个美国的经济都陷入低迷的情况下，他都没有怎么挨饿受冻，要是他搞得一副悲惨相，那绝对是他又去惹是生非，或者攒零花钱去给女孩们买礼物，又或者是想法子帮助他的小个子朋友。巴基为了女孩们挨过饿也挨过揍，还学过很多乱七八糟的、最后都没能坚持到底的乐器。史蒂夫都记得清楚，在爱舍尔夫人那里学的小提琴，在柯林斯小姐那里学的钢琴，泡简妮的时候跟她学了口琴，两个人的口水糊在一只口琴上，真恶心；还为了莉莉安学吉他，可惜在他学会那首曲子之前莉莉安跟父母一起离开了纽约。

巴基在音乐方面有那么一点天赋，不过他兴趣不高，也不需要靠它混饭吃。打仗的时候他们倒是聊过等退役了一起去街头卖艺的想法，史蒂夫画半吊子肖像画，他在边上配半吊子音乐。琼斯说，那可太他妈浪费了，依我看，我们去开个酒吧，美国队长重操旧业在台上跳跳舞，我们可以配音乐啊。史蒂夫说，那森田他们怎么办？森田喝了口酒，说老子跟着你们打纳粹呢，回个屁的老家，老家也没人在等我，跟你们一起工作刚好啊。大家笑起来，那个法国人倒是准备回老家结婚，但会带老婆来美国关照他们的生意。巴基跟他们碰了碰酒瓶。

那个时候，巴基还是能喝醉的。制服脏兮兮乱糟糟地挂在身体上，身体软绵绵地跟杜根他们一起歪在椅子或者地上，唱声音越来越低、调子越来越温柔的歌。过去这么久，跟他一起唱歌的人都死了，现在，他又开始唱歌了。

奇妙的是，这一次史蒂夫完全没有感到嫉妒之类的心情，甚至比他十多岁的时候还要心平气和、幸福温馨。他大半夜回来，村子里的空地上燃烧着篝火，巴基跟邻居们一起唱歌，挽着一个漂亮姑娘的胳膊转圈。他们跳本地人会跳的舞，巴基有时候会突然引导着姑娘来几步他以前跳过的那种步子，美国现在大概都没有这么跳舞的人了，史蒂夫想起他欠佩吉的那支舞。不是余情未了，只是遗憾难消。

姑娘会哈哈大笑，巴基力气大，他们做什么夸张的姿势都没关系，踩巴基的脚也没关系——巴恩斯中士就是这样的一位绅士，永远爱着女孩儿们。橙红色的火光在他笑得露出一口白牙的脸上投下跳跃的阴影，在迷幻的狂欢气氛中，他甚至没有发现史蒂夫把包扔在地上，挤进在边上休息的人群中看着他。

还是一个邻居把史蒂夫从坐着的地方踹起来推过去的。史蒂夫踉跄了两步，就踩了巴基两脚，巴基大概是被节日的气氛感染得太重，大声唱着瓦坎达语的歌——史蒂夫这会儿没学太多，只隐约听出来是首不太保守的情歌——，一双眼睛在火光里迷离地注视着史蒂夫，又在虚扣着十指交换位置的时候把目光投向那些姑娘们，史蒂夫顺着他的目光看过去，他就趁机亲吻史蒂夫的嘴角。

没人管他们做这种事，没人反对没人起哄，也没有姑娘做出受骗上当的表情，史蒂夫知道她们只是想跟跳得好长得好的巴基玩。从小到大，史蒂夫总算又见到了他那个人人都喜欢巴基的正常世界。他在巨大杂乱的音乐声里问巴基这是什么节日，巴基抓着他的左手引导他跳舞，说，我不知道。史蒂夫说，你不知道还跟着一起庆祝？巴基想了一会儿，理直气壮地说，也许他们自己都不知道呢。于是他们跳舞。

巴基跟史蒂夫跳完这一曲就回家了，也没人管他们。史蒂夫迷糊地想着这似乎是他第一次跟人跳舞。回家的路上巴基的脸庞还红扑扑的，他唱着跟史蒂夫跳舞的时候唱的那首歌，进了屋才如梦初醒，一边回应史蒂夫的吻一边哆嗦着手去脱史蒂夫的衣服：我从来没想过我们能一起跳舞。史蒂夫在吸吮他柔软的舌头的空隙里说，我也想你了。

史蒂夫这次能待个两天，这天晚上倒是带着一种不真切的、在集体的狂热中迷失的快乐睡着了，第二天起床的时候巴基已经在河边洗衣服了。巴基还在唱那首歌，史蒂夫冷不丁地在他背后发问：这首歌到底唱的是什么啊？

巴基吓了一跳，耸耸肩膀：只是一首歌而已，他们昨天教我的——没注意到就一直在唱这个了。他倒是想唱点别的，瓦坎达的天气和他做的事总是很适合唱歌，但和史蒂夫一样，他大概有七十多年没赶时髦了，即使是在瓦坎达他也不太好意思唱上世纪四十年代他会对姑娘们唱的歌。被抓之前，他在街上听到过一些流行歌曲的片段，后来有了用来上网的手机也听过完整版本，但那时候他又已经在瓦坎达当农民了，也就没去学着唱。真的在干完农活休息的时候，他会哼一些不着调的经典轻音乐的调子，听起来跟其他人没事干又心情好的时候乱哼哼的声音一样。

史蒂夫就要他教。巴基一个词一个词地教他发音，他还没跟着说完巴基就很坏地笑起来，于是他又很认真地重复了一遍。巴基马上不笑了，警告他别在邻居在场的时候用这种语调说这样的话，会被当成变态的。史蒂夫大致猜测了一下，就缠着巴基要他告诉自己具体意思。巴基说，你变了啊，美国队长，你现在怎么这么喜欢撒娇？史蒂夫看着他，笑了笑，说因为我也只有你可以……他话说到一半不说了，巴基知道他是装可怜，演技一流的那种，但还是拿起洗衣服的盆，说要带史蒂夫回家教学。

半个小时后，巴基舔舔嘴唇，擦擦脸，又舔干净手指，亲了亲还张着嘴喘息没缓过神来的史蒂夫，出门晾衣服了。史蒂夫只觉得自己连魂都要被巴基吸走了，明明巴基应该没给人做过这种事才对。生理上的爽还是次要的……他那颗超级士兵的心脏跳得太快，以至于他站起来的时候还腿软了一下。巴基还把那些东西都咽了下去，吞咽的时候他还堵在他喉咙里，巴基抬起眼睛看着他。

外头的天气属于瓦坎达的一般水平，对史蒂夫来说已经是旅游渡假区的标准了，巴基却奢侈地过着普通的一天，只因为史蒂夫的到来而变得欢快又调皮一点。史蒂夫慢慢地从屋子里挪到外头，从后面抱住刚把他的制服在绳子上晾好的巴基，小声骂了句脏话。巴基假装没听见，要他再说一遍。史蒂夫和他一起坐在晾衣绳边上的草地上，给他唱上个世纪的老歌。巴基这时候才意识到史蒂夫跟他一样落下了七十年，先从冰里醒过来获得自由并没有给后者带来多大的优势，史蒂夫大概再过很久也不会唱二十一世纪的歌。

巴基挨着史蒂夫坐着，史蒂夫唱的每一首歌都是他曾经追求女孩儿的时候唱过的。有时候他的行为会很傻，选的歌也很傻，但史蒂夫就是记得，这会儿按他前女友的顺序一个个唱过去，直到巴基笑着转过头来骂他：你他妈能不能不要在我给你做完口活的时候翻旧账啊，史蒂夫？史蒂夫知道他也没有真的生气，只是觉得好笑，于是抱着他的脸吻他。

巴基以前没听过史蒂夫唱歌，这会儿就要求史蒂夫给他唱《The Man with A Plan》。史蒂夫说我表演的时候也不用唱这个的，巴基笑着说我知道啊。他说话的时候弯着一双亮晶晶的灰绿色眼睛，柔软地看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫记的清楚，他上一次看到这种眼神的时候巴基正说他要跟着那个布鲁克林的打起架来不知道跑的小个子。

让史蒂夫感到有些尴尬的是，这天村子里的每个小孩都学会了这首歌。他给巴基唱歌的时候那些讨厌的小孩跑过来找白狼玩，很好奇地要来学美国人的歌。巴基本来想阻止他们的，但史蒂夫还是给他唱了，他们一起做午饭的时候史蒂夫还问他记不记得博物馆里集中营的那部分，巴基笑着拍拍脑袋：我当然记得美国队长的第一次任务，你他妈的从二十多米宽的火海上跳过来扑在我身上了，我当时就想，这就是史蒂夫那个傻逼没错了，除了那身比我还壮实的肌肉。史蒂夫有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子，又继续帮他打鸡蛋液，一边絮絮叨叨地说：其实佩吉告诉我，在战后，这件事有被改编成广播剧……说我是为了救心爱的姑娘去的。巴基愣了一下，噗嗤笑出声，挑挑眉毛接着切胡萝卜：她是不是笑了？她一直是个优秀坚强的姑娘，可惜了神盾局。史蒂夫说，她理解这个。巴基愣了一下，小声说抱歉。史蒂夫一把捏碎了菜刀的木柄。

巴基吓了一跳，一些木刺扎进史蒂夫手里，血流个不停。他匆匆踢掉火堆，抓着史蒂夫去处理伤口，用一把镊子麻利地挑出木刺，清理包扎。史蒂夫坐在小板凳上嘟囔着说，完全不是你的错，你不应当为此负责……我我说过很多次了，你多少该听进去一点。巴基好声好气地问他还有什么想吃的没有，史蒂夫又说我是认真的。

因为右手受伤了的缘故，史蒂夫得用左手吃午饭，心不在焉地弄洒了一勺汤。巴基喂他吃东西，他还是很愉快地接受了，捧着脸眯着眼睛笑，像只快乐的海豹。巴基慢腾腾地喂他吃完才开始吃自己的那份，史蒂夫又在这时候把话题绕了回去：我后来想了想，他们说的也没错嘛……我只是去救你的。巴基咬了口芝士小圆面包：骗谁呢，美国队长。史蒂夫说，在那之前，我以为战争里要死人是理所当然的……但我不能失去你，我还去骂了菲利普斯呢。巴基猛地呛住了。史蒂夫换了个方向歪着身子看他吃东西，笑得像一大块在太阳底下融化了的蜂蜜：我爱你。巴基叫他回去睡午觉，史蒂夫就说要他帮自己洗澡。他们站起来的时候巴基照着他的屁股踹了一脚，史蒂夫想起巴基以前就是这么踹布鲁克林的小流氓的，现在还这么干，要是冬兵在第一次见面的时候就踹他屁股，他一定能认出他来。

洗澡的时候，史蒂夫娇气地举着右手让巴基帮他打肥皂，像个大爷。现在他和巴基都只剩左手了，他倒是老老实实地没有乱摸，在午后的阳光下眯着眼睛默不作声地享受服务。巴基像在擦拭一尊漂亮的雕像，很快就哼起了歌。这回他不唱那首瓦坎达歌曲了，他小声地、悠闲地哼唱他以前追求女孩儿们的时候会唱的歌，史蒂夫在他冲干净头发上的泡沫的时候一把捞起他，扛着他往屋里走，一边大声唱着标准的行军路上的歌，像扛着一尾好动的鱼。巴基踢蹬了好几下，骂他蠢，他右手纱布过了刚才那一下全湿了，他还很平静地警告巴恩斯中士，如果不想对队长造成更大伤害的话就停止反抗。巴基一个用力翻下去，把他踹进屋里，翻过去压住。但他重心不稳，史蒂夫还有两只手，他本来也打不过史蒂夫了，两个人都有点生气上头，于是他还是被史蒂夫按在了床垫里头。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯本质上是布鲁克林最坏的流氓，巴基·巴恩斯确信。史蒂夫又跟他说不想对队长造成更大伤害的话就停止反抗，他就一边张开腿一边吻他，结果史蒂夫不知道从哪里学来的——要命的网络科技——，变着花样操他玩他，非要他再次学会拒绝，告诉他自己究竟是怎么想的。他遭到了上午那发口活的不知道是报复还是报答，世界上最可怕的特工神志不清地在被子里像条鱼一样乱扭，什么都招了，从什么时候开始喜欢史蒂夫到他现在还一直对史蒂夫感到愧疚与遗憾，史蒂夫还不知道詹姆斯喝醉了拿他借给他的外套打过手枪呢，在外套里头迷迷糊糊的时候还在唱一首挑衅敌军的歌。巴基因此自暴自弃，开始在床上提要求，史蒂夫却从来不会在他做到后来叫着受不了的时候停下。

这天下午轮到巴基软着腿出门了。他的脸还一直红扑扑的，史蒂夫手受伤了又不好帮他干活。他还是不知道史蒂夫中午的时候那么生气干嘛，现在想想有点心虚，又有点无奈。到了晚上，又有邻居邀请他们去跳舞，巴基想了想拒绝了。他们吃过晚餐熄掉油灯，在瓦坎达黑暗的草地上跳现在只有他们两个老古董会跳的舞，史蒂夫开到最大音量的手机在地上给他们配乐，他的耳边只剩下巴基一个人的歌声。

巴基以前做什么事都没个正形，史蒂夫从来没想过他唱歌这么好听。他的嗓子像被冷冻过的烟，史蒂夫的右手悬在空中虚握着一只手。巴基扬起脖颈的时候睁着眼睛，它们在星空底下没有颜色，亮晶晶的。史蒂夫看到有一颗眼泪从他的左眼里掉下来，但等他们眨眨眼，那又好像只是史蒂夫的幻觉了——什么都没有发生，他们只是在月亮下面跳舞。

这次巴基是唱给我听的。史蒂夫在亲吻巴基的手背的时候这么想着。

END

是特工卡特里那个沙雕广播剧的梗2333我觉得佩吉听到的时候会又尴尬又好笑又伤心吧……毕竟两位当事人都牺牲了……（缺德警告.jpg）


	20. 白狼的丈夫

简介：瓦坎达沙雕日常，“白狼的XX”系列最后一篇，初代妇联退休前提，总之他们结婚了，OOC属于我。含有复联成员沙雕发言警告（没有黑的意思），以及师生情向的冬寡警告！副CP涉及铁椒、锤基、幻红、绿寡、双豹等。

所有人都没有想到，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯在退休后得了拖延症，绝症，救不了。

这家伙连自己的婚礼上要准备的工作都一拖再拖，计划明天上午要去市场买碟子，结果第二天跟巴基一起睡到八点钟，早饭还没吃就先来了一发，一起磨磨蹭蹭地放完羊回到家已经是中午了，两个人又优哉游哉地做午饭。他在地里干活倒是勤快，浇水施肥除草精准迅速，生怕巴基要比自己多干活。就这么拖着，离预定的结婚时间还有三天的时候，他们还没把宾客名单定下来。

其实名单还是次要的，他们可以直接去邀请邻居们，苏瑞公主那边也是早就说好了的，至于复仇者，也许恢复了讨厌本性的托尼会需要他们特意邀请、推脱两番后满脸骄傲地带着怀孕五个月的小辣椒坐私人飞机过来；比较重要的问题是——其他都是问题。

他们的礼服已经决定好了。上个月，提查拉陛下和苏瑞送过来一套瓦坎达当地的婚礼服装，艾瑞克提议让他们穿各自的制服——被否决了——，娜塔莎和托尼声称为他们量身打造而寄来了婚纱和西服，索尔被洛基灌了迷魂汤非常笃定地送来了一套拘束衣，班纳博士和以前神盾局的同事们放了他们一马。他们最后商量完还是决定穿提查拉陛下送来的那套，史蒂夫在城里定制的西装也会在今天送过来，作为备用计划。

小屋里外的东西够他们两个过生活，要办婚礼就是搞笑了。巴基的邻居们准备按照这儿的习俗，在婚礼那天把自家的桌椅板凳搬出来，每家每户也会在食物的准备上出一份力。其实在史蒂夫满世界跑的那两年里巴基已经参加过村里一户人家的婚礼了，他还烤了很多小点心带过去；虽然他是个白人，大家还都挺喜欢他的，人们也喜欢婚礼这种热闹的事。至于餐桌上的东西其他人吃不吃得惯——一来他们自己有专门准备全世界通用、而他们和他们的朋友们恰好都很喜欢的垃圾食品，二来，史蒂夫耸耸肩，说戴蒙去欧洲前跟莉莉结婚的时候连瓶酒都没有呢。埃尔森·戴蒙是他小时候在布鲁克林的邻居。巴基哈哈大笑起来：对，那时候跟现在也差不多，他平时老欺负你，结果你那天还给莉莉送了一袋糖。

虽然是在户外举行仪式，但天气的问题他们倒不担心，毕竟他们邀请了雷神。雷神也是问题的来源之一，他狡猾的弟弟为了争取第一证婚神的资格，把他们的戒指偷走了。巴基前几天把左臂取下来交给苏瑞改装，在无名指根部加了一个凹槽，这几天史蒂夫就特别喜欢在做爱的时候舔他金属的无名指。

婚礼前一天晚上巴基难得拉开史蒂夫伸进自己衣服里的手，敬告他第二天早上五点钟他们就要爬起来做准备，而且他们阴险狡诈的朋友们可能会提前过来，他不想走着奇怪的步子参加自己的婚礼。于是史蒂夫吻他，双手捧着他的脸轻轻吻了他一口，他自己毛茸茸的脸颊红扑扑的，带着羞涩和期待，一双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛里摇曳着床边的灯火。他小声说，巴基。说完又把他抱紧了怀里。巴基抱着他拍拍他的背，无奈地说：我也很紧张，史蒂夫。

得亏是他们身体素质过硬，紧张得一晚上没睡看起来还挺有精神。他们的邻居们也起得早，天刚蒙蒙亮已经来了几个小孩往他们家门口放大捧新鲜花束；几十米外的一户人家已经开始宰杀小羊，人们相互打招呼的声音在广袤的草原上回响。

早上十点钟之前，小屋门前的长桌和椅子已经准备好了，点心和饮料也一盘盘地压了上去。鲜花和彩带绑得到处都是，以至于第一个到达的山姆·威尔森一时间没从这群穿着暗色细亚麻长袍、裹着各种各样扎染过的鲜艳披肩的人群中找到那两个白人。为了美国队长的婚礼，他去新做了一身西装；他是他们的狐朋狗友中间唯一一个真的拥有牧师资格证的。

他到的时候门口的土窑里正在烤蛋糕坯，巴基在打奶油，史蒂夫在准备别的食物。他们准备中午把婚礼办了，至于晚上嘛，大家都知道。山姆站在小山坡上望了一会儿，在忙碌的人群中发现了他们俩，正准备上前去，一个不到他腰高的小男孩拦住了他，有模有样地问他是新郎的朋友还是新郎的朋友。他说算我是白狼的朋友吧。他想，他只是不想让巴恩斯显得没朋友很可怜而已，他不是巴恩斯的朋友。小男孩往他脖子上挂了一串花环，给他指了指路，祝他玩的愉快，又麻利地三两下爬上树，认真地当起了哨兵。

——事实也是如此，他跟他们打了招呼之后上手要帮忙，又跟巴基闹起来，偷偷伸手抠了一块蛋糕吃，巴基差点追着他把他踹进湖里；他绕着小屋大叫救命，史蒂夫站在灶台边等待他们的炖菜煮好，假装什么都不知道，脸上的笑都藏不住。

当然藏不住了，这天早上他们起床的时候帮对方刮干净了胡子。山姆从来没见到过这么开心的美国队长，傻了一样，好像他终于放下了一切远大的理想和坚持，变成了一只生长在草原上的沉默温驯的动物。至于巴恩斯，也许这是巴恩斯原本的样子，山姆看着他很难记恨这家伙几年前把自己从天空母舰上踹下去的事。

史蒂夫的头发重新剪短，变成了一头毛茸茸金灿灿的发茬，在头顶上支棱着，太阳明晃晃地照在上面。他的皮肤又白，巴基感叹说你看起来像个天使，史蒂夫。史蒂夫凑过来亲他，小心地不破坏他的发型——村里的妇女给他绑了个小马尾。山姆听着他们的对话，不知道为什么腻得慌，只好翻了个白眼，问他们装果酱的罐子在哪里。

第二个到达的是娜塔莎，出于职业习惯，她绕过了小鬼们的哨兵站，结果还是在湖边被截住，套上了和山姆一样的花环。第三和第四到达的旺达和幻视得到了两个不同的花环，被山姆好言相劝在一边休息。

十一点钟的时候，他们的准备工作基本完成，宾客还没到齐，巴基和娜塔莎已经跟邻居们喝起了酒，前者的颧骨上不知是因为日晒还是酒精而浮着一层憨厚的红，山姆看看他又看看撑着脸坐在拼起来的长桌另一边傻笑的史蒂夫，点点头又笑着摇摇头，给他们拍了张照，长桌上铺着蓝白格子的桌布。其实史蒂夫还是在紧张，但此时他的注意力又被巴基的那身新衣服吸引了。那是提查拉兄妹送给他们的婚礼礼服，显得巴基的胸脯鼓鼓囊囊的，他好想埋进去。他觉得自己又要发作了，人群开始在他眼前摇晃扭曲，等他清醒过来的时候巴基把他拦腰抱起，正在吻他。

托尼和班纳就是在这时候过来的。托尼还带来了不放心自己的小辣椒，这遭到了他的几位朋友的嘲笑：你简直像个婴儿，斯塔克，波兹女士怀孕五个月了还在担心你打翻自己的奶瓶。但伟大的托尼·斯塔克得意得鼻子朝天，才不管他们怎么想：他可是他的朋友们当中第一个拥有一个小孩的。等着吧，等他可爱的儿子或者女儿出生，嘲笑他的朋友们会一个个痛哭流涕地要做他的小孩的教母和教父。

托尼戴着那个把他的新衣服打湿了的花环在人群外面站了好一会儿，佩珀推推他的腰，说，加上我们总共才二十几个人，你别闹啦，托尼。托尼这才肯清清嗓子，走过去跟两位新人打招呼。娜塔莎跟布鲁斯坐在一块，在问旺达和幻视最近过的怎么样，有没有需要帮助的地方；她明显是故意的，布鲁斯脸都涨红了，巴基还远远地看着这边笑呢。托尼没多说什么，拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，帮佩珀拉开椅子扶她坐下，轻声问她要不要喝点蜂蜜水。

史蒂夫还是觉得自己的状态有点糟糕，巴基看出来了，勾勾他的手指带他去小屋后面。那块花田里头的花被他们摘光了点缀在不大的婚礼场地上，现在只剩下茂密深绿的叶丛和几个零星的花骨朵儿。巴基用这几天以来一贯的耐心捧着史蒂夫的脸，这时又摸了摸他脸上变得光滑的皮肤，捏捏他的肩膀，安慰他说，不会出事的，史蒂夫，现在一切都很好。史蒂夫整个人挂在他身上，撒娇一样摇来晃去很久，把鼻子埋进他的肩颈里闻他身上河水和香皂的味道。他说，我爱你，史蒂夫，你觉得不舒服的话，我带你跑——他们找不到我们的。史蒂夫撅着嘴嘟哝说，我不是为这个……我就是，天哪我不知道怎么说。

于是巴基拍拍他的背，正午时分的阳光把他们的花丛蒸腾出植物的芬芳。他说，没关系，什么时候你觉得可以了我们再过去，我们有足够多的时间，史蒂夫。我还担心你反悔呢……我知道你在担心什么，史蒂夫，你看，有时候我也会觉得这从头到尾都是一个梦——我配得到这些吗，我能拥有你吗？史蒂夫把他抱得更紧了，他的肋骨被勒得发疼，史蒂夫说，我在这儿呢，巴基。巴基用力揉揉他的头发，觉得手感很好，又揉了一把：我喜欢这个发型。他灰绿色的眼睛在太阳底下柔软地亮着，回答了史蒂夫很久之前提出的疑问：你在天空母舰上把头盔摘掉之后就是这样的，我看着你掉下去——然后“我”意识到那是“我”这辈子最害怕的事，所以我把你捞起来了。

等他们从小屋后面走出来的时候，克林特已经跟洛基吵上了，苏瑞和托尼、布鲁斯兴高采烈地讨论着在场的大部分人听不懂的科技问题，娜塔莎和艾瑞克在拼酒，提查拉和索尔在交流当国王的经验；邻居们事先知道白人来访的事，更何况提查拉陛下三位也在，他们也就放心玩闹起来，有个跟艾瑞克玩得好的小孩还企图爬到他肩膀上骑大马，叽叽喳喳闹成一片。

好心的山姆跟旺达她们聊完这一段，站起身来鼓掌欢迎今天的新郎和新郎。两个人挨个向他们的朋友们打招呼，史蒂夫清清嗓子开始即兴演讲，说了没几句话被巴基踢了两脚，后者提醒他今天不用多说什么。这个时候他看起来像是那个十几岁的豆芽菜应有的样子，紧张又兴奋，死死扣着巴基的手不肯放开。然而他现在那么强壮，只是暂时失去了一点自信，瓦坎达的礼服长袍挂在他身上像纠缠着一尊在太阳下发光的希腊雕塑。巴基不合时宜地有点后悔昨天晚上把他推开了。

婚礼的司仪是教会了巴基做手工活的多米尼克。她的英语讲的不好，所幸在场的几位都还有那么一点情报分析能力。小屋门口矗立着一个巨大的拱形花环，上面贴了几张二位新人的肖像画——村里的小鬼们画的，史蒂夫老师和巴基昨天还得让他们骑着脖子把画贴上去。多米尼克和他们俩现在就站在那个拱形花环底下，有请证婚人上前。

出人意料的，第一个站起来的是娜塔莎。——哦，当然得是娜塔莎，也许她是在场唯一一个真正认识过冬兵的。她已经喝了不少了，脸颊上洋溢着美艳的绯红和真诚的喜悦，以至于说出来的话都没有平日里那么刻薄。她从洞察计划那会儿讲起，抱怨了一通史蒂夫在自己的比基尼和晚礼服问题上的态度——托苏瑞的福，她现在又拥有它们了——，把史蒂夫在2014年以来为巴基做的傻事说的混账话翻了个底朝天，连佩珀都露出了不忍直视的神情，大多数人在偷笑；史蒂夫一张俊脸涨得通红，连巴基都跟着不好意思起来。观众席上，山姆还跟她一唱一和，巴基凶巴巴地瞪他一眼，朝他比了个撕掉翅膀的手势，他只吐了吐舌头。

娜塔莎在哄笑里夸张地翻了个白眼，转过身看着巴基微笑，说，我从没有怨恨过詹姆斯，事实上，你知道我爱你——史蒂夫，收起你的眼神，你知道我是哪个意思。如果没有你，詹姆斯，说不定我早就死在苏联了。

“你是靠自己在红房子里活下来的。”巴基的脸上露出困惑而柔软的笑容，带着七分的苦涩，“过去了这么多年……冬兵从来不是一个好老师。”

“然而你是，詹姆斯。”娜塔莎仍然微笑着，高傲地扬着下巴，她在洞察计划那时候才知道她最残酷也最温柔的导师的真名，“嘿，这可是你和那个傻大个的婚礼，笑得开心一点，士兵。你已经解放了，只剩下我还得干这行，当然，我想我们还是有本质上的不同，我还挺乐在其中的。你是个天才，詹姆斯，别否认这一点，暗杀的天赋也是天赋，更何况我有为了正确的目标使用它的能力，这可是罗杰斯跟我说的。真奇怪，罗杰斯居然会安慰别人。——好了好了，新郎现在可以亲吻新娘了。”

她加重了“别人”这个词的语气，现场有不少人跟着她翻了白眼，更多人嗤嗤笑起来。队长谈恋爱的时候有多傻，他们中的大部分人都见识过。但旺达理解这个，她握着幻视的手，像一个刚刚坠入爱河的年轻女孩一样微笑着注视着轻轻碰了碰嘴唇的史蒂夫和巴基。她是第七个上台的，和幻视一起，排在瓦坎达的公主、国王、亲王和阿斯嘉德的两位神之后。

苏瑞、提查拉、艾瑞克说的也不多，只是普通地感叹了几句，祝他们百年好合，如果想早生贵子的话可以找苏瑞帮忙。索尔已经很有国王的样子了，简单地回想了几句他们共同战斗的经历、他的朋友们的美德，祝他们新婚愉快，只是在最后露出了一点知道被弟弟骗了还满不在乎的憨样，指指史蒂夫，希望他们用他送的礼物玩得愉快。巴基小声说——在场的大部分人都听得到——你还知道那是玩的啊，四周响起一片低沉的哄笑，刚刚喝了口酒的娜塔莎笑得脸颊都是红的，像冬兵第一次见到的那个小女孩儿。

洛基跳出来难得地说了几句好话，总算是拿出了戒指。他非要飞起来一点，特意把身上的西装换回了斑比套装，在朴素的大草原和小土屋背景的映衬下有点可笑，但他让那两枚戒指缓缓从自己的掌心飞出去的魔法又实在庄严神圣。他现在喜欢做些花里胡哨的好事，毕竟他已经有了阿斯嘉德救世主的偶像包袱，得做个好神。

他抢走那对戒指当然也是因为自己是个好神——其实主要是用来暗示索尔“我生气了你个傻逼”。他在史蒂夫和巴基交换戒指之前解释，伟大的诡计之神给这对戒指加了一层妙尔尼尔的同源魔法，只要戒指的主人真心相爱，它们就永远无法被取下来，他们的敌人甚至无法砍断他们戴戒指的无名指。他自己生气是因为索尔那个傻大个跟他求婚的时候不肯用他准备的魔法戒指，非要用矮人做的，还他妈说什么那上面镶嵌的宝石怎么样——又不是空间宝石，他稀罕吗！而且不好看。（虽然很久之后他发现那颗恶俗的鸽子蛋里确实藏着空间宝石的一部分。）

巴基拧了拧无名指把它掰下来，看得好几个人“噫”的一下往后缩了缩，他自己也嘶了一声，显然还是有点疼。史蒂夫把戒指套在他无名指根部的凹槽上之后帮他装回了手指，贴着他的手背亲吻了好久；他看起来虔诚又感恩，好像真的是中世纪宗教画里掉出来的圣徒，巴基为他戴上戒指之后还轻轻拔了拔，他们十指相扣着在洛基深沉地宣读完“新郎可以亲吻新娘了”之前就吻在了一起；得亏多米尼克小姐咳嗽两声打断了他们，不然这对被幸福冲昏了头脑的超级士兵就要按流程倒进身后的门帘里滚到被褥上去了。

这个魔法在他们不安分的新婚旅行途中救过他们几次，向来阴险狡诈的伪神用他们所有热烈的爱情编织出了他自己都无法打破的坚盾。他落地的时候脸色有点苍白，索尔傻笑着急切地看向他，求生欲让他掉头就跑，于是索尔朝史蒂夫礼节性地点点头，原地起飞去追洛基，巴基还挑着眉毛“哇哦”了一声。

旺达和幻视到底是年轻人，没好意思多说，就象征性走了个流程，让他们接吻后就回座位上了，旺达还顺手帮一个爬到桌上想抓烤肉吃的小孩擦了手。接着是山姆，他祝福队长今后一切顺利之后和巴基激烈地对骂了五分钟，下台前还笑着跟他的对手抱了抱。克林特是一个人来的，给他们提了一些婚姻生活小贴士，这是目前为止最具有实用性的讲话；班纳博士祝福他们新婚以及退休生活愉快，不要担心外头的事，他说话的时候还忍不住去看娜塔莎，史蒂夫说，你也加油，博士。巴基大笑起来，娜塔莎看着布鲁斯挑挑眉毛，一脸的了然于心。布鲁斯下台的时候托尼带着小辣椒走过来，拍拍他的肩膀说，我会为你复仇的，兄弟。他重新落座之后巴基那些自来熟的邻居们一个个地开始怂恿他约娜塔莎出去喝一杯，就今晚。他们说，反正婚礼下午也结束了，瓦坎达有好多适合约会的地方呢。另一位邻居也举证，说这可是婚礼，他俩平时都要叫到很晚，今天就更不会需要我们啦，大家都该沾沾他们的喜气撞撞运气。

托尼·斯塔克是最后一个出场的。当然，当然，史蒂夫知道这家伙不可能不占据最好的压轴位置，得亏瓦坎达和阿斯嘉德的国王都是谦卑大度的角色。艾瑞克好像又跟提查拉吵了，这会儿自顾自在吃桌上的奶油点心。

“斯塔克家的老朋友，复仇者联盟的队长——好吧，今天我愿意屈尊多说几句好话——史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯，和大概是美国军队历史上最可怕的神枪手詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯——别这么看着我，嘿，我他妈听你们两个的故事长大的，我还知道你在巴恩斯掉下去之后整整两天在卡特女士面前哭得满脸鼻涕泡呢！无意冒犯，队长。”托尼摊了摊手，毫无诚意地道歉，然而在场的宾客们已经大笑了起来，连巴基都歪着嘴唇看向史蒂夫。小辣椒站在他身边，一边忍不住笑一边还拧了一把他后腰上的肉。托尼又没用她写好的稿子，她习惯了，而且她也确实跟托尼的复仇者朋友们不熟；要说起来，她还挺不喜欢托尼一个劲地往危险里冲的，要不是托尼精神不好实在没法留她一个人在美国，她也不会过来。不过这回托尼显然是对她的稿子另有准备：他讲了大约十五分钟，挽着小辣椒的手走到桌边休息，又站起来宣布要替自己的夫人朗诵一下贺词，又走了回去。

史蒂夫和巴基知道这家伙想干什么了，托尼宣读完小辣椒的演讲稿，话锋一转开始感慨二位新人的生平经历，从哮喘病扯到阿尔茨海默症，讲了快有一个小时，期间还跟台下激情互动，复仇者们踊跃发言，索尔刚喜气洋洋地拖着洛基回来就抢答了一个问题，巴基不明所以的邻居们也要跟他聊两句。巴基和史蒂夫无奈地笑着看他们拖时间，叹着气摇头，感叹斯塔克家的小混蛋。

然而巴基突然看到了山姆·威尔森，然后他看到了娜塔莎和其他人，他们的坏笑里带着无法掩饰的遗憾与迫切，有几只眼睛里甚至带了点眼泪。于是他知道了史蒂夫是来真的，他明白了托尼·斯塔克压根不是在做什么恶作剧：在今天的婚礼结束之后，复仇者们也许再也见不到史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。

他惶恐起来。史蒂夫没有看他，也没有看任何人，只是站在他身边，微笑着收了收扣着他的手的手指。他在这时候意识到史蒂夫其实那样年轻。

不过托尼还是没能成功压轴，巴基的邻居们等着呢。他们没完全听明白这些白人在讲什么，都以为自己应该说些跟白狼他们有关的趣事，一个接一个上台，有人感谢他从花豹嘴里救下自己的小儿子，有人取笑他们有一天在门口的晾衣绳上挂满了床单被罩，还有人只是想要他们模仿几个奇怪的姿势接吻。好几回苏瑞笑得拍起了桌子，提查拉还得小声给自己本来就脾气不好的堂弟解说一下笑点所在，于是很快洛基和托尼就滴溜转着眼珠子讲起了以老冰棍为主题的瓦坎达笑话。

多米尼克小姐差点忘了新人切蛋糕的环节，毕竟瓦坎达没这个习俗，而巴基也许只是想补偿一下自己——他喜欢甜甜蜜蜜的点心，而他们小时候并没有那么好的条件买一整个大蛋糕——甚至一整个大蛋糕的原料。现在的这个蛋糕是他们精准测量了简易烤箱的内部尺寸、又做了十多个样本之后的成品，他们漫长的历时将近八十年的战争结束之后，他又开始像小时候那样渴望起来，想用奶油蛋糕把史蒂夫喂得白白胖胖，像图画书里的面包店老板一样无忧无虑、幸福快乐。

就算是这时候，他们几乎探索了所有舒服或不舒服的体位，听过对方说过无数句语言来源复杂的脏话，巴基·巴恩斯也没有想过有一天他那当过美国队长的丈夫会把脸埋在他的胸口黏黏糊糊地撒娇说，你就是我的奶油小蛋糕，巴基。一句话美滋滋地说得九曲十八弯，也不嫌恶心。

蛋糕顶上有一个巧克力雕像，是艾瑞克提前送给他们的新婚礼物。这位亲王在基层体验乡村生活的时候无所事事，平时就做做木刻，技术了得，那块十公分高的巧克力被他雕成了美国队长抱着冬日战士进行胜利之吻的样子，记仇的史蒂夫还满意地用树莓果酱在他们脚边的奶油层上画八爪鱼，巴基还在他这么做的时候像小时候看他作画那样趴到他背上：对，再在我脚边画个佐拉！

史蒂夫和巴基傻笑着看着对方，把他们一起做的那个三层大蛋糕对半切开。要说起来，这场景还怪腻人的，但所有人只是安静又紧张地看着他们，好像这两人的运气已经差到他们这时候还在担忧会不会有什么飞来横祸。

不过很快人们就反应过来那不是在为他们担忧。等他们切完了上面两层的蛋糕、给每个人都分了一大块之后，前一秒还在感叹蛋糕坯里面夹着的芒果和草莓真好吃的山姆突然大叫一声“Avengers！”，蹭地站了起来。那对沉浸在甜蜜气氛中的新人还在懵逼的时候，托尼心领神会，蹭地窜上椅子，大喊 “Assemble！”；娜塔莎摔了酒杯，鹰眼早已潜行到他们身后，布鲁斯走到了放蛋糕的桌前，索尔一跃而起站到娜塔莎后面堵住退路：六名复仇者无情地将美国队长和冬日战士按进了他们的婚礼蛋糕里。

END

沙雕小剧场：  
基妹：本王宣布他们锁了，钥匙我吞了。  
于是史蒂夫和巴基有点担心索尔把洛基（）吐了怎么办（喂）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文部分在这里结束啦！接下来是七个新婚旅行小番外~大标题是《黎明Ρассвет》（其实就是给他们换了个地方打炮吧喂）


	21. 【黎明Ρассвет】1-白夜

简介：白狼的XX系列蜜月（键盘）旅行番外1/7，没有剧情只是傻黄甜流水账恋爱，设定上打完紫薯结婚啦！队三的盾13吻戏提及，吃醋警告。

子弹惊险地贴着巴基飞过去，擦掉了他的一撮发尾。史蒂夫当时就生气了，要从掩体后面跳出去跟追兵拼命，巴基在街道对面的转角处朝他做口型，气得差点大叫出声：你他妈的没有盾别瞎几把乱跑！——不是，操，给我收起来，你想给提查拉惹麻烦吗？

他看到史蒂夫在对面很明显地瘪了瘪嘴，把右手上的振金盾收起来，随手扯下一辆撞毁的装甲车的车门挡在身前，就地一滚往他这边扑了过来。敌人突突突地瞄准车门和他们所在的拐角射击，两个混小子还在一边笑一边滚在地上接了个吻。他们笑得太大声了，上了街的士兵和特工们朝他们逼近过来，而他们两个已经硬得不行，巴基都要产生自己兴奋得流水的错觉了。他抢了一个突袭的特工的耳机，不耐烦地用俄语朝那儿喊：你们他妈的找错人了，不是我们干的！说着捏爆耳机，跟史蒂夫七拐八弯甩掉那群不知道是故意追杀他们还是真不清楚情况的傻逼特工。

他们原本计划在一条巷子里完成换装，出来的时候又是一对外国来的正经基佬游客。然而计划赶不上变化，巴基用那双世界第一狙击手的眼睛捕捉到了一家破旧旅馆，三十七秒后史蒂夫把他摔在床上的动作砸坏了一张旧床垫，而他还不肯把衣服全都脱掉，一边翻了个身骑在史蒂夫身上，一边抱怨俄罗斯的夏天也冷。他用右手胡乱捅了捅自己大概还夹着早上史蒂夫射进去的精液的后穴，抬高屁股扶着史蒂夫的老二把它吞到了底，也不管扩张到没到位；史蒂夫急不可耐地动了起来，蜜月里没什么事干，他四倍加强的能力全用在像兔子一样交配上了。巴基裹着一层薄毛衣，紧身的牛仔裤脱了一半骑在史蒂夫腰上卖力地摇着屁股，低下头去跟史蒂夫接吻，他让史蒂夫想起他们前几天在林子里遇到的小熊。他一边喘着气，一边有点难以置信地说，这么搞下去我他妈会被你搞坏的，史蒂夫。史蒂夫就问他现在感觉怎么样，巴基说，我准备好了，你给我全部进来——操，操，太深了，对，就是这样——

他仰着脖子，大睁着一双灰绿色的眼睛看着脏兮兮的天花板，史蒂夫毫不客气地不快但用力地挺着腰，每动一下那张坏掉的床垫都要哐哐几声，楼下的俄罗斯店主踩在梯子上敲着天花板破口大骂。

史蒂夫和巴基谁都不知道他们是中了魔法还是怎么样，他们带着一堆假身份从瓦坎达溜出来度蜜月以来每天都在做爱，最近一段时间大概是天气不热风又大，他们已经动不动就黏在一起用爱发电快一周了，最莫名其妙的那天他们睡到中午才爬起来，因为被窝暖和不想出去，两个经历过大萧条还当过兵的又很能挨饿，靠在一起发发呆，最后差点因为低血糖昏在床上。这一周当中，小史蒂夫每天至少有五个小时待在巴基的屁股里，巴基嫌冷，史蒂夫还得一直在他屁股上揉揉搓搓。现在他们又开始了，甚至等不及跑回他们借宿的地下室。

事实上他们已经在¬并且必须准备跑路了。这天中午他们去参观克里姆林宫，巴基一双眼睛滴溜溜转转，熟门熟路地带史蒂夫进到闲人免进的部分观光讲解，出来的时候他还眯着眼睛给史蒂夫指一幢远处的房子，说我1975年的时候是在那儿开枪的；史蒂夫看过他的资料，知道在说哪个任务，这会儿揽着他的肩膀拍了拍，开口却是一句，你真厉害，巴基。巴基笑他傻，他挑了挑眉毛，要亲巴基，巴基说你疯啦，这可是俄罗斯。然后他们还是接吻了，亲到一半的时候克里姆林宫地下的资料室被炸了，墙外地面上的砖都一块块飞了起来。他们懵逼都来不及，跑着跑着一群俄罗斯特工就来追杀他们，非要说是他们干的。

他们一边在巷子里分头跑路还一边挂起耳机聊天，约定好会合地点之后巴基说，这剧情挺眼熟啊，我们接下去要去沙特爬楼吗？史蒂夫在那边笑，他知道巴基说的是哪部电影，他们在旅途上一起看的，还相互比划论证那些情节的真实性；他们从中国坐船过来，巴基伪造了一份中奖信息，他们除了出去吃东西就是待在豪华客房里看电影电视剧或者做爱。他们还看了莱昂纳多演的《泰坦尼克号》，巴基靠在沙发扶手上，脸上带着高潮后恍惚的笑容，哑着嗓子跟史蒂夫说，要是这艘船撞上冰山，等七十年后你的好朋友——另一个斯塔克把我们捞起来，你估计还插在我屁股里，队长；史蒂夫和他往常一样嘟囔着是啊，在悲壮的《我心永恒》以及懒散的贤者时间里有一下没一下地用手指玩巴基湿漉漉黏糊糊的屁股。他们会让船撞上冰山的，也许别人在忙着跑向救生艇的时候他们刚刚做了个开头，船开始倾斜的时候他们的床从房间这头滑到那头，发出的颠簸让史蒂夫隔着肠肉顶撞巴基的胃，他们沉进水里的时候还会缠在一起挺腰扭胯直到寒冷彻底把他们淹没，如果七十年后有人解冻他们他们说不定还能接着七十年前的高潮射精。这会儿史蒂夫跑起来的风声让耳机收音效果不太好，但还是毫不心虚地笑：我们住不起那个酒店啦。巴基跳上一栋小楼的二层阳台，三两下跑上屋顶，在巷子里转了几圈，和史蒂夫在街口碰头。

史蒂夫一边往上顶一边在巴基的帮助下把外套脱了，只剩下他贴身穿的毛衣。那件毛衣还是巴基新给他打的，巴基学了新技术，还会打花纹，米白色的毛衣中间有颗红色的大星星，史蒂夫特别喜欢，即使现在还不那么冷他也非要穿着。现在巴基只觉得它碍事，它那么薄薄软软的一层，把史蒂夫好看的胸肌腹肌都挡住了。巴基抱着他的脸亲吻他，灵活地扭着腰吞吐他的老二，金属手放在他温暖的胸肌上捏了捏。他嘻嘻笑了两声，翻身把巴基压在了底下。他和巴基都喜欢把对方压在底下，但巴基总会让着他。

半个小时后，史蒂夫从巴基身上翻下去，巴基往边上蹭了蹭，两人并排躺在了床上。巴基的一条腿还懒洋洋地搁在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫摸了摸他的脑袋，他就发出了舒服的呼噜声。史蒂夫嘟囔着：

“我们是不是该跑了？俄罗斯人要追上来了。”

“你还跑得动吗？”巴基拖长了声音问道，懒散得像含着一口烟。

史蒂夫一个使劲坐起来，又重重摔回去，一只手揽着巴基的肩膀，迷幻地笑起来，磕了药似的：

“你看到犯人了吗，中士？”

巴基从鼻腔里发出几声嗤笑，胸口顶着被拧得皱巴巴的毛衣颤抖了几下，那只金属手在外套里扒拉了两下，把一个小玩意儿往天花板上一弹，史蒂夫伸手接住了它。巴基侧过身来，单手托着脑袋，朝他眨眨右眼：

“我都开枪了，队长。”

史蒂夫不那么有力气地大笑起来。在刚才的情况下，巴基开枪不可能打不中，但对方还是成功溜走了——巴基果然是给人家来了一枪定位器植入。他按了几个那小玩意儿的按钮，一张地图投影在空中，他们躺在那儿看着目标移动，地图的荧光照在他们脸上，过了好一会儿史蒂夫才憋出一句“对不起”，说明明是蜜月却又把他卷进乱七八糟的事情里去了，他们该把这事交给寇森处理。巴基挑挑眉毛，右手在他脑袋上巴了一下：别傻了，要是你能放着不管你才该道歉，队长，你以为我是为什么——他指了指地图——带的这个？

史蒂夫迷糊地愣了一下，又笑了，他还没想那么多，整个人的脑袋仍然在退休结婚度蜜月的喜悦里轻飘飘的，巴基倒记得为旅行做好准备；就算放在四十年代，巴基也是个非常好的妻子——他是说，丈夫，了。巴基说，那我们跟上去之后你不能再因为什么傻逼理由生气了。史蒂夫还嘴硬，挪挪膝盖抱住巴基，狡辩说谁的蜜月被打扰都不会高兴的，而且那颗子弹削掉的是我最喜欢的一撮头发。那个投影地图的小球掉到地上，巴基笑骂：你可他妈的算了吧。

他说这句话的时候房门被踹开了，那扇有点年头的木板门在他们两个相互推搡着进来的时候就在吱吱嘎嘎响，这会儿彻底报废。两人翻身下床穿衣服一气呵成，还来得及掀起床垫挡住那几个特工。窗户底下也有武装小队严阵以待，史蒂夫往外探了探，朝巴基点点头，后者一拳打碎了客房墙壁，冲进走廊之后又打碎一堵墙，史蒂夫跟着他跳上了邻居的屋顶。

两个超级士兵甩掉这群武装特工的难度不算大，八分钟后史蒂夫就找到了一个废弃电话亭，经过声纹指纹瞳孔测试一条龙之后联系上了寇森。寇森那边也在着急，一方面是克里姆林宫被炸的时候中情局局长带人护送副总统到莫斯科，脚沾到毛子的地面还没过五分钟；另一方面，原本对外宣称在对外星人的战役中殉国的美国队长被人拍到跟他的好友、现在资料还挂在联合国等待定罪的巴恩斯在案发现场接吻，这他妈已经是外交事故了。现在推特在长久的全世界的战后修复运动之中迎来了第一轮瘫痪，寇森自己都得以权谋私，黑进人家的主机才能搞到他们的第一手资料。

靠在墙壁上、手在外套里抓着枪放风的巴基皱起了眉毛：他们是从什么时候跟上我们的？寇森愣愣地跟他打了个招呼，表示没明白意思。史蒂夫解释说，他们两个今天在爆炸发生之前完全没注意到另一方的存在，应该是早就被跟上了。寇森在大西洋另一边右眼皮疯狂跳动，巴基还火上浇油，笑着挑眉毛：该不会神盾局又被渗透了吧？寇森发出一声彻底的惨叫，史蒂夫一边安慰他一边要巴基不要那么坏，巴基撇撇嘴唇，又嘻嘻笑了两声，突然悄无声息地三两步跑远，从墙角捂住一个人的嘴巴反剪双手抓了过来。

把对方按到电话亭边上之后，巴基才发现那是莎伦·卡特。他妈的跟史蒂夫在停车场接吻的那个漂亮妞儿，他记着呢。说巴基胡思乱想的时机不对也有失偏颇，就算现在有百十来个俄罗斯特工跟在他们屁股后边，他们也还在度蜜月呢。

没想到他还没说话，莎伦恶人先告状，跟史蒂夫敬了个礼，眨眨眼睛：

“嗨，队长，您的中士差点把我的车给炸了。”

“下午好，莎伦。”史蒂夫晃晃手中的话筒，莎伦比了个手势，走过去接过电话。

“局长，对，我们在红场附近失去了目标行踪，我方没有暴露。是的，队长和巴恩斯中士没有受伤，对，目前没有人员伤亡。接下来是——好，了解了，任务完成后将立即进行汇报。”

金发女人挂掉电话，转过身来跟史蒂夫和巴基握手，请他们上车叙旧——进行信息交换。史蒂夫皱着眉头听莎伦讲前因后果，巴基也在听，但分了一半心在莎伦身上。车上有另一名特工在，看到史蒂夫的时候差点发出鸡叫，被莎伦一拳打在脖子上，捂着喉咙说不出话来，还要去摸个小本子出来要签名。史蒂夫和巴基都笑了，在车里给对方复制完定位信息之后，史蒂夫眯起眼睛：

“所以现在开始由我来指挥行动？”

“哦，当然不。”莎伦坐在副驾驶座上，从后视镜里对他翻了个白眼，摇摇头，“您在度蜜月呢，队长，看看巴恩斯的表情。”

巴基笑得挺开心的，车里的另外两个男人压根儿没看出他有什么不高兴来，但莎伦还是在他们的安全屋附近把他们踹下了车，祝他们旅行愉快。

安全屋所在的地下室暂时还没被发现，他们得抓紧时间转移。他们租了一辆小车，前几天还开车去市场里买蔬菜和肉回来煮饭，番茄炖牛肉在小火上嘟嘟滚着，他们靠在床头看电视。现在他们要开着那辆小车跑路啦。

他们的行李不多，除了作为消耗品的巧克力也没买什么纪念品，收拾起来很快。两人换了身衣服，巴基拿小刀割掉烧焦的发尾，把头发绑在脑袋后面，他们一边收拾还一边制定接下去的计划。巴基认为立刻离开莫斯科、把事情全都交给神盾局处理会比较好，但史蒂夫坚持再等四天，他们可以换一个地方住，只要乔装得好、行动够隐蔽就不会被发现。巴基问他原因，他从背后抱住巴基，隔着皮质手套亲吻对方左手无名指上的戒指。

巴基站在那里没有动。史蒂夫说，我爱你，巴基。他没有提好几年前那个吻，他知道巴基也不想提，他自己都忘了那个吻是怎么回事，现在他一想到莎伦，在为她感到遗憾之先会为那时的巴基感到痛苦。他有时候会想如果那时候没有那个莫名其妙的吻，巴基也许就不会为他的未来放下心，也就不会说出“我记得他们每个人”这种话刺激托尼。巴基会为他活下去。幸好他们的结局还算好，简直算是太好了。他踮起脚尖把巴基抱在怀里，他感觉到巴基在笑了，但还是掰过他的脸低下头吻他，巴基戴着戒指的金属手掌抚摸他的金发。

今天轮到史蒂夫开车，巴基没坐副驾驶，坐在了后排，屁股座位底下是枪支弹药，身边堆着两个背包，里面塞着他们的衣服，还算柔软，他靠在上面，一双眼睛警惕地扫视着车旁的树影。史蒂夫知道巴基不是真的在紧张，只是想找点事做，二战那会儿就这样，那时候史蒂夫不知道，他现在什么都知道。

新的住处是他们从网上订的一家民宿，一栋三层小楼，院子里有花和秋千，地理位置基本上属于乡下，设施稍显陈旧，但是地方大，价格便宜，屋主也是热情开朗的一家，聊了没几句就招呼他们一起去喝酒。巴基精神不错，嘴甜，赞美起女主人和她的女儿来一套一套的，大白天的跟她们一起唱歌跳舞喝大酒，女主人柳德米拉做饭的时候男主人维克多在拉手风琴。乡下地广人稀，安静，史蒂夫借着买日用品的名头去四周逛了一圈，没发现异样，回来跟巴基交换了一个OK的眼神，知道这里暂时安全，又为可能带来的危险情况而对这户人家有点愧疚。

史蒂夫和巴基的化名是列昂尼德和伊万，相互取的，列昂尼德代表“狮子般的”，而伊万——偶尔在他们独处的时候史蒂夫都会突然叫他伊万，“上帝赐予的”，他说上帝把你还给我了，巴基。巴基以前泡遍布鲁克林还被妹子的前男友追杀过没错，但这是史蒂夫，他很难面对一本正经又迷迷糊糊地亲过来说这种话的史蒂夫——这怎么会是史蒂夫呢？

一楼的餐厅里有一台小电视机，大家一起吃饭的时候会看电视。史蒂夫他们的身份是东欧游客，还给主人家做了两餐饭，其他时候也会热心帮忙。史蒂夫为巴基对于新闻事件的敏感而感到惊讶，有一天早上电视播报沙特的沙尘暴还是什么内容，巴基抓着叉子专心致志地听着，史蒂夫帮他切土豆饼他都没拒绝——幸好这一家人不是东正教教徒，对他们的关系没什么意见，维克多还挺喜欢这两个能帮他砍树的家伙的——，饭后去林子里散步的时候，巴基告诉他莎伦她们的任务恐怕出了点问题。

他提到这件事的时候有点心不在焉，这户人家的大女儿在客厅里弹钢琴，他的目光穿过院子里细碎的枝叶和不那么干净的玻璃窗望向那架老旧的木质钢琴。史蒂夫就在树林里吻他，巴基懒洋洋地踹了他一脚，他才说那个带着定位地图的小球应该可以联系上莎伦。

两天后的晚上，史蒂夫从梦里醒来，巴基不在他身边。他醒过来倒不是因为这个：他们睡前没拉窗帘，外头的天在一两点钟的这个时候居然还亮着，他知道俄罗斯的白夜开始了。他身边的枕头没什么热度，留着一点凹陷。这几天巴基的兴致不怎么样，似乎又回到了他们开始交往之前，看不见的冷冻仓把他们隔离开来，巴基也不想出来。史蒂夫隐约知道是为什么，也就没有多说或做什么，睡觉的时候能抱着挨着就行了。他喜欢巴基穿着白汗衫和睡裤坐在床上玩手机的样子，好像他那些被冷藏的噩梦从来没发生过，巴基还跟他分析联合国会议上的提查拉最近肯定跟苏瑞吵架了。巴基软软的棕色头发垂在肩膀上，然后他会凑过来吻史蒂夫的大胡子。他最近喜欢跟史蒂夫接吻，史蒂夫也喜欢这个，巴基的嘴唇湿润又柔软，巴基用这种方式给他擦蜂蜜味的唇膏。

在结婚之后，史蒂夫半夜惊醒的次数越来越少，醒过来看到巴基毫无防备地躺在身边，会凑过去亲亲他的嘴唇，就又能继续睡了。他看着窗外的白夜，轻手轻脚地下楼。

巴基穿着睡裤，汗衫外头披着外套，坐在客厅里。他的十指在钢琴的琴键上方缓慢移动着，以一种有韵律且优美的方式，窗户外头的光雾蒙蒙地笼罩着他，那条振金手臂的反光都显得不那么强烈，好像是钢琴的一部分，只有那枚戒指闪闪发光。很久之前，在布鲁克林的巴恩斯家里也有那么一台钢琴，纯黑的，琴盖是木头的。

巴基的手指没有碰到琴键，只是小心地、越来越快地在空气里演奏一首激烈的乐曲，史蒂夫不知道那是什么，但神盾局的特工训练里会有一些音乐相关的内容，他站在楼梯扶手边上小声哼唱起来。巴基不知道什么时候把一根手指搭在琴键上沉沉按下去，在客厅里引出一阵令人晕眩的回响，接着他的十指都落下去了，好像不在意是不是会把房主吵醒也不在意他们醒来之后见到他的金属手臂的反应，只是他失去的一部分需要演奏这架钢琴。他八十多年前弹琴弹得不好，最多能在小酒馆里跟杜根他们玩玩，现在他扫一眼琴谱就能机械地敲击出那些音符，他不知道自己在做什么。

史蒂夫哼着哼着想起来，那是巴基学的第一首曲子。巴基是个坏小子，不好好学琴，基本功不练，只想学一首曲子弹给姑娘，抓着史蒂夫当听众，史蒂夫就坐在小板凳上画画。维克多他们似乎对这两个缺德游客的半夜发疯没什么意见，乐呵呵地起来做夜宵，还要收拾东西带小孩进城参加白夜的狂欢。史蒂夫上楼去拿速写本，坐在地毯上靠着沙发扶手画弹钢琴的巴基。巴基不在这个地方，不在这个时间，不在他的眼前，只有那双手在剧烈地敲击着琴键，楼上的俄罗斯家庭欢快地一边收拾东西一边跟着哼歌。

过了一会儿，维克多和柳德米拉的小女儿幽灵一样出现在史蒂夫身后，二话不说伸手擦改他的画，说这不对。柳德米拉一屁股坐在巴基身边，挽起袖子跟他四手联弹。史蒂夫记得，巴基就是为了这个学这首曲子的，他想和那个女孩儿，叫什么来着，米歇尔，一起在学校表演。

——八十多年之后，巴基的愿望算是实现了吗？

那首曲子弹完的时候，巴基的脸不知道是因为不好意思还是过于投入而红扑扑的，跟柳德米拉道谢并且道歉，后者摆摆手说谁都会有这种时候的，你弹得很好，这就够了，小伙子。巴基摸摸鼻子，看看史蒂夫，抱歉地笑道：我们今天得走啦。

他们两个离开这户人家的时候不到三点，开着小车。史蒂夫剪了头发，戴过帽子就会在脑袋上东一茬西一撮地支棱起来的金色短发，巴基喜欢揉；巴基刮了胡子，头发在后脑勺上扎起来。清晨的道路雾气弥漫，白夜的天光迷蒙地笼罩着他们。巴基开得不快，他们的小车不会在白天正式到来之前开进夜里。他们在宽阔无人的大道上开，道路两边是白桦林。

按照史蒂夫的计划，他们要进城去，和当地人一起庆祝红帆节。白夜是夏天的狂欢，冬兵从来没有得到过进入这种热闹的许可。他在黑暗的凛冬里制造意外，在金秋的硝烟里把无辜的人逼上绝路，他的子弹击穿春天的第一颗花蕾滴下的露水，瓦坎达漫长而温暖的夏天融化不了他的愿望。史蒂夫偏要带他故地重游，在他噩梦的废墟上跟他做爱。

他们在一个小山包的山顶上停车。巴基下车喝水，史蒂夫跟他一起靠在车前盖上，半闭着眼睛说着今天的计划。美国队长总是一个有计划的家伙，他要带巴基去城里观赏那些傍晚的“黄金时刻”之类的。太阳早早地从地平线那头升起来，把他的一头短发照得像熔化的金子，往他毛茸茸的笑容上流淌下去。巴基突然抓住他的左臂激烈地吻他，左手带着十足的嫉妒和怒意贴在他的脸颊上，那只金属手掌和镶嵌进无名指里的戒指在朝阳金色的光辉下烙铁一样发烫，他人类的右手掐得史蒂夫手臂的骨头发痛。

史蒂夫把巴基按在狭窄的后座里操的时候手机响了，后者朝它连开三枪那个他妈的瓦坎达科技还在鬼叫，于是他挑挑眉毛，勾着史蒂夫的腰把他拉下来，同时接通了电话。果然是莎伦和她的搭档，他们的目标朝着莫斯科跑回来了，目前在附近又清楚情况的只有史蒂夫他们。史蒂夫好几天没跟巴基滚在一起了，胡乱应了几声，压根儿没有停下动作的意思，那个小破手机肯定把他们搞出来的无论是嘎吱嘎吱还是咕啾咕啾的声音都收进去，巴基都能想象出莎伦最后说“OK，那就拜托你们了，队长”时翻的大白眼了。她是个漂亮可爱的姑娘，放七八十年前他准上去追，但这不妨碍他时隔三年为自己当时毫无资格的羡慕产生报复的快乐。

他的一只靴子被卡在前排座椅上，史蒂夫单膝跪在坐垫边缘一下一下往他内脏里挤，小车摇晃得好像里面在发生一场凶杀。他们的车门还开着，一辆越野车从他们边上过去的时候里头的家伙特意减速吹声口哨，冬兵的左手在座椅底下摸索一阵，砰砰砰把车顶打出一个大洞，随着史蒂夫的吮咬和挺动往外头破口大骂：

“关你妈的屁事！”

阳光从车顶的大洞里照进来，史蒂夫看到巴基发红的眼眶和皱起来的嘴唇。他最后用力挺动两下，射在了巴基的肚子里。他知道巴基悬在他脑袋上的那只手不会打他，只会又轻又慢地揉揉他的头发，摸摸他的后颈。于是他嘿嘿笑起来，把脸埋进巴基还带着点奶香味儿的脖颈里。

END

夹带沙雕OOC向的IMF彩蛋hhh当然最后他们帮助13完成了任务……（溜走）


	22. 番外《黎明》2-博物馆奇妙夜

【盾冬】博物馆奇妙夜

简介：白狼的XX系列蜜月旅行番外2/7，就是那个纪念馆play，有一点公共场合play警告，还有一点比较恶心的甜食play（。）沙雕OOC流水账警告！

1.

史密森尼博物馆的美国队长展在战后又重新向公众开放，第一天的人流量就破万。显然，即使现在全世界都还处于战后修复的艰难时刻，人们仍然对拯救了世界的复仇者联盟的队长心怀感激与愧疚。

史蒂夫在推特上刷出这条消息的时候正坐在一辆从巴尔的摩去往华盛顿DC的大巴车上。他坐在靠窗的位置，巴基靠在他肩膀上打盹，鸭舌帽盖住了脸。巴基在一阵颠簸中醒过来，迷迷糊糊地要水喝，史蒂夫拧开装了蜂蜜柠檬水的杯子递给他，他爽快地喝了几口，问史蒂夫怎么笑得这么开心。史蒂夫把手机拿给他看，说：

“史密森尼博物馆的展览再开啦，你看，”他划到页面下面关于“特别展览”的那一块，上面有巴基在咆哮突击队时候的照片和关于冬兵的介绍，“新加了特展。”

巴基沉沉地挂在他肩膀上，半睁着眼睛看了看手机屏幕，把目光移向车窗外飞逝而过的绿色植物以及不远处的房屋建筑，还是有点困：

“嗯，我想去买纪念品，上次去的时候那个马克杯……明天去怎么样？”

史蒂夫点点头，把右手伸过去揽住巴基，轻轻地把他毛茸茸的脑袋按到自己肩膀上，手指一下一下顺着他棕色的卷发。巴基被他这样挠得很舒服，在他肩上蹭了蹭，问他会不会麻。史蒂夫“嘿”了一声，显然是在笑他想多了，微笑着说：“还有好一会儿才到华盛顿呢，你再睡一会儿，到了我们先去旅馆放行李。”

其实他的肩膀确实有点麻了，那种血液流通不畅的感觉从肩头一直蔓延到心脏和肺，在整个蜜月——也许“月”这个量词不太准确——里都让他精神焕发。

大巴车在下午四点多到达了车站。和往常一样，他们两个大个子穿着搭配糟糕的夹克衫，戴着鸭舌帽混在人群中取行李下车，还时不时用俄语交流几句；他们块头够大，身边单纯的美国人总以为他们就是俄罗斯来的。

他们拖着行李箱步行去旅馆，史蒂夫注意到巴基还是不太习惯。巴基和他不一样，从来没有这样轻松地走在二十一世纪的美国大都市街头，他知道这时候的华盛顿DC看起来有多热闹新奇，他刚从冰里醒过来的那会儿总有神盾局的特工紧张兮兮地盯着他给他做心理疏导。然而巴基没有这些，他只是谨慎而兴奋地望着高耸入云的城市天际线，茫然地期待着未来世界的飞车撞碎哪栋摩天大楼的玻璃幕墙。

他们一路沉默地拖着行李箱。史蒂夫在前面带路，巴基分了点心思跟着他，剩下的注意力又分成几块，看看左边路上的小轿车又看看右边门厅敞亮的百货商店，有时候还看街上走过去的踏高跟鞋穿牛仔裤的漂亮女孩。史蒂夫难得没有产生一点不快，只是在路上停了一下，问巴基要不要喝杯巧克力。他们点了大杯的冰巧克力，巴基拿在手上，史蒂夫的另一只手得拿着手机导航，巴基时不时把杯子凑到他嘴边喂他，而他只是莫名其妙地，在这么长时间的腻歪之后，在明显不合适的人来人往中，有点留恋巴基的嘴唇留在吸管上的温度。

那未免太矫情了，幸好巴基只是在那顶鸭舌帽底下好奇地四处张望。这毕竟是美国，他们没有选择用假证件乘坐任何一家航班，而是把那架离开瓦坎达的时候借的飞行器开了出来，在巴尔的摩附近降落之后乘车过来。那架原本一直待在边境附近的飞行器有彻底的隐形功能，让他们顺利通过了美军的空中防线。

这是巴恩斯中士在将近八十年之后第一次回到祖国。为了庆祝这事，前美国队长奢侈地订了一家位于市中心的酒店的高层房间，把以为他们要和以往一样去住隐蔽安全的小旅馆、期待着扔下行李洗个热水澡的巴基吓了一跳。他们没费什么功夫就登记完上了楼，巴基还在电梯里说他浪费，他撇撇嘴：公务员的退休金挺高的。巴基摇摇头，笑着说这没必要。史蒂夫说，有必要有必要，就当是看展览体验一下二十一世纪吧。巴基说，去你的，我们在四十年代还睡在地上呢。史蒂夫嘿嘿傻笑一声，打开了门。

史蒂夫到底没有定太高级的酒店，只是玫瑰花瓣从门口铺到了那张看起来就很结实但过了这几天不知道还能剩下几根弹簧的大床上，巴基从喉咙里发出懒洋洋的拖长了的“哦——史蒂夫——”，大笑着把行李箱扔在门口，光脚过去拎起床上冰桶里的那支酒对着史蒂夫晃了晃：你适应得也太快了吧，史蒂维！史蒂夫关上门，他其实不知道房间里头是这样的，也不知道花和酒的事，也许是因为他在订房间的时候笑得太傻了，跟客服说自己是来度蜜月的。现代人的服务意识未免太周到了一点。

他无奈地笑着摇摇头，问巴基要不要再休息休息；他话还没说完巴基已经脱光了衣服往浴室走了，在他放好行李摸摸胡子想跟进去之前冲完澡擦干头发出来，打了个哈欠，说，我想在晚餐前睡一会儿，你可以去泡个澡，史蒂夫，浴池很大，热水很足。他揽过史蒂夫的脖子亲了他两口，三两步扑到了那张柔软的床上，他面朝下摔进被子里的时候那些花瓣纷纷扬扬地被震飞到空中，他撅着屁股在床上爬来爬去，金属臂掀开被子一角钻进去，地毯上还有他拖着脚步走过去时留下的水痕，史蒂夫盯着他圆鼓鼓的臀部上沾着的花瓣舔了舔嘴唇。

不知道为什么巴基最近一直容易困，也许是因为华盛顿一带的气候条件让好日子过久了的他不太适应。史蒂夫喜欢这样的巴基，虽然他也知道巴基和他都不可能再变回二战前那两个天真的小伙子，现在的生活已经够美好了。他收拾好他们扔在地上的衣物，把行李箱放好，拉上窗帘，冲个澡坐在床头在手机上安排接下去的行程，最后还是一点点滑倒在被面上，就那么看着巴基安静地从被子里露出来的半张脸，笑得眼角细纹和嘴唇都要延伸进一脸大胡子里。他轻轻抱住巴基，在这么多次和这么久之后仍然珍惜且满足，他亲一下巴基的眼睛，又亲一下鼻子，又忍不住碰一下嘴唇。

巴基睡了大约一个小时，醒来的时候是六点十几。史蒂夫在他边上打了个哈欠，问他饿不饿，他趴在被子上不置可否地眨了眨眼睛，于是史蒂夫又凑过来亲他，把他面朝下压在被子里干，那片有些萎蔫的花瓣在他掌心和巴基结实挺翘的臀肉之间被揉得皱皱巴巴，史蒂夫还伸出沾满玫瑰碎片和汁液的手捞过巴基的肩颈吻他。巴基舒舒服服地挪挪膝盖为他撅起屁股，无声地张嘴笑着，扭过上半身来找他的嘴唇。

他们七点钟的时候才出门觅食，巴基一边关门一边叼着一片花瓣，从背后猛地扑向史蒂夫跟他接吻。他们换了一身干净衣服，他鼻尖闻到史蒂夫脸颊上洗发水的香味，凉丝丝的。

2.

史蒂夫在网上找了一家阿根廷餐厅，木质装潢，灯光不很明亮，七点多正热闹着，他们在角落里找到了刚刚空出来的座位。史蒂夫喜欢这样看着灯光下的巴基，他的脖颈和面颊上还蒸腾着性爱留下的色情味道，像一只成熟的水蜜桃；巴基也喜欢这样看着史蒂夫，后者总在事后表现出来的短暂的慵懒与放空让他觉得性感得不得了。他的小史蒂夫变了太多啦，即使跟二战时候的队长相比也变得足够多，他们嘻嘻傻笑着，四条腿在餐桌底下缠在一起。

史蒂夫叫服务员给他们开了瓶酒，即使他们两个都喝不醉。他变得像个现代的年轻人，好像战争连带着他沉浸其中的八十年都离开了他，他仍然是个二十四岁的小伙子，捧着脸隔着餐桌看自己可爱的丈夫。老实说，他当然知道世界上只有他一个人会觉得这样的巴基可爱，巴基还觉得这样的他可怜无助呢，他知道的，山姆还说他们好恶心。

他发现巴基从他们跑出来玩之后就一直放松得有点过头，有时候甚至会表现得迷迷糊糊的，这不是好事，他问过苏瑞，苏瑞也没办法，只说也许等他们在外头玩完这一圈就会好了——他们得克服这个。这会儿巴基舒服地眯着眼睛，一边切餐盘里的菜一边用脚在地板上跟着餐厅的轻音乐打节奏，史蒂夫把桌子中间的那只烤鸡仔仔细细地去了骨头切好，他在史蒂夫工作的时候叉起肉卷喂他。两名超级士兵的食量也大，在这家吃完之后史蒂夫又带巴基去商场里吃点心，最后还拎着两个袋子从蛋糕店里走出来。他发现自己并非对现代世界毫无兴趣，只是之前没有巴基陪着他一起肆无忌惮地对着别人橱窗里的小玩意儿发出感叹，然后他们去付钱；巴基甚至看中了一口画着猫咪的平底锅，他们在亚马逊上下单。

他们去公园散步，又坐在黑暗角落里的长椅上接吻，之后路过冰激凌车，巴基手上就多了一个双球冰激凌甜筒，也不怕吃坏肚子；当时史蒂夫问他还是喜欢巧克力味的吗，他说他还想要一个绿色的，以前没这个味道。他和史蒂夫一起吃这个甜筒，他会故意在史蒂夫咬冰激凌球的时候舔他一口。公园里意外的人多，史蒂夫也是查过才知道最近几天华盛顿的旅馆民宿都挤满了等待看展览的人，还好他订酒店订得早。他一边走一边看着手机抱怨这帮丧心病狂的政客把他以前的速写本和巴基在罗马尼亚的安全屋里的小物件都拿出来展览，这几天居然还会陆续加入他们新搜刮来的美国队长小时候睡过的小床和桌椅！巴基和他手挽着手提着袋子，另一只手还拿着冰激凌在舔，闻言懒洋洋地看了他一眼：那不是挺方便的？史蒂夫愣了一下，笑嘻嘻地去捏他的脸：那不是怕那张小床撑不住我们俩吗。巴基把最后一口巧克力冰激凌吞进肚子里，慢条斯理地说：我们可以像小时候那样，把沙发垫子铺在地上……

史蒂夫莫名其妙就抱住了他，他还自然地拍了怕对方的背。史蒂夫仍然记得巴基上一回说这话的样子，白净又天真，身上带着春天的青草一样蓬勃的快乐，他们像两条傻狗一样满街乱窜；现在的冬兵看起来粗糙又沧桑，散发着小心翼翼的老房子的味道。他更喜欢巴基了。巴基问他又怎么了，他挂在他脖子上说，我想你了。巴基说，那我们就回去吧。

他们商量好第二天一大早去排队看展览，结果还是在酒店里把奶油蛋糕弄得到处都是，不得不半夜叫客房服务换被子。史蒂夫清手机上的消息的时候，巴基趴在他的腹肌上吃蛋糕，他还从巴基的头发里摸了点奶油吃——他们已经懒得去想来换床单被子的服务员的眼神了。落地窗外，华盛顿的灯火潮水一样漫上来，和月光一起，照得黑暗的房间色彩斑斓。巴基他妈的把一个奶油夹心的巧克力甜甜圈套在了他的老二上，还扶着他的老二吃那个甜甜圈吃得津津有味，一边吃甜甜圈一边舔他的老二，时不时吸两口，被射得满脸都是之后还拿剩下的一点面包圈擦擦脸上的精液吃掉。史蒂夫把他压进床垫里亲，问他吃饱了没，他拖长了声音说“没有”，转过去趴在枕头上翘起了屁股。结果史蒂夫拿食指和中指操他，还把一块白巧克力按在他前列腺的那条软沟上操他，他爽得十根脚趾都蜷缩起来，史蒂夫大笑着把他翻过面抱起来，迈开两条长腿往浴池走。

博物馆的人比他们想的多很多。他们提前两个小时去排队，巴基照着几个月前说好的穿着他第一次来纪念馆时穿的那身衣服——为了找齐这个搭配他还费了不少心思，毕竟当时那套衣服是落魄的冬兵从回收站捡的；他当时脑子不清醒，又在躲着两边的特工，却还蹲在那儿挑三拣四好久。排队的人中间多得是美国队长和冬日战士的coser，还有不止一群人穿着咆哮突击队的衣服过来，两位正主反而完全没被发现。史蒂夫心安理得地把一只手放在巴基的臀上揽着他，巴基也不反对，等着入场的时候跟他挨在一起看手机里下载的电影。

结果入场之后史蒂夫的手伸进了他的裤子里。巴基僵了一下，他之前是开玩笑来着，没想到史蒂夫这家伙居然敢来真的。展馆里人挤人，史蒂夫的手被他的夹克挡住，嚣张地掐了一把他的臀肉。他踹了史蒂夫一脚，挨着他们的那个“杜根”发出了一声惨叫，史蒂夫连忙道歉，巴基这回踹对了。他们继续往前走，史蒂夫还在他耳边抱怨说，这儿这么挤，我真的一边操你一边走都不会有人发现。巴基挑挑眉毛，指指那几块印着他高大威猛形象的展板，史蒂夫理直气壮：我退休了！巴基笑着说，去你的吧，我看是血清变质，你变坏啦！他们慢慢上了二层，可以看到一层展厅里的那张小床。

巴基露出一点嫌弃的表情：虽然看上去挺像那么一回事的，但他们怎么能确定那是你的？史蒂夫说，他们怎么确信的我不知道，但我知道有个记号——如果你愿意晚上再跟我来确认一下的话，巴克。巴基听懂了史蒂夫的意思，他们俩又要干犯法的勾当了，只是这回他有点兴奋起来，身体里詹姆斯的那部分跃跃欲试地叫着要使坏：好啊，你做了什么记号？

史蒂夫问他还记不记得詹妮弗，他十八岁的一个夏天，巴基来找他玩，在楼下遇到了詹妮弗。他当时用完了素描纸，他们站在楼下接吻，他又不好意思打扰，在床板上画了他们接吻的场景。巴基“哇哦”了一声，干巴巴地说我居然以为你是直男以为了那么久！史蒂夫嘟囔了一句，谁不是呢；又抓起他的手，问他中午想吃什么。

他还没好意思告诉巴基，又或者是想给对方一个惊喜——惊吓——之类的：当时他画的场景里，巴基就像他们头顶上垂下去的夏树一样阳光明媚、天真快活，而女孩儿只有一个瘦瘦小小的轮廓。他画完了巴基才开始画女孩儿，怎么画都不得劲，还以为是撑着床垫太费力了呢。

但是他一直记得巴基闭上眼睛，微微张开嘴唇、笑着亲吻那些女孩儿的样子。他真好看。史蒂夫摸了摸巴基毛茸茸的脸颊，说，你真好看，巴克。巴基那双灰绿色的眼睛又睁大了，从鸭舌帽底下看着他，问他又在想什么乱七八糟的事了，他只是嘿嘿笑笑，攥着巴基的手走进下一个展厅，结果在那个展厅里被赶出去了。事情是这样发生的：二楼的那个展厅里有一尊比较大的美国队长铜像，巴基挤过去想凑近看看，即使他的视力已经够好了；那尊铜像处于楼板边缘，用隔离带围起来，但出于美观，身后面向一层的部分没有栏杆，小心收着力气的巴基在人群中被推搡了两下，居然被人撞下去了。史蒂夫当时就慌了，大喊一声“巴基！不！”从人群中跳出去趴在楼板边缘抓住了巴基的手——实际上巴基的另一只手已经扒着楼板，而他就算真的摔下去也不会出什么事，史蒂夫做任务都不用降落伞呢，他也没差到哪儿去。结果工作人员就以为他们进行了危险的模仿，警告后把他们赶了出去，巴基还没来得及去商店买纪念品。

他也知道这不能怪史蒂夫紧张，谁遇到过这么多次这种事都难免反应过度。于是他们舒舒服服地被赶出纪念馆，干脆跑去附近没什么人的历史博物馆转了一圈，史蒂夫这回就一直把手放在他的侧臀上搂着，不肯放开，巴基也随他去。下午他们又去了潮汐湖，在湖边打闹了一阵，巴基不小心把史蒂夫摔进了湖里，抱歉地上前张望的时候也被拖下了水，最后两个人只能湿漉漉地坐公交车回酒店。史蒂夫学会了，还提前打电话给酒店要他们帮忙放好热水，结果两个一米八几的壮汉泡在满是泡泡和花瓣的浴池里哭笑不得。史蒂夫说他想起了他们家门口的小池塘，巴基说是啊，不过那可不像这样……

大约晚上十一点的时候，这两位士兵躺在床上吃完了客房服务的晚餐和点心，还看了两部电影，才从酒店里溜出来，正式开始了他们的秘密行动。史蒂夫都记着呢，巴基想跟他在美国队长纪念馆里做爱，所以他们晚上过去，像他在2014年去偷制服的时候一样。当然，这次他会小心一点，不让纪念馆管理员丢了工作。说来好笑，巴基和史蒂夫在二战之后第二次单独的秘密行动竟然是为了潜入一家纪念馆打炮，史蒂夫还有模有样地指挥起来；冬兵身手矫健地黑掉了安全系统，史蒂夫重新锁上大门，打开了里面的灯。

史蒂夫往前踏出一步的声音在空旷的馆内显得格外响。巴基先完成任务，无声无息地从二层围栏跳下来，正一动不动地看着入口处那幅巨大的美国队长敬礼的图。听到史蒂夫的脚步声，他转过头去，下意识地后退了一步：美国队长表情严肃的时候总有一种令人畏惧的神圣庄严，然而那和现如今只属于巴基·巴恩斯的记忆混合在一起，让后者又兴奋又心软，史蒂夫越来越像一头漂亮的雄狮，这让他觉得自己是一只又老又没用的流浪猫。史蒂夫嘿嘿笑了两声，冲上来一把抱住他的腰，也不嫌重，把他举起来抬头吻他的嘴唇。他挣扎着落地，却只是和史蒂夫一样一手抓着对方的衣服一手解开自己的裤腰带，史蒂夫猛地推着他撞在“美国队长”的胸口，蹭着他的脸到处乱亲的时候把那顶鸭舌帽蹭掉了。

巴基抱着史蒂夫的背，抬起双腿勾住他的腰，史蒂夫咬着他软和的嘴唇，双手在他的腰背臀肌上用力抓揉，留下一道道很快就会消散的淤痕。巴基因此兴奋起来，视野的余光里满是背后展板上美国队长的蓝。他从史蒂夫的夹克衫里抓出那管润滑液，史蒂夫一把捏爆了它，直接捅进两根手指没到了底。他发出一声哀嚎，随之而来的喘息在午夜空旷的展馆里摆锤般回荡。史蒂夫用胯顶着他，把他按在正在敬礼的美国队长的展板上咬他的嘴唇，暴力地把他撑开之后抽出手指换上自己插进去，把他的呜咽堵在喉咙里。巴基的眼睛里掉下两颗无辜的眼泪，习惯了史蒂夫的肉穴却乖乖努力地放松给他操。史蒂夫干了两下就全都进去了，他从没有刚开始就进得那么深，巴基还没来得及完全硬起来。

然而他的兴奋一点都不比史蒂夫少，好像他张开腿只是为了更舒服地抱着史蒂夫吻他。他们的舌头缠搅在一起，巴基的手指在展板上刮出几道极浅的划痕之后他们进入了展厅，咆哮突击队的制服展示柜近在眼前。巴基大腿发力撂倒了史蒂夫，后者摔倒在咆哮突击队脚下的时候巴基还坐在他腿上，紧实的屁股深深吞进他的老二。巴基把金属手指往后伸去按了按被弄得有点疼的穴口，史蒂夫坐在他身下半闭着眼睛喘息，一只手扶着他的腰。史蒂夫正想说些什么，比如“你咬得我好痛，巴基，你会觉得痛吗？”之类的，巴基用双手掰开自己的臀瓣，在他的肉棒上摆起了腰。他把巴基拉进怀里，巴基还是抓着自己的臀肉，在他往上顶的时候扭着腰撞上去，稀薄的润滑液打湿了他阴茎根部金色的毛，它们把巴基的洞口弄得又痛又痒。巴基伸长舌头去够史蒂夫的脸，他们的舌尖随着过分激烈的动作一次次错过彼此，咆哮突击队庄严肃穆的幽灵笔挺地在他们头顶上矗立。

有几个由于摇晃而晕眩的瞬间，他们头顶上的幽灵真像那些现代电影里一样活过来了似的迷幻起来。博物馆的解说语音在程序设定下自动响起来，角落里的展柜下的灯一盏盏刷地亮起。巴基在热情洋溢的解说词中捧住史蒂夫毛茸茸的脸颊，说要回去给他刮胡子；说这话的时候他转头盯着一个屏幕里的史蒂夫和巴恩斯中士，他们曾经那么年轻，好像没有什么能打到他们。史蒂夫抱着他翻了个身，把他的膝盖压到肩膀两侧干他，让他又能看到那块屏幕，又能看到自己那可怜的被撑得那么开的肉洞，他抬头还能看到那个穿着美国队长制服的假人的下巴。史蒂夫一边又重又深地干他，让他看他究竟吞下了一根怎样的老二，一边隔着几层衣服在他胸口乱咬，说，那家伙可不会像我这样干你，他能满足你吗？他敢这样看着你吗？

巴基的手臂都软了，还能动弹的左臂胡乱地挥动着差点推倒那个穿美国队长制服的假人。史蒂夫抽出去，推着有点晕头转向的巴基让他趴在那个假人身上；巴基的一只鞋子丢了，裤子挂在另一边的小腿上，史蒂夫抬起他那条光裸的腿把他压在美国队长的制服上干。巴基爽得大腿根发软，一往下滑就被顶上去，被激烈抽插的肉洞里来不及沿着大腿流下的粘液滴滴答答落在地上。他茫然地、带着一点恐惧和微妙的期待抱着那身柔软的制服，这个姿势下他不得不向后撅着臀部，史蒂夫的每一次完全的深入都结结实实地摇撼他的全身。他通红的脸发烫，一边贴着美国队长的制服一边在被史蒂夫亲吻磨蹭，他流出来的精液蹭在美国队长的腿上。史蒂夫的手从下摆伸进他的衣服里揉抓他的胸肌和乳头，史蒂夫总是喜欢这么干，抓着巴基这件事让他被安全感包围。巴基呻吟着转过头吻他，把两条腿都缠在了假人腰上，史蒂夫这下子可以更轻松地干他了，像从下往上干一个松软湿滑的洞。巴基的两条腿在美国队长腰上打滑，褐色柔软的卷发从发圈里松脱开胡乱地黏在满是汗水的脸上。史蒂夫也没有好到哪里去，喘着气咬他的脖子。

他倒不是因为累，只是太兴奋了点，心跳和呼吸如此之快以至于他的眼前都有点发黑。他把巴基压在那个假人身上，上一回冬兵在这里站了那么久是在想什么呢？巴基一个人流浪的时候又在想什么？幸福的婚姻让他变得软弱了，他甚至不敢去猜想这些问题，只是把巴基按在他们永远错过的四十年代上射了满满一肚子。他高潮的时候红着眼睛趴在巴基背上，属于巴基·巴恩斯的半透明展板上巴恩斯中士茫然而纯洁地看着他，巴基半长汗湿的头发里残留着酒店洗发水的味道。

巴基几乎要把那个假人捏碎了。史蒂夫让他放松一些，慢慢站到地上，结果他又中途突然从巴基肚子里抽出来，乳白色的粘稠精液立刻沿着那条直立的那条腿流进了挂在脚踝上的裤子里。巴基的膝盖发软，拿外套胡乱擦了擦美国队长的制服，转过头朝史蒂夫挑挑眉毛，问他博物馆的工作人员过多久才会发现被闯了空门。展厅里依然到处是煽情的轻音乐和解说词，史蒂夫问他接下来去看什么。巴基说，当然是你的画，亲爱的。

巴基指的是官方不要脸地搜刮来的史蒂夫的速写本，然而他当然知道当自己这么说的时候，他们会去那张可怜的小床上继续今天晚上的行动。史蒂夫把薄软的床垫掀起来给他看底下两个有些模糊的人形和丛丛树影，巴基拖长了尾音说根本看不出来嘛，不知道你在气什么。史蒂夫深吸一口气，挽起袖子，嘟囔着要他趴上去。他们什么都不明白，史蒂夫宣布，我要在这张床上操你，巴基。

总有一天人们能根据床板上那两个模糊的影子编造想象出史蒂夫·罗杰斯还是个小个子时候的旖旎幻想，没有人能够像巴基那样理解他们那个年代那个年纪里盛夏正午一瞬间恍惚的心动。巴基的左脚上拖着他的裤子和球鞋，右脚只剩下一只皱巴巴灰扑扑的袜子。他分开双腿翘着屁股跪趴在床板上，膝盖压着床沿，还瑟缩着满是精液和润滑的臀部悬在空中。他那么大只、那么乖，跟那个快活地像摇开羽毛到处乱跑的詹姆斯、跟史蒂夫画在床板上的巴基哪还有一点相像，只是看起来都没有他们那样年轻靓丽了；他只是还那么坏，毫无道理的友情和爱意可以支撑他挨过那么多个冬季的折磨。史蒂夫站在床边拎起他的腰干他，又深又重，被干湿干软的肉洞又被操出咕啾水声。史蒂夫隔着巴基的外套亲吻他的背，他知道九头蛇的金属接口在哪里留下烙印，他脊背上的那块金属底下仍然黏连着他的血和肉。史蒂夫把他的腰都干塌了，他只能张着打成一字的大腿、屈着膝盖扒着床单小心不滑下去，完全没空去管嘎吱作响的金属床柱和并没有得到妥善保存的木质床板，更不要说被他们两个的体液弄脏的床单。

巴基把脸贴上去，他认出这是他们曾经挨在一起午睡的那张小床。史蒂夫沉重炽热的呼吸喷在他颈子里，他费力地转头张嘴想要一个吻，口水从嘴角流下去，跟眼泪混成一滩。美国队长的生平介绍带着他们来到了雪山，解说员冷酷地宣布巴恩斯中士掉下去了。这么久以来第一次，巴基在他一百零一还是零二岁的时候哆嗦着嘴唇向史蒂夫抱怨，那太冷了，史蒂夫。美国队长滚烫的身体贴紧了他，粗长的肉棒把他塞得满满当当，一颗螺栓在史蒂夫压着巴基的过于猛烈的冲刺中被震飞出去，史蒂夫咬着他耳朵底下的一块肉、在塌了一根床脚的小床上射精。他喘息着说，我抓住你了，巴基。巴基缓缓松开被扯破的床单，费力地翻过身来吻他的嘴唇和睫毛。史蒂夫金色的睫毛在深夜的灯光底下像天使的羽毛，巴基想他是那个被接到天国的穷鬼拉撒路。

他们嚣张地把展览馆弄得一团糟，但最后除了那张像有几头熊在上面蹦过迪的小床，倒也没什么特别不对劲的，只是他们被拿来当拖把抹布的外套都被扔进了几个街区外的垃圾桶里。他们在美国队长纪录片的放映室的长凳上做爱，美国队长和姑娘们的歌还没唱完、希特勒都没登场他们就滚在了地上；他们在二楼对那尊白天给他们惹了麻烦的雕像大笑，然后在下一个展厅里，巴基把一条腿勾在史蒂夫腰上，一条腿挂在栏杆上让他操，史蒂夫跟着展厅里轻快的音乐的节奏操他，弄得他又想笑又爽得要命；这是史蒂夫目前为止最轻松愉快的一次性爱，巴基想尽了办法让他做得省心省力，好像他都不需要怎么动弹，巴基的两张嘴就会凑过来温柔地把他吞进去吸吮。在讲到不知道什么部分的时候背景音乐变成了一支舞曲，史蒂夫就跟着萨克斯管的声音深深浅浅地操巴基，巴基还故意把迷离的灰绿色眼睛凑过来说，队长，您的舞跳得真好。

3.

他们凌晨从博物馆后面钻出来，不要说一直张开腿被操的巴基了，连史蒂夫在从建筑物后面的小窗跳下去之后都有点踉跄。他们就近找了家快餐店吃夜宵，炸鸡薯条可乐，好像他们真正成为了二十一世纪的一部分，是两个半夜出来吃垃圾食品、大谈人生理想的创业青年，从未被什么复杂的苦难缠身。

史蒂夫现在知道苏瑞隐约意识到的巴基需要矫正的习惯是什么了。他前段时间的嗜睡是在为“任务”养精蓄锐，他太紧张了，以至于即使恢复得好也没法用平常心对待他们的蜜月，想每天都对史蒂夫更好一点以至于当史蒂夫开始期待什么事的时候不由自主进入了任务状态，他们的床是他舒适的冰柜。史蒂夫知道他现在没法改变这个，但他仍然对未来充满信心。他拿餐巾纸给巴基脸，那儿沾了一点番茄酱。巴基看了他一眼，两只笑得弯弯的眼睛神采奕奕。

离开快餐店的时候，史蒂夫提出要背他回酒店，这把他吓了一跳，问为什么。史蒂夫想了想，耸耸肩膀：小时候一直是你这样照顾我吧？我想试试。巴基无奈地摇摇头：你怎么老想些乱七八糟的，史蒂夫。你照顾我照顾得够多啦。史蒂夫说，让我背一下嘛！于是巴基还是给他背了。他倒不是怕累着史蒂夫，只是这个样子多少有点好笑，他和史蒂夫的块头可是差不多大的。史蒂夫一路走还高兴地唱起了歌，巴基说他像个傻子，然后跟他一起唱起来。

他们回酒店洗澡睡觉，巴基的脑袋陷在软软的枕头里，侧躺着笑着看史蒂夫，两只灰绿色眼睛在城市的灯火映衬下闪闪发亮。他用那只金属的手抚摸史蒂夫还冒着热气的胸肌和脸颊，史蒂夫白皙的脸容易红，到了现在也还像青春期的少女一样可爱。虽然这么想有点奇怪，但巴基还是说，你真好看，史蒂夫。他自己的眼角都已经长出细纹了，而史蒂夫只是亲吻他的眼睛，他知道那是因为巴基脱离冷冻状态的时间更长、遭受的折磨更多的缘故，他只会因此更想拥抱他。

第二天，两名经验丰富的老特工伪装一番之后又挤进了史密森尼博物馆。这回巴基交代史蒂夫先去收银台排队，他去挑纪念品，反正史蒂夫也说了他自己不太好意思去挑自己的纪念品。

巴基灵活地从人群中钻出来的时候怀里抱着两个大纸袋子，史蒂夫怀疑他把冬兵搞暗杀的那套经验都用上了，这人挤人的鬼地方。昨天晚上纪念品商店拉着闸门，他凭经验只知道这块有个房间，不知道是卖纪念品的，而巴基知道，就等着今天再来一趟呢。他上次来的时候身份敏感，要省着钱跑路，也不能带那么多东西，这回他把商店扫荡了一遍，每一样都买了两个以上，仓鼠过冬似的。

史蒂夫往纸袋子里瞄了一眼，除了毛巾T恤马克杯之类的日用品，还有小音箱、加湿器和手机壳，以及一大堆糖果零食，个个都印着美国队长的标志，还有些印着他俩的Q版形象呢。他一边伸出手挡住巴基周围的人群，好让抱着纸袋子的巴基走得轻松一些，一边转头在巴基耳边小声笑着说，我还以为蜂蜜公爵开到麻瓜地盘上来了呢。巴基用左手抱着纸袋，从里面掏出一根红白蓝相间的拐杖糖塞进史蒂夫嘴里。史蒂夫还没来得及抱怨，他凑过来，在人山人海的美国公民中咬走了美国队长口中拐杖糖的柄，促狭地微笑着轻轻踹了对方的小腿一脚。史蒂夫红着脸，小心地含着那半截糖，接过一个纸袋子，加快脚步跟巴基一起走出了史密森尼博物馆。

END


	23. 番外《黎明Рассвет》2-午夜巴塞罗那

简介：白狼的XX系列蜜月旅行番外，今天娜塔莎帮他们找到了巴基的妹妹丽贝卡hhh以及寡姐一直在调戏他们……

1.

史蒂夫和巴基看到娜塔莎的时候，他们两个正坐在一家餐馆里吃餐后甜点。

他们是前天到巴塞罗那的，这天晚上才从外头的狂欢里钻出来没一会儿，有点狼狈地坐在餐厅里聊天。巴基的卫衣左边的袖子被划破了一块，等餐的时候史蒂夫帮他修补了一下，两个人商量着等会儿上街轧马路的时候再买几兜水果。他们喜欢这儿的水果，饱满多汁，品种也丰富，他们俩第一天就尝试了不少史蒂夫独居的时候没尝试过的火龙果，今天他想再买几只水蜜桃，而巴基已经盘算着把核带回瓦坎达种起来了。

娜塔莎做了点伪装，但他们俩都能认出她那张漂亮的、光彩照人的小脸蛋，她还穿了条金色的连衣裙来配她染成白金色的卷发。她挽着一个年轻人的手臂走进来，她叫他詹姆斯。詹姆斯有一头新修过的棕褐色小卷毛，一双灰绿色的眼睛迷恋而克制地看着娜塔莎。

史蒂夫停下了嚼苹果块的动作，无意识地皱起了眉，艰难地咽下那口苹果。巴基低声笑道：史蒂夫，你居然坐在你丈夫对面看着别的女人咽口水？史蒂夫知道他是在安慰自己要自己别太紧张，但还是忿忿地戳了戳面前的香草蛋奶糕，巴基说你不吃就别乱戳浪费食物，以前珍惜粮食的小史蒂夫去哪儿啦？史蒂夫用那只小勺子舀起一勺送到他嘴边，巴基伸舌头把那勺带着焦糖碎的蛋奶糕卷走之后还充满暗示地用舌尖碰碰勺子底。史蒂夫想凑过去亲他来着，被他拿小勺子敲了下脑袋。

娜塔莎过来了。

“嗨，詹姆斯，史蒂夫。这位是詹姆斯的孙子，詹姆斯。”

史蒂夫好像呛到了什么一样涨红了脸咳嗽起来，巴基倒也没介意她一上来就戳穿他们的游客身份，睁大眼睛看了那个年轻的詹姆斯一会儿，蹦出一句：

“……丽贝卡？”

“没错，”娜塔莎打了个响指，看起来对他的反应很满意，“她现在很健康哦。怎么样，去奥维多吗？詹姆斯是个飞行员。”

年轻人眨眨眼睛，看样子已经从娜塔莎那儿得知了所有必要的信息，高高兴兴地喊了一声：

“詹姆斯爷爷！”

这回轮到巴基呛住了，然后他大笑起来，对着娜塔莎摇摇头：

“你他妈怎么找到的？”

“你是说找到丽贝卡还是找到你们？”娜塔莎挑挑眉毛，詹姆斯很绅士地为她拉开了椅子，“都挺简单的，你应该知道。”

娜塔莎坐在巴基身边，后者撇撇嘴，转回头去看史蒂夫。后者的脸上浮现出一种让年轻的詹姆斯感到怪异又温情的笑容，低声说：

“我当然得跟你一起去，巴基，天啊……我之前怎么会忘记丽贝卡，她还帮我包扎过呢，我还没谢谢她。”

但是巴基却有点犹豫起来，他仔细一想又不觉得这是个好主意了，至少他的身份仍然有争议，而如果丽贝卡已经过上了幸福平静的生活，他这个倒霉哥哥实在不应该让她担心；更何况，丽贝卡怎么也得九十五岁了，万一被他们吓到什么的……在娜塔莎变脸色之前，史蒂夫伸手抓住了他放在桌上握着勺子的手，看向那个年轻人：

“以防万一，我先说一句，我是巴基的丈夫，如果冒犯到的话——”

“哈！那正好！”詹姆斯快活地拍拍手掌，就和另一个詹姆斯年轻时候一样对陌生人毫无防备，有着每个人都爱自己的天真的自信，“丽贝卡奶奶说要是美国队长——呃，她说的是史蒂夫，当然，如果史蒂夫扔下她的詹姆斯，她就去美国找你拼命。”

年轻人说着捋了一把自己软绵绵的褐色蜷发，依然笔挺地站在娜塔莎身边，史蒂夫和巴基注意到这小子一边说着俏皮话还一边朝娜塔莎抛媚眼呢。史蒂夫弯着眼睛笑着，丢了魂似的，又看了巴基一眼，声音都梦幻地漂浮着：

“他可真像你。”

“注意言辞，队长。”巴基回过神来，在桌子底下踹了他一脚。娜塔莎比了个手势请詹姆斯也坐下，年轻人凑过来跟她小声聊了几句，找服务员点餐之后又礼貌地问候了一声，才在史蒂夫身边坐下，温柔地看向娜塔莎，深深的眼窝里一双灰绿色眼睛清澈又迷离：

“嘿，罗曼诺夫小姐，您可以给我留个联系方式吗？”

娜塔莎挑挑眉毛：“你知道我是什么人吧？”

詹姆斯说：“您答应我的，跟我约会一次。我只知道您美丽又温柔（史蒂夫呛了一声还被他飞快瞪了一眼），与您约会是我的荣幸。”

“我不会跟你交往哦？”

“别这样嘛，娜塔莎，只是约会而已。”詹姆斯理所当然地张开双手，“谁不喜欢跟漂亮女孩儿约会呢？”

娜塔莎和巴基对视一眼，后者摇着头笑起来，朝史蒂夫挑挑眉毛，摊摊手没说话。娜塔莎也不怕詹姆斯是个间谍什么的，从胸罩里掏出一张名片递过去，詹姆斯将它夹进钱包里之前还吻了它一口。

“好啦，詹姆斯爷爷，队长，”年轻人拍拍手笑起来，“我们吃完晚餐就出发好吗？娜塔莎从中午开始就没吃什么东西呢，飞机上的食物不太好。——我们可以一边交流一下情况。”

巴基在他说“詹姆斯爷爷”的时候缩了缩肩膀，被娜塔莎拍了一下背，史蒂夫抓起他放在桌面上的右手吻了一下，没放开，于是他的脸蹭地红了，娜塔莎都能感觉到他身上的热度。她大笑起来，问对面的男孩：

“詹姆斯，你的奶奶怎么说的来着？”

詹姆斯叹了口气，摇摇头：

“战争是会改变一个人的，丽贝卡奶奶知道我想当兵差点打死我，最后我成为了一名飞行员。她总是说我很像詹姆斯爷爷，你看，现在我明白啦。”他看向巴基，又看看史蒂夫，“丽贝卡奶奶一定很高兴你们能回家看她，她之前老担心会不会被你们的敌人利用来着，听说你俩——你们干的，飞行事故，死亡的时候，她还伤心了好久呢。”

于是史蒂夫又轻声说，他真像你，巴基。巴基绝望地叹了口气，把脸埋进手里，简直颜面全失。娜塔莎无声地哈哈一笑，拍了拍他厚实宽阔的脊背。

2.

史蒂夫和巴基回旅店拿行李，赶到那个小型机场的时候娜塔莎已经离开了，詹姆斯穿戴好了装备靠在直升机边上等他们。这时候已经是深夜了，巴基开玩笑说打扰了你和娜特的约会，抱歉。詹姆斯抬起护目镜朝爷爷眨眨右眼：嘿，是我该道歉，打扰了你和队长的蜜月，爷爷。话还没说完他又大笑起来：不行，中士，我实在没法把您看成爷爷。

他们简单地拥抱了一下，詹姆斯钻进了驾驶座，丝毫没有对二战老兵的谦让之心。史蒂夫把行李箱放好，巴基顺手在他嘴里塞了两块剥好的橘子，詹姆斯仍然在热情地给他俩介绍巴塞罗那的风土人情以及丽贝卡奶奶的故事。多吃水果对健康有益，巴基总还是莫名其妙地担心他的健康状况；这种担心也不是完全没有根据，随着史蒂夫的能力越来越强，他在战斗中受的伤也越来越严重，巴基总担心他没恢复好。他们好不容易抓住了和平年代的影子，他希望他俩能多活几年。

到达奥维多的时候是凌晨，他们去坐车，等了大约一个小时，在一条大街上下车之后拐进一条小路。路边的院子和房屋的阳台里长满了绿色植物和鲜花，詹姆斯说马上就到了的时候，三个人都听见了一串突然拔高了的、精气十足的脏话：

“你他妈再来老娘家门口犯贱你全家今晚暴毙，看到我手里的铲子了吗？！我兄弟该不该去精神病院我不知道，你他妈再逼逼一句我把你这个贱种塞回你妈子宫重新发育！”

史蒂夫目瞪口呆。

“……哦，对不起，丽贝卡奶奶退休了之后脾气就不太好。” 詹姆斯有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子，又补充道，“不过她是个好人哦，你们不知道住在附近的洛佩斯一家多讨厌。不过嘛，呃，我想你们也听出来了，奶奶最近特别暴躁一点。你看，奶奶九十多岁了，身体健康是好事，不过太激动总不行。”

巴基噗嗤笑了一声：

“我听出来她为什么骂人啦，是为了我吧？不过……你得知道，你的奶奶小时候是个可爱的小淑女呢。”

史蒂夫看了他一眼，脸上又浮现出了那种让詹姆斯觉得怪异又温情的笑容，他看到史蒂夫牵着巴基的手在摩挲对方的掌心。真奇怪，他一点都看不出来巴基——算起来是舅爷爷——的紧张。詹姆斯压低声音说：

“我们小辈平时不常回来，丽贝卡奶奶可伤心了，她在骂的那个胡安常常来跟她斗嘴，不过这回胡安踩到不得了的点儿啦。对了，丽贝卡奶奶以前是医生哦，护士转职的，胡安就是她接生的。”

他们又拐过一个小花园，在婆娑的树影间看到了杵着铲子站在奥罗拉家的院门前气呼呼的丽贝卡。丽贝卡是位实打实的九十五岁的女士了，没怎么发胖，还是穿着蓝色的连衣裙和白色围裙，灰白的卷发整齐地披在肩上。她皱纹满布的脸颊有点发红，巴基翘着嘴唇微笑起来，弯弯的灰绿色眼睛像春天解冻的湖。

史蒂夫拍拍詹姆斯的肩膀，让他去跟丽贝卡奶奶说一声，免得吓到她，而且他跟巴基爷爷——说着他和巴基爷爷都笑出了声——还有点事要处理。詹姆斯想了想，点点头，给他们留了电话号码，要他们记得别迷路。

詹姆斯拎着旅行箱一路飞奔的样子可真像巴基，像一头天真快乐的小鹿，迈开健壮的长腿越过花丛和灌木，一把抱起了他的丽贝卡奶奶转圈圈：

“丽贝卡奶奶，我回来啦！您今天也很可爱！”

层层叠叠的阔叶树和灌木丛之后，史蒂夫和巴基紧张地对视一眼，巴基宣布：

“我得去收拾收拾！”

史蒂夫摸摸他的胡子，摸摸自己的皮夹克：

“我，我们都得收拾收拾，还要换身衣服……我在来的路上看到了理发店，不远！”

“服装店也有，小镇上好像没有大商店不过买套普通的西装总有地方的。”

两人一拍即合，拎起行李箱转头就跑。飞行员詹姆斯敏锐地捕捉到了他们的动作，焦急起来，大喊了一声“喂”，结果还是给人跑了，无奈又亲昵地低下头来接受丽贝卡奶奶印在他脸上的吻。丽贝卡奶奶总喜欢这么拥抱他们，她说：

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯，你终于舍得回来啦？哎哟……你今天特别像你的巴基爷爷。”

詹姆斯愣了一下，拍拍她的后背，微笑起来，轻声说：

“对不起嘛，奶奶。不过我给你带来了好消息，今晚可以吃到苹果派吗？”

他笑得一双灰绿色的眼睛都弯起来，凭空变出一朵粉白色的百合花别在她的头发里。丽贝卡笑得合不拢嘴：你回来就好啦，奶奶当然全都准备好了。

3.

史蒂夫和巴基在小镇上跑了几条街、敲了好几扇门才做完准备工作。他们买了一本正经的西装和皮鞋，还去打理了头发，巴基的胡子也在理发店里剃干净。原本巴基只是想把自己收拾干净，但史蒂夫坚持要穿的正式一些；八十年前史蒂夫去巴恩斯家玩的时候总是穿旧而干净的衬衣长裤，他成了美国队长之后还没来得及去拜访呢。巴基就更不用说了，连上战场的时候一身军装都被妈妈来回烫了三遍，结果到了瓦坎达，他倒成了洗衣服烫衣服的那个。

他们一人拖着一个拉杆箱，背包放在上面，巴基怀里是一大捧花。丽贝卡不喜欢玫瑰花，因为她不喜欢她的哥哥跑出去跟别的女孩儿玩，但巴基每次约会回家都会给她也带一枝，就像《美女与野兽》里头那个出远门的倒霉父亲。结果她快成年的时候，倒霉父亲掉进了野兽积雪的花园，她甚至没有得到为他融化那个寒冬的权利。

无论是狙击手詹姆斯还是飞行员詹姆斯的视力都很好，更何况年轻的那个还担心着他们跑路，有点懊恼来着，他们离那栋带大花园的三层小楼还有两百米的时候，詹姆斯蹭蹭两下从屋顶沿着外墙翻下去，跳进厨房跟丽贝卡说，我没骗你，奶奶，是詹姆斯爷爷和美国队长。

丽贝卡跑到院子门口的时候史蒂夫和巴基正在酝酿开场白，巴基愣了愣，张张嘴巴，说，嗨，丽贝卡，我……

他的背包从箱子上掉了下去，他和史蒂夫同时弯下腰去捡，最后还是史蒂夫捡起了包，巴基弯了下腰就起来了，像鞠了一个滑稽的躬。他半长的头发修短，胡子也刮干净，但他脸上过分柔软模糊的线条让他看起来再也不像詹姆斯了。丽贝卡看着他，嘴角和眉梢一起垮塌下去，从鼻腔里发出一声细弱而长的感叹。

史蒂夫看起来比巴基还紧张，他想到了詹姆斯说的话，觉得自己会被丽贝卡揍。他把巴基的背包放在行李箱上拍拍，走到巴基身边，局促地微笑了一下：

“嗨，丽贝卡，我是史蒂夫。呃，当然，你也知道了，我们没有出飞行事故，呃，对，”史蒂夫又匆匆忙忙捋了捋袖子，露出手上的戒指，眼神不自觉地飘向了地上，好像又变回了那个十六岁的小个子，“——我和巴基，我是说，和你哥哥结婚了……非常抱歉当时没有邀请你们——”

“嘿，史蒂夫，你再说下去詹姆斯……巴基都要紧张啦。”丽贝卡有点不好意思起来，带着皱纹的小巧精致的脸微微发红，谁都看得出来她年轻时候是个怎样的美人。她老了之后矮了一点儿，这时抬起头满怀期待地看向自己那满脸都是被幸福快乐磨平了的沧桑的哥哥。史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，从巴基手里接过那捧红玫瑰，拍拍他的后腰——第一下拍在了屁股上，被瞪了一眼——把他往前推。

巴基看向丽贝卡，几分钟之前让他想吐的不适感逐渐消失了。他蠕动了一下嘴唇，僵硬的微笑柔软下去，他变成了一块融化的太妃糖：

“我回来啦，丽贝卡。”

他往前迈了一步，第一步总是最难的。然后他三步并作两步走，轻巧地把丽贝卡抱了起来。丽贝卡跪坐在冬日战士的手臂上，低头亲吻自己终于开始衰老的哥哥。她干瘪的嘴唇压在巴基柔软的眼角，在那一瞬间巴基觉得她好像又变回了那个十几岁的小女孩儿，他和史蒂夫两个笨蛋在外头打架回来，丽贝卡跑过来问他们受伤了没有，他要自己的好妹妹帮忙瞒着巴恩斯夫人。

巴基在拥抱丽贝卡的时候转过眼睛，二十一世纪的史蒂夫·罗杰斯站在他们的两个拉杆箱中间捧着那一大捧玫瑰，在早晨的太阳底下像从玻璃幕墙的广告里走出来的似的，一下子把巴基拉了回来。

4.

丽贝卡是巴基年纪最大的妹妹，好学，安静，传统。在巴恩斯中士牺牲之后，她一达到年龄线就报名去了欧洲做战地医院的护士。她想的也不多，只是想知道自己的哥哥和他的朋友们是为了什么东西牺牲的，然而在她见识到战争和咆哮突击队之前，史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经开着飞机去撞冰川了。不过，虽然她开始工作的时候战争也差不多要结束了，伤员们还需要治疗。她就在医院里遇到了她的丈夫，一个西班牙人。

那名士兵姓奥若拉，朝霞的意思，丽贝卡喜欢这个。在一段误会与困难重重的时日之后，丽贝卡送走了病重的巴恩斯夫人，跟着奥若拉中士来西班牙结婚工作，后来在奥若拉的老家，这个小镇奥维多定居。奥若拉中士在两年前过世，当时詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯又成了联合国的首席通缉犯，丽贝卡气得要死，生了一场大病，脾气也渐渐差了起来。

这是她一边在厨房烤点心一边跟站在门口的一群人碎碎叨叨地说的。她不让巴基和史蒂夫进厨房帮忙，只肯让詹姆斯进去打下手，詹姆斯这小子的嘴比当年的巴基还甜，一口西班牙语说得飞快，把丽贝卡哄得眼睛都不见了。巴基和史蒂夫有点尴尬地跟丽贝卡的女儿安娜、女婿弗朗西斯科站在门口听她念叨自从美国队长被解冻之后她就一直等着她的詹姆斯哥哥也能回家，当时她还打算去看史蒂夫来着，可詹姆斯生病了，她得留下照顾宝贝孙子。丽贝卡跟巴基长得像，詹姆斯跟丽贝卡长得像，又是安娜的大儿子，丽贝卡宝贝得不得了。

安娜告诉巴基和史蒂夫，丽贝卡有两个女儿和一个儿子，常住在这儿的只有她跟弗朗西斯科，以及他们的小女儿、詹姆斯的妹妹丽贝卡。丽贝卡大早上出门约会去了，晚上才会回来，不过她是美国队长的迷妹，詹姆斯给她发了消息，她马上就要赶回来。丽贝卡奶奶在厨房里敲了敲金属搅拌碗，气呼呼地喊弗朗西斯科进去帮忙，要安娜带巴基他们去客房。

客房在三楼，詹姆斯的房间对面，小丽贝卡隔壁。安娜和弗朗西斯科住在他们楼下那间，史蒂夫和巴基两个人都紧张了起来：倒不是因为他们怕在做爱的时候搞出太大动静，这种被全方位包围的感觉对于两名经验老到的特工来说实在是有点可怕。所幸房间布置还算温馨，虽然床小了一点，但两个人挤挤也能睡，史蒂夫刚好喜欢抱着巴基睡，也不嫌他重；他们还有一个种了花草的阳台，阳台上摆了折叠椅，可以看到楼下的花园，一棵欧洲山毛榉的树冠顶着阳台边缘。安娜原本想招呼巴基去另一间客房，巴基摆摆手说不用啦，又不太好意思地摸摸鼻子，安娜看着他左手上的戒指笑着摇摇头，说，那你们得小心点儿——你们先休息一下，巴基舅舅，史蒂夫叔叔，我去给你们拿被子——天啊，这么说真奇怪，不是吗？你们明明看起来比我年轻那么多。

三个人哈哈大笑起来。十点钟的时候史蒂夫和巴基下楼，丽贝卡和弗朗西斯科准备好了点心和茶。但大家的注意力都不在他们身上：詹姆斯满脸是血地坐在沙发上，丽贝卡正一边骂人一边给他包扎，一个十七八岁的女孩儿坐在他边上，看起来不怎么高兴。史蒂夫小声问弗朗西斯科这是怎么回事——他对弗朗西斯科有一种微妙的亲近感，也许是因为他俩算起来都是巴恩斯家的女婿。这个问题给詹姆斯听到了，他刷地转过头来，噼里啪啦地又说了一遍，丽贝卡也又骂了一遍。

詹姆斯是去镇上的音乐喷泉那儿找小丽贝卡的，后者在约会，她那每个正形的男朋友推了她一把，在詹姆斯冲上去前还打了她。詹姆斯气得要命，跟那个家伙打了一架，对方在广场上有朋友，还好丽贝卡拖着詹姆斯跑了。

史蒂夫和巴基对视一眼，巴基眨眨眼睛，慢吞吞地问他：

“那你打赢了没有？”

詹姆斯撇撇嘴，又扬起下巴：

“当然，我——呃，丽贝卡奶奶——”

他骄傲地扬起来的小脑袋被丽贝卡一把按下去，拿沾了碘伏的纱布狠狠擦了擦脸。小丽贝卡坐在哥哥身边，有点畏惧又好奇地看着巴基和史蒂夫。弗朗西斯科耸耸肩膀：

“什么嘛，打赢了就好，让那些臭小子尝尝厉害！好样的，詹姆斯！”

詹姆斯偷偷松了口气，立刻嘻嘻笑了起来：

“对啊，他敢欺负丽贝卡，我当然要揍他。”

丽贝卡奶奶又按了他的小脑袋，按完还很不忍心地揉揉他的头发。巴基终于忍不住笑出声来，企图憋笑的史蒂夫一张脸好像连着深金色的大胡子都红了。詹姆斯这臭小子实在是太像巴基啦，就少一个小个子朋友。丽贝卡看看他俩又看看詹姆斯，也忍不住摇摇头笑了起来。小丽贝卡兄妹和安娜夫妇似乎是被一个老人与两个年轻人之间年代久远、充满遗憾与春日晨露的亲情所感染，跟着小声笑起来。丽贝卡再次抬起头的时候，一双因年老而显得浑浊的灰绿色眼睛里盈满了泪水。

5.

丽贝卡坚持要史蒂夫和巴基多住几天，小丽贝卡和小詹姆斯可以当他们的导游。两个年轻人也很乐意干这件事，小丽贝卡是迷妹不用说，小詹姆斯也喜欢他们，丽贝卡奶奶这几天一直很开心，给他们做好吃的点心，小詹姆斯希望丽贝卡奶奶能多开心几天，她这几年脾气不好实际上也是因为过得不好。

史蒂夫和巴基答应下来，第一天跟着两个丽贝卡出去散步的时候还揍趴了小丽贝卡的前男友，那家伙还想来纠缠小丽贝卡呢，被巴基单手拎起来扔进了喷泉里，丽贝卡哈哈大笑。史蒂夫顶着那一脸大胡子气势汹汹地走上前去吓人，警告他不准再靠近奥若拉一家，小丽贝卡说，詹姆斯爷爷真可爱，也好幸运。丽贝卡说，呸，那是史蒂夫运气好！小丽贝卡吐了吐舌头，巴基揉了揉两个丽贝卡的脑袋，史蒂夫还非要揽着他的腰把他从两个丽贝卡中间捞出来，被詹姆斯嘘了：

“你的行为未免太不绅士啦，队长——史蒂夫爷爷！”

巴基摆摆手，丽贝卡也没什么所谓：

“这挺好的，我还没见到过史蒂夫对哪个女孩儿这么上心呢。”

史蒂夫撇撇嘴，巴基知道这家伙又在吃醋，后退一步让詹姆斯跟丽贝卡她们一块走，自己笑着凑到史蒂夫耳朵边上安抚他，说我也爱你，史蒂维，你当然永远是我最关心的小个子。丽贝卡年纪大了，走路不太利索，但身体还挺健康，好像她倒霉哥哥在掉进雪山之前把剩下的健康都留给她了。她听到了巴基的话，回头怪叫起来，努力瞪大了眼睛，一旁的小丽贝卡也很不可思议：刚刚那是美国队长撒娇的意思？史蒂夫不好意思地缩了缩脖子，被巴基一把揽住，丽贝卡笑着摇头。这个时候，他们三个变回了在巴恩斯夫人眼皮底下做坏事的小屁孩，比小丽贝卡还年轻无知，九十五岁的丽贝卡好像也经历了七十年的冰冻，追忆往事时的笑容跟史蒂夫和巴基差不多——然而他们知道那点差异意味着什么，至少史蒂夫见过佩吉。

下午詹姆斯带丽贝卡奶奶去午睡的时候，史蒂夫和巴基挨在一起，坐在花园里的矮凳上摆弄那些花花草草。他们早就换回了休闲装，那两身和四十年代倒是挺像的廉价西装似乎并没有给丽贝卡造成他们荣归故里的错觉，她只是需要看到她的哥哥从战场上下来，穿干净西装还是脏乱军服都没关系，哪怕缺胳膊少腿的，她也希望他们得到平静与安宁。丽贝卡不会多管闲事，她总是个快乐的小女孩。

他们在下午明媚的太阳底下舒服地眯起了眼睛，史蒂夫有一下没一下地扒拉着巴基剪短到脖子上面的清爽的短发，想起今天早上丽贝卡因为巴基没刮胡子就准备出门而愣了好一会儿的事，嘟囔起来，说总得谢谢丽贝卡……

“啊，对了，史蒂夫。”巴基眯起眼睛想了想，“我一直以为我在刷你的卡，不过你以前的工资不是都捐了吗？哦，你知道，我那会儿执行任务，皮尔斯有分析你的资料——诶，你那个表情干嘛？九头蛇要尊重公民隐私权才奇怪吧？”

“诶？”史蒂夫愣了一下，从刚才迷迷糊糊的氛围里清醒过来，“你一直以为那是我的卡？”——而巴基居然还刷得那么开心。史蒂夫又开始傻笑了，虽然他也知道那些，你知道，夫妻之间的相互尊重什么的，但被巴基这样信任和——甚至是依赖，他很难不高兴。巴基看着他，坏笑着眨眨眼：

“对啊，反正你记着我们的小屋和农田是我的就好了，哈哈……不对，你还没回答我的问题。”

史蒂夫挠挠头，认真地思考了两秒钟他们回瓦坎达之后他是不是要做巴基的长工了这回事，笑着又折了一朵花：

“是退休金、抚恤金和一系列乱七八糟的战争补偿啦，当时打完仗我又迟了几天回来就是被他们拖着领奖呢。我想着……嗯，我想着带你出来玩，就没有拒绝。”他还认真解释了两句，好像巴基能因为他领几份工资而讨厌他似的。

“我还以为美国政府很抠门。”巴基笑嘻嘻地挑挑眉毛，有点感慨地从钱包里摸出那张卡来看。那是他拥有的第一张银行卡，过了一百岁才拿到手，恍然间他有了一种步入老年的实感，那张塑料片在金色的阳光底下亮闪闪的。

“现在正是要挽回形象的时候，”史蒂夫说，“据科尔森说他们给我们结了七十年的工资，按陆军的算。”

要是搞这种面子情怀工程，大概是按七十年间每年的军队工资金额算的，但即使那样也是个不小的数目了。巴基转眼就算完了，瞪圆了眼睛：

“我能不能回去把纪念馆的礼品再买一份啊？”

史蒂夫手里还抓着那个花环，捧着他的脸就凑过去亲了一口，额头在他的额头上蹭了蹭：

“你好甜，巴基。”

“别，”巴基拿胳膊肘捅捅他的腰，“这两天我不会跟你做的，这在丽贝卡家里呢。”

史蒂夫撇撇嘴，但还是笑得很傻。巴基也就嘴上说说而已，又不可能真的要两个人都忍着，他们还在度蜜月呢。昨天晚上他们还黏在一起帮对方撸了一发。这么说不太准确，史蒂夫认为，巴基是帮他咬出来的，而他帮巴基，好吧，用手指和舌头弄出来。他们俩贴在一起陷在柔软的床垫里安静地帮对方解决问题，史蒂夫第一次这么近这么认真地看着巴基的软肉吞吃自己的手指，巴基在另一头吸他的时候还在他手指上摇来扭去。

他只是想想就要化了。丽贝卡的三层木质小屋是他们旅途的避风港，他们时至今日的战争——与二十一世纪、与四十年代、与自身、与所有一切——在这里得到了安抚与安慰，他们不用那么痛苦地掐紧对方的肌肉也可以得到足够的爱与安全。

史蒂夫编好了一个花朵稀稀落落的花环，卖相不太好，但他还是把它压在了巴基柔软的棕褐色头发上，他双手举起花环的时候巴基转过来捧着他的脸吻他。他们只是把嘴唇贴在一起，在炽烫的阳光下，在欧洲山毛榉的阴影里，他们身上星星点点的树影摇曳。

6.

史蒂夫和巴基决定下一次下雨的时候离开奥维多。

这完全是一个随机选取的条件，不是因为最近不怎么下雨，只是他们始终下不了决心找不到理由，他们在奥维多待了一周了，而他们总得重新上路，而丽贝卡、小丽贝卡、安娜、弗朗西斯科还有小詹姆斯也会继续幸福快乐地生活在一起。

第八天是一个大阴天，远处的乌云无声地滚滚而来，缓慢推进，像二战不断变幻的前线。巴基和史蒂夫都是专业人员，他们决定不辞而别，没人发现得了，也没人拦得住。但丽贝卡好像知道些什么，早上开始就念叨着要给他们准备大餐，詹姆斯说丽贝卡奶奶好几天前就开始准备啦，想做些巴恩斯家的菜，只是大部分食材这两天才买齐。一家人从早上就在忙活，巴基和史蒂夫一直被丽贝卡一家包围着，中午的时候丽贝卡的另外两个孩子也拖家带口地来“悄悄”见一见詹姆斯舅舅和史蒂夫叔叔了，拜托，那可是美国队长和巴恩斯中士，他们从小就听爸妈讲这个。

史蒂夫和巴基一个帮忙剁肉馅揉面团，另一个被抓去做派皮。奥若拉家的小屋从来没这么热闹过，他们俩也暂时放过了离开的念头，跟满满一屋子的人天南海北地聊，每个人的脸颊都红扑扑的。天花板上垂下来暖黄色的灯，把外头昏沉的寒气隔绝掉。丽贝卡看着巴基手里拿着一个面团，在灯光下转过身来，一双不知道在看哪里的灰绿色眼睛流光溢彩。她想，她的倒霉老哥从野兽积雪的玫瑰园里逃出来，正在家里抖着身上的雪。然后她看到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，后者卖力地拍打着肉饼，心不在焉地应和着卡莱尔讲的故事，眼神压根没从巴基身上离开过。有几个瞬间，丽贝卡担心这小子会哭着跑出去。

晚上七点半，一层的餐厅里挤满了人。外头的天已经彻底黑了，凝滞的风缓慢地流动着，屋内的推杯换盏把每个人的思想都带走了，剩下单纯热切的对生活的渴望与感恩，仿佛他们喝下的每一口葡萄酒都是耶稣救恩的血，巴基甚至跟喝醉了的卡莱尔换座位，也一副醉醺醺的样子抱着史蒂夫吻他，小丽贝卡还吹口哨。

九点多的时候一家人把杯盘扔在桌上，醉醺醺地跑到花园里头唱歌跳舞，一直玩到半夜。丽贝卡奶奶先被扶进一楼的卧室睡了，年轻人们还在外面喝酒。詹姆斯的表弟托马斯非要看看美国队长是不是真的喝不醉，史蒂夫这回好像醉了，抱着巴基摇来晃去，说，西班牙的葡萄酒太厉害啦，我喝醉了。巴基笑着在他脑袋上巴了一掌，然后他们又毫不顾忌地亲到了一起。

直到第二天凌晨两点，小楼才完全安静下去。奥若拉家的每一个房间都塞满了人，木质楼梯被踩得吱嘎作响。史蒂夫和巴基的脸上仍然带着午夜狂欢的激情，从床上爬起来把行李箱拎到阳台上，从阳台翻下去。史蒂夫在一楼接住了两个行李箱和背包，巴基在这时候听到了一点动静，朝史蒂夫摆摆手叫他先走，史蒂夫知道在哪儿会合，但还是挑挑眉毛，做了一个“not without you”的口型，他知道在这种无星无月、风雨欲来的夜晚，巴基至少能从黑暗里把他找出来。巴基朝他吐吐舌头，以一个刺客的矫健伸手，无声无息地下到了一楼客厅里。

他知道丽贝卡醒了。丽贝卡就坐在床上，茫然地等待着她的预感发生。巴基走到她的门前，把额头贴在木质门板上，他的脸颊还红扑扑地冒着汗，他像喝了一整瓶伏特加那样清醒而狂热。

丽贝卡呆呆地问：

“巴基？”

巴基很久没有回话，只是把额头贴在门板上，莫名地想起史蒂夫光滑温热的额头，以及那总是很扎人的胡子。他的小史蒂夫，那么瘦瘦小小而徒有心中正义的小家伙早就成为比他还好的人啦。他的脸颊贴在平滑的木质门板上，鼻尖是木头的芬芳和乌云的水汽。最后，他轻声说：

“我爱你，丽贝卡。我回来啦。”

门的另一边，丽贝卡终于得到了她这个年纪应得的解脱，她温柔而坚定的脸上闪过一瞬迟缓与痴呆的预兆，她慢慢地说：

“嗯。再见啦，哥哥。”

7.

巴基拎着行李箱大步跑出来，穿过门前曲折的花园小径，球鞋在石板路上发出嚓嚓的轻微声响。史蒂夫正靠在一盏路灯的杆子上，面朝马路对着悬崖的那边，远远望着山坡底下一片黑暗里星星点点的光，潮湿的水汽把那块城镇与河流晕染成一片。路灯的黄色光线笼罩在史蒂夫干净白皙的脸孔上，把那一头整齐的金发映得闪闪发光。巴基手里还抓着行李箱，一把抱住他的脖颈和腰背，在路灯下亲吻他的嘴唇，雾气轻盈地缠上他们的胳膊。

史蒂夫被他撞得往边上走了两步，却还是及时伸手，用相同的姿势抱住了他。巴基的脸颊热乎乎的，像新鲜出炉的烤面包。他们的嘴唇和胸腔紧紧贴在一起，直到乌云里的水点一颗颗掉下来，巴基才放开他，两个人看着对方哈哈大笑起来。雨终于开始下了，巴基捋了把头发，史蒂夫撑开伞，和他挽着手往下坡的道路上走去。

奥维多的午夜公路上，一时间只剩下旅行箱的轮子摩擦雨水的声音，以及规律的、几不可闻的脚步声。晚风搅动着愈发细密的雨帘，温柔地穿过沉睡的小镇，草叶和泥土的腥香中浮动着傍晚残留的晚餐的味道。

END

《午夜巴塞罗那》是汤包演的，原场景是画家邀请汤包那对小姐妹去奥维多，这里变成寡姐邀请盾冬了hhh算是玩一下演员梗~还有就是觉得，史蒂夫到了21世纪其实还有复联这个去处，他们是他新的家人，不想让冬冬没处去……总要有个娘家免得婆家人欺负是不是！（铁铁：警觉）


	24. 番外《黎明》4-小夜曲

【盾冬】小夜曲

简介：狮狼蜜月旅行番外4/7，借用了同名小说里的一个梗（。）

1.

巴基有点心虚地舔着手上的冰激凌球，右手被史蒂夫抓着。他心虚的时候会稍微佝偻着背，脖子往里头缩一点，呆滞地眨着一双灰绿色的眼睛到处乱瞟。他们在小山岗上停下来的时候，太阳把他棕色浓密的眼睫毛照得像蜜蜂身上的茸毛，史蒂夫喊了他一声，他看着史蒂夫金灿灿的头发和眉毛，有点不知所措地靠着栏杆不动了，他甚至下意识地开始转移自己的注意力，逼自己去观察这片开阔地带会不会藏有瞄准了他们的枪。

史蒂夫眯着眼睛，危险地在巴基的鼻尖上停留了一会儿，猛地把自己的嘴唇压在了巴基还沾着浅黄色的冰激凌奶油的嘴唇上。那两片嘴唇又冷又软，带着巴基自己的味道和柠檬冰激凌的香甜，还沾了些掺在冰激凌里改善口感的柠檬皮屑。巴基对亲吻太阳底下的史蒂夫这事总有点抗拒，但又很喜欢；在地中海气候的夏季阳光下，这事就跟渎神一样刺激，他几乎能看到史蒂夫白皙的脸颊和发红的颧骨后头无声飘落的白色羽毛，那两扇金色眼睫毛扑闪着柔软的光辉。他心里痒痒的，屁股也痒痒的，奈何他们在一片开阔从草地上，四周还有别的游客，他们总不能靠在观景平台的栏杆上就开干，虽然他挺想的。

他们在金灿灿的温热阳光下接吻，巴基的冰激凌化了一手，不远处还有乐队在稀稀拉拉、无精打采地排练，这会儿响起一段小提琴的声音，过会儿一声长号突兀地加进来，精神抖擞地吹个几节戛然而止，小提琴也没意思地慢慢静下去；接着萨克斯加入了小提琴，小提琴又不情不愿地振作起来。人们说话的声音也很小，被风吹个一段距离就消失了，巴基的耳朵里只有他们的舌头在口腔里、喉咙里搞出来的咕啾水声。他留意到史蒂夫也硬了，而史蒂夫的一只手还一直放在他的后腰上，手指头充满威胁性地扣着半边臀肉；于是他举着那只滴滴答答流着奶油的手，把右手放在史蒂夫背上，像高潮那样抓紧美国队长厚实宽阔的背肌。

好一会儿，巴基才放开史蒂夫的背，往边上挪了两步，把软掉的甜筒扔进垃圾箱，史蒂夫从背包里抓湿巾纸出来给他擦手，被埋怨地踹了一脚，还在那儿嘿嘿傻笑。他知道这是自己的错，双手合十讨饶，说我再给你买一个三球的好不好？巴基想了想，哼哼了一声答应了，把棒球帽往他那张惹眼的脸蛋上一罩，和他一前一后地在草地上走。穿过这片草地，他们就能回到路边去坐车。

他们现在在意大利，一个曾经是他们的敌人的国家。现在很多人都不会这么想了，他们，尤其是巴基反应了好久，才接受纳粹的同盟国没心没肺的快乐天性。但和往常一样，他们之中总有一个会出点问题；意大利的冰激凌很好吃，反正比美国的好，但这不是问题，他们又不会吃坏肚子；问题是那些卖冰激凌的。史蒂夫很生气，脾气上来了又噘着嘴不肯说话，结果巴基还在那儿吃冰激凌。总之，为什么那样金发碧眼的大小伙子要在花店边上卖冰激凌、还请巴基尝新啊？那家伙用汽水和冰激凌调了一杯绿色的饮料说什么很衬你的眼睛，巴基还接过来喝了。这太过分了，史蒂夫抿抿嘴唇玩起了手指，巴基还又软乎乎地笑着买了一个双球甜筒，甚至在付钱的时候撩了一下头发别到耳朵后边。

巴基为什么会那样笑呢？史蒂夫知道自己这样想不太好，巴基又开始时常快活地笑，他们就应当满足了，可他仍然为布鲁克林时候的巴基感到遗憾。巴基看起来总是很疲倦，他知道他自己看起来也是这样，好像他们已经幸福快乐地一起生活了几十年。他喜欢巴基这样的笑容，平静而安详，有时候甚至让他想到那些抱着小宝贝儿上街的温柔的女士，然而——然而这不应当是那个买冰激凌的往巴基的口袋里塞名片的理由！

于是史蒂夫生气了。他皱眉瞪了小伙子一眼，左手狠狠地把几张零钱拍在柜台上，戴戒指的那只左手。接着他抓起巴基的右手，拖着自己还舔着冰激凌的丈夫走了。无论是四十年代还是二十一世纪的美德都告诉他，他的行为相当失礼并且有点儿吓到那个小伙子了，但他就是——不想控制。好吧，他只是想要巴基在那儿，在那个小伙子面前安慰自己，他知道自己一百多岁了但这有什么冲突吗？那家伙不该请巴基吃冰激凌，就像巴基以前请布鲁克林的女孩儿们吃冰激凌那样！

巴基早就知道史蒂夫心情又不好了，史蒂夫一直这样，这一点就没怎么改变过，所以巴基知道怎么处理这个。他年轻的时候就是个小坏蛋，但史蒂夫是更坏一点的那个；他去捉弄小混混加西亚的时候，史蒂夫还给他出谋划策、帮他脱罪呢。在他们小时候，史蒂夫就时不时会莫名其妙地情绪低落，这一点倒是像那些多愁善感的艺术家，可惜他的小史蒂夫是没有机会成为艺术家的，平心而论，史蒂夫的画技在那时候也算不上好，画画需要钱和时间，史蒂夫需要时间打工赚钱治病。要是他们活在这个时代，也许史蒂夫真能成为一个艺术家也说不定，而他大概会老老实实地去坐办公室。在瓦坎达的时候，他们见面的时间不多，史蒂夫总是风尘仆仆、满身疲倦地回来，他会用右臂帮史蒂夫包扎、按摩，用上下两张嘴喂饱躺在他的被褥里舒服得犯困的史蒂夫。总之，对付心情不好的史蒂夫，巴基有的是经验。

他们搭一个旅行团的大巴车回城里，坐在最后一排，巴基一番糊弄人的甜言蜜语还给他们要来了一块毯子，能把他们裹在里面。最近的天气已经有点冷了，巴基戴着薄手套的左手那么冷，让那位好心的导游小姐都心痛起来；她和其他人商量了一下，请他们去车后排暖暖。回程的车开了十多分钟之后他们在中途下车，史蒂夫看起来愈发心情低落，巴基跟那个旅行团的人道了谢，车还没再次启动他就在路边捧起史蒂夫毛茸茸脸吻他。他仍然抓着史蒂夫的手，他们的手指缠在一起、放在史蒂夫的脸颊上，史蒂夫指根处的戒指冰冰凉地硌着他的脸。

史蒂夫这个幼稚鬼果然高兴了起来。他想起来巴基昨天答应下来今天晚上回他们借宿的地方做饭吃，这时候才三点不到，他就跟巴基提起这个，巴基说，你可真是被饿坏了，史蒂夫。史蒂夫在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌，说，是啊。巴基摇摇头：小混蛋。史蒂夫懒得理他，扣着他的手跟他一起在威尼斯的街道上走。没有去坐船是为了避风头，他们俩在追着A.I.M.的一个小分队到达威尼斯的第一天就连续击沉了七艘贡多拉，虽然寇森保证神盾局会承包修复和赔偿，但这段时间他俩是不敢上船了，怕那几个船夫认出他们来；另一方面他们也不想被神盾局追上，普通人不论，他们两个老家伙完全不想在蜜月里分心给监视人员。

他们去了可以喂鸽子的广场，一只坏心眼的鸽子笃笃笃地猛啄巴基手心里的面包屑，大概把嘴巴震疼了，扑楞着翅膀跑了，留下巴基套着一只破手套在那儿笑。史蒂夫还在皱眉，说这鸽子也太凶了吧！要是你伸的是右手怎么办？巴基耸耸肩：那它大概不会这么用力。广场边上有一座天主教教堂，他们肆无忌惮地在广场上接吻，虽然只是温柔缓慢地含着对方的嘴唇厮磨，看起来也足够嚣张了。

史蒂夫说他想吃昨天中午在餐馆吃到的那种面条，巴基摸了摸胡子拉碴的下巴，轻快地答应下来，说没问题。这天晚上史蒂夫就领会到了冬日战士令人闻风丧胆的间谍本事：巴基洗番茄的时候他去浴室冲了个澡，出来的时候巴基只穿着一条裤子在做酱汁。耶稣还是随便哪位在上，史蒂夫根本不知道巴基是怎么在他眼皮底下把一条女式紧身牛仔裤偷渡回来的。他们的确在买菜的路上经过了商店街，可前美国队长对自己的丈夫的所作所为一无所知，现在就只能维持着拿毛巾擦头发的姿势愣在厨房门口，干巴巴地“哇哦”了一声。

也许从他们开始考虑蜜月旅行以来，巴基就在计划这个了，只不过刚开头的那段日子他们过得太黏糊，浑身都是用不完的、用完还能透支几天的精力，就算在迪士尼乐园里也能在接吻之后的五分钟内找到打一炮的地方。今年，由于神盾局人手短缺，他们又实在无法对世界上发生的一系列安全问题视而不见，开始时不时地在寇森那儿接一些“私活”，老实说在讨论线索与方案时源源不断的默契与次次圆满的成功率给人的感觉并不比做爱差，有时候甚至更好，就是那种遇到了来支援的特工、而他们两个对视一眼已经抄枪开始行动了的时候。史蒂夫知道自己的想法很刻薄，但不妨碍他爽；现在他又动摇了，那条太小的女式牛仔裤紧紧地包裹着巴基肌肉发达的双腿，扣不上的裤腰挂在他的屁股上，在臀肉中间勒出一条红印，牛仔裤底下什么都没有。

史蒂夫脱掉了刚刚穿上的内裤。

巴基看了他一眼，挑挑眉毛，开始煎炒牛肉末。那条裤子把他紧绷的肌肉形状都勒出来，大概他动一动就能让它碎掉。史蒂夫扯了扯浴袍的腰带，走过去蘸了点番茄酱汁尝尝。巴基用大腿去蹭他的浴袍下摆，弯起嘴唇要他帮忙拿一点罗勒叶。牛肉在锅盖底下焖烧的时候史蒂夫一边跟巴基接吻一边揉起了他的屁股，巴基的乳头在鼓鼓的胸肌上硬得尤其明显。史蒂夫站在他身后咬他的耳垂，问他怎么想到穿这个。巴基眨眨眼睛，故意撅起屁股往后顶史蒂夫的胯，一身肌肉撑得那条裤子的接缝卡啦卡啦响。史蒂夫的手在他大腿内侧抚摸那块紧绷的布料，他扭过上半身去把舌头伸进史蒂夫的嘴里试探着入侵。然而巴基的很大一部分注意力似乎在他们的晚餐上，史蒂夫正想再进一步的时候他转回身去打开了锅盖。

肉类的香气混合进了狭小昏暗的室内充盈着的熟番茄和洋葱的味道里，巴基把先前煮好的番茄酱汁倒进锅里搅拌，警告史蒂夫的语气里还带着十分的促狭和好笑：史蒂夫，你不能等到晚餐之后吗？在厨房里做这个未免太危险了。史蒂夫用力在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，顺势抓住半边并不柔软的臀肉揉起来，另一只手还在他赤裸的腹肌和胸膛上游走：呸，那你搞来这条裤子干什么？巴基一边翻搅着锅里的肉酱一边说，我不知道，也许是因为今天的你太好看了。

他们这回借宿的地方是个临河的地下室，一墙之隔就是屋主停船的地方，他们的房间有一小半沉在水里；这个选择一开始是为了行动方便，不过既然这儿的生活设施一应俱全、环境也算安静，他们就也没多费心思去找新住处。厨房的墙壁上挂着一排房东借给他们的刀具，史蒂夫注意到巴基正通过一把切肉刀的反光看着他，于是他轻轻拍拍巴基的臀肉，亲吻着巴基肌肉分明的肩颈和脊背，从台子上拿下了那瓶橄榄油。

巴基搅拌锅里的番茄肉酱的动作停了停，有些谨慎地说，史蒂夫，等会儿做配菜和汤的时候还得用到橄榄油哦？作为回应，史蒂夫只是拿橄榄油往他屁股上乱涂乱摸，好一会儿才趴在他耳边说，没关系，上面的柜子里还有一瓶，不过我想你得踮起脚才能拿到它，巴基。巴基回头看了他一眼，挑挑眉毛，往上伸手打开了橱柜，史蒂夫趁机捞起他的左腿往前一推按在了料理台上，那条裤子呲啦一声从中间裂开，露出被勒出红痕的臀肉中间那个小口。史蒂夫已经在那上面抹了足够的橄榄油，这时候一边插进去一根手指一边凑过去咬巴基的耳垂，而巴基轻巧地用右手拧开了刚刚拿下来的那瓶橄榄油的盖子，又盖回去放好。史蒂夫用食指和中指操他的时候他还翻拌着番茄肉酱，往里头加香料和芝士。他以前用单臂做饭做惯了，现在还能腾出左手来安抚史蒂夫顶着他的屁股的老二，振金手掌危险地将它包裹起来。史蒂夫发出一声舒爽的呻吟，用橄榄油瓶子冰凉的玻璃瓶颈操他的屁股。巴基单腿站在地上，鼓胀起来的肌肉把裤子的布料又撑出了裂缝，他毫不克制地呻吟着，一边盖上锅盖一边抓着史蒂夫的老二往自己屁股里塞。他又开始胡言乱语了，他说你不会弄痛我的，史蒂夫，我早就想被你操了。史蒂夫扔开玻璃瓶往上挺胯的时候他发出一声拉长的叹息，踮起右脚脚尖，又中途放弃往史蒂夫身上坐了回去。

巴基说了一个时间，是他们的肉酱煮好需要的时长，挺短的，基本不够他们做完一轮。史蒂夫按着他的后腰操他，呻吟着说，今天也许可以，操，我现在就要射在你里面了，巴基。巴基的左腿还搁在料理台上，被史蒂夫一上来就又深又急的动作操得大腿发抖，阴茎翘在身前一晃一晃的。史蒂夫舔咬他后背上的肌肉和骨头，扯掉他屁股上的布料用力搓揉，粘腻地喊他“巴基”，好像这么做了还不够、需要巴基给他更多似的。巴基发颤的左手一把抓住墙壁上的一把刀把它捏成了废铁，又抓着它把刀刃扎进了台面里。他仰起脖子喘息，史蒂夫趁机去捏他早就硬得不行的乳头。他还是个年轻人的时候希望史蒂夫能更坦然地接受他的帮助，现在他如愿以偿了，史蒂夫再得寸进尺他也把这视为冬兵宝贵的重来的机会——他还有资格渴望更多的东西吗？他难道不是已经拥有最好的部分了吗？

史蒂夫把他翻过来抱着的时候顺手关掉了炉子上的火，他这时候才意识到史蒂夫实际上有多强壮，光是鼓起来的肱二头肌就要比那颗小豆芽的脑袋还壮了，天啊，他一只手就把自己抱了起来。当然，当然，这是他一直以来相信着的——他只是不相信史蒂夫会这么做。他的双腿缠在史蒂夫腰上，史蒂夫在他的胸肌和腰臀上到处抓揉，把那条裤子撕得乱七八糟，在他的胸膛和脖颈上留下深色的吻痕和牙印；他的老二抵在史蒂夫的腹肌上，很难说是被操开的屁股更爽还是这个更爽，他总是很喜欢史蒂夫射在他屁股里，那让他感到安全，他无论如何会拥有史蒂夫的一部分。史蒂夫喜欢一边用老二捅他的屁股一边用舌头操他的嘴巴，，他总是过分热情地回应史蒂夫，有一回他就是这样搞得两条腿抽筋了、埋在被子里不想见人的。

史蒂夫喜欢揉他的胸和屁股，不是对待女孩儿的那种方式，就是认准了他是个大老爷们儿所以毫不留情的那种，史蒂夫会在操他的时候打他的屁股让他更明晰地感受到那根肉棒是如何贯穿自己的肚子的。在瓦坎达的时候，他们做完爱穿上衣服，那身红袍子会让他肿起来的胸和屁股显得过分明显，虽然那很快就会消退，但史蒂夫就是会因此想再来一次。现在，史蒂夫也一路抱着他回了卧室，在床上吻他，揉捏他浑身的肌肉，他也用一种几乎算得上是崇敬的方式抚摸史蒂夫的脊背和腰臀。巴基偶尔会在过载的快感中茫然地抱紧史蒂夫的背，像一只躺在地上露出肚皮的猫抱紧一座坍塌的山；在那种时候他往往会昏过去或至少失去一段时间的意识，然后醒过来继续和史蒂夫缠在一起。史蒂夫喜欢被他抱着，有存活的实感又不至于沉重，这种快乐在今天的醋意之后愈发让他沉迷，然而他干了一会儿还是把巴基翻了个面：他想，今天是个尝试新东西的日子。

他让巴基分开腿跪下，趴在床上自己抱着腿。巴基总是愿意照着他的命令来的，除非是关于谁去送死这种话题。巴基对他最好了。他把巴基那个流着精液的小洞操得红肿发烫，巴基抱着腿的手臂止不住地抖。巴基的肠道柔软又温暖，他胡乱变着角度和力道抽插，巴基会一直老实地抱着腿让他打屁股。对，所以巴基永远不会离开我对吧？他——史蒂夫听到巴基剧烈的喘息和哭叫，里头夹杂着几阵疯狂的笑声，巴基的脖颈都红透了，从他烧红的脸色来看他大概正爽得头疼。史蒂夫知道巴基喜欢这个，他喜欢看着巴基不管不顾地听自己的话，巴基也需要确认即使自己会被控制那个管理员也只会是史蒂夫。

他们永远安全了，再不会分开。

2.

在连日的工作与近几个月来难得的放纵之后，史蒂夫在他们的蜜月里第一次做了噩梦。

他梦到了巴基。起初他挺开心的，他可以和巴基挨在一起睡觉，脑袋搁在巴基的肩膀上，巴基的味道热乎乎地钻进他的每一个毛孔里，而他甚至连睡觉的这几个小时都不需要浪费。很快他就看到了巴基的表情，他在梦里反应不过来那是什么时候的巴基，对方只是过分努力地看着他，好像只是看着他就要被愧疚和负罪感淹没了。巴基说我不知道我值不值得这些，史蒂夫。

那个场景里并没有史蒂夫，也许巴基也在感到迷惑。他说完就低下了头，他坐在一块石头上，粗糙的右手和留有灼烧痕迹的金属手指紧紧扣在一起，那几乎让史蒂夫的手指也感到疼痛了。巴基一个人坐在那儿，一动不动，像一个正在腐烂的伤口。他们之间隔着的梦像大西洋最猛烈的潮汐，史蒂夫觉得自己扑腾挣扎了有那么好几年才前进一点。他发不出声音更喊不了对方的名字，巴基只是坐着，不知道自己想活下去也不知道自己在等死，更不知道史蒂夫多想救他。

巴基的声音越来越远了。不知道什么时候他又抬起了头，他说，我不知道……

那双扭曲了的眼睛看着史蒂夫。光线稀薄的背景变成了布鲁克林飘雨的黄昏，史蒂夫看到了刚刚洗完澡换了新衣服跑来找他玩的巴基。巴基一头软绵绵的短发清爽地贴在额头上，白净饱满的脸颊像还没熟透的苹果。然而他像冬兵那样看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫打开了门，他站在门外说，我不知道我值不值得你做这些，史蒂夫。那双灰绿色的眼睛柔软而冷酷地大睁着，好像要强迫史蒂夫接受什么现实又不忍心伤害他似的，细密的冷雨在他身后的屋檐外边滴滴答答地响。

史蒂夫只往前伸了右手，还没碰到巴基对方就像烟云一样消散了，他的梦里只剩下令他窒息的雨声和黄昏，他仍然是那天连呼吸都困难的小个子。

他猛地惊醒过来，地下室黑漆漆脏兮兮的天花板映入眼帘。他反应了好久才从惊恐中认识到外面在下雨，一墙之隔的铁闸门拉起来放出去一艘小船。卫生间的水声停了，巴基擦着头发走出来，赤脚踩在不算柔软的地毯上。看到他醒了，巴基走过来在床边坐下给他一个早安吻，问他，我吵醒你了吗，史蒂夫？

没有，没有，史蒂夫小声说。他还坐在被窝里，伸手去摸巴基黑色的振金胳膊和肩膀下面粉色的疤，然后轻轻捏了捏他左边乳尖的那块肉。巴基的呼吸停了一下，分开腿隔着被子跨坐在他身上吻他，懒洋洋地宣布说，我刚刚好不容易洗干净的，史蒂夫。史蒂夫胡乱踢开被子，把洗完澡还散发着热气和沐浴露香味的巴基压进被单里。打了血清之后他的个头也只是跟巴基差不多，他没法把巴基整个人抱在怀里，他没法保护他，巴基甚至仍然需要担心他遇到解决不了的麻烦。他有时候会想巴基为什么要保护他、帮助他，这种痛苦是没法用爱来维系的。他永远没法想明白，所以他也永远无法得到满足。他捏着那块乳尖的肉，小声说，它愈合了，巴基。

巴基笑着拍了拍他的脑袋。史蒂夫昨天在那上头留下了一圈青紫色的牙印，把那颗乳头吸得通红发涨，有时候他觉得史蒂夫要把他操成一个女人了，可史蒂夫绝不会对女士做出这种事来。他问史蒂夫是不是又遇到问题了，史蒂夫在他身上扭捏地哼哼了一会儿，说，没什么。巴基原本想说“你得相信我，史蒂夫”，想了想改口问他今天有什么计划没有。史蒂夫说，再让我睡一会儿。

巴基知道史蒂夫说的“再睡一会儿”就只是赖床。这是件很新奇的事，鉴于他俩以前又是军人又当过特工。他告诉史蒂夫昨天那个卖冰激凌的小伙子是神盾局的，来跟他们接头；昨天美国队长吃醋吃得飞起的形象已经在神盾局内部网络扩散了，寇森都拦不住。史蒂夫还有点迷糊，“嗯？”了一声翻把他压在下面又亲又咬，嘟哝着说：我知道的。巴基把两条腿往他腰上缠，无声地笑得柔软又夸张：你吃醋的样子真的好可爱啊，史蒂夫。

那条紧身牛仔裤早就变成一条条布片躺在厨房的一滩乱七八糟的液体里了，史蒂夫甚至不记得昨天晚上他们究竟有没有吃晚餐。现在那两条昨天还被掐咬得到处是红红紫紫的印子的腿又夹住了史蒂夫的腰；巴基做这事越来越熟练了，他的腿结实但既不细弱又不僵硬，带着富有弹性的柔软，用恰到好处的挑逗的力道把史蒂夫的腰夹在中间，史蒂夫的手都要软了。他的一只手用力抓住巴基的左侧胸乳抓揉起来，另一只手往他刚刚洗干净的肉穴里伸去，巴基小幅度扭着腰臀不知道是配合他的扩张还是在捉弄他贴着穴口半软不硬的老二。

史蒂夫的十指和中指捻着巴基的乳头乱揉，巴基都放下一条腿、难耐地用脚掌磨蹭起了床单，他还在巴基的耳垂边上指控说：你太过分了吧，巴基。巴基又骂他小混蛋，史蒂夫于是笑着骂回去，分开他的腿开始操他。

他们做了一半史蒂夫才想起来他今天预约了美术馆的参观还是什么的，但巴基的肉洞正贪婪地吞吃着他的老二，他回过神就忘了那回事，继续和巴基在对方身上乱抓乱咬，巴基的舌头从他的鼻翼夸张地滑到额头上。做完这一轮巴基问他舒服点了没有，他不好意思地滑进被窝里，觉得自己实在丢脸；他的一部分还老派顽固地把自己当做传统关系里的丈夫角色呢。然而巴基只是用那种柔软温和的、八十年前绝不会有的方式朝他笑，问他早上想吃什么。

现在才八点不到，史蒂夫缩在被子里想梦里的巴基。他看着地下室靠近天花板那儿开的小窗，脏兮兮的玻璃外边糊着细密的雨丝。巴基把那扇窗户开了条缝换气，史蒂夫能闻到外头河水的味道，巴基穿着T恤和短裤在厨房煎蛋。他隐约对他们现在拥有的生活感到畏惧，通往这间地下室的道路上困难重重，他至今不知道那个在昆式战斗机上问他“我不知道……”的巴基现在原谅自己了没有，巴基真的能够重新爱上生活、爱上他自己吗？

巴基在厨房问他早上要喝咖啡还是橙汁，他懒洋洋地想了想，下床穿拖鞋，去洗漱之前说，咖啡。他们坐在厨房的小桌子边上吃早餐的时候，巴基提起来今天的计划。前天他们一起去参观了一家私人美术馆，史蒂夫打算今天去那儿临摹几张画，巴基则约了那天中午的厨师学做菜；巴基在九点半前要到店里，一直帮工到晚餐时间结束，鬼知道他怎么让那位厨师接受这个条件的。总之，他们约好晚上十点钟在美术馆门口见面，一起去看今晚河上的表演，再一起去吃个夜宵。

3.

其实史蒂夫一直对巴基喜欢上做菜这件事有点耿耿于怀，不是对巴基，也不是对自己，这就是最操蛋的部分，他的仇恨甚至没有指责的对象。

但他们两个都对现在的生活感到满足，他们结婚了，能过一天是一天，而在他们意识中的 “几年前”，在二战里活下来这种愿望都显得不切实际。并且，抛开那些复杂的愧疚和遗憾，史蒂夫爱死巴基给他做菜的样子了。他只是站在那儿，用一只手或两只手拿起一棵圆白菜，所有的战争与仇恨就离他们远去了。

在他们还是两个无忧无虑的小伙子的时候，巴基连在厨房帮巴恩斯夫人削个土豆都会被赶出来，去史蒂夫打工的地方找他，两个人在外头晃悠到吃饭的时候再回家。战时巴基多少学会了点技巧，巴基会溜进厨房找吃的，借着学做菜的名头跟帮工的姑娘聊几句，于是咆哮突击队总能拥有额外的小零食。那时候，人们是多么喜欢巴基啊。要是他们真的从二战中全身而退，巴基也许还会每天跟他一起上下班，等着家里的晚餐准备好。然而事实是巴基已经给他做了两年多的晚餐，现在没事干还到处去学烹饪，好像他们的生活真的已经简单到了这个程度。

要真这么说起来——老派绅士史蒂夫·罗杰斯在拎着画板和工具箱走进展厅的时候后知后觉地意识到他们不仅进行了婚前性行为，而且一做就是两年，谁都没觉得不对劲。但这不能怪他，巴基对他太好了，每次他从外头回到家里都有吃有喝还有人嘘寒问暖揉腿捶肩，好像他们已经结婚好几年了；有这种日子过，谁还想回华盛顿DC那个冷冰冰还被一大群特工包围的大公寓？

好吧，说了这么多，史蒂夫只是在担心巴基。被袭击是一回事，他一想到巴基在别人的厨房里给别人做菜就在心里咬牙切齿，表面上还要装出一副无所谓的样子。美术馆的展品是私人收藏，不允许摄影，史蒂夫裱了两张画纸来临摹，跟他坐在一块儿的大多是老头儿老太太了。不，巴基当然是为了提高他们的生活质量去学这些的，但是——

史蒂夫摇摇头，想着自己总得克服一些幼稚的想法，低头打开了工具箱。

中午的时候，史蒂夫把画板和工具箱都留在了美术馆内，双手插兜走去河对岸的一家咖啡馆吃午餐。他从桥上走过去的时候，正午的大太阳把宽阔的河道映得波光粼粼。他好不容易在店里找到一把空椅子坐下，还差点被人“认成”美国队长，于是他知道自己的状态实在说不上好——但是，你看，他总得克服这个。他打包了一份三明治和一杯咖啡当做下午的点心，又从那座桥上走回去，河道上有不少游客乘船观光。史蒂夫想，他和巴基会成为这些人中的一份子。

他画了两张完成度不很高的画，掐着闭馆时间前十分钟收拾好东西，还帮人拖了地。他拎着画板和工具箱走过桥，又去了那家咖啡馆。傍晚，桥上的人慢慢多起来，原本时不时像鱼一样窜过去的贡多拉也密集起来。史蒂夫把画板靠在栏杆上，用手搭了个凉棚，眯起眼睛往巴基所在的小餐馆的方向看去。当然，除了浸染着橙红色夕阳的河水，他什么都没找到；即使是巴恩斯中士本人在这儿，也没法从那些鳞次栉比的房屋中找到自己的。

虽然喝不醉，史蒂夫还是要了一杯酒来配他的晚餐。他和咖啡馆里其他的年轻人一样隔几秒去瞟一眼手机屏幕，但巴基还是没给他发消息。太过分啦，即使是一张他和厨师的合影也好。史蒂夫想发条信息过去问问，可还没到约定的时间，他不想让自己看起来像个鸡妈妈或者小宝宝，何况，不管巴基的反应是让他自己到处逛逛还是立刻扔下手上的活跑来找他，他都不会好过。坐在他的小桌子对面的男人愁眉苦脸地抱怨着自己婚姻不幸，他居然还有点幸灾乐祸起来，跟人家炫耀自己有一个多么可爱的丈夫。那个中等身材的男人是个音乐家，跟老婆吵架了跑来咖啡馆喝酒。史蒂夫摇摇头，笑了，劝他早点回家谈谈，结果对方反问他这个点了怎么还不回家，他说他们约好了去看今晚河上的表演。

史蒂夫说这话的时候两只眼睛都眯成了缝，细密的金色睫毛在夜晚的室内灯光下轻轻颤抖着。他的两只手都捧着自己的脸颊，傻笑着露出了洁白整齐的牙。音乐家叹了口气，祝他们拥有一个美好的夜晚，起身去付账了。

奇妙的是，史蒂夫似乎真的因此安下心来。他发消息过去问巴基还有多久结束工作，巴基很快回复他，要他去桥上等。于是史蒂夫也拎起画板和工具箱离开了咖啡馆，靠在桥的栏杆上四处张望。他这回倒不是在找巴基了，粼粼河水映着岸边房屋里头星星点点的光，他像漂浮在银河中一般手足无措，欢欣雀跃。巴基要过来找他啦，他又能见到巴基了。

那个音乐家跟他抱怨自己和妻子在结婚之后都改变了太多，他们没法像以前那么相爱了，三天两头吵架；他们自己和爱的人都变了，但婚姻还是得继续，他们没法离开彼此。史蒂夫早就认识到这些现代人对于婚姻的认知与他们如何不同，但还是皱起了眉头企图反驳对方。他和巴基的改变难道不比他们更多吗？而时至今日，他仍然渴望每时每刻跟他待在一起，呼吸他呼吸的空气。当然，托尼或者苏瑞那样的专业人士会说这是什么什么心理啦怎么怎么不健康啦，但这都不是问题，他可以和巴基待在一起，巴基也想和他待在一起。二十一世纪的夫妻实在是不知好歹。

巴基朝他这边过来了。

史蒂夫趴在栏杆上，巴基站在一艘贡多拉船头，正抬头朝他笑。巴基半长的头发在后脑勺上扎起来，他抱着一把琴，史蒂夫借着灯光看出来那是把尤克里里；对，巴基的确会这个，有一回大部队在一座城市的废墟边上驻扎，他们在一栋半塌的小楼里避雨。巴基从房屋的碎片里找到一把断了两根弦的尤克里里，杜根用半架音准糟糕的钢琴跟他不伦不类地合奏，咆哮突击队疲惫不堪地煮着豆子唱着歌，那是在二战中，却也是他们俩笑得最天真快活的时候，两个年轻的灵魂肩膀靠着肩膀，巴基唱一句还往他这边凑，叫他加入他们的狂欢。

巴基清了清嗓子，但没说什么，只是用来引起他的注意。船夫在后头把着船的方向，巴基穿着一件戴帽子的灰色卫衣就开始了表演。他弹得不算好，金属手指隔着手套让琴弦发出怪异的噪声，而史蒂夫心满意足地趴在栏杆上看着他从未改变过的巴基，巴基也抬头看着他，咧着嘴露出一口白牙，一双灰绿色的眼睛洋溢着年轻人没皮没脸的自得自满。史蒂夫噗嗤笑了一声，摇摇头朝他比了个“小混蛋”的口型；作为回应，巴基朝他抛了个wink，一边继续演奏着那支小夜曲，一边后退一步，把脚下的一捧花往天空中踢去，花束划过一道凌厉的弧线，慢慢悠悠地、像一个吻一样砸在了史蒂夫脸上。

史蒂夫把下巴埋进那捧看不清楚颜色的花里，单手撑着脸颊笑着左右摇晃。桥下，那艘贡多拉慢悠悠地朝他游过来。他想，再过几十年，巴基仍然会像对待初恋情人那样，抱着一把琴穿过黑暗的银河，在桥下为他唱一首低沉而安宁的歌，而他也得永远保持警惕，否则对方会出现在他的每一张画里——那或许会成为他们吵架的唯一理由。

END

借用的梗是石黑一雄先生的短篇小说集《小夜曲》中的一篇里，一个著名（忘了啥乐器假装是小提琴把）提琴手跟他感情破裂的老婆去威尼斯度假，半夜跑出去租船划到他们的阳台下给老婆演奏她最喜欢的乐曲，然后他们离婚了……（喂）


	25. 番外《黎明》5-夜色温柔

【盾冬】夜色温柔

简介：玉米地野战警告，DC串门警告！白狼的XX系列蜜月旅行番外5/7~

1.

史蒂夫和巴基的小车在堪萨斯的乡间道路上抛锚了。

这有点糟糕，这条公路上信号不好，道路两旁是一望无际的玉米地，现在又是晚上九点钟。原本他们计划在八点之前赶到前面的小镇投宿，第二天继续上路，但车子出了问题，越开越颠簸，踩足了油门也跑得有气无力，这会儿彻底熄火了。

他们把行李搬下车，掀开车前盖看过一番后巴基把又车竖着扶起来给史蒂夫检查底盘，两个人捣鼓了半天，很默契地没提给其他人打电话求助的建议。史蒂夫摸了摸下巴上的胡子，巴基把车放下，车胎一阵沉重的震动之后，拖在后面的一堆易拉罐哗啦啦响了响，那辆小轿车又那样欠揍地停在路边一动不动了。

我们命里带穷，巴基指着车门下结论说。史蒂夫咧开嘴摇摇头笑了，又转身往公路两边的玉米田里望去，企图从乡下黑漆漆的夜晚里找出一星灯火，然而皎洁的月光底下，只有几个稻草人固执地站在风中。他又叹了口气，巴基从背包里找出面包和功能饮料，耸耸肩膀说总比二战那会儿吃得好。史蒂夫接过了面包。面包是昨天在一家烘焙店买的，用足了黄油和奶酪，现在还很香软，甚至比他独居时候早餐吃的面包还好。他还想说什么，巴基用拧开的饮料瓶堵住他的嘴。

他们中午的时候才帮神盾局处理完一桩案子，这辆小轿车还是局里的，他们带着目标人物和硬盘跟寇森交接的时候寇森大手一挥，说这辆车算是局里送的，也方便二位在路上做些——蜜月里该做的事。晚些时候他们在座位底下的小军火库边上发现了几盒避孕套和润滑油，巴基还笑出了声，史蒂夫一边开车一边歪到副驾驶座上来亲他一口，说这可真浪费。巴基挑挑眉毛，低头看地图：是啊，谁想得到美国队长居然从来都不戴套——

后排很宽敞，巴基舒舒服服地把副驾驶座往后面调，椅背也放下去，他拧了拧肩颈感叹说好歹是个间谍组织，怎么配的椅子这么软。史蒂夫说，是啊，比以前我们的床还软。巴基交叠双臂放在脑后，一边叹气一边说，可不是。他踢掉靴子把腿搁在了挡风玻璃下面，抖着腿哼起了歌，时不时指挥史蒂夫转个弯，两侧车窗外的建筑逐渐稀疏下去，到傍晚的时候，就只剩下秋天漫山遍野的金黄和深绿在浓郁的夕阳底下摇曳了。

这会儿天黑得彻底，两个人靠在车门上一声不响地吃着面包，决定扔下车跑路。对于两名超级士兵来说，带着点行李跑上十几公里不是什么问题，大不了等他们到了镇上，明天带人来修车。不过其实他们弃车跑路也没什么不好的，至少寇森会有一段时间没法联系上他们；他们现在又想躲起来，找个偏僻的小农场过几天田园牧歌的小日子了。

两个人吃晚餐的时候，巴基爬到车顶上去四处张望，远处的小镇没什么灯火，他看不太清楚。对于他们两个来说，这样的晚餐已经足够丰盛了，他们甚至还开了瓶甜酒呢。酒是寇森塞给他们的，巴基整理武器把它们塞进行李箱的时候——你知道，不能把一大堆神盾局的武器扔在荒郊野外——才想起来，这会儿他们掰开瓶颈你一口我一口地分了。巴基掏出了一只望远镜，穿过深秋的玉米地，不远处的一栋小楼刷地亮了起来。

巴基的眼睛也亮了起来。那栋小屋的构造表明里头至少有一间客房，灯下的人影则告诉他屋里只有一个人；他们俩不用半夜三更地跑上十几公里去镇上，只要不吓到那位女士就行。巴恩斯中士兴冲冲地朝美国队长敬了个礼，报告了这项重大发现，史蒂夫有模有样地清了清嗓子，严肃地指挥“队伍”向玉米地小屋前进。

两人提着塞得满满的大行李箱在收获季节快比人高的玉米丛里走着，时不时聊到了什么好笑的话题，还会忍不住大笑出声。他们的声音在平原上、玉米地里，像墨汁在井水里迅速消散了。然而他们还是没心没肺地相互推搡着，手上装了不少武器的箱子吱嘎作响。夜幕上残缺的月亮朝地上洒下银白色的纱网，巨大的叶子裹着成熟的玉米在夜风里哗啦啦地摇晃。

房子的主人是一位看上去四五十岁的中年妇女，叫玛莎·肯特，瘦瘦小小的一个，在两名人高马大的超级士兵的阴影里像一只无助的猫。得知这二位一起旅行的退伍士兵（巴基还翻出了两张伪造的军官证，当然政府早已把原有的证件还给了他们还给升了职，只是没人搭理那些官员而已）在旅行过程中汽车抛锚，她还很热心地招待他们进客厅坐坐，给他们去沏茶。

巴基对独自居住的肯特夫人表现出的热情有点不适，他的杀手本能警惕地竖起了一双耳朵。史蒂夫笑着说：

“可真是太感谢您了，肯特夫人。不过，虽然这么说有些不知好歹，我想您还是该多多留意我们这样的陌生人，请注意安全啊。”

玛莎把一碟饼干和一壶茶放在茶几上，笑眯眯地在沙发上坐下来：

“叫我玛莎就行了。安全问题我倒不担心，我一直挺幸运的呢。不过你们需要两间客房还是——？”

“啊，一间就可以了。”史蒂夫和巴基对视一眼，有点不好意思地摸了摸左手上的婚戒，白皙的脸颊有点红起来，那上头还有一些胡茬呢。玛莎用右手捧住脸，笑眯眯地说：“哎呀，祝你们新婚快乐——别小看老年人啦，你们才结婚多久呀，我当然看得出来。”

史蒂夫道了谢，巴基咬了口曲奇饼干，也笑着说：

“您一点都不显老，夫人。感谢您的收留，希望我们不会给您添麻烦。”

“当然不会啦！”玛莎往他的茶杯里又倒了点茶，这回语气有点怀念又有点抱怨起来，“我儿子啊，跑出去到大城市里去工作，我平时一个人住着，你们给我添点热闹也好的。不过，这几天我大概也没法好好招待你们就是了，秋天到啦。”

“说到秋天，”巴基又和史蒂夫对视一眼，两个人立刻笑了起来，他转回来捧着茶杯对玛莎说，“我们俩正想着在旅途中休息一段时间呢。如果方便的话，我们想在这里住一段时间，我们会付房租，收玉米的活我们也会干。”

玛莎眨眨眼睛，单手捂住了脸：

“……哎呀，你们真可爱。”

史蒂夫和巴基有点不好意思起来。但是玛莎没让他们继续尴尬下去，很干脆地答应下来：

“有这样两位强壮的帮手，我高兴得不得了呢。太好啦，你们想待多久待多久，正好也不用麻烦克拉克特意跑回来一趟了，你们知道，年轻人的事业上升期嘛……”玛莎看起来是真的松了口气，小小的透着疲态的脸颊鲜活红润起来，看巴基一直在下意识地啃饼干，就又递了一块巧克力味的过去，“每天你们看着帮帮忙就行，房租就不收你们的啦。拖拉机和货车也没坏，明天你们的车修好之后也可以停在门口。哎呀——帮了大忙了。你看，”她笑眯眯地一拍手，两只手在胸前握着，转向史蒂夫，“信任别人也不是什么坏事，我可真是太幸运啦！”

说完玛莎又问他们要不要来点宵夜，冰箱里还有晚上做多了的馅饼。虽然对她一个人住却多做了那么多馅饼的行为有点疑虑，但史蒂夫和巴基还是决定不去怀疑，不客气地借用起了玛莎的厨房。玛莎说，客房还没有准备好，她先上楼去给他们准备一下被子和被褥，不过床会有点小就是了。原本玛莎还想让出自己的卧室，自从她的丈夫过世之后，那张双人床对她来说就越来越空了。两个人忙不迭地拒绝了，玛莎还促狭地眨眨眼，叫他们别把客房的小床弄塌了。

史蒂夫和巴基也确实累了。毕竟他们上午才做完任务，到抛锚之前都一直在车上。玛莎告诉他们浴室在走廊尽头之后就回自己房间去睡了，他们吃完馅饼洗了盘子，把箱子拎到楼上客房里，先后冲澡洗漱换了身干净衣服，并排躺在了床上。新拿出来的床单被褥带着洗涤剂和木头箱子的味道，巴基长长舒了口气，把手伸进长袖睡衣里挠左肩上的金属接缝，被史蒂夫抓住右手亲了一下。他踢踢史蒂夫，史蒂夫就把他往墙壁那儿挤一挤，说，我要掉下去啦，巴基。

巴基噗嗤笑出了声，金属胳膊伸到他的枕头底下，把他揽进怀里亲了一口。他们意义不明地、暧昧地小声笑了一会儿，脑袋挨着脑袋，腿脚缠在一起，在柔软干净的小床上睡着了。皎洁的星月之光透过敞开的窗户照在他们身上，戒指在从衣袖里钻出来的振金手指上细碎地闪着银光。

2.

第二天一大早，玛莎准备着早餐，史蒂夫和巴基就起床跟她打过招呼，勤快地帮忙打扫起了屋子。吃完早饭，大概九点多的时候他们出门去修车。他们借了玛莎的小卡车，玛莎说她会修车，于是三个人一起去，史蒂夫开车，巴基坐在车顶上眯着眼睛晒太阳吹风大声地询问玛莎这儿的玉米种植情况，玛莎把红扑扑的脸伸出窗外，一手按着帽子，高兴地告知他今年的丰收。只是，等到达昨天抛锚的地方的时候，那辆小轿车已经不见了。

巴基“哇哦”了一声，笑起来。史蒂夫也跟着笑起来，巴基说的没错，他们还真命里带穷。玛莎还问他们俩在笑什么，巴基说，没什么，玛莎，我们只是觉得——您看，我们可真是幸运，感谢您收留我们。玛莎又问他们要不要报警，史蒂夫含混地说，反正就一辆小破车，好几年了，不影响他们继续上路旅行。玛莎摇摇头叹气，他们让她想起了自己溜出家门的养子，但她没再说什么，她知道如何对付他们这样跟普通人不一样的家伙。

幸好小轿车只是普通的车，没经过改装，他俩那天从两名最低权限的特工手里抢过来就用了，昨天晚上也有足够谨慎地掏空里头的武装设备。要知道，后备箱里原本还装着一把寇森送的最新款的巴雷特重狙，一些小玩意儿更是融合了神盾局的核心科技，要给人一并偷走，他们接下来几天就别想过什么田园牧歌小日子了。史蒂夫叹了口气，跟寇森说明了一下情况，关掉手机伸了个懒腰，号召说，时间还早，我们去收玉米吧！

不管什么时候，史蒂夫身上那股子美国队长的领导者劲头是消退不掉的，巴基也乐意见他这么精神的样子。有时候想想，巴基觉得自己挺好笑的，一开始担心史蒂夫身体不好精神不振的是自己，后来担心史蒂夫精神过头要受伤的也是自己，现在转回去担心史蒂夫精神不好的仍然是自己，实在太不知好歹。

这天是个大晴天，返程的时候轮到史蒂夫坐在车顶上，巴基在驾驶座上跟玛莎聊起了他在“老家”种的玉米。冬兵到底是专业间谍，一套套似是而非的谎言张口就来。现在，他们的名字依然是巴基和史蒂夫，这样反而会让人觉得是巧合或者玩笑之类的。“巴基”出生在俄罗斯的一个小农庄，跟着父母来了美国，上学的时候认识了“史蒂夫”，两个人一起参了军，退役后就结了婚，现在还没想好以后做什么，总之先跑出来转转玩玩，一边做点零工，日子也过得开心。玛莎还笑着说，那真浪漫。巴基一边开车，一边大声笑着感谢她，他们的小声在卡车的引擎声里一震一震的。

有了史蒂夫和巴基这两名“退役军人”的帮助，玛莎连日常生活都轻松了不少。这俩小子把她当亲妈那样照顾，有一回她还赌气嘟囔着说，她的儿子，克拉克都没对她这么上心过。史蒂夫和巴基只是笑笑，帮忙把玉米装上租来的大卡车。他们俩干起活来整齐有序，掰玉米棒子再把它们运走的速度比玛莎一个人做快了不知道多少。往年的这个时候，玛莎总是很担忧她的玉米地，这年头越来越难找到愿意干农活的人啦，更何况还是像他们这样的年轻人。他们看起来可真是易于满足，玛莎甚至见过他们一边在大太阳底下干活、往对方脸上抹泥巴印一边哈哈傻笑着。

有几回，来送点心的玛莎远远看到他们在玉米杆子深绿肥厚的叶片间接吻，各自的手上还抓着刚掰下来的玉米棒子，秋虫稀稀拉拉的鸣叫声在暖风里寂静地回响着。她没有打扰他们，但等他们一吻结束，玛莎过去送点心的时候，他们还是摸摸鼻子道了谢。玛莎笑眯眯地说，诶，年轻人嘛，生活里有点激情是好事。史蒂夫傻乎乎地笑着，是那种眼角嘴唇稍稍弯曲的笑，不好意思又厚颜无耻地得意洋洋。玛莎把卷了奶酪的玉米饼从篮子里拿出来，一边说，从战争里活下来、重新热爱生活实在是一件了不起的事，你们该为自己感到骄傲，孩子们。巴基咧开嘴哈哈大笑，他弯着眼睛看向史蒂夫：是啊，我们可真了不起。

几天之后，他们三个人把肯特农场上一望无际的玉米地收完了大半，史蒂夫和巴基也在这一天第一次见到了玛莎·肯特的儿子。

小伙子看起来年纪跟他俩差不多大，是说，二三十岁的样子。克拉克的身材比他俩还高大一些，是挑了个假日回来帮忙收玉米的。他从大巴上下来，背着包走回家里的时候，史蒂夫和巴基刚刚结束一段工作，在后面的仓库里接吻，两双脏兮兮的手在彼此的衣服里头乱摸，巴基还差点没来得及藏起振金手，而且他总有一种已经被克拉克发现了的感觉，不过肯特母子对此保持缄默，他们心怀感激地接受了他们的好意。玛莎上午开车去镇上买东西，还要跟朋友们喝酒，说是要晚上才会回来。克拉克一个人撞上了在仓库里乱搞的史蒂夫和巴基，有点尴尬，打了声招呼就去看玉米地的情况了；要不是西方记者跑得快，他看到的场景估计就是一个人跪在地上吸另一位的老二了。幸好玛莎下午提前赶回来，给他们做了顿丰盛的晚餐。因为平时家里没什么人的缘故，这天晚上的肯特农场显得格外热闹。

吃饭的时候，克拉克还提到了他在几百米外的修车店附近逮住的偷车贼的事儿。一番询问之后，史蒂夫和巴基确认那就是他们丢的车，两个人看着彼此摇头，笑得脸都皱成一团，史蒂夫手上还晃着人家给倒的半杯甜酒。克拉克的本职是个记者，不由自主地盘问起来他们两个退伍兵是怎么搞到那么一辆高级轿车的，他俩说是路上被他们救过的一位土豪送的，不过他们也开不惯。不知怎么，克拉克竟然深以为然地点了点头，玛莎站起来去烤箱里拿苹果派。

克拉克在农场待了两天，三个壮汉一起干活，效率高了不少。虽然史蒂夫两人对克拉克的体能状况有些疑虑，有时候这小伙子干起活比他俩还带劲，但在经历过灭霸的那些破事儿之后，他们对什么生物都不感到很新奇了，这不是他们两个“退役军人”该干的活，他们现在是农场收玉米的打工仔。克拉克回大都会去上班的时候，农场里只剩下一小块玉米地没收，再有半天就能弄完，而玛莎决定把它们留着在自家仓库里贮存起来。克拉克搭食品公司收玉米的卡车去了城里，再坐车去机场；玛莎站在路边跟他挥手道别，直到大卡车的在乡间道路上的轰鸣震动声也听不到了，才轻轻叹了口气。

3.

晚餐是史蒂夫和巴基一起做的，说是要报答玛莎这些天来对他们的照顾。史蒂夫少年时先后失去了父母，巴基的家人们也在战争爆发后先后离世，玛莎知道这些，对他们就像对亲儿子一样亲切。他们说好再过两天就继续上路旅行，玛莎准备到时候开车送他们到车站，或者至少能拦到车的大路上。

两个人把碗碟洗好之后出门散步去了，玛莎给电视换了个台，伸了个懒腰起来打扫卫生。

——他们已经快一个星期没做爱了。原本克拉克回来的那天，他们想趁着玛莎出门，在她的仓库里来一发或者好几发，因为他们实在不觉得楼上的木地板能抗住他们的胡作非为，而且小屋的隔音也不好，一定会打扰到玛莎休息。开头几天还好，他们在地里干活消耗了不少体力，晚上洗个澡挨在一起很快就睡着了，可那天玛莎给他们放了假，他们没干什么活，小屋附近又没人。还好克拉克回来得早，否则巴基大概已经把史蒂夫按在随便哪个苹果箱子上给他口交了，克拉克的记者直觉还是挺准确的。

然而这种事情不能多想，一旦起了念头，之后要消下去就很难了，至少对他们这对“新婚夫妇”来说。乡下的秋意这几天愈发浓重，似乎丰收的那几天就是整个秋天最热的时候了，田间夜晚的微风也变得冷寂下来，在干燥的皮肤上激起一层层鸡皮疙瘩。史蒂夫在一阵格外强烈的冷风里缩了缩肩膀，又在哗啦啦响的玉米叶子里头舒服地闭上了眼睛，于是巴基逮着这个空档吻他，两人湿润的唇舌在对方炽热的口腔里寻求温暖与慰藉。

他们手挽着手在叶间穿行了才没多久，离小屋的距离不超过二十米，而用他们在瓦坎达的可怜的金钱豹邻居的话来说，“巴恩斯叫床的声音我在河对岸就听到了”。巴基一直认为艾瑞克是瞎说的，因为有时候史蒂夫喘得不比他轻，有时候喊着“巴基”的呻吟听起来甚至像某种受不了的啜泣。但史蒂夫为了不扰民，在晚上跟他做爱的话一定会想办法堵住他的嘴，而他也喜欢在跟史蒂夫滚来滚去的时候亲吻他满是柔软大胡子的嘴唇；白天就没那么多讲究，通常他们还会大笑，巴基被操得满脸通红地抓着被单，一边还得好声好气地叫那些小孩回自己家玩去。

两个人推推搡搡地在玉米地里走着，一路上不知道踩断了多少根玉米杆子，巴基甚至在史蒂夫的下颌骨上咬了一口，把他的胡子都弄得湿漉漉的。他们同时掏出润滑剂的时候都愣了一下，小声笑起来：巴基掏出来的是他们上次用了一半的塑料瓶装润滑液，而史蒂夫从夹克衫的口袋里抓出来两个寇森塞在车里的避孕套，巴基当时钻在后备箱里掏枪，压根儿没在意这些套套，史蒂夫这会儿承认，当时他看着撅着屁股在后备箱里收拾武器的巴基甚至想直接上了，现在想想实在遗憾。巴基笑得颤了几下，手伸进他的衣服下摆掐了一把他的乳头，史蒂夫夸张地“哎哟”叫了一声。巴基说，是啊，天又黑路上又没人，我们俩可真是不够默契，哥们儿。

史蒂夫把那一把套子都塞在自己兜里了，巴基一边把手伸进他的裤裆里抚摸他逐渐立起来的阴茎，一边凑在他眼睛边上笑着问他，您不会是想把这些用完吧，队长，我恐怕就算是您也做不到吧？史蒂夫就着月光把他的长发往耳朵后面挂去，在他嘴唇上亲了一口，嘟哝着说，我不知道，先做了再说。

在他们以往的性事中，巴基总是有时间准备好自己，把自己打开，有时候也会把润滑这项工作交给史蒂夫，让史蒂夫得以完成一次完整的、仪式感十足又不至于扫兴的性爱。像今天这样毫无准备的时候实在不多，通常他们会采用69的体位，好让巴基在史蒂夫完成对自己的扩张之前好好地安抚他的大个子，巴基会把史蒂夫的龟头吞进喉咙里，用吞咽的动作压榨它，让史蒂夫射进自己的食道里。然而今天什么条件都不好，两人又急得不行，否则也不会大半夜跑出来到玉米地里来做爱了。巴基叼着第一只包装袋的一角——他们甚至没去看它们是什么味道或类型的——，史蒂夫把它撕下来，两根手指沾满润滑液就往巴基身下的穴口褶皱上抹，包装袋里挤出来的粘液流到了巴基的胡子上，史蒂夫还去亲吻他的嘴角。

巴基很有公德心地把包装袋挤空了放进自己的口袋里，嘻嘻笑着说了些“难以置信这是我们两个老古董，尤其是你，队长，第一次在做爱的时候戴套”的话，把避孕套往史蒂夫硬得要命的阴茎上套。他的右手迅速撸动着史蒂夫的老二，手指隔着薄软的橡胶按摩他的龟头和会阴，黏糊糊的左手伸到后面去和史蒂夫的手指交缠在一起，振金和人类的血肉一起撑得他的屁股胀得难受。史蒂夫又开始了，他说，哦，巴基……他的脸迅速地变烫，他呻吟得那么大声，巴基的心中再次升起了那种小时候照顾那个体弱多病的小个子、看着他从肺病里一天天好起来的成就感。他们一边试图满足对方的欲望，一边在月亮底下、在开阔平坦的堪萨斯的平原上乱走着，往玉米杆子的丛林深处走去，像在秋天的夜幕下跳一支激烈的舞。史蒂夫很快射在巴基手里，同时巴基被他的手指操得大腿发软，还从他的兜里掏出第二个套子来给他套上，史蒂夫没几分钟又在他手里硬起来。

他们把大部分的润滑液都抹进了巴基的肉洞里，它变得又软又热，湿哒哒地流着润滑液，史蒂夫几乎觉得自己挤压着那些软肉的手指都要高潮了。第二个随机选择的套子竟然还带着浮点，但他们没时间换一个了，即使他们的扩张做得并不充分，史蒂夫也没有完全硬起来，但那有什么冲突呢？巴基抬起右腿往史蒂夫腰上勾去，史蒂夫一用力把他抱起来，那只金属的左手扶着他的阴茎往那个急匆匆地试图闭合的肉穴里插。

巴基的裤子挂在膝盖上，史蒂夫的老二才插进去一个头他就喘息着射了，两条腿无意识地往下滑，被史蒂夫捞起来挂在手臂上干。天哪，史蒂夫的大臂比他的小腿还粗壮。巴基呻吟着把这句话说了出来，瑟缩着肉穴把史蒂夫吃进去。足够的润滑液让史蒂夫的进入显得不那么痛，而那根大家伙表面的一层浮点在缓慢的抽插中分外磨人地压着他的前列腺，巴基一时间没了声音，张着嘴流下两颗眼泪。他发软的右手抱着史蒂夫，身后的玉米杆子承受不住他们的重量，他不得不依靠史蒂夫抓着他臀肉的双手，他感到自己的肉从史蒂夫的指缝间往外挤，那十根粗壮有力的手指都要把它们掐出淤青来了。巴基的肺都被填满了以至于他无法正常地发出呼吸，直到他虚弱地喊了声“史蒂夫”并俯下身去亲吻史蒂夫的眉毛和额头之后才深重地喘息起来。史蒂夫用力地操他，整根往外撤又重重捅回去，一点都不担心把巴基弄痛。他半仰着脸，巴基在吻他的眼睛，他的嘴唇亲吻巴基的肩膀，那儿覆盖着两件衣服，于是他亲吻巴基肩膀上的衣服。没什么不同，他怀里抱着的沉重的、厚实的、温暖的肉体是巴基，巴基穿得很暖和，抱起来对他来说还算柔软。

史蒂夫满足地呻吟着，腾出一只手来在巴基身上乱抓，捏他的侧腰和乳头，巴基把手伸进他的衣领子里抚摸他不甚光滑的后背，那上面留有一些细碎的、莹白的疤，巴基在烛火与灯光下亲吻过它们。巴基的手指从史蒂夫的脊柱上滑过，后者叫得像一只被顺了毛的猫，喉咙里发出危险的呼噜声。

他把巴基操开了，巴基可以感到史蒂夫在他的屁股里变粗变长，满满地撑开他的肛门和肠肉，带浮点的橡胶套被无情地碾在柔软的肠壁上，巴基爽得小腹都在抽搐，收缩屁股的力气都没有，多余的润滑液失禁般落进玉米地里。史蒂夫享受他的爱抚与亲吻，下身任性地冲撞着，他知道巴基无论如何都会在与他的性爱中得到满足，因为他也一样。他抱着巴基转了个圈，紧紧抱着对方结实的腰，把脸埋在他的胸口射了；巴基从过分狂乱的抽插中得以喘息，好一会儿身体才反应过来，热烫的内部猛地一颤，把史蒂夫那根刚刚射完老二死死绞在里头，又榨出一股精液。他知道史蒂夫这会儿肯定整张脸都发红发烫了，他也没有好到哪儿去，他们在高潮窒息的快感中回过神来猛地喘一口气，月光把他们通红的脸颊照得好像冒着热气的死尸或鬼魂什么的，巴基一边亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇一边脱掉自己的外套挂在玉米杆子上——史蒂夫的两只手都抓着他呢，他有什么好怕的？

巴基慢慢从史蒂夫身上下去，史蒂夫总是能很快地把他操爽操开，让他的肉洞习惯被一根大家伙粗暴地捅弄，乖乖地张着嘴等待下一轮操干。多余的被打出白沫的润滑液顺着巴基发软的腿流下去，他的右腿有点抽筋，于是他一不留神往边上倒下去，带着刚刚射完也有点腿软的史蒂夫一起摔进了玉米地里，压倒了一大片玉米杆子。史蒂夫拍拍屁股站起来，把那只黏糊糊的套子打个结，鞋尖拨拨地上的土，把它埋了进去。寇森不愧是美国队长的头号迷弟，巴基在高潮之后短暂的不应期里鬼使神差地想到了这个还笑了，大概神盾局连美国队长专用的避孕套都有相关研究，否则按史蒂夫那样干他，正常的橡胶制品大概撑不过一分钟。

史蒂夫问他在笑什么，巴基不回话，干脆跪在地上舔起了史蒂夫的老二。茎身上还沾着润滑液和一点史蒂夫的精液，巴基故意吸吮得啧啧作响，张大嘴把他深深地吞进去。史蒂夫还没有再次硬起来，巴基可以把他含在嘴里吸吮，不那么硬的肉块顶着他咽喉上端。要是以前——史蒂夫不是没有操过他的喉咙，他差点窒息昏过去了，虽然在那之后史蒂夫再也不敢在他口交的时候乱来，他却一直记得那种胸腔发麻、光是被操喉咙就几乎高潮的感觉。只要对象是史蒂夫，他的底线总是低得过分。

他把史蒂夫舔硬之后史蒂夫揉了揉他的头发。方便干活的缘故，他把新长长的头发在后脑勺上扎起来，史蒂夫弄得他的头发缠在皮筋里，他嘶了一声，干脆把本来就乱的头发散开，把皮筋塞进史蒂夫的口袋里，把手拿出来的时候还顺便抓了一个套子。史蒂夫把他压在倒下的那一大片玉米杆子上操，他看着史蒂夫，说，你越来越好看啦，史蒂夫。

秋夜的月光静静地铺下来，在深色的叶片的海洋中被风吹出银蓝色的涟漪。史蒂夫长长地松了口气，整个人的动作都缓慢下去。巴基的卷发散乱，躺在乱糟糟的玉米地里抬头看他，那是他第一次在同龄人中寻求到的温柔和良善，在那个高大的混小子身上，历经战争与和平从未改变。

史蒂夫一手捧着巴基的脸，一手撑在地上，即使对于巴基而言也算是片足够高大的阴影。他低下头，薄薄的嘴唇在胡子底下软软地咧开，一动不动地注视着巴基的那双蓝眼睛几乎要和那熔金般的眉毛化在一起，两扇细密的金色睫毛在月光下缓缓颤动着。他偏了偏脑袋，看起来是一个停滞的摇头。许久，他的喉咙里发出醉生梦死的叹息，他低声说，天啊，我真爱你。

4.

玛莎给自己跑了壶茶，坐在昏暗的门廊里听收音机，满心慈爱地想着给那两个年轻人做点什么宵夜吃。她当然知道他们那样的年轻人是去玉米地里做了什么，太贴心啦，老实说，到了她这个年纪，睡眠质量实在算不上好。不过年轻人嘛，本来消耗的热量就多，他们又大晚上地跑去玉米地里做那档子事儿，她挺担心他们会饿，想着等他们回来再做顿热乎的餐食，她有几块面饼已经放在厨房发酵了。

两个年轻人跑出去了两个小时，玛莎都听完上个月录好一直没时间听的广播剧了。即使他们以前当过兵体力充沛，她也不禁担心起他们会不会遭遇不测来。毕竟，荒郊野外的，这么开阔一片玉米地。

不过，很快她就松了口气。漆黑一片的玉米地里传出越来越近的窸窣声响，不一会儿史蒂夫和巴基就扛着两根玉米杆子进入了小屋的灯光范围内。他们俩看起来挺像是在地里打了一架，衣服上到处是土，两人的脸都还有点红。史蒂夫说，他们一时兴起，在地里来了场关于潜行技巧和近身格斗的比试，不小心压坏了这两根玉米杆子，干脆扛回来了。玛莎耸耸肩膀，年轻人嘛，这么不好意思的年轻人也不多见了，她假装相信了他们的鬼话，他们大概也清楚这个借口有多不靠谱，巴基还不好意思地往后撩了撩乱糟糟的、还卷了几片枯叶的头发。要知道，这位“史蒂夫”和那位美国队长的“史蒂夫”一样不善于在某些事情上撒谎——又或者只是故意炫耀给人看的小孩子脾气。

玛莎笑眯眯地说，正好，我们的夜宵有着落啦。

他们在小屋门口生了一堆火，搬出小板凳来烤玉米吃，玛莎把发好的面饼塞进烤箱起酥，巴基用晚餐剩下的食材煮了点汤。

END


	26. 番外《黎明》6-银河铁道之夜

【盾冬】银河铁道之夜

简介：白狼的XX系列蜜月旅行番外6/7总之是电车（X）play和温泉play警告……前方有刀注意避让。

1.

列车慢悠悠地行驶在开满野草野花的田野上。正午时分，他们还看到了花期里最后的一批紫色龙胆花。这会儿太阳快下山了，田野也逐渐荒芜凄凉，天空中甚至飘起了小雪。他们把车厢的帘子拉上，靠在彼此身上打起了盹。

在灭霸的军队入侵之后，人们并没有停下对彼此的征讨，甚至有损失尤其惨重的国家向别过宣战的，也有趁机吞并弱者、肆意操纵别国内政的现象，虽然没有第二个九头蛇，极端组织也是一个接一个冒了出来，暗杀与渗透以及随之而来的打击报复无处不在，即使寇森极力阻止政府组织的干涉，神盾局仍然难免陷入一些进退两难的局势，这种时候就得动用他们的两位幽灵探员了。史蒂夫说好在神盾局度过这段青黄不接的日子之后就正式退出慰问事业，巴基知道他这是在放屁。

他们暂时没想好接下去怎么做。车厢里有暖气，但靠着窗户多少有点冷，他们两个一米八几的壮汉裹在一张毯子里头。他们原本是在跟踪一位科学家，后者从神盾局窃取了某件新型单兵武器的技术文件逃跑了；他们追上了蒙特利尔博士，但博士已经把磁盘交给了来接头的间谍。史蒂夫和巴基赶到车站的时机不可谓不妙，他们在购票处碰到了对方，那个年轻人没认出他们来——谁会相信美国队长和冬日战士活着，还两人一起来抓自己这样的小间谍呢？等到三个人都上了车，史蒂夫懊丧地用俄语粗声粗气地讲了一串关于蜜月里的麻烦的抱怨，巴基一边把零食饮料从包里拿出来放桌子上，一边把排队的时候偷来的磁盘塞进了他的内衣口袋里，作为掩饰还掐了一把他的乳头，半真半假地赞美他的胸肌。

史蒂夫愣住了。很多时候巴基的表现总会让人忘记谍报和暗杀才是冬兵的本职工作，巴恩斯中士在四十年代就躲在队长背后放冷枪。史蒂夫自己都没发现磁盘是什么时候被偷的，巴基压低声音嘲笑他，哦，罗杰斯，你一点长进都没有。于是史蒂夫知道这肯定是娜塔莎跟巴基说的，娜塔莎也偷过他的磁盘。他站起来伸了个懒腰，巴基拿设备扫描了一下，确定磁盘是原件，没被动过手脚。前天中午，他原本有机会一枪打爆这个小东西，寇森在耳机里大喊大叫，说什么局里没有备份，史蒂夫还为这事有点生气，质问寇森吼巴基干嘛，不就一件武器的设计图？这让巴基有点受宠若惊，结婚之后史蒂夫越来越双标了，几乎让他担心起对方走歪路来。 

缓缓穿过北海道的第一场雪的观光列车上，这对外国游客其实并不是那么显眼。一方面是幸运，他们对面的座位没人，好像他们倒了大半辈子霉终于时来运转一回；另一方面也是战后恢复工作进行得不算顺利的缘故，乘车去度假的人不怎么多，就算之前有注意到他们的，现在也被窗户外面晃晃悠悠、漫无边际的雪原吸引过去了。

巴基起身去上厕所，回来的时候买了矿泉水。史蒂夫正在努力地跟那个日本特工沟通。史蒂夫的演技上来了不少，拿着个斯塔克工业的翻译机跟人比划，讲得面红耳赤，十足的人傻钱多外地游客。对方指控史蒂夫在他路过的时候伸脚绊了他一跤，史蒂夫则称自己只是在睡觉根本没做这种事。他们争吵的声音招来了乘务员，史蒂夫还气呼呼阴沉沉地抱着双臂，一副一言不合就要打人的暴躁样子。巴基用糟糕的日语劝了劝，最后乘务员劝走了那个来打探底细的特工，巴基则摸着史蒂夫的背把他按回了座位里。

接下来的计划执行的也还算顺利，他们在中途的一个小镇上下了车，把磁盘交给过来接头的克莱尔特工，拖着行李箱就近找了家带独立温泉的小旅馆入住，还换上厚大衣、脖子上挂着毛线手套去镇子上吃拉面喝小酒。傍晚时分，初冬的第一场小雪渐渐停下，云层也缓缓地散开，天空里有一点夕阳轻柔的余晖。街上的很多小店还没关门，他们买了雪兔形状的奶糕点心，还有热乎乎的鲷鱼烧之类的，巴基把两只手贴在史蒂夫的脸上取暖，呵出的热气把他的笑容模糊开去。至于那个找茬的特工，他在乘务员劝架的时候被巴基扎了一针，现在还在车上呼呼大睡呢。

2.

史蒂夫拉开糊着和纸的门，两步跨过木质走廊，赤脚踏上了湿漉漉冰凉凉的、圆滑的石头铺就的小路。他往温泉的池子那边走去，夜晚，只有池水中亮着一盏灯，蜡烛的火焰将不甚热烈的光线往薄薄一层灯笼纸外头辐射出来，水面碧波粼粼。

巴基正坐在池水里喝酒。他毫不掩饰地把手臂张开搁在池边的石头上，连接着金属的肉都似乎在舒爽地在页片底下翕动着。温泉的热气把他的脸颊蒸红，他的背后是鹅卵石小路和积雪的矮灌木丛，清澈的水在他深色的乳晕上下拍动着。史蒂夫几乎愣在那儿了，散开的云层之间穿来星月的银辉，巴基仰着脖子舒爽地呼出一口气，色情又单纯得不可思议。他搓了搓手，又往热水里头滑去一些，黑夜的水池里四处游动的灯光把他的脸颊映得忽明忽灭，像一个半透明的鬼魂。

巴基看到的就是别的景色了。史蒂夫穿着小旅馆提供的尺寸不够大的灰色浴袍，背后是亮着橙黄色灯光的和室和木质门廊。他逆光站着，短发和胡须的边缘在黑夜里像熔融的金。史蒂夫赤脚踩上湿滑的鹅卵石小路，白色半化的积雪在他脚边苟延残喘。那件灰色浴袍在他走到一半的时候被他急匆匆地扯掉的腰带抛弃，滑到了地上，巴基一双眼睛一眨不眨地看着美国队长壮硕的胸肌和收紧的细腰在灰黑中闪现，像博物馆里新落成的雕塑在揭幕仪式上被扯掉遮蔽物，然而旷野中没有人群的欢呼与惊叹，只有雪和叶子小声摩擦，以及连呼吸都屏住了的巴基。巴基看向史蒂夫的眼睛，赤裸而下流地观赏着站在原地的史蒂夫，好像他的眼神可以顺着这条路线奸淫那些健美的肌肉和莹白的皮肤，最后给那根沉甸甸地抬起头来的阴茎来个虚情假意的深喉。

他也确实这么做了。史蒂夫的脚尖碰到温泉的水面，巴基一头扎进了水里。池水在史蒂夫的腰际哗哗作响，巴基在水下一口含住了那根尚且柔软的阴茎。那根肉棒在他的口腔里慢慢鼓胀坚硬，头部往他的咽喉里伸去。他跪在温泉底下卖力地吞吐着，史蒂夫被他的口腔困在原地动弹不得。寂静的黑夜里，温泉的池水轻轻晃动着拍击着岸边石块，史蒂夫站在水中，只有一只金属手突然刷地探出水面扶上他的腰和腹肌。

巴基在水底下给他口交了大约三分钟，他几乎要以为巴基忘了浮上来。他的下半身浸在热水里，老二深深插进巴基吸得那么紧的柔软湿润的口腔和喉咙，他爽得要把自己给忘了，他忘了温泉、小旅馆、旋转的星空和不远处的铁道，池水代替其中的巴基发出淫靡的拍打声，史蒂夫·罗杰斯紧闭着眼睛，几乎像哭泣一样喘息着。巴基猛地探出头来，气还没喘匀又被他咬着嘴唇带入水中。巴基浑身泛红，只是给他做了几分钟口交却好像已经高潮了好几次，他粗糙的指节野蛮地插进那个扩张松软的洞口。盛放酒杯的木盘子被打翻，史蒂夫干脆随便抓了一把那里头的奶油点心来润滑。他们的润滑不很到位，但巴基温驯地把双腿缠在他的腰上。

史蒂夫抱着他，他们唇舌的亲吻并不比下身的冲撞缓和，他们倒立在温泉的水面之下接吻，充血的大脑让他们双眼发黑，史蒂夫的阴茎一次次在巴基暴露在冷空气中的屁股里进到底。他们翻转过来，巴基的后腰狠狠磕上了岸边湿滑温热的石头，然而他抬起一条腿搁在石头上，让史蒂夫更方便操他有一半浸在水里的屁股。一时间两名超级士兵分不清楚温泉池水和他们自己的声音，巴基低哑的呻吟总是戛然而止又急促地上升，史蒂夫一边操他一边喘着说，天啊，巴基，我真想你。

巴基努力匀了点注意力出来思考这是什么意思。他用胸腔叹出史蒂夫几个音节，头顶的树枝猛地一颤落下一团雪。松软的雪花很快开始融化，它们掩埋了巴基扣进地里的金属臂和散乱在地上的头发，史蒂夫紧紧抱着他的腰，把脸贴在他胸口射精。史蒂夫和往常一样灌满了他，巴恩斯中士躺在雪堆里，右手轻轻拨了拨队长的头发，没说话，茫然大睁的眼睛倒映着高远黑暗的星空。

他现在知道自己很自私了。他们年轻的时候，只有他看得到史蒂夫，现在队长终于又只属于他一个人了。他在后穴高潮痉挛后的不满足中觉察到胸口比温泉水凉一些的热液，史蒂夫直起身来，一只手插进他的头发里，一只手伸进盖住了他的左臂的雪堆里。眼泪从那双蓝眼睛里掉下来砸在巴基红扑扑的、在夜里颜色深得过分色情糟糕的脸上，史蒂夫抽了抽鼻子，问他冷吗。

巴基猛地抬臂，扬起的雪花一碰到史蒂夫紧绷的背肌就冒着热气蒸发了。他的双臂一冷一热地环抱上史蒂夫的背，把史蒂夫激得打了个哆嗦。巴基轻轻吻了一下史蒂夫的眼睫毛，那双柔软温暖的嘴唇又啄了啄史蒂夫的脸颊。他温柔地说，不，在岸上当然会冷啦。

他专心致志地看着史蒂夫，好像除了这件事他再没别的指望和考量。每当他这样温柔地看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫都会觉得心碎。今夜北海道的安静祥和的小镇里，他和平的奢望与巴恩斯中士的幻影在阿尔卑斯山的雪中重现，巴基好像无论被打碎多少次都能记得对他更好一点，他怎么能不一天天地跟着变得偏心？

3.

他们裹着下摆被温泉水打湿的沉重的浴袍赤脚跑回了屋子里，还因为腿软差点在池边青苔上滑一脚。和室中央烧着炭炉，无烟煤在灰里微微发红，史蒂夫穿了条内裤，去拿吹风机过来给巴基吹头发。

巴基说不上自己喜不喜欢长头发，史蒂夫倒是蛮喜欢给他吹头发梳头发的，好几次他早上醒来，史蒂夫的脸压着他的头发，鼻尖埋在里头，睡得死沉，就差吐泡泡了。服务员给他们铺了两床被子，他们挤在一床被褥里头，把自己有点发凉的四肢往对方暖和的胳肢窝和大腿底下伸过去。潮湿的水汽很快消散出去，剩下空气里一点雪和温泉水的特殊味道，混合着肥皂和茶的芳香。

他们挤在一起，把脑袋搁在柔软干净的枕头里。史蒂夫突然说，你和我失去你的那天一样美。巴基说，你可少看点儿电影吧。巴基原本想爆笑一阵的，可不知为何笑不出来，只从喉咙里发出一阵咕噜咕噜的嗤笑，显得无可奈何又感慨万分。史蒂夫抱着他亲吻他的嘴唇，那两片嘴唇柔软潮湿，有一点冷，像被温泉的热气蒸软的云。

那些云层从月亮底下游过去，露出黑漆漆的天空上层层闪烁的星星。现在是冬天，他们难得看到没有银河的星空。房间中央的烛火没有熄灭，星星和月亮在残雪和温泉水面上粼粼反光，光滑莹白的大石头一动不动地趴在枯草和积雪里。海边的矮山上，二十一世纪的火车哐当哐当地穿过铁轨，往不远处的雪国行去。

过了一会儿，雪花零零碎碎地飘落下来，接着雪就越下越大，到明天早上，大约连临近温泉的门廊都要被雪覆盖了，木质房屋里可以听到雪花片儿窸窸窣窣摩擦屋檐和纸拉门的声音。巴基多想回到八十年前的那辆火车上，帮史蒂夫接住那颗和他一起往雪山里坠落的心。

END

最后史蒂夫的那句台词出自驯龙高手2333you are as beautiful as the day I lost you, 在这里主要指雪山掉火车……


	27. 番外《黎明》7-仲夏夜之梦

【盾冬】仲夏夜之梦

简介：狮狼蜜月旅行7/7，今天他们回瓦坎达啦！

1.

这是史蒂夫和巴基离开瓦坎达的第三年。这三年中，他们只回去过一次。逐步向全世界开放的瓦坎达面临着各种各样的政治经济问题，不过苏瑞跟他们保证过，城市规划在整体上不会有什么变动，他们的小屋和农田都是受到国家保护的。

他们唯一回去的那次是在第一年的十二月份，那时候战后形形色色的矛盾纠纷初步成型，提查拉力排众议争取到的增强的对外援助换来的是一场明目张胆的入侵，史蒂夫和巴基在王宫地下截住了来窃取振金相关应用科技的谍报人员。在两名经验老到的特工的控制下，那三名间谍没能成功自杀，唯一逃跑的那个在门口被艾瑞克亲王拧断了手脚、卸掉了下颌骨。然而，没有任何人知道那场入侵行动的主力军、那些半人半兽的怪物是哪里跑出来的，目前为止，没有任何一个国家或组织承认对此负责，这也是史蒂夫和巴基这两天在追查的案件。他们上周意外得到了一些线索，反正闲着没事干，拎包就跟了上去。

不过现在他们不得不把这桩案子交给来接头的朵拉护卫队的提丽雅小姐了。虽然他们是超级士兵，算起来也就三十多岁正当年，但身上大大小小的伤也和能力成正比，甚至比那更多一些，恢复得好也禁不住他们这么折腾。

事故是这样发生的：两天前，他们去追赶那名敌方特工时爬上了英国人的议会大厦，史蒂夫一个不要命的飞扑，没带降落伞就帅气地迈开长腿从屋顶上跳向了人家的直升机，在千万镜头之中上演碟中谍全面瓦解，拆了人家的炸弹之后一跃而下，为防止直升机的坠落给伦敦城区造成打击，巴基又跟他来了一出柯南剧场版级别的八百米外打爆直升飞机，从河里紧急打捞起前美国队长飞速跑路。他们把第一手资料传给了瓦坎达，没跟神盾局联络，也没等瓦坎达方面回消息，赶场子坐飞机追到了希腊。他们扛着重狙和瓜子盾追得那叫一个意气风发，于是就在昨天晚上，史蒂夫一个激动摔断了腿。

史蒂夫一开始还没说，巴基隔了一条街在屋顶上穷追不舍，跳下去的时候还特凶狠地砸穿了人家的车顶。等他跟提丽雅接上了头之后打电话去问史蒂夫那边的情况，史蒂夫才哼唧了两声，小声咕哝说自己摔倒了。

巴基在提丽雅和那两名俘虏面前噗嗤笑出了声，冬兵凶悍的表象一下子消退得无影无踪。他单手几秒卸掉狙击枪塞回背包里，问史蒂夫现在在哪儿。史蒂夫不好意思又可怜兮兮地说，还在那条街上。提丽雅是典型的瓦坎达荣誉国民，豪气地挥挥手叫他们别再插手这件事，她们会处理干净。巴基离开前，她提醒他：

“第二轮小麦还有几周就可以播种了哦。”

直到现在，巴基和史蒂夫仍然时不时为瓦坎达人对和平与自然的热爱惊叹。提丽雅在朵拉护卫队算是一个小队长，职位也特殊，平时一年到头满世界跑着做任务。然而，这个国家上到国王公主，下到巴基养的牛羊鱼虾，谁都知道春天的第一场雨什么时候下来，玉米和猴面包的收获季节什么时候开始，不算辽阔的国土上哪里产出的蜂蜜和肉干是最好的，生产那些农作物的农民的生活又如何。提查拉是那种美德教育故事里弯腰敲乞丐的门框询问自己是否能被允许进入的好国王，而苏瑞嘛，很不幸，史蒂夫和巴基成长的年代里并没有迪士尼动画可看，那时候美国的富人和报纸还在为所谓完全的民主制度跳脚大骂罗斯福来着。苏瑞是他们接触的第一位公主，这位公主没事会跑到村子里来教他们种植玫瑰花。

巴基谢过了提丽雅的提醒，把外套翻个面套上，背好小背包，扔掉护目镜和口罩，戴上一顶鸭舌帽，换上真实甜蜜的笑容出了门。他在雅典带着点咸味的海风里抓了抓头发，迅速融入了大街上零零散散的游客之中，去把他那倒霉的男朋友带回旅店。

2.

史蒂夫这几天的日子过的不可谓不好，他翘着打了石膏的右腿躺在床上享受布鲁克林的小个子史蒂夫的待遇，不，他可比那时候享受多了，二十一世纪可不比三四十年代，他们的物质生活丰富，没那么多遍地都是的绝症；现在的巴基也不是那个朝气蓬勃、像只花蝴蝶一样到处乱飞的男孩儿了。

有一天早上史蒂夫醒来，看到巴基站在镜子前试穿一套三十年代美国风格的衣服，包括衬衣、短裤、小腿袜和短靴。这也确实是一套适合夏天的衣服，但对于巴基来说——那显得太年轻了，以至于让他看起来有些可笑，像头企图模仿人类的笨重的大熊。史蒂夫靠在枕头上看向他厚实的脊背和丰满的胸肌，金属的手臂和壮硕的小腿，他已经不适合这样柔软的衣服了，冬兵厚实的皮肉把它们撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，史蒂夫在想衬衣底下的那两块圆圆的胸肌好软。巴基朝他走过来，穿着新鞋跪在床上，撩起头发给他口交。

史蒂夫可以看到巴基臀部绷紧的布料和撑在两旁的白净的小腿，他们好像在做什么愚蠢的角色扮演游戏一样，但只要这是巴基，他就毫无抵抗力地兴奋起来。算起来他们在一起快五年了，所谓的蜜月旅行也到了第三年，他对巴基的占有欲似乎变本加厉，他毫不否认这点，因为他做得再过分巴基也会跟上来，巴基喜欢他这么做。他可以无限次地用力地拥抱巴基来确认自己抓住了他，每一次都可以得到他想要的答案。

巴基只是什么都不说，他等着史蒂夫行动，从八十多年前开始他就开始等了，原本不应该这样的，好像他再不对自己的幸福抱有期待，他让自己作为史蒂夫的友人来实现史蒂夫的愿望。史蒂夫打上石膏的第二天是个晴天，巴基推着租来的轮椅带他出去散步晒太阳，还取笑他说多晒太阳能促进对钙质的吸收，让我的小史蒂维长高高。史蒂夫哈哈笑起来，仰起脑袋撅起嘴，巴基弯腰给他一个吻。史蒂夫坐在轮椅上翻看旅游手册，问巴基接下来想去哪儿玩。巴基又拖长了声音喊他史蒂夫爷爷，揉了揉他的头发，说今天就放松放松随便逛逛吧，你骨头还断着呢队长。他们一路有说有笑地进了一片树林，不远处的空地上有几个家庭撑着帐篷、铺着餐布在野餐，他们在一块大石头后边停下，巴基突然绕到前面去，跪在地上开始给史蒂夫口交。史蒂夫骨折的地方在右小腿，膝盖也有扭伤，巴基小心地抓着轮椅的扶手，用牙齿和舌头去拉史蒂夫的裤链。巴基穿了一身简单的西装，配一双黑手套，那双手轻轻地把史蒂夫的手按在扶手上，后者稍微用力就能挣脱。巴基的舌头隔着裤裆把他舔硬，巴基几乎是用鼻尖和唇舌把他的老二拱出来的，他的前液糊在巴基的眼睫毛上。再然后他就看不到巴基的脸了，巴基舔湿他的龟头，从上到下沿着柱身亲吻他，把他含进嘴里吸吮，纳入咽喉深处挤压。史蒂夫记忆里哮喘和心脏病的滋味儿又上来了，天上的树冠旋转着，细碎的日影在巴基褐色的软发上摇曳。

现在，巴基又把他整个吞进了喉咙里。冬兵善于忍耐，可以几分钟不呼吸，巴基把这身本事都用在史蒂夫身上了。史蒂夫的老二切切实实地在操巴基的喉咙，把他的口腔和食道满满当当地撑开，每次他被巴基抓着射进巴基喉咙里的时候都好像在往那颗好不容易回暖的心脏里射精。他想花更多、更多的时间在巴基身上，他想确认巴基的健全快乐，确保巴基的每一帧笑容都不是为了让他不要担心而做出的伪装。在他退休前，他再担心也没有时间。

史蒂夫伸手抓住了巴基的头发。巴基喜欢偶尔被他抓抓头发，但不会让他在操他的时候这么干。他足够强壮的双臂把巴基按在底下，粗长的阴茎用力地一次次操进对方的乙状结肠里去，巴基抓着他浑身发抖，又哭又喘，腿软得都不用他按着，但他喜欢按着。那种时候，他往往也没心思去照管巴基的头发，它们会被巴基自己弄湿的，一开始巴基还不适应这样的性爱的时候，有一回还被他操得干呕起来，差点窒息昏过去。现在巴基可以毫无芥蒂地、贪婪地吸吮他的老二，他抓着巴基的头发，巴基轻轻抚摸着他的手背，深吸了一口气又把他整根吞了进去，他知道自己绝对在巴基的喉咙里了。

巴基给他口交的时候总是火辣又安静，不管怎样张大嘴巴流下口水都不会羞耻，但巴基偶尔在含着他的龟头吮吻舔吸的时候抬头看他，那双半闭的灰绿色眼睛里压抑的欲望都让史蒂夫呼吸加速、双腿发软。大多数时候，史蒂夫选择把巴基抱起来、撩起他的衣服操他，但有些时候，他太累了或像现在这样受了伤，巴基就会获得胜利，享受地用舌头贴着他的茎身滑动，用咽喉和口腔让他射出来，把那些精液咽下去。巴基喜欢这个，有时候史蒂夫觉得这家伙被操喉咙都能高潮。

被巴基用嘴吸出来跟操巴基的时候射在他肚子里的感觉是不一样的。每次口交之后，史蒂夫都得缓很久，好像脑子和灵魂都被巴基吸出去了。他的眼眶发痛，太阳穴突突直跳，呼吸沉重漫长，世界上一切都不存在、没有意义了。巴基这时候会来亲吻他，大概是有预谋的，巴基在这种时候的亲吻会比平常更贪婪深情，好像单趁着他爽得迷迷糊糊、两眼发黑的时候告诉他自己有多需要他。巴基吸吮他的嘴唇，直到他在病痛和疲倦里昏睡过去。偶尔他在睡眠的间隙里眯着眼睛醒来，巴基撑着脸趴在边上看着他，和战争之前的巴基一模一样，只是看着他健康平安的样子就一脸的幸福满足。他不知道那个，他从来没有分清楚过，他把它当做他们的舒坦日子里理所当然的一部分，然而巴基又究竟是怎么想的呢？

今天史蒂夫可不是累得要死或受了重伤，他早上刚睡醒，只有骨折的小腿还有点疼。巴基也许忘了把这个计算在内，这会儿正压在他身上忘我地吸吮他的唇舌。史蒂夫还没刷牙呢，这时候也顾不上太多，抓起巴基的腰把他往上提，在巴基调整着姿势不压着他的时候一把扯开了那条小短裤。巴基被从刚才的气氛中惊醒，直起身来。他这时候才开始羞耻想跑，史蒂夫仗着他不敢反抗，死死扣着他，用力拍了拍他的屁股。巴基叫了两声，转头看了窗户一眼，叹了口气，翘起屁股俯下身吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，史蒂夫的手指插进他的屁股里。

他们住的旅店临海，没关上的窗户面对着一片沙滩，窗帘被海风吹得微微浮动。这是史蒂夫摔断了腿之后他们换的，方便巴基照顾他，他没事还能坐在床边的小床上画点什么。他的行李箱里已经有三本厚厚的画完的素描本了，里头有他们的旅行地点和任务，还有各种各样的巴基。他想把现在穿着这身衣服的巴基也记录下来，他知道巴基不会穿第二次，说到底他也不知道巴基怎么想起来试这身衣服的。他温柔细致地扩张好巴基，扶着自己的老二插进去，用沾了润滑剂的手抚摸巴基的额角和头发。巴基喘息着扭了扭腰，努力地把他吃进去大半，他知道这是极限了，要真吃到底，巴基大概也腿软得要趴下了。

清晨的阳光很好。晒太阳有助于维生素D的合成，促进钙质吸收，巴基不知道哪里学来的还给他炖骨头汤。厨房里的炖锅咕嘟咕嘟小声冒泡，史蒂夫在阳光里头眯着眼睛，巴基在那根大家伙上上下前后摆动着腰，史蒂夫闭上眼睛来亲吻他的下巴，把脸埋进他被衬衣包裹的柔软馨香的胸脯里。冬兵没那么柔软，但对于史蒂夫来说足够了，他身上还有肥皂和肉汤的味道。要是没有战争，他们也许会在布鲁克林有这样的一个家。没有经历战争和分别他们也会在一起，史蒂夫在长久的自我怀疑与惊吓之后终于释怀了。他爱巴基，他们会经历一些困难和误会，比如时代背景与那些漂亮的女孩，但一时的激情与虚荣都无法影响他的选择。在巴基的气味和呻吟中，史蒂夫在自己的痛苦与遗憾里燃烧，他的未来不可能有卡特们或者苏珊们，他从一开始就只有、只想要巴基。

史蒂夫把巴基按在怀里操的时候想清楚了，真奇怪，他应该和巴基一起沉浸在性爱当中才对。他看起来还有点好笑，翘着一条右腿，用左腿和腰腹发力往巴基的肠肉深处捅，巴基被他全根没入插了两下就挣扎不动了，一只鞋子掉下床去，脚趾在小腿袜里徒劳地蹭着床单；巴基的脸涨得通红，愈发喘不过气来，史蒂夫越操越来劲儿，他还得抓着最后一点理智提醒史蒂夫注意伤腿。

史蒂夫从来都不肯听他的话。史蒂夫跑去跟人打架，史蒂夫要上战场，史蒂夫要永远跟他待在一起，和这些比起来史蒂夫现在不肯停下简直算是对他的恩赐了，至少那条断腿恢复得很快。巴基扑腾着挣扎，可是史蒂夫那么深地操他柔软湿热的肉，冬兵软弱地向自己长久以来的渴望屈服。史蒂夫亲吻他的嘴唇和眼睛，按着他的后颈让他趴在美国队长坚实的肩膀上，他偏过头去猛吸一口史蒂夫头发的气味。他被自己的脸颊的滚烫吓到了，但无暇考虑；他被硬生生操到射精但史蒂夫完全没有停下来的打算，巴基尖叫起来，眼泪鼻涕口水流得到处都是，再无暇考虑史蒂夫的断腿和敞开的窗户。他的腰臀不受控制地剧烈颤抖，整个人都在史蒂夫的两条手臂里头痉挛，史蒂夫仰起下巴爽快地叹息，享受地越发用力地操巴基由内到外的收缩与颤抖，穴口和肠道无规律的紧缩与痉挛比每一次口交都热辣。

巴基趴在他肩头小声地哭，有好一会儿似乎连抽泣的力气都没了。史蒂夫和往常一样射在他肚子里，史蒂夫喜欢这个，巴基比他更喜欢。但直到史蒂夫在晨间清爽的海风和阳光底下伸了个懒腰、决定来第二轮的时候，巴基还没缓过来，只是小声地抽噎着，大概是觉得丢脸，或者别的什么。巴基软成了一个发酵面团，骨头连着振金手臂都软了，史蒂夫轻易就可以把他圆润的屁股操得咕啾咕啾响，巴基除了偶尔控制不住地抽搐一下，手指虚抓着他的衣服，一动不肯动。

早晨的阳光真不错。史蒂夫盯着巴基倚在自己肩膀上、被窗帘浮动的影子映得格外惨烈而色情的脸看了好一会儿，才意识到巴基睡着了。巴基的几绺头发还被口水眼泪之类的黏在眼尾唇角，太阳照进寒冷与流浪留下的刻痕里去。巴基在睡梦中被他操着，满足地在他的肩颈处蹭了蹭毛茸茸的脸颊，偷偷把嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上。史蒂夫多用点力抱紧他，他就露出了比正常水平更天真一些的笑容，他看起来真适合这身衣服。

史蒂夫想，他们的骨头汤要炖坏了。

3.

史蒂夫的伤没来得及好透。实际上有很大一部分是他自己作的，他那天按着巴基操的时候不仅弄坏了石膏，还兴奋过头，到了下午有点腰酸背痛。他们运气不好，当天晚上提丽雅破窗而入，一矛把一名刺客钉死在二人的床沿。

史蒂夫还搂着巴基不肯放。他睡前跟巴基有一搭没一搭地聊了会儿，没谈拢，闷闷地埋头把巴基的乳头吸肿了。巴基又不能拿他怎么样，这会儿乳尖还有点痒，他总没脸告诉史蒂夫自己对这段关系的真实想法吧？他怎么能说呢，他爱史蒂夫，所以史蒂夫最好不要跟他待在一起，但当史蒂夫靠近他，他全然无法抵挡自己的欲望，他是个被自私自利和欲望淹没了的残次品。要是他在史蒂夫问他那些问题的时候诚实地回答“那都是因为我太喜欢你了”，难道不会让他显得又愚蠢又矫情吗？他都回答不知道，史蒂夫知道他在说谎，妈的，史蒂夫这个臭小子其实知道原因，就是他妈的要逼他自己说一遍，那有什么好处？

巴基揉了揉眼睛，跟提丽雅打招呼的声音里还带着点奶音，史蒂夫打开了灯，巴基一下子清醒了，迅速按灭了灯。

提丽雅受伤不轻，巴基轻盈地在黑暗里找药箱给她处理伤口的时候史蒂夫拄着拐杖去倒了两杯水：

“这可真像弗瑞来找我的那天晚上。”

“嗯？”巴基一边听提丽雅说明现状一边分了点神给他被在床上养得傻乎乎的丈夫，“我跟弗瑞不——呃，好吧，还算‘熟’？他不会喜欢这个。”

“不。”史蒂夫傻笑起来，声音里有什么东西跟以往截然不同了，梦幻飘忽得几近坦诚，“那天晚上我和你重逢了。”

提丽雅简单地做完了汇报，朝这两个白人翻了个大白眼。巴基当然把她说的一字不落记下了，但他这时候鼓鼓囊囊地被别的满足感撑满，史蒂夫说的好像他七八十年前就爱他的中士，这是不可能的，可史蒂夫不会骗他，就算是骗他他也满足得不得了。提丽雅躺在地板上看着白狼膨胀的笑容，带着十足的不耐和一点负罪感提醒他们必须得去追目标组织，对方计划在瓦坎达防护罩附近实行一系列间谍行动，提查拉现在人在联合国，瓦坎达防护罩检修工作要到清晨才结束。果不其然巴基抱歉地朝她笑了笑，妈的，皇家科学院的研究是真的，瓦坎达哪个女人舍得凶白狼？

史蒂夫建议她留下养伤，毕竟他们两个行动更默契，恢复也比较快，更重要的是得有人留下善后。提丽雅的飞行器就在这附近的森林里，巴基本来还想把史蒂夫扔这儿呢，史蒂夫居然不要脸地提出要巴基背着自己过去，而巴基愣了愣，哈哈大笑，嘲笑他像个离不开妈妈的小婴儿，一边还是一把抱起了他。

不过他们倒没真的一路搂抱着过去，巴基还是推了轮椅。那几个白人间谍里留下断后的一位正好平时一直潜伏在森林附近的居民区，作为一名郊区牧师活动，那天他在树林里看到过他们两个，还气冲冲地跑过来用希腊语大骂了他们一番。巴基和史蒂夫当时就识破了这家伙的伪装，但没说破，这时候半夜三更的在路上遇到，巴基还朝他吹了声口哨，问郊区牧师大半夜的在做什么偷鸡摸狗的勾当，难道和我们一眼去小树林里约会吗？今天我们有三个人，不介意加您一位。牧师瞪了他们一眼，一只手插在兜里，大概是握着枪，呸了一声往大路上走去，又迎面碰上一群醉鬼，转头就忘了那两个死基佬。

巴基哼着下流的流行歌曲一路把史蒂夫推上了飞机，当然他还一个人解决了一个埋伏在附近的小分队。飞机设定好目标，迅速升空起飞之后，史蒂夫笑着把巴基一把拉近怀里，问他哪里来的“我们三个”？巴基半蹲着被他抱在怀里，也不嫌难受，背过手去作势要去扒他的裤子，说，史蒂夫，巴基，还有小史蒂夫啊。史蒂夫故作失望地摸了摸他的肚子，说我还以为……

两个人这会儿都彻底清醒了，巴基挑挑眉毛说那可不是我的错，也许你该更努力点，史蒂夫。史蒂夫还真就点点头，在他脖颈附近猛吸一口，放他去做正事了。巴基从飞行器的一个柜子里找到一些防护用具，其中一个是腿部用的外附骨骼，振金制，就是为骨折情况准备的。他照着说明书给史蒂夫戴上，史蒂夫刚站起来就一把抱起他转个圈，还可怜又满足地呜呜叫了两声，像一条被闷了好几天的大狗。巴基被他压在运输伤员用的小床上，双腿一勾把他带下来，捧着他的脸说：

“队长，注意一点，等会儿我们还有一场硬仗要打，可别在床上软了腿。”

史蒂夫也就开个玩笑，没想真来，这会儿也亲他一口，顺着话接下去：

“要是我们早点在一起，大概希特勒就赢了。”

巴基笑得花枝乱颤：“感情我们这么多年都是为了打赢二战？”

“不是吗？”史蒂夫又突然冷静下来，那双不很纯粹的蓝眼睛有点复杂地看着他。巴基愣了愣，摇摇头笑了，又点点头挑起眉毛：

“好吧，好吧，都是他妈的二战，你说得对，史蒂夫。”

他们坐在飞行器的一堆仪表盘前接吻。史蒂夫兴奋得像个头一回参观科学博物馆的小男孩，时不时去摸摸那些仪表盘和控制台，巴基跟他肩膀挤着肩膀，擦着枪问他这么兴奋干嘛。巴基和冬兵都喜欢在作战前把武器的每一部分都检查保养一遍，即使冬兵自己也是件需要保养维修的武器，这点小小的对战斗有益的乐趣还是被允许保留下来。巴基也不特意去回避什么，小男孩儿都喜欢枪，枪和战争是两码事——虽然榴弹发射器和蝎式冲锋枪、巴雷特重狙这样的品种还是有点超过。

开着隐形模式的飞行器平稳地在云层上急速穿行，史蒂夫熟练地操纵它避过航空公司和军用飞行器的航道，一边给巴基作出解释。

“即使是现在，你就在我身边，巴基，我飞过这条航线的时候还是很开心。”史蒂夫微笑着看向飞机前方团状的云层，一双蓝眼睛里柔光潋滟，整个人犹在梦中，说话的调子飘得像在唱歌，“你不知道我经过这里多少次……每次我经过这里，我都是要回家，回到瓦坎达的草原上来见你。”他深吸了一口气，还是没法把傻笑压下去，巴基在心里默默说，十七次，你回来十七次，在你求婚之后的是十三次，一个不吉利的数字。史蒂夫深吸的那口气在顶点处像个气球一样破裂，他笑出声来：“天啊，对不起，巴基，我好开心。”

“队长，队长，”巴基摇着头，拖长了调子强调，“美国队长。”

“国家不是我的家。”史蒂夫揽着他又不敢看他，单手操纵着飞机准备下行降落，“只要和你在一起……”

巴基愕然看向他。直到冬兵悄无声息地趁着夜色潜入目的地开始拆弹，他都还在想史蒂夫说这话是什么意思。这唯独不该是史蒂夫、美国队长该说的话，他连想都没想过。

他们顺利解决了信息盗窃、谋杀、暗杀、爆炸等一连串行动，把间谍头头倒吊着绑在防护罩外的居民们挂部落旗帜的杆子上，被吵醒的村民中有几个认识白狼，自告奋勇来守夜，等防护罩开了之后跟王宫联系。

于是史蒂夫和巴基跟他们打了招呼，就这么放心地扛着枪拎着盾走了。巴基还有问题想问史蒂夫呢，这是他从他们正式交往以来就深切埋藏的愿望，新婚的甜蜜与幸福超过了他满足的上限，只偶尔仍然会觉得自己如今的生活是战争与他人的苦难赐予的——如果他没有成为冬兵，他永远无法得到史蒂夫。

但史蒂夫当时说了什么？

巴基的脸在黑夜里涨得通红，心脏由于期待和羞愧跳得飞快，鼻尖和头皮在夏夜的熏风里不停冒汗。他太贪心了，没有人比他更不知好歹，他在期待什么？

史蒂夫张开那双漂亮的嘴唇，好一会儿才发出第一个音，他看着巴基，移不开眼睛，蜜月以来他时常被这种情形魇住，天啊，他几乎要为巴基在婚礼之后脸颊上时时刻刻带着的红润的幸福雀跃而欢呼，他多说一个词他对生活与命运的感激与痛恨就会从眼睛鼻子里流出来，一句“我爱你”已经是他崩溃的前线，只有把巴基抱得紧一点再紧一点才能缓解自己从咽喉到内脏的一片干痛。然而巴基再次拯救了他，巴基打断了他的话，揽过他的肩膀拍了拍：

“嘿，史蒂夫。” 

他顺着巴基的目光转过头去。太阳正在远处的地平线上一点点升起来，第一缕曙光迅疾地渗透了漆黑的天幕。青黑色的远山和模糊一片的房屋田野在他们面前展开，清晨微凉的空气带着即将苏醒的暑意穿过防护罩扑面而来。没收拾干净的牛羊的粪便在青草地上，机警的猴子在高大的树上昏昏欲睡。

史蒂夫梦幻地、几乎算是恍惚地感叹起来：瓦坎达的清晨真美，巴基。我们早该回来。巴基的下眼睑情不自禁地被脸颊挤上去，弯起来的一双眼睛在毛茸茸的睫毛下边亮闪闪的。然而，他轻声开口说的话却不像神情表现的那样快乐安详，他的身子往故土里沉去，他的灵魂在风里枯萎。他发出了几个气音，声带都没有振动，好像惧怕吵醒攀上山头的日光或者自己的美梦。他说，史蒂夫，史蒂夫，你再也回不去啦。

史蒂夫把他的双手包在自己手里，并拢在他胸前，把自己的侧脸贴了上去。他的睫毛、眼皮、脸颊、颧骨、嘴唇、牙齿一寸寸蹭过巴基的右手和金属手，他虔诚地把额头抵在那双手上。他哑着嗓子，声音里的喜悦让那听起来竟像一声压抑的痛呼：

“巴克、巴克……我爱你。”

他们背对遥远的故乡，并肩迎着四野升起的晨雾和亮光，朝着黎明天空底下黑色的大地走去。

END


End file.
